Dead Roses
by MissJinny
Summary: Snape suffers greatly at Voldemort's hand for a mission gone wrong. Now in reparations, will he get what he seeks to save himself or crumble and blow away? Stubborn Snape, seminice Malfoy Sr
1. Dead Roses

_Disclaimer: I own very little of the story; that little does not include the characters and settings._

_---_

_Dead Roses_

The smell of kerosene soaked rags and mildewed stones made a heady and grotesque perfume. A bitter tang of copper left an undertone that did not bode well in the back of sane men's minds and made them pause as they entered. Unfortunately for some sane men, they didn't have a choice.

In a dank chamber far in the depths of Riddle Manor, the dark lord Voldemort sat on a stone chair just slightly smaller than a throne. On his pale and twisted features a sadistic smile played about his thin lips and his blood-red eyes glowed with malicious glee.

In a half circle before the overpowering man, five men stood all cloaked in black with wands drawn. On the floor at their feet lay another, broken and bleeding. Blood matted dark hair to a pale and wan face. Skin laid flayed open across the man's collarbone, torn muscle jumping and white bone peeking through the tissue; deep purple and yellow bruises had blossomed on his face. The worst of the injury lay curled protectively at the man's stomach as he bent in on himself on his knees with forehead pressed to the floor.

The last curse was lifted and a great shuttering gasp of relief was sucked into the tortured body. Riddle stood from his chair and stepped around the thick puddle of blood pooling around the man. He bent on knee and rested a bony hand on the back of the man's head, smiling as the huddled figure tensed. Voldemort's cold lips touched the man's ear as he whispered. "Now all your failings to me have been redeemed. I would not suggest you fail me again. I will not be so forgiving next time."

The figure shivered and opened his mouth to speak but no noise came forth but a sick groan. Riddle laughed a hissing, wheezing sound and stood as he shook his robes free and returned to his seat.

His cold eyes looked across at the loyal death eater's before him and he pointed a crooked finger at the farthest figure to the right; a cascade of platinum hair fell around his mask and cloaked shoulders. "Take him home and see that he doesn't kill himself."

The blonde man nodded and looped a strong arm around the waist of the figure on the floor. He heaved most of the man's bulk from the stone, ignoring the gasps of pain and weak growls sent his way. With the man finally on his feet, they left at a steady pace--or at least steady for the uninjured of the two, the poor, half-dead man struggling to keep up.

Two stairways and three entries later, the great doors loomed into view and with a low groan the hinges moved and the two shrouded figures moved to uneven stone stairs into the open night air.

The pace slowed now that they were on the pathway toward the main gate. Mask askew, the beaten man struggled for deep breaths to keep conscious. Walking slightly behind and to the right of him, the blonde death eater watched with a carefully calculated gaze and tensed every time the man stumbled, ready to catch him if he fell.

Finally outside the gate with blood dripping down the front of his robes, the dark haired man came to a jerking stop and clutched uselessly at his side before letting his hand fall back to the other that rested on his stomach. Flaxen hair swirled into his view and he felt a strong hand grasp his forearm before the feeling of being pulled by his stomach engulfed him.

They apparated outside tall wrought-iron gates. They both stumbled and blood flecked across the fencing and spattered to the dirt. The darker reached forward for the gates and let out a strangled sob as his hand twitched. He looked down at them, both a mangled mess--by far the worst of his injuries to him even if they weren't spilling his lifeblood by the pint. He collected himself and looked angrily up at the other. "I can't open the gates, Lucius."

The paler frowned deeply. "You know I can't touch them."

Ebony eyes hardened as they bore into Lucius'. A disgusted snort followed, and raising his bloody, mangled hands again he bit his tongue to keep from screaming as he moved the fingers to open the catch. By the time the metal let go blood ran freely from the corners of his mouth as his tongue was nearly bitten through.

Lucius backed up a step and smoothed his robes as the other moved in through the gates. "Do be careful."

Another snort was his reply and after only three steps into the yard, the man collapsed into a heap. Lucius stepped forward quickly, hands hovering over the bars. "Severus?" The form didn't move, didn't even appear to be breathing. "Severus!"

With a low growl and clenching his eyes shut, Lucius curled his hands around the bars and felt the magic wards of Hogwart's repel against him. _They'll be coming._ He thought as he peered through the darkness to his sometimes friend. He let go of the gate and turned his back. With one last look over his shoulder he sighed deeply. _They have to come._ And he was gone.


	2. Curled Leaves

"_Where is it, Severus?" Riddle's cold voice wound into his head._

_The potion's master kept his head lowered, knowing that the calm and quiet way the dark lord spoke would not bode well as the night wore on._

_"I do not know, my Lord." Severus spoke to the stones and praised the few deities that watched over him that he had the experience not to waiver under Voldemort's gaze._

_An angry hiss made gooseflesh break out across Severus' skin. "I told you to find it, Severus. I even let you take an extra three days and you still bring me nothing." Voldemort stood from his throne and stepped down to Severus' level._

_Without looking, Severus could feel the other death eaters around him step back. Riddle spoke directly into his ear. "You disappoint me. Crucio!"_

_Severus grunted, falling to his knees as heat lightening played down his spine. It was a minute, though it felt like far more, before Voldemort ceased his spell. As he regained his breath, Snape stiffened in surprise as two death eaters grasped hold of wrists. He tried to twist away with a sneer, but a heavy boot connected with his back between his shoulder blades and his breath was knocked away as he fell to the stones._

_"Hold him." The dark lord's cruel voice echoed in the room, and for the first time in many years, Severus felt his body tremble with fear. _

_He couldn't see what was happening but became all to clear as a heel stomped down onto his hand and ground his flesh into the stones. Severus screamed, snapping back and jarring the men who held him enough for him to struggle loose. He curled his left hand into a fist, the right hand useless as the long bones of his palms were broken. He swung at his captor, the man's lip splitting beneath his mask._

_A cry of outrage echoed loudly off of the stones and Severus cried out as a chain flail lay across his shoulder and bit into his flesh from his neck and curled around his chest. Snape bent in on himself, his ruined hand touching his collar and coming away soaked and dripping with blood. _

_"You will take what I give you as penance, Severus, or I will kill you where you lay." Riddle's voice boomed._

_Snape shuddered on the stone and nodded his head. The hands that bound him returned, the man whose lip he made bleed punched him in the side of the face in anger and Severus growled. His hands were held flat on the floor again and a familiar set of expensive dragon hide boots entered his vision._

_Lucius Malfoy brought his foot up, crushing his fingers into the stone cracks while Severus screamed._

Snape woke with a jerk, the deep cut of his collar cried out in flares of hot red. He could feel sweat trailing from his face and he frowned. Apparently he had not expired during the night, _How unfortunate_. And he snorted, instantly regretting it as his head started a great pounding beat that throbbed from the roots of his hair down into his mutilated tongue and even further to the hairline fracture that was surely in his jaw.

Steadily trying to ignore the pain, the potions master carefully scanned where he lay without moving his body. The walls were familiar sandstone, a white curtain partition at his feet and the lingering smell of some odd disinfectant or another cemented the thought that he lay in the infirmary.

Frowning, Snape tried to remember just how he had managed it into Hogwarts, much less into Poppy's clutches. Struggle as he might, he couldn't remember much. Lucius helping him to the gate of Riddle Manor; fumbling with the main gates of Hogwarts with his abused hands; and after the comforting snap of protective wards passed over him the world beneath him shifted violently to the left and he welcomed the thick grass with glazed eyes.

He didn't now how he got into the castle, much less who had found him. With that he grimaced. _It was probably Hagrid and his god-awful mongrel. Or probably Potter traipsing about after curfew._ Severus closed his eyes, with his running luck it probably was Potter. He could only imagine how the brat would be reveling in his private hell; most likely had told half of the school all about it by now.

Merciful Merlin, but his throat was raw and aching. It felt swollen and hot, and he was sure if he had to swallow anything it would never make it through and only feed the fire in his craw. But something needed to ease the embers there, even if he could only manage a sip.

Taking a deep breath that started a severe coughing fit that eased slowly into throbs along his chest, he took another--shallower--breath and braced himself to sit up. A whole new set of problems began then.

His hands--that had felt no pain moments before--flared into screams as he set them to the bedcovers and pushed. Severus fell back to the bed, holding his hands up to see and biting open the wounds on his tongue as he held it tightly between his teeth to prevent himself from screaming aloud.

Both hands were bandaged tightly, the fingers each wrapped individually before being secured together. Old lines of rust edged the fabric, and he could just see fresh crimson start to re-stain his bandages. Blood leaked slowly from the corner of his mouth, trailing down his sharp jaw and pooling in the hollow of his collarbone.

He would have bitten the tip of his tongue off entirely if Albus hadn't chosen that time check up on him.

"Severus!" The aged wizard rushed forward, resting a cool, dry palm on Snape's forehead. He calmly stroked the man's face as though he were a feverish child, all the while murmuring in reassuring tones to him. "Easy, my boy. Things will be fine."

Slowly, an aching eternity later, Snape's jaw unclenched and released his thankful tongue. All the pains of his body dulled until they were an echoing ghost of the sharp hell they were moments before. Dumbledore's paternal worry easing him through his body's torment and before he could feel the weariness envelope him, he was already asleep.


	3. Stiffened Stems

Albus Dumbledore sat napping in an under stuffed chair beside Severus' bed. His neck cricked at an odd angle with one leg extended and the other curled underneath him. He had been sleeping no less than twenty minutes when Poppy Pomfrey entered and favored him with a sad smile.

She rested a hand on the aged wizard's forearm and leaned close. "Albus." Her voice a whisper. She shook the man's arm and looked over her shoulder to make sure Severus still slept before speaking again. "Albus, wake up."

The old wizard woke with a slight jump. He blinked his tired eyes and smiled sleepily at the mediwitch as he took his spectacles from his nose and rubbed his thumbs over the sunken hollows of his eyes sockets.

Poppy stepped back and shook her head before turning to Severus' bedside. The potions master was sleeping, no longer unconscious as he had been brought to her, but actually sleeping. His face was pinched with pain and something that resembled exhaustion, even as he rested.

Albus set a hand on her shoulder. "How is he, Madame Pomfrey?"

The witch gazed over her charge; the pallid face, charcoal bruises and crimson stains across virgin linen. She knew there were decades of fish belly-white scars that crossed the man's skin from his neck to the soles of his feet. Even a few that hid underneath his thick hair. She had taken care of many of them, all with the cruel eyes and harsh words that came from the potions master. His words had never bothered her, not when he said them, not even when he said he meant them. It was never the man's eloquent vocabulary, only the horror that played on his flesh.

She turned hardened eyes to the headmaster. "He's suffered greatly this time, Albus. More than anytime before that I've seen." She gently took up one of his thoroughly bandaged hands. "The long bones are all shattered."

"Can they be repaired?" Dumbledore's eyes looked down sadly, already knowing the answer.

"His heart won't take direct healing. The unforgivables cast on him saw to that." Poppy carefully set his hand down on the bedding. "They can be removed when he's feeling better and regrown again."

Her eyes flickered to the gapping wound on Snape's shoulder, and then to his pale face. "He'll need to be watched and waited on. He's going to hate it."

A lopsided smile tugged at Albus' lips. "He will at that."

"Albus." Minerva McGonagall poked her head around the cloth partition that closed off Severus' bed from public view.

The headmaster motioned her in and put a finger to his lips to motion her to keep quiet. She nodded and stepped carefully forward, eyes moving from Dumbledore to rest on the form lying on the infirmary bed. Her face hardened, and she turned back to Albus.

"How is he?"

"It's a struggle I'm afraid." Dumbledore twined a lock of his beard around his finger. "One that he will pull through given time."

Minerva nodded a stiff shake of the head.

A weak grumble came from the vicinity of the bed and both turned toward Severus. Madame Pomfrey was already leaning over the potions master, her stern nurse's face in place.

A shuddering gasp brought Severus awake, blinking blearily at the form that loomed above him. Slowly the blob took shape and the stern face of Poppy nearly made him growl. "Don't move, Severus. I need to perform some tests now that you're awake."

Snape closed his eyes slowly and opened them again, they felt heavy and he was tempted to close them and fall back into slumber again. The pained scream from his latest nightmare echoed in his head and he decided he wasn't quite as ready as he'd thought. He made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat and grimaced as his throat throbbed.

Above him runes swirled and danced. He closed his eyes and willed the bile that rose to go away. When he opened them again, Poppy was looking quite perplexed and was murmuring to Albus. Minerva didn't seem to be listening to them, instead was watching him with an intense, unreadable expression.

Severus scowled and opened his mouth to ask her what the bloody hell she was gawking at but only croaked painfully. Minerva, for her part, paled and looked away a moment before meeting his gaze again with a neutral look. Snape tried to sneer and only managed to make his lip tick.

"Severus," Poppy spoke to him and drew his attention away from the Gryffindor head of house. "This is going to help your throat." She held a cobalt blue jar in her hand, the smell emanating from it tart but not entirely unpleasant.

A glob of purple lotion was dug from inside and the mediwitch carefully moved Severus' matted hair before smoothing and warming the lotion between her palms and smoothing it over the column of the potion master's neck.

Almost instantly the lotion warmed intensely and felt like it sank deep into the tissues of his throat. A delicious feeling of healing spread along his scratched throat and Severus sighed lightly as the lotion cooled and evaporated entirely.

Dumbledore was smiling lightly at him. "Better, Severus?"

Snape swallowed in experiment and nodded.

Poppy dipped her head at him and gathered her pot of lotion and shuffled back out through the partition, Minerva following her.

"You've given us quite a scare. Minerva especially." Dumbledore breathed softly through his nose. "She is the one that found you on the grounds, collapsed at the gate."


	4. Dusty Petals

Severus grunted, struggling to sit up. It made the flesh of his shoulder scream and all the weak and tired muscles in his body shake. Remembering not to bite his tongue this time, he used his elbows to struggle half way and groaned as he pulled himself up further.

Albus tried to help him, but Severus shot the wizard a dirty look and he sat back to watch. With a final grunt Snape sat up and against the headboard of his bed. He was unbelievably tired from the small activity, he could only imagine how long it would be before he could stalk around the halls scaring the wits out of the students. He snorted, what wits?

He leveled his gaze at Dumbledore, willing the weary look from his eyes. "What's going on with Minerva?"

Albus smiled lightly and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "She has been quite worried about you, Severus."

Severus snorted and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose only to lower it carefully to his lap again. "How long have I been lying here, Albus?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Three days." His eyes did not twinkle. "You've put quite a fright into her you know?"

"Three days!" Severus stiffened, eyes growing distant for a moment. Two weeks, Severus...no excuses... He blinked and the cloud cleared away. "Put a fright into who?"

"Minerva, my boy!" Albus looked oddly surprised. "She found you soaked to the bone in blood, pale and unmoving. She thought you were dead."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Severus merely blinked. "But apparently I am not."

"No." Albus smiled, the twinkle returning ever so slightly. "I had to calm her, or course. But mostly she was very protective of you until Poppy and I arrived. Even then she hovered until you were stable."

That was news to Severus. Granted, he had known Minerva for years, but he had never thought of her as being an overly motherly type--especially to a snarky Slytherin.

It grew quiet in the infirmary and Severus felt a heavy blanket of exhaustion wave over him. He wanted to sleep, forget everything and simply stare at the back of his eyelids for another day but he didn't have the time to waste. Three days...gone so quickly and he hadn't been awake for more than two hours of it.

"When can I return to my quarters?" Severus asked suddenly.

Albus sighed, as though he knew that the potions master would ask so quickly. "When Madame Pomfrey releases you from her care. There are some things that need to be discussed with you about your injuries, Severus. You are going to need some help for a few days until you are feeling better."

Ebony eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'help'?"

As though knowing she would be needed, Madame Pomfrey chose that time to enter back through the partition with a small tray in her hands. Vials of differing sizes rested on its surface.

She plucked a smooth bottle from the tray after setting it down on a quickly conjured table. "Take this, Severus." She set the edge to Severus' lips but the man only glared at her over the rim and refused to open his mouth.

"Don't get smart with me, Professor Snape. I have dealt with many children over the years and I will resort to childish answers if you insist." Poppy frowned, vial still in her hand and settled on Severus' lower lip.

Grudgingly, Snape opened his mouth and the bitter taste of the potion flooded his mouth. He swallowed dutifully and Madame Pomfrey nodded in satisfaction. "Good."

After grimacing, Severus watched the mediwitch as she flitted back and forth across the room. "Madame Pomfrey."

The witch paused to look at him but continued to gather items.

The corner of Snape's mouth twitched. "As much as I appreciate this, 'busy work' play your putting on, would you mind explaining this to me." He held his hand up and grimaced slightly as his fingers twitched in their bindings.

Poppy paused, back still to him even though she didn't see what he was motioning to, she had a fairly accurate guess. She turned slowly and tried valiantly to keep the look of pity and sympathy from her eyes; she failed miserably.

"The long bones of your hands are broken, Severus. I cannot heal them until you are a bit better." Poppy turned away from him again and began to fiddle idly with the vials on her tray as she waited for his reaction.

If she had been expecting outrage, curses and flamboyant use of the English language she would be sorely disappointed. Severus stared at the bandaged mess of his hands with a closed off expression. Nearly five minutes passed as he contemplated what she had told him before he spoke softly. "I see."

Not able to take such a somber tone, Madame Pomfrey turned and sat gently on the edge of his bed. Her eyes were glazed with emotion. "Tell me what happened."

Severus looked at her with the same unreadable gaze, almost as though he had not heard her. He carefully attempted to curl his fingers ever so slightly and stopped abruptly as stabbing pain seared into his palms. _If I ever had one asset..._ Severus sighed.

Finally he looked at Poppy. "There is nothing to tell."

With an overdramatic sigh, Madame Pomfrey stood and gathered the remainder of her things. She was nearly through his partition when he remembered he wanted to return to his dark dungeons. "Madame Pomfrey, when will I be able to return to my quarters?"

Poppy paused and gave him a dry look. "Professor Snape, your hands are in splinters. You will not be able to dress yourself, feed yourself, nor possibly play around with your potions. Someone is going to have to take care of you for at least the next four days. At least until you are well enough to take direct healing."

Severus bristled but chose to leave the 'play around with your potions' comment be for the time being. "Then I have no pressing injuries that would keep me here?"

"Now, Severus--" Madame Pomfrey started, but Severus was too busy kicking the blankets from his bed to be bothered to listen.

Albus frowned at him and stood to help the man up. Snape growled at him as the headmaster helped him to his feet and held onto him a moment longer as the potions master swayed on his feet. "Are you sure you want to do this, my boy?"

"Yes." Snape spat. He was disgusted at how weak his body was. He was determined to make it to his rooms in the dungeons without any further help.

He managed to make it through the partition--choosing to ignore Albus as he helped clip his robe around his shoulders--and was just worrying over how to open the infirmary doors when they swung in violently toward him. Severus' eyes widened in slight panic as he realized his sluggish body was not going to be out of the way in time.

Harry Potter had an arm curled around his best mate Ron Weasley's shoulders as he pushed the doors open. Ron had an arm curled around his stomach and looked as though he were ready to vacate the contents of his stomach the moment he took his arm away. They hadn't seen the Potions master until he was looming in front of them, and then suddenly falling to his knees before them.

The pain was unbelievable. If the flashes of stabs, searing heat and ceaseless throbs from earlier were used as comparison, Severus would have counted it heaven compared to this. He could see it in his mind again as the doors moved inward and in an effort to stave off the impact he reached out to stop them only to remember far too late that his hands were no more than useless slabs of meat.

He eyes welled with tears of pain and he could feel his lungs screaming for air as he held his breath for nearly a minute. Finally, a great blasting breath blew from him and a shuddering one was sucked back in to replace it. Severus glared up to see whom it was he was going to kill as soon as his hands had healed and nearly snorted in disbelief at the shocked look of Harry Potter.

"Professor are you alright?" Harry asked, face gone pale as he realized the potions master was curled in on himself in pain...pain that he knew he had caused by bursting unceremoniously through the door. He was going to count himself lucky if he had detentions for the rest of the year.

Albus and Poppy quickly came from the back of the medical bay after hearing Harry's remarks. Albus' eyes had again bled away from their illustrious twinkle. "Severus, are you alright?" He knelt beside the professor to help him, but Snape only hissed as he stared up at young Potter.

Madame Pomfrey quickly came forward and frowned. The fresh bandages of Severus' hands were literally dripping sticky crimson onto her floor. "Quickly, Albus, help me get him to a chair."

The two maneuvered the nearly hostile teacher into the nearest bed and made him sit. Albus pushed aside Severus' robe so that Poppy could tend to his hands without the extra folds of material getting in the way.

Harry led Ron to a chair and made sure his friend wasn't going to be violently ill before quietly sneaking his way toward the bustling adults. Severus' eyes were closed and his head was tipped back as though he were praying and looking to the heavens. Harry's green eyes widened as Madame Pomfrey deftly undressed the professor's hands and saw the horror that lay beneath the bandages.

"Did-did I do that?" He asked, his voice quiet and breathy.

Severus' onyx eyes opened and he turned his pale face toward Potter. He sneered as he saw Harry flinch under his gaze. "Yes, Potter. With your ineptitude you've managed to shatter all the bones in my hands with a sodding door."

Harry paled.

"Severus!" Albus snapped. He could understand the potions master's pain and irritation but it gave him no excuse to speak so belittlingly to a student.

Snape growled and clenched his eyes shut again, valiantly avoiding biting his tongue.

Dumbledore turned toward Harry and ushered him toward Ron. "It was merely an accident, Harry. You did not cause those grievous injuries...only reopened them." Though the words were meant to be reassuring, Harry still looked extremely guilty.

Madame Pomfrey came to them ten minutes later, looking weary and frazzled. "Now, Mr. Potter, what brings you busting into my hospital?"

Harry motioned to Ron. "Ron's sick. I'm not sure what it is but he's got a terrible stomach ache."

Poppy looked pointedly at Ron and the redhead blushed lightly. "Gotten into your brother's candies have you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes ma'am." Ron nodded. "They promised they wouldn't try them out on me, then they go and send me a handful. 'Try them,' they say. 'Won't hurt you a lick.'" Ron's faced colored with anger for a moment until another wave of nausea washed over him.

Poppy sighed and disappeared a moment. She returned with a cup of fizzing liquid. "Drink this, Mr. Weasley and lay down for a while. You'll feel better in an hour." Ron nodded and took a sip.

Satisfied, Poppy excused herself from them and returned to Severus' bed. Harry watched as Albus spoke quietly to them. Madame Pomfrey's faced turned red and Severus stood on wavering legs from the bed. The adults looked like they were having a rather heated discussion before Severus simply clamped his mouth shut and stalked unsteadily toward the infirmary doors.

Madame Pomfrey looked as though she were going to stop him, but the headmaster rested a hand on her shoulder.

Four sets of eyes followed Severus to the door. He paused a well enough distance from the doors, ignoring the weight of the gazes still on him. He contemplated his problem again--this time with enough distance to save him from any recurring pain. After staring at the door and cursing it silently didn't seem to work, Severus growled and decided he didn't care what Albus would say to him later, and carefully waved one his hands at the door and wandlessly swung the door open.

He heard Potter mumble something to his friend but didn't care to listen. After making it into the hall, the hard part was over and he began his slow descent to the dungeons.


	5. Dead Flowers Fallen

Some things in Severus' universe still made sense. Students avoided him just as much with his slow gait as they did when he was stalking through the halls. This at least was a bit of reassurance that not everything was going to pot.

He didn't bother snapping at them or even stopping to catch lolligaggers that loitered in crevices and shallow dips in the hallway walls. Snape did, however, cover the entirety of the hall with his scowling and flashing eyes. Students parted for him like the sea to his Moses, some even venturing as far as to run into empty classrooms to avoid him.

Even though by the time he managed to make it to his rooms he was dizzy with the effort it had taken, he was quite satisfied. Thankfully the portrait that covered his private quarters did not bother to ask for a password or even demand he physically tug it open. The looming shadowy creature painted in a dark wood simply nodded lightly to him as it blinked large vibrant eyes and swung open easily. No talk, no trouble. Just the way Severus liked it.

The overstuffed chair by his fireplace had never looked quite as good as it did in the moment his eyes rested on it. It was faded from age and threadbare along the arms and back but it had to have been the only piece of furniture he owned in this life that he would refuse to be rid of. It did not hold any sentimental value, at least not really. It had been one of the first things he had purchased when he had left his parents; and one of the only things that had survived a vicious fire that took everything else away from him. It was a symbol of his resilience and strength. No matter how old, worn, creaky and ugly it was it was always sturdy, reliable, (and to those that bothered to give it a chance) suprisingly comfortable.

Not that Snape ever compared himself so literally to it --okay, once when he had had far too much fire whiskey and was sulking alone after a Christmas party for the staff, but that didn't really count.

Right now, as he settled into it and listened to the familiar groan of springs, he could not have been any more content.

Unfortunately, there is no rest for the wicked.

After sitting in the much needed silence for a moment, his eyes opened and landed on a letter that sat purposefully on his desk. It was set up against a low vase that was currently holding stale water and little else. Someone had wanted him to find it quickly.

Frowning, Severus accio'ed it to him and looked down at it as it set in his lap. He idly wondered which of the nine levels of hell it would take to open it when the envelope shook itself open and a carefully folded parchment shivered its way out. Severus let it stay on his knee and narrowed his eyes at the envelope and then stared at the letter before returning his gaze to the script on the evelope. Apparently whomever had sent it knew of his predicament. The precise, slanted caligraphy on the envelope suddenly clicked and Snape sighed heavily through his nose.

Carefully he pushed the folded parchment open without moving his fingers, and scooped the paper into his palms to hold at a reasonable level. The same elegant hand curled down a small paragraph.

_Severus,_

_I do hope you are well. There are some very important matters to attend to, therefore you must be. I will visit you within the next week to check on you. The sands are running my friend._

_Lucius Malfoy_

The corner of Severus' lip dipped and he let the letter flutter to the floor and left it there. He stared down at his hands and saw an expensive boot come crashing down upon them. He knocked the envelope down with the letter and scowled at them both. Snape shifted uncomfortably and finally stood. His chair was no longer comfortable enough.

Morning brought with it a whole new set of problems that Snape should have foreseen. He had awoken with a start that tensed the whole of his body and made every available muscle ache dully.

A repetitious knocking on his door made him sigh and roll his eyes. Severus struggled with his robe and finally decided any amount of embarrassment of being seen in his bedclothes would be far more tolerable than further physical pain. He stalked through his bedroom doorway and finally pushed open his door with his elbow.

A startled mousy woman stood on the other side. She was short, well kept and looked more sterile than Saint Mungo's. What an irony that thought turned out to be.

"Professor Snape? I'm Ellen Pilden, Albus Dumbledore asked me to stay for the next few days and help you about your daily routine. I know that you must be in pain and that this is highly irregular--"

"Miss Pilden, I am sure Albus has the best of intentions but your 'services' will not be needed." Snape scowled. This was typical of Dumbledore to sneak in help when he was most vulnerable.

"But Professor--" Ellen started, eyes wide.

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I'm sorry you've come from...somewhere reputable."

The woman bristled. "Sir, I am the best in-home nurse that Saint Mungo's has to offer." She frowned, two spots of color high on her cheeks.

Snape snorted. "Yes, well. I'm sorry you've had to come all this way for nothing." Severus cocked an eyebrow and waved a bandaged hand at the door and it swung shut with a resounding thump.

As he stalked back to his bedroom he heard the woman's indignant ranting in the hall and coudn't help a small smirk.

He thought better of his actions only ten minutes later when he began to fumble with the buttons on his pajama top. He finally resorted to turning the buttons into beetles as he held his wand loosely between the heels of his hands. He watched his buttons walk away and into the crevices of the walls and shook his head.

His bathroom routine had taken the whole of an hour. Trying to figure out how to use the toilet and take a proper shower without the use of his hands was something he had never had the challenge to sit down and think about. He had managed to do both after some time. Keeping his hands from getting wet meant simply standing in nearly scalding water in the hopes of getting clean. He had lain in the same pajamas and filth for four days, somehow he prayed the hot water would ease the scuzziness he felt.

Realizing that no matter how long he soaked himself in water, he would never feel as clean as if he had a handful of soap, he grudgingly got out and found a new challenge in trying to dry himself. Then another problem when trying to get his sopping hair out of his face, and yet another when trying to dress.

"Why do all of these blasted things have so many sodding buttons?" He snapped as he carefully pushed around through his wardrobe. Finally at the back of his closet he found a simple black robe that only held a single clip at the collar, a black sweater and boots that did not have laces. After struggling and getting them on, he remembered why it was he never wore any of them. The robe too large, sweater too tight and the boots pinched his feet with each step he took.

By the time he had finally gotten out of his chambers and to his classroom he had missed breakfast and was already ten minutes late. Spoiled brats have probably already left. He plastered on his best scowl--which wasn't very difficult after his horrible morning--and blew in through the door with his usual flourish.

Surprisingly, everyone was seated and startled as he entered. At the front of the room, Albus Dumbledore stood smiling happily as he was explaining the potential potions that could be made with rose and daisy petals. Severus wanted to gag.

"Professor Snape!" The headmaster looked as surprised as the students. The twinkle sparkled brightly in his eyes. "I am happy to see you returning to your post." He walked toward Severus and spoke softly so as not to be overheard. "Are you sure you are ready to continue with your duties. It would be no trouble for me to continue for the next few days until Madame Pomfrey is able to return your hands to you."

Severus looked across the body of students. Slytherins and Gryffindors. The Slytherins all watched him with respect, most of them succeeding in looking as though they were happy to have their Head of House back to teaching. The Gryffindors were making no attempts to hide their disappointment.

"I am capable of handling my classes, thank you Albus." Snape calmly turned back to the headmaster.

Albus smiled and nodded. "Of course, then." He paused before turning toward the door, "Severus, do consider having someone aid you in your classes for the next few days. It won't do for you to injure yourself further." Snape snorted and rolled his eyes but nodded to Dumbledore. He could only imagine what Albus would say to him when he found out he had dismissed the nurse. The headmaster smiled again and disappeared out the door with a small wave to the class.

Severus stalked to his usual spot before his desk and scowled harshly at them. "I hope you have all enjoyed your flower picking with the Headmaster. Now, however, we will have to work harder in order to catch up with the curriculum."

A mass of groans rose from the students but he quailed them with a scowl. He paused a moment, his bandaged hands hidden in the overly-long cuffs of his robe. With a sigh he scanned those seated and frowned when his eyes passed over Harry Potter. The boy flushed with guilt and averted his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, come to the front and follow me."

Draco Malfoy rose fluidly from his seat and paused when he reached the front of the room. Hermione Granger, however, stood with a curious look and cautiously made her way to the front. Without a word, Severus turned on his heel and walked toward the door that led into the potions store room.

"Open the door, Miss Granger." Snape stepped from the way and waited expectantly.

Hermione paused and looked at the Potions master queerly.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for failing to follow instructions." Severus snapped. He saw her face fill with blood as she grew angry. He resisted the urge to smirk.

"Mr. Malfoy, open the door. Time is already wasting."

Draco quickly pulled the door open and stepped aside so that the professor could enter first. "Ten points to Slytherin." He smirked at the grumbling Gryffindors. "It does pay to follow instructions in my classroom. Though from your grades I doubt many of you do."

With that he entered the store room with Draco and Hermione in tow. Draco waited expectantly though he kept a quirked brow and continually smoothed his hair at his irritation from being bothered.

"I am going to ask you both only once so listen carefully." Snape said quietly. Hermione immediately gave him her full attention while Draco lazily leaned against a shelf as he waited. "I will need some help for the next few days and being the best students in the class I would ask you both to aid me during classes."

Hermione nodded, "Of course, Professor." Her brow furrowed as she thought through his proposal.

Severus could see the question build upon her face before she even got to ask it and he carefully lifted his hands until the sleeves fell back. His tightly bandaged hands looked eerie in the dim lighting that filtered through the doorway. Hermione's eyes filled with concern and sympathy. "Oh...Harry said--"

"Yes, well I'm sure Mr. Potter has already informed you." Snape drawled. "In which case..." Severus dropped his hands slowly and the sleeves dropped again so that not even a patch of white from his fingertips showed.

Snape turned to Draco who had been quiet during the exchange and saw the boy's silver eyes narrow in thought. No doubt the boy's father had already told him all of what had happened. "Well, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco blinked and straightened. "Yes, Professor."

Severus nodded once. "Good." He stalked from the store room and the two left behind quickly followed.

With a wave his hand--still conveniently covered by the loose robe--the black board quickly filled with a spidery scrawl of instructions. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, retrieve the needed ingredients from the store room and lay them out on the table. The rest of you get started. It will take you most of the time we have left so don't dawdle."

The room lept into motion and Severus watched as the students hurriedly got their things together and scribbled notes. He moved behind his desk and sat down in his chair. He was already exhausted and his feet hurt from the horrid boots.

He watched the proceedings like a hawk, making biting remarks to those he saw being careless and deducting points as he went. He only made a round through the cauldron's once and sat again when he felt the tiredness in his bones grow.

The students weren't the only ones watching the clock and when the class was finally over, Severus left orders to Draco and Hermione to collect the vials and leave them on his desk. His collarbone was aching and his hands throbbing and by the time he made it to his chambers for a well needed potion. He was dripping in cold sweat.

It was going to be a torturous week.

By the time lunch had arrived, Severus had grown increasingly irritable and the students had all noticed. Gryffindor had lost nearly eighty points, Ravenclaw thirty and Hufflepuff twenty. The Slytherin's had thought it funny and sat back to watch until Snape had threatened to take points from them during a rather trying period of ineptitude. That had gotten their attention. Now word had spread around the school like a cold virus and the gossip was flying high.

When Snape sat moodily in his chair at the head table eyes from every house probbed him and snapped away as his scowling scanned back and forth across the room. Beside him Remus Lupin laughed and Severus frowned harshly.

"Is something amusing, Lupin?"

The werewolf shook his head, shaggy hair swinging, but his small smile gave him away. "It's just you seem to be the great topic of discussion today, Severus. I overheard two Ravenclaws saying you threatened to take points from your own house." Remus' smile widened. "Ludicrous really, what these kids come up with."

Snape snorted. "Is it?" He said dryly. Severus stared down at his empty plate and then to the piles of food that lay before him. For once in his life he was famished and would have eaten a small hill of food. He chalked it up to being half dead and asleep for four days. Now if only he could get some of it to dance in a neat line to his mouth...

Remus laughed and brought a forkful of chipped beef to his mouth. Severus watched, mouth watering and trying to act indifferent. He looked away quickly when he realized what he was doing but it was too late.

"Why don't you have something to eat, Severus?" Lupin asked, "You look starved."

"I'm not hungry." Snape lied. Quite badly too, it seemed, since Remus raised an eyebrow and chuffed in disbelief.

"It's really very good." Remus said and happily ate another bite with vigor. He chewed slowly and sighed in gratification. He was quite amused with the look of mixing emotions of anger and longing on Severus' face until they were both replaced by a pained look and the potion's master looked away.

"Severus?" The werewolf set his fork down gently and turned toward the man but the potions professor suddenly pushed his chair back and stood.

Snape said nothing, only walked away and disappeared through the door and turned toward the direction of his dungeons.

Remus sat, confused and a bit worried. Sure, Severus could be a git and a right ass sometimes, but it didn't necessarily make him a bad person. He sighed and was surprised to hear another deep sigh harmonizing with his own.

He turned his head and saw Albus stroking his beard and staring at the door that Severus had disappeared through.

After an internal struggle over whether or not it was any of his business, Remus finally turned toward the aged wizard. "Is there something the matter with Professor Snape, headmaster?"

Albus turned his head toward Lupin and gave him a small sad smile. "When is there anything right that happens to Severus?" The werewolf looked at him with confusion and Dumbledore put up his best front. "Nothing to worry about Remus, I'm sure he will be back to himself in the next few days."

Lupin nodded absently and turned back to his plate but didn't feel very hungry any further. He looked back at Severus' plate and realized that none of the man's utensils had been moved or glasses been used. The man hadn't even sipped at a glass of water the entire twenty minutes he had sat there.

With a frown, but determined approach, Lupin began to scoop various dishes onto Snape's vacant plate. He kept the portions relatively small since the man looked like he never ate to begin with, but wound up with a full plate with a bit of everything on it. It was just as well, he realized, since he didn't know that the Potions master did and did not like.

Without a word, Remus stood with the plate in one hand and a small jug of water in the other and left the same way Snape had only ten minutes before. He didn't see the little smile Albus gave nor the little twinkle in the man's eyes.

Severus was sitting in his favorite chair before his fireplace, hands resting lightly on his lap and stomach in tense, angry knots. If he didn't find a way to feed himself relatively soon, he would have to live on nourishing draughts for the next few days. The though made him grimace. The potions themselves did not taste bad--he had in fact taken quite a few in his time when he would absently miss a meal--but it did very little to keep any amount of weight on his body. All he needed was to lose five pounds and have Poppy nagging him for the next year about eating properly.

A rather tentative knock on his door made him frown. "Come in."

A weak call came from the other side of his door and Snape rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice that belonged to Remus Lupin. "I'm afraid I've got my hands full, Severus, and your portrait is too busy growling at me to open up."

Sighing deeply and wondering what the blazes the werewolf wanted with him, Severus pushed the door open with his elbow and stood expectantly in the entrance.

Remus stood on the opposite side and smiled sheepishly as he held up a plate and jug. Severus frowned as his stomach came alive at the smell. He could hear the low threatening growl from his portrait now that the door was open and gave a snort of laughter when Lupin glared at it.

"What do you want, Lupin?"

The werewolf blinked, his face blank. He motioned his hands. He thought it was fairly obvious. "You didn't eat anything and I thought you might be hungry."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you worry over my well-being, Lupin?"

Remus shrugged and gave him another sheepish grin. "Since now?"

A frustrated sigh escaped from the potions master but he turned and Remus took the opportunity to follow. Snape sat down in his chair and ignored him as the werewolf looked for somewhere to set his burden.

"I told you I wasn't hungry."

A derisive snort answered him and Snape felt a well of anger that he managed to tamp down, only slightly.

A scrape of a side table and careful maneuvering soon brought the warm plate of welcome food and water to his side and Severus refused to look at it. The smell alone made his mouth water again and his stomach gave a great cry of outrage about not being fed.

Remus' face suddenly appeared before him with a rather cocky grin. "Not hungry?"

Scowling, Severus willed the beast away but the damnable man only conjured a chair and sat down across from him.

Minutes passed and neither moved. Finally Lupin shifted uncomfortably. "The food is getting cold, Severus. I know your hungry, so please don't deny it. Just eat something."

Snape frowned. He debated about telling Remus of his trouble. It was none of the fool's business about his physical ailments, but he would demand a reason as to why Severus would not eat. Telling him for the umpteenth time that he wasn't hungry would be stupid since the wolf knew better, but Severus was not about to shove his face into a plate either. With or without company.

A low growl rolled in his throat and Severus finally muttered, "I cannot."

Lupin gave him a rather incredulous look and then laughed. "What do you mean you can't? Watching your figure? I would hope I am not the first to tell you that you are far too skinny as it is."

"What great words of wisdom coming from a starving wolf." Snape spat.

Remus shrugged and folded his hands over his stomach. "I make no excuses, but I don't always have such ready meals at my access. You, however, have no excuses."

Snape snorted, and slowly raised his hands until the robes fell away. He watched as Remus' face was confused, then awareness set in and finally surprise and pity.

"Sweet Merlin, Severus, what happened?" Lupin sat straighter in his chair.

"None of your business, Lupin."

"Maybe not, but, my Lord, Severus you have to see Madame Pomfrey!"

"Who do you think bandaged them you imbecile?" Severus spat then sighed and relaxed back into his chair. "They can't be fixed, yet. It will take a few days."

"Few days?" Remus sat in numbed shock. That would certainly explain some things wouldn't it. Suddenly, the whole reason he even ventured to the dungeons returned to him. "Let me help you then."

Severus sat in stunned--and slightly appalled--silence. Remus stood and retrieved the plate and plucked up a fork, already getting a bit of food stabbed onto the end. He realized then, that the werewolf had intended to feed him. Feed him like an infant.

"I do not think so, Lupin." Snape clamped his jaw shut and scowled.

Remus violently shook his head. "How else will you eat? You can't possibly live on nourishing potions, Severus."

A hard stare was his answer and Remus closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "You were thinking about it weren't you?"

Still no answer but the same hard scowl.

"Damn your pride, Snape. Now open your mouth and eat this or so help me I will sit here until you do." Lupin sat forward, determined and ready for battle if that's what it came to.

Time stretched, ten minutes, then fifteen. Finally, Snape had had enough of the foolishness. "Look, Lupin--" And found a mouthful of potato stuffed unceremoniously into his face.

Trying not to choke and scowling with all of the heat in him, Snape chewed and swallowed. "What and the nine hells--" And now chipped beef took the potato's place.

Severus coughed, swallowed and carefully wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

Lupin looked on the verge of laughing but the hardness was still on his face and he gave the potions master a grin. "I can do this all night."

Snape raised an arm to protect his face and spoke quickly. "What do you think you are doing?"

Remus frowned at the little trick and vowed not to be outsmarted so easily next time. "Would you prefer Minerva down here cramming you full to bursting? Or perhaps Albus, who though feeding you well would do so while speaking of lemon sherbet and wiping food from your chin with a bib?"

Severus coughed to hide a short laugh. "No."

Smiling, Remus motioned the plate. "Then it looks like I'm all you've got."

With a great amount of willpower, Severus finally nodded and accepted the feeding with mild embarrassment.

Remus was quiet, and Severus was silently thankful. It was a horrid enough experience without idle chit chat.

Severus' constricted stomach filled quickly and he silently turned his head and raised a bandaged hand as Lupin began to scoop a slice of pear from the plate. Remus looked skeptically at him and then down at the food that remained. Very little had been eaten but he supposed that Snape wouldn't willingly stuff himself. The man didn't look like he ate very much anyway.

Setting the plate back on the table and picking up a glass of water, Lupin held it to Severus lips and ignored the patented glare that was shot at him over the rim. Snape cradled the bottom of the glass with his wrists and took a heavy draught and pushed the glass away.

"Your good deed is done for the day, Lupin. You can leave now." Severus stared into the dancing flames, not quite able to meet Remus' gaze.

Unfortunately for him, the wolf only pushed the side table back to its original space and sat down again. He felt the weight of the man's eyes on him and felt a sneer curling his lip.

Onyx eyes snapped up and hardened on cue. "What is it now? Are you going to blather on about how things will get better? To look on the brighter side of things?"

Remus smiled, not in the least rankled by Snape's outburst. "Is that what you want to hear?"

Severus snorted.

"Actually, I was wondering why Albus hadn't set a nurse here to help you with all of this. It must be horrid doing even the most mundane of things." Lupin frowned, then grinned again. "Like going to the bathroom for instance."

Snape sizzled, "My bathroom routine is none of your business, Lupin." The extra emphasis on the man's name made it sound like blasphemy.

"What happened, Severus?" Remus asked suddenly, the earlier trace of mischeif and humor gone. "It's not just your hands is it?"

The fire crackled as Snape thought of a way to avoid the question, or at least answer it in the most ambiguous way. He was getting tired, the heat of the fire and the cushions of the chair that cradled him made his usually keen wit diminish. So instead of a smart remark, he leveled Lupin with a cool gaze. "I will heal."

The werewolf frowned, knowing he wasn't really going to get any answers, but had to try anyway.

The fire suddenly glowed green and Albus Dumbledore's disembodied head bobbed in the flames. "Severus, I am quite disappointed."

Snape felt a great urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and sighed instead as he willed the chair to swallow him whole.

Remus sat looking between the floating head and the pale potions master, slightly intrigued but mostly uncomfortable. He knew Severus would hate him for months for his one act of kindness and learning of his injury. But sitting there while he was berated by Albus like a child was going to put Remus at the top of the "scowl and berate" list for the next year if not longer. The two had been slowly getting better in each others company. Unfortunately, the semi-friendly banter had to end sometime didn't it?

"I know you do not like to be coddled, Severus and I usually grant your request to nurse your own wounds. This time, however, is different." Albus' face frowned. "You know I only have your best interest at heart, Severus."

"I know, Albus." Severus said quietly, eyes closed and head reclined back on the headrest.

"Ellen is a very good nurse, Severus. And you will only have to put up with her for a couple of days."

Snape's eyes opened. "I do not want a nursemaid, Albus. I am quite capable."

The aged wizard's eyes flicked to Remus and the werewolf jumped, startled. He didn't realize that Dumbledore even saw him there. "And I am sure Remus simply sat there and watched you eat? I know it is difficult, but these are special circumstances."

"I will not have a nurse probing me and playing Medi-witch with my ailments when I cannot defend myself." Snape sniffed.

"Severus..." Albus sighed.

Snape sat up a bit and closed his eyes briefly. He held out a bandaged hand and accio'd a familiar letter to him. It dropped at his feet and Severus grunted as he tried to pick it up.

Remus retrieved it for him and Severus wanted to snatch it away from him, but the werewolf didn't even look down at it again once he had picked it up. He carefully set it on Snape's lap and returned to his seat. Snape scowled at him and then turned back to Albus.

"I've gotten a letter, Albus." He said quietly. The headmaster raised both eyebrows and waited for the potions master to continue. "It's from Lucius. He's coming to see me in a day or two."

"I see..." Dumbledore spoke softly, the gears in his head turning. "Then it would not do to have you being waited on hand and foot. If Voldemort found out he would think you weak."

Remus' eyes were wide and he looked back and forth between the conversation. He was apparently missing a rather large piece of information. He wanted to ask questions, but was rather afraid of the answers.

"Then we will have to make do with what we have." Albus frowned deeply, the lines of his face becoming much deeper and making him appear older. "I do not like putting you in this situation, Severus. You should have time to heal properly before any more is demanded of you."

Snape snorted and brushed the offending letter from his lap. Remus bent to retrieve it but sat down again when Severus glared at him. Snape looked back to the headmaster, "I will have to speak to you further about certain details, Albus. The sooner the better."

Dumbledore's head nodded in the flames. "Of course, my boy. How about after dinner? Then we'll have plenty of time to discuss what we must and get you to bed and rest, hmm?"

Severus nodded and Albus smiled. "Good, then. Come by my office, Severus. And do thank Remus for helping you."

Scowling, Snape was going to make a rather snappy remark but the disconnected head disappeared and he was left looking at a grinning Lupin.

"Well?" Remus asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Snape reclined back in his chair. "Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to thank me, Severus?" The wolf sat forward in his chair, eyes shining with mirth.

"Whatever for?" Severus quipped. "Disturbing my well needed rest and going against my wishes?"

Remus gaped. "What wishes?"

Snape smirked. "I told you I was not hungry and yet you deliberately hunt me down and force feed me. Sticking your nose into my business and even sitting there during a private conversation between me and the headmaster." Lupin's face fell and Snape could see him slowly grow angry. "You want me to thank you for that, Lupin? Acting like a nosy housewife?"

Remus stood and scowled. "You don't have to thank me you know, but you could at least appreciate the help. You aren't exactly the easiest person to get along with."

Snape feigned shock, "Really?"

Lupin resisted the urge to stick out his tongue and walked calmly to the door. He had just opened it when he grinned and turned back to Severus. The potions master watched him warily, nothing good ever came from those grins. "I'll be back here at dinner than shall I? Should I bring a bib this time? I do know a fantastic recipe for lemon sherbet..."

Severus stood and pointed violently at the door. "Out!"

Remus laughed and backed out, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing and wishing he could simply fall into his bed and sleep for a few hours, Severus instead tidied up the mess Remus had left for him and made a house elf retrieve the plate. His next class started in fifteen minutes.

Severus turned toward his cabinets and withdrew a pepper-up potion, thought better of it and pulled out a simple pain reliever instead. Couldn't have him the least bit personable to the students, now could he? He did have a reputation to keep, after all.


	6. Brittle Thorns

The halls were mostly empty as Snape made his way to the Headmaster's office. Any that remained in the corridors saw him coming before he managed to see them and quickly made themselves scarce. Severus was too tired to care very much about the rule breakers. The day had drug on and on, the same stupidity, the same headache, and that all too familiar ache.

The stone gargoyle loomed in front of him and Severus paused beside it a moment to catch his breath. If he had any less pride he would ask Albus if he could use his floo to get to his dungeons, but that was laughable.

"Peppermint twist."

The large statue lept away and a spiral stairwell became the next obstacle of the evening. At the top, Snape knocked very softly--the pain in his knuckles flaring-- and entered before Albus could usher him in.

The Headmaster looked up at him over the top of his spectacles and set down the parchment he had been reading when he saw the professor. "Come in, Severus." He smiled and motioned to a chair that Severus gratefully took. "Tea?"

Severus shook his head but soon had a steaming cup floating near his hand anyway.

"Now, what is this about Lucius Malfoy?"

Snape stiffened in his seat. It was usually the custom for Albus to take a long and windy way toward the actual conversation. Severus blinked at him and resisted a sigh. It would be a refreshing change for the headmaster to permanently get to his point, but he doubted it would last beyond this conversation. Best he take advantage of it while he could.

"Lucius is coming to check on my progress." Severus stared into the fire that crackled merrily to his left. "Unfortunately I've been unconscious during the time I usually am thinking of elaborate schemes and clever stories. Now I am going to have to face Lucius, without a plan, and either give myself away as a spy and get myself killed...or fail the dark lord again and get myself killed." Severus snorted and turned back to Albus. "At least I have options." He said sarcastically.

The headmaster didn't seem to appreciate his joke and frowned deeply. "Perhaps we can put our heads together and think of something. What is it Voldemort wants from you?"

There was a tense silence and Severus felt the incredible urge to steeple his fingers to rest his chin on. He looked up at the headmaster through his hair and frowned lightly. "Potter's owl."

Albus sat up straighter behind his desk. He stroked his beard and stared hard at Severus as though the man were lying. "Hedwig...whatever for?"

Severus shrugged and then grimaced in pain as he pulled several stitches taught. "From what I understand he could do a number of things including tracking the bird, replacing it with one that he could control or possibly even do it to the poor thing himself. Either way he would know where Potter was at any given time."

"Of course." Dumbledore frowned deeply, the lines of his face deepening and aging him at least fifty years. "Then Harry would not be safe anywhere..."

"No." Snape mumbled. It was an ugly situation, for Harry and for himself.

"Is Hedwig the reason for your current state, professor?" Albus dipped his head, peering at Severus over the rim of his glasses.

Snape averted his gaze and set his jaw; he didn't answer.

With a sorrowful sigh, Albus sat forward on his chair. "I do wish you would have come to me first, Severus. We may have thought of something before you had to go through all of this."

"I assumed if I failed to get the bloody bird he would give up on the idea." Severus spat.

"But he did not, and now you are gravely injured and must deliver the owl to him in...How many days?"

"Nine." Snape pressed the bandaged heels of his hands to his eyes. The flicker of pain in his palms was oddly refreshing.

Albus sat back again with a thump, thumb twitching across his lower lip in thought. "When is Lucius supposed to arrive?"

"It's not clear. He may show up tomorrow, or then again it may be three or four days from now."

Dumbledore grunted and tugged at his beard. Severus could practically see the man's brain working. When the headmaster met his gaze several silent minutes later, there was a guilty haze on his features.

"Perhaps we could consult, Minerva. An extra head in these hours could be extremely beneficial."

With a grimace at the thought, Severus nodded stiffly. "Whatever you think is wise, Albus."

"Then I will contact her straight away." Albus stood and pinched a bit of floo powder between his fingers. Before he threw it into the flames he turned back to Snape. "I know you are quite tired, Severus. Why don't you go off to your rooms and relax. I'll speak to Minerva and if we come to any questions I'll speak to you by floo."

Severus was going to refute and demand to stay for the conversation, but before he could open his mouth to protest, his body beat him to it. He'd nearly forgotten just how fatigued he was while contemplating his troubles with Voldemort. Now that his thinking was over, a great wash of dull aches clutched at his body.

So, standing slowly with a small grunt, Severus nodded to Albus and opened the door with a wave of his hand. He hobbled down the curved stairwell slowly and made his way toward his dungeons, mind already whirling with ideas of what could be a suitable lie to tell Lucius when the man arrived.

Grading papers turned out to be hell. He was already exhausted by the time he reached his quarters. Getting his pen to write by dictation took him nearly half an hour, most of that time was spent trying to keep his wand pointed at the blasted quill. Then a problem with getting the thing to refill itself. He hadn't noticed that problem until he had graded half of the fifth year papers and realized that twenty-one of the twenty-six papers had no marks on them.

Fixing that problem had taken ten minutes from him and by the time he had gotten back to grading papers the students were going to suffer his wrath more than normal. When the final paper had been stacked onto the 'graded' pile he was sure he would see at least five first years crying before lunch the next day--possibly a few fifth years as well.

Albus hadn't contacted him once during the two hours and three bottles of red ink he had spent. In a way Severus felt calmed, it meant that Albus had a firm grasp on his situation. Then again, not knowing what the two were planning was making him a little leery. No one knew how Voldemort worked outside of the Death Eaters, and most of the Death Eaters themselves couldn't keep from Voldemort's wrath longer than a month before they would do something to warrant them punishment.

Snape decided not to think about it any more that evening. It was already half past midnight and he still had to struggle out of his clothing and get into bed.

A vial of potion sat on his bedside table with a hand scrawled note face-up beside it. It seemed Poppy had a house elf leave it for him. To Severus' mild disgust a straw as sticking out of the top. "I refuse..."

Severus glared at the offending tube for a full minute before he checked around him in paranoia. After securing that he was indeed alone he sat on the edge of his bed and glared at the medication again before bending at the waist and sucking the entirety through the straw. When he had finished, Snape spat the straw away and refused to look at it.

His boots came off easy enough. No straps and no laces made them easy to pop off and on. His feet were relieved to finally be free of the pinching things. The robe was gone with a simple trick to pop the clip apart, unfortunately the metal pin caught hold of his bandaging and tugged violently on his thumb before the material let go.

Cursing violently, Snape waited for the throbs to slow before he decided to attack the sweater. He should have seen the pattern of his night as he had removed his clothing and gone to sleep with the damned thing on. Trying to maneuver his hands into the sleeves to push the sweater over his head was not working. Gripping the waist line and pulling up was completely out of the question.

Severus stood staring at himself in the mirror trying to think of ways to remove the rest of his clothing that didn't either a) involve scissors--which still involved using hands he did not have-- or b) contacting someone to relieve him of the hellish thing.

That's why Snape woke with it on the next morning.

The alarm went off at exactly the time he wanted it. Which meant he had exactly three hours of sleep by the time he had stopped tossing and turning in his bed to finally rest. It was seven in the morning, his body ached dully but the sharp pain in his shoulder was gone. And at least he remembered not to push himself up with his hands when he woke.

A constant banging on his door fifteen minutes later nearly drove him insane and he prayed to whatever deity was listening that it wasn't a premonition for his day.

Severus stumbled from his bathroom, toothpaste smeared down the rumpled black sweater, and made it to the door while trying to rub the mess off with the sleeve of his shirt. He pushed it open with his shoulder and scowled at the highly amused face of Remus Lupin.

"Good morning, Severus." He chirped.

Snape rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Lupin?"

The werewolf smiled brightly and held up his hands. In one was a pot of tea, in the other a light breakfast. "You weren't here when I brought around dinner yesterday." The wolf frowned at him disapprovingly. "I assumed you wouldn't be up for breakfast, so I thought I'd bring breakfast to you."

"How noble of you." Severus mumbled, sarcasm rolling easily off of his tongue.

Knowing full well the lycan would not leave him be, Snape moved away from the door and scowled as Lupin made himself at home as he entered and immediately set out the food.

"Interesting sweater, Severus. Though I must say that it looks quite familiar." Lupin grinned.

Narrowing his eyes, Snape moved past him and back into his bathroom. He set the brush between the heels of his hands and attempted to finish what he had started fifteen minutes ago. He jumped, startled a moment later when he looked up into the mirror to see a shaggy man leaning in his bathroom doorway.

"Would you like some help?" Remus asked, eyebrow quirked.

Severus spat into the sink. "I can handle it, thank you."

Lupin watched him closely before carefully making his face neutral. "How about I help you with your shirt then?"

Snape froze, anger rising at the man's gall and then in mild embarrassment. "No."

Remus sighed overdramatically and walked further into the bathroom, sitting down on the closed toilet lid as though he did it every day. Severus scowled at him, but it didn't seem to have any effect. "Do I have to give you my entire speech again? Because I don't really remember everything, but I can wing it if I have to." The wolf smiled.

"Lupin--"

"Please, Severus." Remus cut him off. Amber eyes pleaded up at him.

Severus rounded on him and wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "What do you want from me, Lupin? A thank you? Favors? Is this some form of future blackmail?"

Remus stood while shaking his head. "Of course not. I know you hate to hear it, but some people do care for your wellbeing."

There was a strange urge to stick out his tongue that ran through the potions master, but he managed to quell it easily enough, he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He stared hard at Lupin, waiting to see the man grin to show he was joking but he didn't. Grudgingly, Snape nodded.

It took a moment for Remus to react, too surprised that Severus had acquiesced to follow him out of the bathroom until the potions master turned around and raised an eyebrow. Lupin hurried after him and smiled weakly.

Snape closed his eyes, swallowed his pride and raised his arms enough for Remus to grab hold of the bottom of his sweater. "Just tell me if I tug something wrong. I don't want to hurt you." Remus blurted.

Severus ignored him and Remus took it as a sign to continue and carefully pulled the sweater up. He frowned at how thin the potions master was. It didn't look like the man ate, ever. Granted, Snape had a layer of sinewy muscle on his frame that made him a bit wiry, but the only thing it really did for him was make sure he didn't look emaciated. Layers of scars criss-crossed Snape's chest and stomach, Remus could see where some wrapped around to his back and he could only imagine what patterns of torture were there.

Snape stiffened when the sweater got to his arm pits and Remus slowed, carefully pulling the shirt over the potion masters head. Only then did he finally see the raw wound across the man's collarbone. He gaped, "My God, Severus. You didn't tell me about that."

A cocked eyebrow and hard eyes met him over the folds of sweater. "It is none of your business, Lupin. Now kindly stop staring at me and hurry up."

Remus bit his tongue to keep from digging himself into a hole and paid close attention to the cuffs of sweater as he worked them over Severus' bandaged hands. When he was finished, Snape stood before him in a pair of flowing pajama bottoms and scuffed house shoes.

"Would you like me to clean--" Remus started, eyes boring into the painful looking gouge.

"No."

"Alright. Then would you like help--"

"No."

Frowning, Remus nodded and walked back into the sitting room. He waited several minutes before calling back toward the room he had left. "Your tea is cooling."

There was a thump and soft curse from the other room and Severus emerged mostly dressed. Lupin grinned at him but didn't make a comment about his attire. For the most part, things were in order. Fine black pants over the same polished boots Snape had worn yesterday. A long sleeved shirt was pulled onto the potion masters back but it was not buttoned and flapped around him as he entered.

"Not a word." Severus warned him. And with a flash in Severus' dark eyes, Lupin wisely kept any remarks he had to himself.

Remus was sitting in Snape's worn chair but he soon stood from it in slight confusion when Severus stood beside him and glared at his head until the man moved. Sighing, Severus nestled into the seat and kept his eyes ahead. He knew what was coming and was not looking forward to any future meals with the werewolf feeding him like a child.

He was surprised a moment later when Remus set a tray beside him on the table and sat down, no plate or cup in either hand. The lycan then sat forward, obviously forgetting something and poured them both a cup of tea and buttered himself a roll before reclining back into his seat and eating.

Severus cocked an eyebrow and waited. Apparently, Lupin had either sustained obvious brain injury and forgotten that Snape couldn't serve himself, or he was going to force the potion's master to watch him eat before he was fed. Either way, Snape was well agitated.

Lupin took a sip of his tea and set it beside him on the floor. "I get it, Severus. But I actually have a surprise for you." He chirped. Obviously pleased with himself for something or other.

Snape watched as the lychan fiddled with a fork a moment and then pointed his wand at it, whispering quietly. When he was finished, Remus sat back beaming and motioned the fork with his hand. The utensil stood on end, prongs in the air. Severus stared at it warily, having been the brunt of far too many marauder pranks to trust it.

"Go on," Lupin motioned. "It will move for you, you don't have to talk to it or anything, just think at it. It will make small talk an issue, but at least you can feed yourself properly."

Amazed, and oddly touched by the strange show of concern for his pride, Snape stared at the fork a moment longer before willing it to move. To his surprise it skirted across the table and paused where his mind had left it. He glanced back to Remus before envisioning the utensil skewering a bit of bacon and suppressed a small smirk when it did what he wanted.

And so breakfast went, slowly of course and with very minimal conversation, but Severus had fed himself and felt tremendously better than being handfed by a busybody. He still needed assistance with his tea, which Lupin took up easily and without comment.

When he had finished, there were a few dropped pieces of egg and pieces of toast in a trail from the plate and across his lap. Toast wasn't meant to be eaten with a fork, not really. He stood with a grimace, carefully wiping at his pants.

Remus gave him an apologetic smile, "They aren't perfect. But it is something."

Severus regarded him a moment before nodding. "Yes. Thank you."

The lycanthrope nodded back, seemingly pleased with himself. He stood as well and gathered together the dishes only to pause and chew his lip a moment. "Would you like help with your shirt?"

Snape's face heated and he clenched his eyes shut in humiliation. He nodded once and stood stiff as Lupin quickly and easily buttoned up his front. The wolf stepped back quickly, intent on his dishes and trying his best not to give in to the plea in his head to reassure Snape that everything would work out.

"Well, then..." Remus started, at a loss for conversation.

"I have class in several minutes. So if you will excuse me." Snape said quickly, he waved a long cloak to him and it draped easily onto his shoulders. Remus looked mildly impressed but Snape didn't seem to notice.

"Of course. I'll just run these to the kitchen. Would you like me to bring down lunch?" Lupin asked while walking toward his door, empty plates and carefully balanced teapot filling his hands.

Severus grunted and Remus took it as affirmation. He smiled as he pushed open the professor's door. "See you at lunch then, Severus." And he disappeared into the hall.

Snape watched him go and shook his head. The wolf was getting rather chummy with him, he idly wondered if he should feel sorry for Black if the lycanthrope was always so motherly--then realized he didn't care.


	7. Crumbling To Dust

A cauldron at the back of the room exploded, pungent purple smoke hazing the air. Snape clenched his jaw and waved a hand at the area it came from. The smoke cleared and he saw the face of a stricken Hufflepuff behind a charred pot. "Ten points from Hufflepuff. Clean up your mess and start again. If you hurry you'll be able to finish before the end of class." He snapped.

He watched as the girl quickly set about cleaning and turned his back to the room to frown at the black board. Draco Malfoy scowled at the students well enough for him and was currently at the back of the room berating the Hufflepuff girl while picking potions ingredients from his hair and robe. The young Malfoy had graciously agreed to aid the professor during his free period, which was exactly why he was in the potions room.

It had been a rather irritating morning for Snape. Three exploded cauldrons and a sea of ruined potions all before lunch. The students at the school were impossible.

His classroom door opened and a slight murmur went across the students. Snape turned viciously, ready to release his wrath on whoever dared to interrupt his teaching. He frowned instead as the Headmaster walked to him.

Albus smiled and waved lightly to the class who majorily smiled back until Severus scowled at them over the headmaster's shoulder, then they quickly dropped their eyes and went back to their tasks. Draco smirked at the back of the room.

"Ah, Severus, I was hoping to have a word with you." Dumbledore tilted his head in query.

"I have a free period after this class." Snape said carefully, trying to read the headmaster's face with little success.

"Very good. Come see me then." Dumbledore gently touched his undamaged shoulder and smiled lightly. Severus nodded and Albus turned to the door and left with a wave to the students as he went.

Snape idly wondered what he could want, then thought it possible that Albus and Minerva had come up with something to tell to Lucius. Frowning, Severus turned back to the students and scowled as many curious eyes watched him. "Get to work." He snapped.

He settled behind his desk and scowled out at them while his mind spun with possibilities.

Albus was sucking happily on something he called a 'Blow Pop' when Severus made it to his office. The headmaster was adamant that it was fantastic, and that muggles were 'genius' when it came to candies. "Imagine that, Severus. Bubble gum inside of a lollipop." Dumbledore smiled widely.

"Yes." Snape said dryly. "The length of their intelligence astounds me."

The headmaster smiled happily around his sucker and motioned a chair.

Severus sighed and sat gingerly in a chair, scowling and shaking his head as Albus held up a Blow Pop for him to try. He rolled his eyes when he realized Albus was back to his round-about way of getting to the point. "You asked me to see you, Albus?"

The headmaster nodded, removing the lollipop from his mouth and smacking his lips happily. "Of course, Severus, of course. After our conversation last night, I contacted Minerva, as you know." At this point Albus set his sucker aside and brought his features into a more serious mode that the topic called for. "We've come up with two ideas to run by you. You would know better than we what the dark lord would and would not accept for an excuse therefore we have some options to try."

Severus nodded.

"Our first thought was to give Mr. Potter extra privilege and keep his owl in his own room instead of the owlry. I think it would be no far stretch for you to play on Harry's privileges." Albus watched Severus carefully as the potions professor mulled it over.

"I don't think that will be enough, Albus." Snape muttered. "He has given me quite a bit of time in this endeavor and to simply show up and say that Potter has the bird is suicide." Albus frowned deeply and Severus held up a bandaged hand. "Spare me, Albus. I would have had ample time to snatch the bird away by now."

Albus stroked at his beard, eyes far away as he thought. "Well then, our other option is to bring Voldemort a dead owl."

A smooth brow arched and Severus tilted his head to the side. "You want to kill Potter's pet?"

"Mr. Potter. And no, not injure Hedwig, but find a replacement owl. One that we can use as a decoy. It will give you a reliable out and also deter Voldemort from pursuing the idea."

Snape mulled it over, it had possibility but if the bird had been dead before his injury the dark lord would be suspicious as to why Severus hadn't spoken about it earlier. If he could some how skirt around not being able to get to Hedwig before and then coming forward with a dead owl, he would need proof. "Where would you find an owl like Potter's. Not only will it need to be flawless in every detail, but it will need to be in my hands."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "I will see what I can handle about the owl, Severus. For now, you have time to use your cunning to straighten out the details. However, I want you to concentrate foremost on your healing."

Severus rolled his eyes but nodded to appease the headmaster.

"Good. Now, Poppy has asked me to assist you with taking this potion." Dumbledore held up a vial. "And she would like to see you after lunch to check your progress."

"Very well." Snape stood.

The headmaster stood, lollipop back between his teeth. He stepped forward with the vial in his hands and lifted it in a toast before holding it to Severus' lips. As Snape prepared to swallow the last mouthful of potion, Albus' eyes twinkled, "You know, Severus, I had the most amazing lemon sherbet this summer..."

Snape started coughing, choking on the remainder of his medicine. He stared incredulously at Albus as he wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and breathed deeply to ease his coughing. "What did you just say?" He croaked.

"Sherbet, Severus!" Albus chirruped. "Amazing stuff. I even managed to get the recipe from the ice cream shop."

Snape's eyes were wide and he shook his head in disbelief. "If...if you'll excuse me headmaster, I have some thinking to do."

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore smiled and walked him to the door. "I will contact you when I've gotten some ideas about the owl. And remember to see Madame Pomfrey."

Severus nodded numbly as he walked through the door. He was lucky enough to make it back to his chambers before he choked out a harsh laugh and told himself to remember to mention the ordeal to Lupin later. Then again, maybe not.

He had beaten on the door for ten full minutes. He knew Severus was inside because he had turned the corner in time to see the man slip into his rooms. The longer the time passed, the further Lupin grew anxious that something had happened to Snape.

It had taken a vicious snarl and five more minutes of male posturing with the portrait creature before Remus had finally claimed dominance and the portrait swung open with a frustrated yelp.

He burst in through the doorway with a warmed plate in his hand and stumbled a little as his toe caught on the plush carpet. "Severus?"

Remus set the plate down, heart pounding in his ears as he looked frantically around the sitting room. Severus wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Severus!"

He started toward the private quarters when Snape walked by the open doorway without even looking over at Lupin. Remus stopped in his tracks and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good lord, Severus don't do that."

The dark wizard only grunted as he walked past the werewolf and sat down in his favorite chair. Remus watched him with mouth agape as Severus stared blankly into the fire, the corner of his mouth twitching.

Lupin sighed lightly through his nose and conjured a chair. He brought the plate with him and sat down. "Have something to eat, Severus."

Finally, Snape looked over at him. The dark gaze dropped to the plate and Snape's lip curled in distaste. His eyes returned to the fire and Remus could practically see the man's mind working a mile a minute.

A house elf popped in and startled Lupin as it appeared directly beside him. It dipped its head and held a vial out to Severus. "I is to give this to Master Severus."

Snape glanced over and raised a brow. "What is it?"

The house elf dipped unbelievably low, still holding the open ended vial upright. "Medicines, sir. Sent from Madame Pomfrey it is."

"Set it on the table."

The elf nodded and happily deposited its burden on the bureau before popping out again.

"Shouldn't you take that?" Remus asked cautiously.

He was answered with another detached grunt.

"Severus-"

"Lupin, I am trying to think and your incessant blathering is making it impossible." Snape glared over at him.

Remus settled back with a deep frown. "Of course, Severus. Excuse me." The werewolf's voice was soft and his amber eyes cast down to watch his fingers pluck at the threadbare hem of his robe. Snape rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Bring it here, Lupin." Severus grumbled, hunching in his chair as much as his shoulder stitching would allow.

The lycanthrope retrieved it quickly enough, but brought it to him rather slowly as though he were wary of Snape's reaction. The potions master straightened in his chair and raised a brow at Lupin's hesitation. The werewolf smiled lightly and brought the vial to his lips and was careful not to spill any as Snape drank the entirety.

Remus returned the vial to the bureau and Snape saw that the man was still rather tense and ill at ease. He felt vaguely bad at making the man upset, it reminded him of kicking puppies and if any man was close to a puppy, Remus Lupin would be it-the man was at least and not the beast.

Sighing deeply and knowing he was going to regret his generosity later in the day, Snape cleared his throat. "Have a seat Lupin, eat something."

The werewolf looked vaguely surprised and returned to his seat in a slight daze. He took up a muffin from the tray and picked at it, still looking at Severus with mild confusion. Severus nodded his approval and then returned his gaze to the fire.

How would Potter's bird die? How long had it been... Severus' mind whirled with questions that absolutely needed to be answered. His story would have to have no holes, with adequate detail but not too much. The easiest way to spot a lie was either too much or too little information. He didn't want to be stumbling over detail when he was speaking to Voldemort, that would mean his death...he didn't want to be longwinded either.

The harder Snape thought, the harder a throb beat at his temples. Before long a massive headache was thrumming behind his eyes that pulsed with the beat of his heart. He grimaced and brought a hand up to rest on his temple. The small movement of his hand flared to life in hot reds across his palms that spiked up each finger and down his wrist to the elbow. All the pain in his body started to come to life like dominoes.

Snape hissed and curled in on himself, hands resting over his collarbone. The wound felt like it was searing from the inside-out. When he pulled his hands away the bandages were dappled in fresh crimson.

"Severus?" Lupin was sitting forward in his chair, eyes wide as he saw the stains across the linen.

Snape made a motion to stay back as the werewolf reached for him. The potions master stood and the room swung heavily beneath his feet. Severus stumbled back and fell, arms flailing for balance. One hand struck the corner of his desk and all of his vision fell to black with bright pinpoints of starlight.

Remus gasped, avoiding the pin wheeling arm and grabbing Severus by the waist with one arm. Blood was streaming down the side of Snape's neck where his stitches had ripped loose and Lupin was at a loss of what to do. "Easy Severus, sit here." He lowered the man to the floor but as soon as he let him loose, Snape swayed from his upright posture and folded to the side, his head cracking on the carpeted granite. "Severus!"

The pain was too much, his shoulder was screaming and oozing. The wound itself was so hot the blood pouring out of it felt cool as it hit the surface. Both hands throbbed as he had clutched for a handhold bending the finger bones into odd angles, some fingers with extra joints where the tendons had pulled and only disjointed the broken edges. The hand he had smashed into his oak desk was pulsing hard, twitching as nerves fired again and again. The world wouldn't slow and the pain made Severus' stomach roll. The flooring had cushioned the blow to his head, but it didn't help the headache that was already there and the added pain made his stomach clench. It was all Snape could do to turn his head the inch it needed to vomit.

In the background, Severus could vaguely hear Remus screaming at someone in angry, panicked tones but there was no strength in his body to turn his head. Besides, had he the energy to move, he would have rather rolled away from the fetid bile that was pooled beside him and soaking into his carpet.

The next moment, Severus couldn't move but for his eyes-though they were no help only seeing in shades of dark grey. He had the vague feeling of floating and the panicked voice of Madame Pomfrey met his ears as the dark that was bleeding into his vision finally took him into the depths of his mind.


	8. Scent of Mildew

Low toned voices brought Severus to the brink of consciousness, but the monotone way they droned on lulled him back in again.

The second time he came to there were no voices and as his eyes cracked open he noted that the lights were all dimmed considerably. It must be late in the evening.

Not one to make the same mistake twice, Severus lay on his back and took stock of his injuries. His hands were throbbing lightly, mostly pressure but very little pain. His shoulder was no longer hot and he dared move his head lightly to test and found that the stitches had been replaced.

So he stayed where he was and breathed shallowly. His eyes were heavy and he felt so horribly tired that he didn't care if he fell asleep and didn't wake for another three days. The Slytherin side of him had other ideas however, he wasn't going to give up and heal however much for three days only to be killed for folly later.

Apparently he wasn't going to think of a plan either.

Movement at the end of the infirmary perked his ears. A steady step-tap, step-tap made his blood drop a few degrees. Before he could even think of feigning sleep, long flowing blonde hair swayed into view. Onyx eyes trailed up it until he was met with the stern face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Still in bed, Severus?" The man mocked quietly.

Snape frowned deeply. "I have been up."

A superior smirk flickered onto Lucius' face. "Have you?" He took in Severus' scowl and his smirk strengthened. "I've come to check on your progress, Severus."

The potions master eyed him levelly. It never failed to amaze him that Lucius could exact incredible pain onto someone and then look them in the eye and speak to them as though he hadn't. Snape's hands flared quickly with pain before it faded as though to remind him just what it was that Malfoy had taken from him.

"The bird is dead." The words had flowed from his lips before he could stop them. He schooled his features even though he was screaming inside his mind.

An aristocratic brow was raised and Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Dead," his voice was flat. "And when did this happen?"

Snape despised the sound of disbelief in Lucius' tone. Snape screamed in his head, he hadn't even gotten to straighten out these details yet. Lucius wasn't supposed to show up yet, and even if he had, he was supposed to have the evening to think about it, not pass out and lay unconscious until the man arrived. "Only days ago. I don't know much about the details. I was...indisposed at the time."

Lucius raised his chin, mulling over what Severus had told him. The meaning of 'indisposed' was not lost on him, especially since Snape had sneered when he said it. Malfoy looked over Snape as the man lay in the dim light. He was ashen, eyes sunken into his skull. Lucius could just see the fresh, raw stitching above the man's shirt collar. In his mind, Malfoy saw the flail laid open that flesh again. He had winced for Severus then, and he was thankful no one had seen him. Still, the wound looked like it was fresh not several days old like it should have been. Hell, with the concoctions that Madame Pomfrey shoved into her students, he would have thought Severus would have been healed and scheming by now.

"Why are you still so," Lucius waved his hand at him as he came up at a loss for words, "broken?"

Snape snorted, eyes hardening and boring into Lucius'. "The cruciatus curses have left me unstable for direct healing."

Lucius had the grace to look surprised. "Then you've been"

"Indisposed." Snape interrupted.

"Indisposed," Lucius continued, "since the last meeting."

Severus nodded.

It was then that Malfoy looked to Snape's hands. He frowned deeply, a far cry from the grimace that his face had wanted to show. Both were tightly bandaged, looking no more than balls of stripped cloth. Lucius may have been able to make himself believe that too if it weren't for the thumbs set apart from the main wrappings. It made Snape's hands look like they were housed in crude mittens. The only other thing that glared out at Lucius were the bright crimson stains that marred them. Apparently they had only stopped bleeding a short time ago since the white bed sheets beneath them had dried spots of brown where the blood had transferred.

Malfoy cleared his throat and stood to his full height. "If the owl is dead, then you had better find a way to prove it, Severus. Our lord will not be pleased."

"Tell me something I don't know," Severus spat.

"You have two days to figure it out."

Black eyes widened. That was something Snape didn't know. "What are you talking about, Lucius?"

The Malfoy lord looked bored as he spoke, "The meeting has been upped to this Saturday evening, Severus. Our lord is quite anxious to retrieve Potter's owl and get to his work."

Cold dread washed through Snape's system. "Saturday." He mumbled, face losing further color until his skin was nearly transparent.

Malfoy seemed to notice and he cocked his head to one side as he looked down at Severus. "Don't worry, Severus," he spoke softly. Snape narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm sure you have friends that will help you retrieve the dead owl." Lucius' eyebrow had raised on 'friends' and Snape felt a clamp of fear and anger at his chest.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Snape spat, hoping against all hope that Lucius was not suspicious of his unsteady ties with the dark lord and his odd loyalty to Dumbledore.

Lucius simply smiled lightly. "Nothing, Severus, I'm sure."

High spots of color flooded into Snape's cheeks and Lucius watched in interest as the man grew furious before his very eyes. When the potions master spoke, it was very quiet and intense. "Every sword belongs in its sheath, Lucius. Go back to the sheath your master holds."

Snape knew he had made a vital error, he had said 'your' instead of 'our', but at the moment Severus could feel that fate had sealed him into a corner that he could never escape. The changing looks on Lucius' face almost made his inevitable death worth it.

Dull shock faded into muted hurt and finally into furious rage. Malfoy opened his mouth only to shut it again with a click. Dawning registered on his face a moment later, and Lucius sneered before he stormed off and back into the night.

Snape decided that there was no time like the present to begin repenting for all of the sins he had ever committed. No doubt he would be a dead man by Saturday evening.

The next morning, the sun was not quite as bright as it usually was to Snape. Madame Pomfrey had bustled about the infirmary, tending to ill students and helping Severus sit up in bed with a look that said she would return and when she did they would have a serious discussion.

Remus had popped his head into the infirmary doors and saw Snape sitting up and alert. He looked vaguely relieved and he had disappeared only a moment after. Severus had stared at the door with intense confusion and irritation until Madame Pomfrey interrupted him several minutes later.

"Professor Snape," she began, voice already clipped, "I would like you to tell me just what it was you had to eat the last two days."

Snape scowled at her, no doubt it would have to be her lecture on his eating habits. He thought for a moment before speaking and could already hear the woman raving at him. "Chipped beef and potatoes for lunch the day before last. Eggs and toast for breakfast yesterday morning."

"That's all you've eaten?" Madame Pomfrey was torn between being worried and angry. "Severus, I've told you time and time again that you need to eat regularly. Not only is your body in dire need of nutrition at the moment, but it is imperative that you eat while taking your medication."

Resisting a sigh or rolling his eyes, Severus resorted to scowling at her until the medi-witch threw up her hands in resignation.

"May I leave now?" Severus asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and calm.

The woman turned to him and scowled. "You may. But you will eat breakfast here, where I can see you and take your medication. Then you may go on the condition that you eat every meal. I'll have Professor Lupin keep me posted if I have to."

Snape raised a brow in surprise. Madame Pomfrey's face smoothed at his reaction and she smiled slightly. "He is the one that contacted me last night and told me about his aiding you." She saw Snape's face darken and continued before he could brood, "And he told me to keep it strictly to myself. Which I have agreed to do. I'd play seeker for the Hufflepuff quidditch team if it meant you would eat regularly."

At that Severus snorted and Poppy relaxed. She left him and returned a moment later with a cup of tea and light breakfast toast and orange slices. She patiently tended him, ignoring the glares he sent at her as he ate what she gave him in spite. After he had finished, she calmly had him take his potion and lay a clean set of clothing at the end of his bed.

Snape looked at them queerly, they were not his clothing, and he didn't recognize them. Poppy paused as she began to close the drawings around his bed and smiled happily at him. "Remus was kind enough to bring you a change of clothing." She stopped and gave him a hard, motherly look. "And don't you yell at him for being in your closet. It was very nice of him to go out of his way."

Severus rolled his eyes and looked at the clothing that lay in a neatly folded pile. At least he wouldn't yell at Remus for that, the man had not gotten them from his rooms. Snape carefully moved the clothing apart with his elbow and examined what lay before him. A pair of loose fitting trousers with a hook closure lay to his left. Beside them lay a simple black jerkin with a collar that would come midway up Snape's neck. There was a small space where the collar did not touch and an odd opening that led from the collar down to the seam on the left shoulder. The boarder of both the collar and the overlay along the collarbone were stitched with silver thread. Snape frowned lightly, the style was Japanese in nature, and only tweaked slightly it seemed to suit his needs for access to his collarbone injury. A pair of black boxers lay beside the shirt, small silver snakes chasing each other along the waistband.

Snape frowned at the clothing and cautiously began to change his out of his infirmary get-up.

Madame Pomfrey knocked lightly on the frame and bustled in without waiting for an answer. Without a word she helped Severus strip down and dress again with very little trouble. Snape scowled as he was plucked at, the only thing keeping the sharp side of his tongue in his mouth was the fact that Poppy was entirely clinical with the whole matter. After she carefully tugged a wrinkle from his shirt she popped away again and left him standing barefoot and fuming.

The underwear and pants fit well, the hook closure on the trousers would be amazingly helpful and easy on his hands. The shirt was a bit of a struggle like all the other shirts he had ever had to put on, but once his hands had escaped the sleeves, the shirt fell over his shoulders easily and Snape was a bit surprised at how comfortable it actually was. The relief along the shoulder took the pressure off of his stitches and the material the shirt was made of itself was light and comfortable.

Madame Pomfrey returned a moment later with a whiz of the curtain. Poppy moved by him and set down another item on his bed. "Here, Severus, I've forgotten to bring you your boots." She smiled happily as she helped him with his footwear and nodded approvingly when Snape stood.

"If you don't mind my saying, Severus, you must bring those out of your wardrobe more often. They are quite becoming." Poppy smiled at his bewildered look and exited.

Snape looked down at his feet again. He had stared at the boots as Poppy helped him put them on, but they too were not from his room. They were similar to the ones he had been wearing, easily slipped on and off without the need of his hands, but they were square toed and highly polished not to mention they did not pinch his feet. Shaking his head and vowing to give Lupin a sound talking to about buying him clothing especially knowing the exact size of his clothing Snape turned to the bed and motioned the robe up.

At least something he was wearing would be rightfully his. It was the same large robe with the single clasp. In a way, Severus was grateful since the longer sleeves would hide his hands.

Carefully pushing open the partition, Snape made his way from his bed and exited the infirmary, ignoring the curious looks of students as he passed by them on their beds.

Snape made it to the potions classroom in time to hear Albus twittering on about the ingenious way to use a cauldron to make chocolate fondue. Severus blew in through the door, hearing a collective grumble from the student body until he sent them a withering look.

"Professor Snape!" Albus greeted him brightly. The aged wizard met him at the entry and the great sparkling that was in his eyes dimmed. Quietly he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"More than capable of teaching." Severus answered, eyes looking over the classroom with a calculating gaze.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. You gave us quite a scare." The old man leveled him with a look.

Severus sighed, "I've already been scolded by Madame Pomfrey." A happy smile wormed onto Albus' face at Severus' admission. Snape stiffened lightly and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "Will you have time to see me again this afternoon?"

Dumbledore frowned lightly and nodded. "Of course, Severus."

"Good," Severus looked to the floor, caught sight of the new boots and looked up again, "I need to speak to you."

Albus nodded and exited, too worried and contemplative to give the students a warm farewell.

Severus took his spot at the front of the room and motioned Hermione and Draco to the front. They both obeyed quickly. With a wave of his hand, scrawl filled the board and he heard several muffled groans. He raised an eyebrow and sneered. "Well then, get to it."

Hermione immediately went to the storage cabinet and began to retrieve what was needed. Draco Malfoy paused a moment, however, and eyed Severus for a moment. Snape frowned at him. At first, Severus was afraid the boy's father had told him about the evening which he had done no doubt but Draco only smirked and spoke quietly so that no other students would hear. "Interesting, Professor."

It was only when the blonde boy was setting out the last of the ingredients and setting to work that Severus realized that Draco had meant his clothing...at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Saturday," Dumbledore breathed. He looked at Severus with blue eyes that held no sparkle.

Snape nodded, the dull ache at his temples had returned, but he accredited it to the topic at hand and not a precursor to another attack.

Albus began to stroke his beard as he thought. Fawkes trilled at his perch and watched them both with sad eyes. "I don't think it will be enough time for me to get an owl, Severus, but I will try with all that I have in my power."

Severus nodded, he had expected no less from the headmaster, but the time had tightened from a week to two days and in all honesty it was now a day and a half...not that Severus was counting.

He stood from his chair and saw the mild surprise on the headmaster's face. Snape gave him half a smile mostly to ease the man's tension and told him, "It is time for lunch and if I am not in my quarters to meet Lupin, he's going to Poppy."

Albus smiled and nodded, "Of course." He walked Severus to the door and held it open for him. The headmaster watched as Snape disappeared down the stairs and frowned sadly, he had to find something to help the man, anything.

Snape had just made it in time to see Lupin knocking on his door and scowling at the beast in the painted forest.

Remus jumped when Severus nudged him from his way. The portrait creature gave him what was half a whimper, half a growl and opened for him. Lupin followed after Snape quietly, taking in the man's contemplative nature.

After Severus had sat in his usual chair he watched Lupin as he set out the noontime meal. "You bother my portrait, Lupin."

Remus paused to grin. "I'm well aware. I had to prove my dominance for it to let me in yesterday."

That earned him a raised eyebrow. "You had a test of wills with the protector of my private chambers?" Lupin nodded. "And you managed to win." Again, Lupin nodded. Severus closed his eyes and sighed deeply, "I'm going to have to get a new portrait."

The lychan looked aghast. "What for?"

"What good is a protector when a mutt like you has been able to quail it?" Snape suppressed a smirk at the affronted look Remus shot him.

"It was only the once, Severus, and it was an emergency! Besides, I would never abuse the privilege."

Severus snorted and glanced at what he was served. Some odd array of boiled vegetables and stewed beef were lined on his plate. After his fork had been helpfully spelled by Lupin, Severus ate a small piece of carrot and stared into the fire.

Remus set to pour out tea but Snape held up a bandaged hand. "Go to that cabinet, Lupin." He pointed vaguely with his whole hand, but Remus was able to tell which it was since it was the only one in that area. He stood in front of it in confusion. "There's a flask on the middle shelf far to the right. Bring that over here."

Lupin did as he was asked and only realized what it was once he had begun to pour a glass for Snape and the biting smell of whiskey met his nose. He raised an eyebrow at Severus but did not question. It wasn't his place to coddle, Severus...he had done enough aiding and unwanted help to keep Snape annoyed with him for a while yet.

"Bring it here, Remus." Snape said quietly, eyes still trailing the flickering fire. Remus helped him to a sip but Snape's hand came up and he used his wrist to drain what the glass held. Lupin stared at him, a little from Severus using his given name and a little from Severus' consumption of quite a bit of biting alcohol so easily. "Fill it again."

"Are you alright, Severus?" Lupin asked a bit later after Snape had eaten a bit more and drank another half a glass of fire whiskey.

The man turned to him, black hair swaying in front of distant onyx eyes. "No, Lupin."

Remus swallowed thickly, feeling guilty for asking the question, and feeling worse for not wanting to ask why.

Severus ate a third of his meal and stopped. The wolf frowned, he had only put a bit on Snape's plate to begin with now that he had a rough idea of what filled the man. He didn't press it though since Severus was obviously disturbed about something.

He jumped a moment later when Snape spoke. "There was no need to buy this clothing."

Lupin blinked stupidly at him until he realized Severus meant what he had gotten for him that morning. Remus smiled. "It was no trouble, really."

Snape turned his eyes back to him and it took all Remus had not to flinch. "I meant, you should not have."

Lupin looked at his feet and shrugged. "Honestly, Severus, I didn't do it to upset you. I just thought it would be nice for you to have something that isn't so hard to get in and out of."

Hard onyx eyes studied him for a number of minutes and Remus did his best not to fidget or get defensive. Finally, after an eternity, Snape turned his eyes back to the fire. "Thank you."

Blinking in surprise, Lupin frowned at the defeated tone. "You are more than welcome, Severus."

A house elf popped in and dropped off another vial of medication and happily took their dishes to the kitchens at Lupin's request. The werewolf helped Snape take his potion and prepared to leave for his afternoon classes.

He jumped at the doorway when one of Severus' tightly bandaged hands rested lightly on his shoulder.

"Lupin," Snape spoke slowly. "Remus, Saturday evening would you come down here and retrieve the whiskey for me."

Remus watched him carefully and nodded. "Of course, Severus. Where do you want me to bring it?"

Severus smiled and Lupin shivered at the feeling of foreboding it brought. "You'll know where, Lupin."

Remus was going to ask him just what he was talking about, but Snape brushed by him through the doorway and was walking down the hall to his potions classroom. Shoulders hunched in defeat Lupin watched him walk away. Only then did he hear the quiet whine from the beast in Severus' portrait, and he turned his head to see it staring down the hall at his dark master before it disappeared into the forest with a mournful howl.


	9. Dust to Dust

Lupin was just putting away the last of his things from DADA when a small school owl popped into his classroom. The wolf smiled at the bird and offered it a treat from his desk drawer while he opened the letter it had dropped onto the desktop. It was a simple note from Severus. Remus nodded after his quick read through and pet the little bird's breast.

_Lupin,_

_Madame Pomfrey has called me in to check on my progress. I may be late to my quarters. Don't get your Gryffindor bravado overworked if I am not there when you are._

_Stay out of the room._

_S. Snape_

"It seems Severus has to see Madame Pomfrey before dinner." He spoke to the owl. The bird didn't seem to care either way but trilled happily as Lupin ruffled his feathers.

Remus quickly gathered the rest of his things and checked the time. He may as well stop off at the infirmary before going down to the dungeons. It was closer and chances were he would meet Severus there.

Lupin smiled and nodded politely to the students as he went and before he realized it, he was standing outside of the hospital doors.

Madame Pomfrey was talking to herself in the corner as she was fumbling through a drawer. Lupin looked around beyond and saw a familiar form sitting stiffly on a hospital gurney in the far corner. He was going to sneak back out and wait in the hallway but it seemed Severus had already noticed him.

So, cautiously, Remus picked his way between the beds and sat gingerly in a visitor's chair beside Severus. "Has anything happened?"

Severus snorted. He was sitting naked from the waist up on the gurney and from the severe scowl on his face, Lupin could only guess he had been sitting exposed after some serious threatening on Poppy's part.

The medi-witch's mumbling grew louder as she approached them. Remus supposed she looked one sick student away from being frazzled. She barely even spared him a glance as she passed him to Severus' side. In her hands she spread a length of what appeared to be a pale, cream-colored ribbon.

"Now, Severus, do hold still while I use this." She shot the potions master a reproachful look that made Remus wonder exactly what had happened before he arrived.

Poppy pushed a lock of Severus' hair from the side of his face to expose the entirety of the wound along his neck and collarbone, but as soon as she let it go the heavy locks fell back again. After trying unsuccessfully to push the hair away again, Poppy looked pointedly over her shoulder at Remus.

"Professor Lupin, would you please give me a hand?"

Remus glanced between Madame Pomfrey and Severus. With a weak grin, he nodded and pulled Severus' hair from his face and held it back. Lupin avoided the scathing glare that Snape was directing at him and only nodded dumbly when Madame Pomfrey thanked him.

After fussing with the line of ribbon, Madame Pomfrey finally straightened it to her liking and carefully laid it across the stitching. It seemed to fade to Severus' pallor as soon as it was laid. After a moment Remus had trouble seeing where the tape ended and Severus' flesh began.

"There," Madame Pomfrey huffed with hands posed on her hips. "That won't come off until it has been used fully. So don't even bother trying to pick at it."

With that, she walked off toward a student who lay groaning on a nearby bed.

Remus let go of Severus' hair and sat down again, knowing better than to help Severus with his shirt unless asked. So he watched with a grimace as Snape twisted himself into painful looking positions just to worm the shirt sleeves over his hands. By the time Severus had the shirt pulled over his head, Remus was exhausted just from looking.

"Are you ready, Lupin?" Severus asked, not quite meeting the lycanthrope's gaze.

"Of course, Severus." And without a word more, Remus followed Snape as he stalked his way down to his quarters.

It never ceased to amaze Remus how the students split before the potions master and seemed to disappear into the crags of stone. With a wry grin, he realized that he had done the same thing for the first few months at Hogwarts when he saw the ominous man coming toward him. It hadn't been very becoming to quail and avoid the potions professor, especially when in a crowd of students. He'd gotten his fair share of giggles and knowing grins when he would jump into an empty classroom with several students just to avoid Severus.

Thankfully that had changed well enough, at least he didn't have to nose-dive into classrooms to avoid the scathing glares and sharp side of Snape's tongue.

Snape had stopped in the hallway while Lupin was immersed in thoughts. The werewolf nearly ran into him and mumbled an apology when Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

They entered Snape's quarters, Severus immediately settling into his chair and Remus conjuring up his own. A house elf had graciously popped in before they had arrived and left a simple meal for them and a short vial of potion for Snape.

Remus helped the potions professor with his medication and helpfully spelled his utensils before sitting back in silence and picking at his food. He had suddenly remembered the awkward lunch from only hours ago. Snape still seemed a bit distracted, but there were grim lines around the man's eyes and mouth that gave an odd sense of finality, like he'd reached a hard decision and he wasn't particularly happy with what he'd decided.

"So, uh...Severus," Remus cleared his throat when the man looked up at him through his swaying hair as he waited for Lupin to continue. Remus struggled for a moment, he didn't have anything to say really, but the silence was creeping him out especially when his mind was running rampant with such foreboding thoughts. "What, uh...what exactly was that? That Poppy put across your shoulder, I mean."

Severus eyed him oddly for a moment, the fork that was hovering in the air slowly settled back to the plate. "From what I understand, it is a medical tape. At my 'check-up' this evening she deemed me well enough for some magical healing. Not ready for my hands, apparently." He mumbled off, eyes trailing from Remus' face to the fire that always seemed to catch his attention. Slowly, the fork beside him lifted and Severus ate again.

So they ate in silence, Snape slowly consuming his meal one hovering forkful at a time. Lupin set his plate aside. He was prepared to attempt another break in the silence but was saved from his endeavor by a panicked knocking on Severus' door.

Snape raised a brow and looked accusingly at Remus. The werewolf gave him an incredulous look and shrugged.

With a weary sigh, Severus called toward his door, "Come."

The door creaked and suddenly was swung open with great fervor. A semi-startled Snape glared at his intruder, a slow sneer worming onto his face when Harry Potter registered in his mind.

"What is it, Potter? Shouldn't you be roaming about the castle causing havoc?"

Harry was too busy looking frazzled to be angry at the sarcasm sent his way via an irritated potions professor. He barely even sent Remus a curious look before his mind returned to whatever it was that had him in a tizzy.

"Professor, you've got to help me!" Harry gasped, testament to the fact that he had run down into the dungeons from Gryffindor tower.

A smooth brow crooked and Severus waited for Harry to continue as he carefully maneuvered his fork from his plate. "Well, Potter, what do you want?"

"I brought her to Madame Pomfrey but she said she didn't know anything about birds, and Headmaster Dumbledore told me to see you. You just have to help me! I've never seen her like this!" Harry was nearly hyperventilating.

Slow dawning crept into Severus' face. He paled so quickly that Remus thought he was about to pass out. Snape's eyes finally flicked from Harry's face to the covered cage swinging from his hand. If he hadn't been so distracted from Harry's babbling he would have noticed it sooner. The hovering fork fell to the floor, a plop of food staining his carpet.

"You," Snape spoke carefully, his mind whirling, "want me to do what, exactly?"

Potter set the cage on the floor and pulled the covering away. Severus swallowed thickly. The snowy barn owl began to trill weakly from her perch upon seeing her owner. Hedwig's head was dipped low, eyes half lidded and watery.

"I cannot," Severus began.

"You have to!" Harry cut in, eyes wide in panic. "I've never seen her like this, sir!"

Severus could not take his eyes from the ill bird, he shook his head weakly. "No."

"Please."

Snape glanced over to Harry, the boy's green eyes were wet with unshed tears as he looked down at Hedwig. _What is Albus thinking! Sending the boy to me with a sick bird...Merciful Merlin, he's gone mad._

_It would be so easy. I could...I could_... "I cannot."

Remus had watched the entire exchange without a word. He knew that Severus had a reserve against Harry. He wasn't sure if it was because Harry reminded Severus too much of James. Lupin had always thought that it was the main reason Snape continually had a snarky comment just for Harry. However, the more he seemed to understand of Severus no matter how little it washed was starting to believe that he had to hate Harry. Severus was playing with the business end of a double-edged sword. Most of the time the man was damned if he did, damned if he didn't. Remus was pretty sure by the increasingly panicked look on Snape's face that this was one of the more serious of those situations.

Harry's face flushed with anger and Remus came to a quick decision. "Why don't I take a look at Hedwig for you, Harry?" Remus proposed. Lupin missed the quick flush of relief on Snape's face.

"Would you?" Harry asked, eyes hopeful. "I'm not sure what happened, she was fine this morning."

"That's alright, Harry." Remus soothed. "Here, cover her up again and take her to my rooms. I'll be right there."

The Gryffindor nodded and quickly gathered up his bird and bustled back out again. Lupin sat in the silence after the chaos and watched Snape very carefully. The color still hadn't returned to Severus' face.

"Are you alright, Severus?" Lupin asked. He stood and waved his chair away. Harry was probably pacing in his rooms right this minute, but Snape looked like he was ready to be violently ill.

"Huh?" Snape blinked, eyes straying from the spot Hedwig's cage had sat on his floor and flicked up to Remus' face. "Lupin. Yes, go. Potter's probably torn your room half apart by now."

Remus nodded and allowed a weak grin at Severus' attempt at humor. He paused at the door and looked back at Snape. The potions master's eyes were glued to the floor again, specifically three small feathers that had fluttered from Hedwig's cage. "If you need anything, Severus, I'll be in my rooms all night."

The man grunted, Remus knew he hadn't heard him. He pulled the door shut and stood outside Severus' rooms in the cold hallway. The portrait beast blinked at him from the shadows. Lupin frowned at it and spoke quietly, "If something happens, come get me. I'm on the second floor, behind the portrait of Candlework's Cottage." The creature moaned and backed further into the dark forest. "Do you understand me?" Lupin growled, pushing the edges of his inner wolf until he felt his vision blur into black and white. The creature yipped and howled in anger, but Lupin knew it would come if something were to happen.

With a last worried look at Snape's door, Lupin moved into the shadows and hurried toward Harry and his chambers.

It was nearly two in the A.M. not that Severus had noticed and the potions master had turned his chair to face his doorway. His chin was resting on his chest and he stared unblinkingly at the three feathers that had fallen to his carpet hours ago. One side of his body was at the point of blistering, which he was sure it would if he were sitting only an inch closer to the fire. The other side was covered in gooseflesh from the damp chill that permeated from the dewy walls. His mind played on the irony of it whenever it took a break from spinning on about what he must do the next night. Half of him was afire, flesh caught just outside of hell's oven where he knew he was bound. The other half feeling the cold moisture of his grave. This was just a prelude to what was coming, he knew deep in him somewhere that he would be dead.

Did he have any remorse?

Not really.

His whole life was spent in the tug-of-war between two opposing masters. One he was honor-bound for duty, the other by love. In his past, his father and mother. The dark brooding of his father his entire childhood, to do what he must to give pride to the Snape name. The warmth and giving of his mother, where he strived to please her simply to feel the warmth radiate from her. Just one warm embrace from her made the cold he took from his father worth it all.

Now he served at Voldemort's feet, doing what he had to, to keep himself alive for another day. The cruel master that played with every bit of emotion he had shown him. And Albus, whom he wished beyond the deities that never seemed to watch over him would have been his father. Even as he played the part that Dumbledore wanted, Severus could never hate him for anything he had put him through.

He had ever been a pawn since he had first learned to stand it did not seem to matter if he walked or crawled. He crawled to Voldemort's feet more times than he could ever count, and though he walked to Albus it was always still under the great power held over him.

And so, here he sat at a dilemma of epic proportions. He could betray the trust and position he had for Albus, leaving the old wizard no inside ties to Voldemort's inner circle and no way to head the maniac off. His only will to please Voldemort was his fear of death, and Albus' need.

The three snowy down feathers mocked him where they lay on the floor. Three pieces of fluff that held the answers and further questions all at once. Severus wouldn't give up, his Slytherin morals wouldn't allow it.

Morning found him cold the fire had gone out around three and no closer to any useful answers. All he had for his time and trouble was a lack of a good nights sleep, aches up and down his body from sitting up in the chair without movement, and a reluctant acceptance of his situation. He blinked up at his doorway when it opened, not really seeing the severely worried look on Remus Lupin's face as he entered with breakfast.

It was Saturday morning, and he was only a few hours away from whatever cards fate held for him. He could only hope he had one wildcard left somewhere...

It was a Hogsmead weekend for the students and unfortunately for them Severus Snape was one of the appointed guardians to make sure nothing horrific happened to them. Although most of the students found it horrific that the ominous potions professor would be lurking about not that it was a barrel of fun for Snape either.

After a thoroughly uncomfortable breakfast with Remus Lupin, Snape sniped and snarled his way through the student body and grudgingly found himself walking about Diagon Alley. True to usual form, the students would part out of his way and dive into nearby shops. A great many other patrons on the streets did the same. It gave Severus a weak satisfaction and helped him forget, however momentary, that he had half a day to complete a believable story.

He was currently making his way toward the Three Broomsticks to get a drink, find a dark corner and think. Minerva and Lupin had been fanangled into watching over the students as well, and since Minerva had Dumbledore's confidence, the woman was gladly picking up his slack.

Snape carefully scanned the occupancy of the room before blending into the shadows and sitting at the very back. With his back to the wall and the front doors in his line of sight he didn't feel quite too vulnerable and started thinking. He grunted as his whisky was set in front of him by a nervous looking witch. He watched her move back to the front before he lost himself in thought.

With the three feathers Severus could prove that he had contact with the bird. But Voldemort was sure to want to know why, if Severus could get ahold of feathers, couldn't he get the blasted bird? But the bird was dead, that's what he had told Lucius and that's what he would tell Voldemort. Because it was Potter's beloved pet they would have buried it, and of course Potter would visit the grave daily. Therefore exhuming the grave would have been lewd and outrageous, even if it was for the dark lord himself.

He stared down at his glass, untouched, and grimaced. He could smell the whisky and his whole being ached for it but he could do nothing about it. So much for remembering he couldn't lift anything beyond a feather with his hands.

"It isn't wise to drink before meetings, Severus." A low smooth tone purred in his ear. A straw dropped onto the tabletop next to his glass.

Skills far too honed to jump at being startled, Severus turned his face up to scowl at Lucius Malfoy where the death eater stood smirking beside him. The Malfoy Lord snapped his robes out smartly and sat without being invited. Snape sneered at him and began to stand, to hell if he was going to take Lucius Malfoy's pity and smart remarks today, but a strong hand gripped his wrist and pinned his arm to the table.

Pain raced down his wrist and into each finger where Malfoy's fingers pinched into his tendons.

"Do sit down, Severus, we wouldn't want to make a scene." Lucius' voice was normal, but he had a vicious frown on his face that cracked the beautiful exterior and showed a quick glimpse into the ugliness that lay within.

Severus sat down again, slowly, sitting on the edge of his seat with his weight balanced on the balls of his feet just in case he needed to make a quick escape. Unconsciously his free hand slid into his sleeve and he rested his bandaged fingers over the thin bump of his wand hidden in his robes.

After a tense moment, Lucius uncurled his fingers from Snape's wrist and he sat back, satisfied that the potions master was not going to run. He smirked at the sour look on Severus' face and placed the straw he had dropped into the glass then slid it closer to Snape.

"On second thought, you may want this."

Severus curled his lip and turned his face away, he refused to drink from a straw. It was demeaning to himself and the whisky. "You are contradicting yourself, Lucius."

The blonde man grinned. "Perhaps, but you will want that drink in a moment." He waited for Severus to snarl at him before he continued. "You see, Severus, I've just witnessed an interesting thing."

"And what is that, Lucius? Is the cosmetics store on the corner selling your hair-dying potions half price?" Severus smirked as he watched Lucius prickle at the familiar childhood teasing.

"Hardly." Lucius spat, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. He was here to pull at Severus' strings, not the other way around. "I've seen a certain student bustling his way down the sidewalk swinging a bird cage." He paused, waiting to see if Severus caught on. So far, the potions master only look confused so he continued. "A certain boy, with his werewolf escort."

"I assume you are speaking of Potter and his pet, Lupin." Severus drawled, sounding bored. In his mind, however, utter chaos and red lights were glaring as he thought of how to best deter Lucius from the topic.

"Yes. Potter." Lucius frowned, not very happy that Snape didn't get overly excited at his news. The man didn't even blink for Merlin's sake.

"Well that's simple, even for you, Lucius." Snape rolled his eyes. "He must be getting another bird."

Lucius' eyes narrowed and he sat forward in his chair. Severus ignored the close proximity, Lucius often used his size and power to intimidate others. "Then I suppose I have been corrected, thank you, Severus."

"It was nothing." Snape spoke smoothly.

Lucius stood, towering over Severus. "Well, I will allow you to return to your students, Severus. I know how protective you can be of them when they're out walking the streets and in danger." Cool eyes scoured Severus' face and Lucius caught Snape's eyes and gave him an intense look.

He spun around and gave Severus his back before Snape could read anything off of his face. Snape frowned deeply. Lucius looked back over his shoulder, face hidden by the fountain of platinum hair, he spoke softly so that Severus could barely hear. "Potter said the most interesting thing as I passed by. He was thrilled that the medication he had gotten for Hedwig was working." And with a whisper of robes, Lucius walked away with cane clutched in his fist.

Severus stared at his back as Malfoy exited. He breathed deeply and clenched his eyes shut, a throbbing headache was starting behind his eyes. Lucius knew. Lucius knew and that was a very bad thing.

As if in reminder, the tattoo along his inner arm itched and burned lightly before it faded. Snape stood from his table and left the building, his whisky left on the table untouched.


	10. Ash to Ash

Nobody had seen hide nor hair of Severus Snape since his abrupt return from Hogsmede. Not even Remus Lupin, whom the students had been rumoring was going in and out of the man's private quarters at least two times a day all week, had any idea where the man had gone off to. Not that Lupin went looking for him. He had the distinct impression that Snape needed some serious alone time.

That, for the God's honest truth, was exactly what the dark wizard needed. Severus was currently sitting on a high stool in front of an empty cauldron. His palms itched to hold the sharp paring knife that set beside it. On the shelf behind were various corked bottles that held everything from mayfly wings to monkshood blooms. Each magically refilled themselves from his storeroom. It made it much easier to get that needed piece for a potion when timing was important.

The cutting board beside it was barren. The wood was stained from years of extensive use. He remembered once as an apprentice being berated for not using a slab of marble or granite. All manner of mess comes clean from rock, but wood could absorb any amount of moisture given time. His professor had been quite adamant that he was incapable of cleaning the wooden board well enough so that he did not taint his potions. Severus had proven him wrong and excelled beyond the man's own expectations.

Snape looked across the small workroom space. It was part of his own quarters, but still hidden to even the most well trained eye. He, himself, had made sure when he entered the room he could not easily see where the entrance was. Potions were a tricky business, the last thing he needed was a meddlesome student sneaking into his rooms and fiddling with his stores.

For most of his life he would turn to his cauldron for solace and comfort. There was something about doing something with himself that eased his stress and helped him think. The potions he created were the only things that he had any control over. He certainly didn't over any other aspect of his life, but if there was any one thing he would contest, it would be his ability to out perform anyone with his skill.

Sadly, the pot still remained empty. Much like his stomach felt at the moment; his whole insides for that matter. He hadn't bothered to perfect his story. Tonight he would tell Voldemort exactly what had happened, and if he failed to die on the stones and still had strength to return to Hogwart's, Dumbledore would be short one spy.

His heart gave a sick clench at the thought. He would never do anything to disappoint Albus, not intentionally. Snape thought about telling Albus of his intentions, but he could picture the disappointment on the headmaster's face even as the man would try to hide it. If he were to see that look before he left, he wouldn't have the heart to try and return much less fight to stay alive.

Over the mantle in his chambers, a small clock chimed merrily. It was seven o'clock. The mark along the inside of his arm burned lightly. Severus ignored it. Voldemort was sending out reminders. He still had two hours before he would be called.

Someone was knocking on his door. Snape tore his eyes from the cauldron and walked to his entry. There was some quiet, one-sided conversation on the other side. He was hardly surprised to see Lupin on the other side with supper.

"Hello, Severus." A timid smile flickered on Remus' face.

Snape didn't respond, only stepped from the wolf's way and walked quietly to his chair. The fire was crackling in front of him, and just as every other time, Severus found himself sucked into the dancing flames.

Remus watched him as he set out the food. The man was pale--more so than usual--and the hollows of his cheeks and eyes looked farther sunk into his skull. To be quite honest, the wolf was growing seriously worried. He wasn't sure if the man's pallor and temperament were part of his long healing process, or if there was something else that was torturing the potions master. He wanted to ask, really did, but was sure Severus would never answer. And then if the man surprised him and did, they would be evasive answers that would only leave him pondering further for the man's health.

"How is Potter's bird?"

Lupin stared at Severus a moment before he answered. "Hedwig is doing better. We owled ahead to a shop along Diagon Alley and they got a tonic made up for her."

Severus snorted, a slight quirk to the corner of his lips. "Anything for the Golden Boy."

Remus bristled slightly, ready to take up Harry's defense but calmed himself. He stared at Severus' profile and set his face into grim lines. Severus would know better than himself about just what sacrifices were made for the sake of one Harry Potter.

"Are you hungry, Severus?" Lupin busied himself. He was pretty sure Snape wasn't, but it would make him feel better if Severus would attempt to eat something.

Snape shook his head, then curled his lip when a plate was all but shoved under his nose anyway. A pile of something, presumably edible, sat looking wholly unappetizing. "What is this, Lupin?"

Remus looked up from his plate where he had been stirring the same contents into circles with his fork. A small smile curled Remus' lips, "I had a craving for tortierre, but I don't think the house elves got it quite right."

Severus snorted, "If you don't mind," he started, voice thick with sarcasm, "I would prefer a nourishment potion."

Remus frowned, mulling it over. However, the stern look on Severus face and the twitching of the man's left eye told him that Snape wasn't asking, he was telling. With a sigh, Remus stood and paused beside Severus' chair. "Where are they then?"

A smirk curled Snape's lip for a moment at his success. "The cabinet behind the desk. The blue vial."

Remus easily found it and brought it to Severus, still perturbed that Snape wouldn't eat. He helped the potions master drink his supper, and then gave him his medication. When he returned to his seat, he felt oddly out of place. There was no reason for him to stay if Severus was not eating. After fidgeting with his plate for a few minutes, Remus finally stood and gathered together the dishware he had brought with him.

Severus watched him flit about. He wasn't about to ask the lycanthrope to stay because the man was uncomfortable sitting in his rooms. Remus was opening the door with his shoulder when he paused and turned back.

"Severus, did you still want me to retrieve that bottle for you?" He looked slightly confused.

Snape thought for a moment, remembering the fire whisky. After a moments hesitation he nodded, "Yes."

The wolf scrunched up his face in confusion. "But, you're here, Severus."

Severus let out a hard laugh, not noticing Remus flinch. "Oh, I'll be going out shortly."

"Right." Lupin frowned, eyeing Severus carefully. He backed out of the room, letting the door swing shut with a solid thump.

The fire popped and hissed as resin dripped onto the stone hearth. The mantle clock clicked and chimed the half-hour. Severus rose from his chair and sat behind his desk. On the top rested several sheets of parchment, along the top of each was the Snape crest. Below it the beginning of his will was written in tight, spidery scratches.

His wand wobbled where it was set between the heels of his hands. He pointed it at his quill and whispered his incantation, satisfied when it popped up and waited for him to dictate. He spoke in quiet murmurs, letting the scratching of the quill tip ease his tension even as he gave away what few worldly possessions he owned.

He had just finished his draft, three full pages of tiny scrawl later, when the mantle clock chimed 9 o'clock. As if on cue, the dark mark on his arm burned and sizzled in his skin. With a grimace and a grunt he pushed himself from his chair and got together his death eater robe and mask. He was standing in the Forbidden Forest ten minutes later, oddly at peace knowing that his will would find its way to Albus within seconds of his death.

It was his only comfort as he apparated away.

Riddle Manor stood bleak and desolate in the evening light. Even though the sky was clear of clouds the half-full moon and thousands of brilliant stars failed to illuminate the area. It was as though the whole area was void of light--both literally and metaphorically.

Severus walked the stretch between the main gates and the front doors, ignoring the slight pop of other death eaters as they apparated or port-keyed in. The uneven stairs looked like crooked teeth leading toward a gaping mouth where the doors stood swung open, hanging haphazardly by broken hinges. Any other night, and throughout the entire day, the doors would be shut. The only time the busted and dry-rotting barriers stood open were on the eve of meetings. In a way, it seemed lewd for them to sit unobtrusive, especially when one knew what hellish evil lived within.

As he passed, Snape could hear murmurs of whispers as eyes trailed his movement. His hands were conveniently buried in the layers of robes around him. That at least would not feed the gossip mongers. Unfortunately, most of them knew he should have something in his hands this night; a certain feathered something to be exact.

An echoing eternity--or perhaps a split second--later, Severus approached the final set of doors that would lead into Voldemort's throne room. Inside, several death eaters had already gathered, he pointedly ignored the stares that bore into him. The remainder walked in minutes later, one or two at a time, until the entire circle had finally arrived.

The inner circle stood in silence as their lord glared at them. Most of them could tell that Snape didn't have the owl and some of them feared for him, the others--the greater majority, in fact--feared only for themselves from the repercussions of Voldemort's increased anger.

Snape could see Lucius out of the corner of his eye and he felt his anger spike. Who knew what Lucius had told Voldemort over their recent conversations. If the dark lord had had any questions of where Snape's allegiances had lain before, he would absolutely have them now. The anger fell away quickly when Voldemort stood. It didn't matter if Lucius had told Voldemort anything, he still didn't have Potter's owl and he was a dead man.

A slow, excruciating death at that.

Riddle walked in agonizingly slow circles, always drawing closer and closer to the front lines of the death eaters. Finally, with a snap of robes he paused in front of Severus and snarled. "Severus."

The potions master dropped to his knees, kissing the hem of the dark lord's robes and strengthening his occulemency. A boney hand ruffled through Severus' hair and he steeled himself not to grimace.

"It ssseems to me, that you are missing one important thing, Severus." Riddle's tone grew cold and the hand in his hair tightened. Snape closed his eyes, feeling the last moments of his life slide past him.

He felt the others around him step back and he allowed himself a sick smile. Riddle's wand tip pressed into the flesh of his neck and for a moment the end began to heat. Snape closed his eyes. _And the end..._

"My lord," A strong voice spoke quietly and Riddle paused, the wand was removed from Snape's neck and he silently cursed the other knowing that the interruption was only going to drag out his death longer.

To Severus' surprise, Riddle released him entirely and stalked around him to the man that spoke. "What is it, Lucius?"

Snape stiffened, only guessing at what the platinum blond was about to tell their lord to send him into a fit of rage.

"Severus does not have Potter's owl because I've killed it."

The potions master forced his head not to snap around to stare at Lucius. His mind raced, wondering what Lucius could gain from such a blatant lie. Then it wandered to what Lucius would demand of him in return. This was the largest piece of blackmail next to proof he was on the side of light.

Riddle spun on his heel to stare down at Severus prone form, still unmoved on the stone floor. "Is this true Severus?"

Snape didn't know what to say. He could deny it and get both of them killed, or claim it was true and watch Lucius die... He ground his teeth. Even though Lucius was an evil bastard--and knowing that blackmail would follow--he couldn't put the man to death.

A hand fell back onto his head and combed through his hair. Severus cringed. Riddle sighed, "Your silence speaks bounds, Severus. Your loyalty to your fellow death eaters is commendable. However, I asked you a direct question." The hand in his hair was gone and from the corner of his eye, Severus saw Riddle's wand pointed at him again.

"For your reluctance to answer. Crucio!"

Severus hissed through his teeth, body falling to the stones. He managed to twist and fall on his side instead of on his hands. He didn't have time to congratulate himself on it, the fire under his skin kept him preoccupied.

The curse was lifted, and Severus lay sweating on the stones. Riddle stepped over him and stood in front of Lucius. The Malfoy lord fell to his knees, long hair sweeping the filthy floor as he postured for Voldemort.

"Explain yourself, Lucius, before I flay you," Riddle's voice was cold and grating. One red eye was twitching and his wand was pointed unwaveringly at Lucius' head.

"I checked on Severus' progress as you commanded. I believed that it was not going as well as you would have liked, my lord, and I did what I thought best for our success." Lucius' voice did not waver, and even to Severus' pained mind he was mildly impressed at how well the man could speak so calmly with a wand tapping his skull.

"You are evading the question, Lucius, and trying my patience." Voldemort hissed, kicking Lucius in the ribs.

The Malfoy lord crumpled to the stones, only to raise himself back to his knees a moment later. "Forgive me, my lord." There was a slight wheeze to Lucius' words that told of at least one broken rib. "I poisoned the bird, only wanting it ill so that Potter would bring it to Diagon Alley. There I could easily get the bird. I misjudged the potency of the poison, instead of making the bird ill, it was killed."

Riddle was trembling in anger. The air in the room crackled with magic as the dark lord stepped toward him. "You did all this without telling Severus or myself?"

"No, my lord. Forgive me, my lord." Lucius bowed, forehead touching the cold stones.

A boot caught Malfoy in the face, rolling him over twice. Blood poured freely from behind Malfoy's mask, staining his hair a deep crimson. Voldemort stood over him, feet on either side of Lucius' head. "Your sudden incompetence has me worried, Lucius. Perhaps you are growing too bold and comfortable in your position."

Lucius gurgled, eyes wild behind his mask. Severus still knelt, composed as calmly as he had ever been even with the highly curious turn the meeting had taken. A cold hand gripped him tightly by the arm and pulled him to his feet. Voldemort eyed his face carefully, red eyes probing for a long minute for the dark lord turned away.

"All of you, get out. I must have a 'discussion' with Lucius." Voldemort turned back to the figure on the floor. All those behind him moved quickly for the exits, just barely able to keep their gossiping tongues from wagging before they got out he doors. Severus was much slower than the others, aching body moving steadily nonetheless.

"Wait at the door, Severus." Voldemort called back over his shoulder. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Snape's jaw clenched and he nodded stiffly. He was the last out of the cracked oak closure, and when he had made it through, the door swung shut behind him with a solid thud. Severus stood against the stone wall beside the door, ignoring the looks from others in the hall as they passed.

Trying not to think of what Voldemort was sure to do to him once he had finished with Lucius, Severus instead concentrated on the rough stone at his back. The cold permeated through the thickness of his robes and sent gooseflesh prickling his skin. Inside the door, he could barely hear the muffled voices as Lucius undoubtedly told further lies. There was sudden silence, and Snape could hear several soft thumps and see the soft glow of curses glowing from the crack under the door.

There was a scuffling and satisfied laugh that made Severus shudder. The door beside him swung open and Severus stiffened. From inside the room he could hear rough breathing, a ruffling of breath punctuated by stiff wheezes now and then.

"Come inside, Severus." A cool, contented voice called.

Snape walked stiffly inside, falling to his knees at Voldemort's feet. A dagger glinted in the torch light as it swung lazily in front of Severus' face, strands of spun gold falling from the edges. The tip touched under his chin, cold and calculating like the man that held it. Snape raised his head as the blade tip forced his face up and a moment later Riddle was smiling sickly down at him.

"Lucius tells me that you have not healed entirely from our last encounter."

Snape nodded carefully, fully aware that the dagger edge was starting to sting as the edge pricked his skin.

"Show me." Riddle snapped.

Raising his hands slowly, Severus allowed the robes to fall back, showing the tightly bandaged messes that were his hands. With a raised brow and crooked grin, Riddle reached for his right hand with the hand that did not wield the dagger. Snape did not grimace, amazed at how lightly Voldemort's touch was to his bandages. The dagger slipped from his chin, and before Severus could think to be relieved, the edge was cutting down through the gauze of his wrappings.

Severus clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see what Riddle would do. "Open your eyes, Severus." Riddle spat. Forcing his eyes open, Snape stared pointedly at the wall behind Voldemort, refusing to look at his hands. The cold blade touched his palm, almost immediately the pain flared in Snape's skin.

Voldemort drug the blade up, slicing through the material, not bothering to be careful when the cotton bunched and snagged now and then. A minute later, the gauze had been cut free and fell to the floor in ribbons. Fresh cuts along Snape's palm and fingers welled with blood where it pooled lazily in his palm before spilling to the stones. Riddle examined the grotesquely bent and broken fingers. They were all still swollen three sizes larger than they should have been.

"Does it hurt, Severus?" Riddle bent at the waist, sticky breath blowing across Snape's ear. Severus quivered, too busy biting his tongue to keep from screaming, he nodded. "Do I have to unwrap the other as well?"

Snape shook his head violently and croaked, "No, my lord. It-it hurts."

A flat palm patted his cheek in a paternal manner. Snape was grateful for the layer of mask between Riddle's hand and his face.

"I forget how fragile you are, Severus." Voldemort sighed out, fingers combing through Snape's stringy hair. "Help Lucius to the doors. We are finished. For now."

Snape nodded, puzzling a moment. He'd forgotten Lucius was still in the room. When he stood, Severus saw the Malfoy lord against the far wall in a heap. When he dared glance back to where Voldemort had stood, he was relieved to see the man had gone.

He made it Malfoy, mind making a mental note that there were clumps of bloody hair along the cracks in the floor. "Lucius," he croaked. Malfoy shifted, but did not turn toward him. "Lucius you need to get up."

A low moan escaped the lump before him and Snape sneered. "Get up! I cannot lift you."

The heap shifted again, a stifled groan slipping through clenched teeth. Lucius managed to push himself to his hands and knees, head drooping toward the stones. Blood ran freely from his lips, flicking the wall as his ragged breath blasted out.

Using the wall for support, Malfoy finally made it to shaking legs. Snape stared openly, face set in a stoic mask, even though he knew it was hidden behind one already. Where Lucius' platinum hair used to hang over his shoulders, there was no hair to be seen but for a few strays that had missed the dark lord's wrath. The whole mass of it had been sheered away in chunks.

"Come on." Snape motioned for Lucius' arm. Malfoy glared at him from beneath his mask and swung his arm lazily up where it fell across Severus' shoulders with a thump. Hissing at the man, Snape started forward, mindful of the exaggerated limp in Lucius' step.

_It's his bad leg._ Snape noted absently. The cane that followed with Malfoy wherever the man went was not just a ploy. An injury early in his career as a death eater had shattered his patella. Even with magical healing the wizard never walked the same again. Fortunately for him, Malfoy had pleased Voldemort greatly with his stunt and how well he had recovered. Unfortunately, Voldemort remembered everyone's weaknesses down to the smallest detail and knew how to exploit them to his extreme advantage.

The stairs were hell for both of them. Snape's right hand was throbbing so badly that spots were clouding his vision and beating in time to the throbs. Lucius was gasping for breath as they made it to the top and the limp in his leg had changed yet again. Now he seemed to be dragging it behind him and using the wall and Severus to pull himself along.

A weird sense of deja vu washed over Snape from the last meeting. Only this time it was he helping Lucius as the man struggled through the Manor. The beaten doors were in front of them and Severus breathed deeply of the fresh air.

He hurried Malfoy up a step, wanting away from Riddle Manor as fast as possible. Growling, Malfoy tried valiantly to match his step but stumbled and fell down the crooked front steps, hitting the gravel with a skidding crunch. Snape stumbled forward, falling to his knees and managing to keep free of falling completely down by sheer luck.

Malfoy gurgled in the dirt, a fresh spew of blood staining the mask. Knees screaming and getting warm with blood, Snape moved toward him without standing. When he hovered over Lucius he saw that Malfoy was close to falling unconscious.

"Malfoy. Get up. We're almost to the gate."

He rolled painfully onto his side as Severus watched. When he was sure Lucius was making an effort, Snape stood, scowling at the fresh cuts down his shins and the holes in the pants Remus had bought for him. He reached down to help Lucius stand but remembered too late that his hands wouldn't help. So he stooped, curling his arm around Malfoy's back to anchor him as the man struggled to stand.

Five strained and painful steps brought them to the gate. As soon as the wards snapped around them and let them free, Snape turned to face Malfoy. He didn't know what to do with the broken wizard. He was still confused about Lucius' actions. An answer was given to him a moment later as Lucius fumbled shakily in his pocket. It came back with a silver bead clutched in it. Lucius' eyes caught Severus' just as the port-key activated and whisked the man away.

Severus stared into the empty space where Lucius' had stood bleeding, mind whirling. With a shake of the head and a clarifying stab of pain his hands he apparated away from Riddle Manor and back to the safety of Hogwart's.


	11. Bleeding Hearts

Remus Lupin walked sleepily down the stairs. It was half past midnight or there abouts. All evening long there was a nagging in the back of his mind as though he were forgetting to do something. He had visited with Harry after dinner and corrected papers after the boy left. After getting the entire work load finished in record time, the nagging feeling came back but as he looked around his room he couldn't think of a thing. Then, after falling asleep twenty minutes ago, he sat up abruptly and shook his cloudy head. He'd promised Severus he would retrieve his whisky.

Now, finally in the dungeon corridors, after three wrong turns thanks to his sleep addled brain, he was outside Severus' quarters where the portrait beast stood blinking at him. Remus thought about how best to get into Snape's rooms without resorting to snarling at it when it whined and popped open without so much as a cross look.

Confused, Lupin stepped carefully into Severus' rooms. He felt a little intrusive being in the private man's quarters when he knew he was not in. With a shrug that was meant to ease his conscience, Remus walked purposefully toward the cabinet only to stop in his tracks. He breathed deeply through his nose, horrified to feel his mouth water. He could smell blood in Severus' quarters.

Human heart pounding in panic--both for Severus bleeding somewhere and for the wild rush of wolf that threatened to cloud his vision--he did what any rational werewolf would do. He backed into the farthest corner of the room and bellowed. "Severus!"

Lupin covered his nose with both hands, pleading for Snape to answer, if nothing else to know the man was alive so that he didn't have to search for him.

There was a shattering of glass in another room and Lupin shivered when he realized he was standing next to a doorway he had not seen. He peered inside and gulped air heavily through his mouth. Severus was sitting on a stool in front of an empty cauldron. One of his mangled hands was dripping on the stones, the flesh swollen and red. Both of the man's legs from the knees down were scrapped open badly enough to give any rough-housing ten year-old a run for his money. At Snape's feet sat a busted bottle of whisky. The biting smell of alcohol helped to numb his nose and Lupin cautiously took his hands away from his face.

"Severus?" Remus called, knowing that the man had to be alert if he was sitting upright on a stool of all things. But the potions master didn't move and Lupin took a cautious step forward. The smell of alcohol got stronger, but so didn't the tang of copper. He stopped abruptly. His toes were just touching the pool of blood beneath Severus' chair. Remus stared at the reflective pool in horror. He could see his reflection in the blood from the mute light and his eyes were growing golden and glittering with a cunning that was not human.

Snape shifted on his stool and when Remus looked up he flinched when Severus gasped painfully, face twisting in fear and loathing as he saw the wolf's eyes in Remus skull. Remus stepped forward again, wanting to console his friend, to reassure Snape--and maybe himself--that he was no threat. Severus stood up, the stool clattering to the stones. He held his hands out toward Lupin as though to ward him off but thought better of it as his bloodied hand spattered blood down the wolf's robes when he swung it forward.

"Get out, Lupin." Snape moaned eyes still wide and glassy. Remus stopped, eyes staring at the wounded hand, oblivious to the fact that he stood in a pool of Severus' blood. Something at the back of his mind clawed to break free. He grabbed at his head with both hands, mind clearing marginally as his nails bit into his skin.

"Get out." Snape said again, voice stronger. He backed up another pace, eyes never leaving Remus' face. Stark amber eyes glowed in the dim light and Snape felt his stomach knot in a familiar fear that made the bile rise in his throat.

"Get out!" He shrieked, fear overriding his desire for decorum. Severus backpedaled again, heart slamming into his chest as his back collided with the far wall. He was trapped.

Remus cowered, heart wrenching painfully at the look of fear and hatred that pinched Severus' face. He stepped backward, wishing for all that he was worth that he had just slept through the nagging and never come down to Severus' rooms; wishing that he hadn't just ruined every tie he had painstakingly made with Snape over the last months.

Turning violently and slipping in the pool, Remus growled in frustration, horrified to hear the animalistic quality it held and ignoring the whimper from behind him. He ran blindly toward Snape's door. He didn't stop running until he made it safely inside his rooms. Once there he threw a handful of floo powder into his fireplace and screamed for Madame Pomfrey. When the medi-witch glared sleepily at him a moment later he shakily told her about Severus and was satisfied when her floating head disappeared only seconds later.

Lupin sat heavily into a chair with his head buried in his hands. He gasped for breath, feeling the wolf in him quiet as time passed. He looked down at his feet and screamed in rage at the blood on his shoes, which stained the cuffs of his pants and the edge of his robe. In a sudden fit, he tore all of the clothing from his body, save his underwear, and threw them all into the fire. They caught with a 'whoof' and curled black smoke as they burnt to ash.

Remus crawled into his bed an hour later, face pale and heart squeezed so hard it felt as though it would never feel normal again. When sleep finally claimed him, he slept fitfully with dreams of blood covered stones and petrified onyx eyes.

Dumbledore was sitting once again by Severus bedside in the infirmary. He noted the blank walls with little interest, pondering upon charming the room to suit future patient's tastes. He could not imagine waking to the same dull colors over and over if he were ill.

Snape was sleeping a potion induced slumber, now and then his lip would tick from the dreams in his mind. Albus sighed and tugged at his beard. Severus had never spent so much time in the infirmary in all of the years he had been a death eater spy. The man usually tended himself and ignored any mentions of help with a steady glare and raised brow.

Madame Pomfrey had fire called Albus the minute she stepped from Severus' fireplace. She had failed to mention that Lupin had called her about Severus' condition. It didn't seem important until she finally ran into the man's private work room and found him huddled upon himself. He seemed unconscious until she got within a foot of him, then the wizard bolted upright and snarled at her, face pale and eyes wild. It had taken Albus to calm him enough to allow her to tend Severus' wounds. While she worked quickly, Severus blubbered about the shrieking shack and Remus Lupin. She frowned deeply, remembering the incident from ages ago but not quite understanding what had brought the memories back.

Albus had fed the man the sleeping draught personally and patted his hand as he watched Severus sucked into sleep. Now it was a matter of time before Severus woke.

There was the matter of Remus, and what exactly had happened between Snape being found and then being aided. The Headmaster could guess, and the thought made the twinkle fall from his eyes. He would have to be there for both of his forgotten children, and somehow keep them from tearing each other apart.

The good news of the situation was little, but hopefully it would be enough to help Severus when the wizard woke. It seemed the extent of Snape's new injuries were minimal. Poppy was relieved to find he was still well enough to take her direct healing, and minutes later the cuts along Severus' right hand were gone. The bones of his hands had been carefully removed as he slept but the regrowth would occur after Severus woke and was able to drink the potion without any others in his system.

Poppy stepped past the partition and settled a hand on Albus' shoulder. The Headmaster glanced up at her and frowned at the stern look on the witch's face. "What ever is the matter, Poppy?"

"After tending Severus, I have gone to Professor Lupin's rooms. The poor man was terribly shaken when he called me and I thought it might be best to check on him, even for a calming draught." Poppy sat in the chair next to Albus and rubbed thumbs into her eyes. "He did not respond but I heard him moving about. He did not sound himself, Albus." Poppy gave him an odd look, nodding her head slowly as though trying to convince him of something.

With slight dawning, Albus stood up. "Tend to Severus, please, Poppy. I will see what is happening with Remus and return shortly."

Unconsciously, Dumbledore curled his fingers around the handle of his wand as he walked to Lupin's chambers. He hoped whatever Poppy had heard was not what the woman had made it out to seem.

Candlework's Cottage stood in front of him a moment later. The serene picture seemed somehow masking of the creature that lived behind it. Dumbledore knocked on the portrait, hoping to catch Remus awake...and human.

No answer came and Albus held his breath. Withdrawing his wand, Dumbledore pulled the portrait open, his signature automatically overriding the security of the password system. The room inside was dark, only a low fire burning in the hearth. He could smell burnt rubber and charred plastic as he shut the door quietly behind him, whispering a sealing charm just in case.

He noted that the remains of a shoe--namely the heel of a sole--was sitting to the side of the pile of charred wood; as though it had fallen from the fire and smoldered itself out slowly. Curious, but still cautious, he walked away from the hearth and toward the open doorway across the room.

Albus held his wand out before him as he stepped quietly into the room, then let out a long, low breath. Remus was laying in the middle of his bed, twisted in his sheets and whimpering in his sleep.

Tucking his wand safely away, Dumbledore looked over his ex-student. The man was still quite underfed, but the usual olive tone of his skin had faded since Albus had seen him last. Something had shaken the lycan up and was apparently still bothering him. Settling on the edge of Lupin's mattress, Albus touched the man's shoulder lightly.

Remus jerked up, instantly awake and tensed to defend himself. His panicked eyes calmed significantly when he finally registered Dumbledore. "Albus?"

A smile tilted the Headmasters lips. "I am sorry to startle you."

Lupin shook his head, becoming aware that he was sitting in only his shorts on sweat soaked sheets while Albus Dumbledore was studying him intently. He began to wonder what the aged wizard wanted when Severus' face flashed before his eyes. "How is Severus?"

Albus cocked his head to the side as he watched the color drain from Remus face. "He is stable. He should make a complete recovery of his wounds. Poppy has seen to it that his hands are to be repaired first thing tomorrow morning."

Nodding, Lupin fought the urge to flop back onto his bed and hide his face with a pillow. Instead, he nervously touched four small, symmetrical scars on his left shoulder with his fingertips as he asked his next question. "How was he? When you found him?"

Noticing the strange reaction but saying nothing about it, Albus thought carefully before he answered. "He was quite shaken considering the extent of his injuries."

"I--he," Lupin stammered, whole body flushing with light color even as his hand clutched tightly at his scarred shoulder. Scared amber eyes met Albus patient blue. "I've ruined it."

Remus had whispered his statement. So quietly in fact, Albus was not sure he had heard him. "Ruined what, my dear boy?"

"Me. Severus. What foundation we had. I've ruined it." Lupin breathed in awe at his own declaration. "When I found him," he continued, "he was surrounded by blood." He stopped there, hoping the rest was apparent, but Albus only blinked at him. "I, the smell, I-I don't know why I even went in," Remus hissed.

"It is not your fault that you are a werewolf, Remus. And it is not your fault that you reacted the way you did," Albus soothed.

"But I smelled it!" Remus boomed, hands shaking from anger. "I could smell it and I just went in anyway!"

Dumbledore was taken aback at the rage and conviction that filled Remus' voice, but calmed himself enough to take one of the man's shaking hands. "So you went in and found Severus slumped on the floor, but you did leave and call for Madame Pomfrey."

Lupin pulled his hand back, eyes wet with tears that did not fall. "He wasn't on the floor when I found him," he whispered.

Albus' heart leapt into his throat. For a startled moment he thought it possible that Remus had attacked Severus in his weakened state but schooled his features to keep from seeming accusing when the werewolf was apparently already repentant enough. "How did you find him?"

"He was sitting on his stool." Remus wrung his hands together. "I called out to him but he didn't answer so I went further in. I should have known better." The last sentence biting with anger. "I saw them, in the blood, you know. And I knew that I needed to leave--to leave before he saw them."

A hard sob ripped from Remus' chest and Albus was again thrown by the drastic swing in the lycanthrope's mood. He rested a comforting hand on Lupin's covered knee and leaned forward. "What did you not want Severus to see?"

"My eyes." Lupin hiccoughed, scrubbing at them with his fists even as he spoke about them. He dropped his hands to his lap and stared beseechingly at Albus, pleading with him to understand. The amber eyes were red and swollen even though not a single tear had yet to fall from them. "The wolf's eyes."

And Albus understood.

He gathered the full grown man together as though he were a child and held him tightly. Remus didn't cry, didn't fight him, only lay lax in his hold. Albus peered over his shaggy head, staring at a portrait of a wolf pack. There were four in it, the leader was a luminous grey and another running along beside it was of the deepest ebony. The other two were merely blurs of color that melted into the moving background. Only the two loping canine's that played and ran together had any form. Albus frowned. Remus and Sirius.

His poor children. They seemed doomed to live their lives alone and emotionally crippled. He had had high hopes for Remus and Severus when the two began to speak without snide comments. It seemed it had ended already.

His poor, poor children.


	12. Healing Bodies, Battered Souls

Severus woke to the plain white walls and antiseptic smell of the infirmary. He screwed his eyes shut, not ready to face the day yet. It seemed it didn't make much difference if the day was ready to face him.

"Good morning, Professor." Poppy Pomfrey chirruped. Severus scowled, eyes still shut tightly. The medi-witch had to be a morning person.

With a grunt he slowly allowed his eyes to see. The room was not bright, but still a bit too light for his eyes to like. His head throbbed at the temples but he grudgingly admitted it was most likely from last night's activities and not the sunlight.

_Last night's activities..._

Severus blanched and sat up quickly. His hands hovered painfully over his flesh and he felt, with great shame and anger, his eyes tear with frustration. Had the wolf touched him? Bit him?

"Severus, calm down!" Poppy was attempting to sooth him, but found it a bit difficult with vials in her hands. The potions master turned his head away from her but lay back on the sheets as she ordered. Frowning at the quick compliance that normally took a heavy dose of calming draught to produce, she set out his medications and helped him to drink each one. Snape did not look at her and she furrowed her brows harshly at the slight tremble she felt run through the man under her hands.

"Are you in pain, Professor?" She asked quietly, quickly scanning Snape's body and coming up with nothing new.

"No." A quiet, but solid answer.

Huffing, but otherwise content with his answer, Poppy smiled brightly. "I will be removing the broken bones of your hands momentarily. Unfortunately the regrowth will be during the day today."

Snape turned his face to her, eyes finally looking up. "Completely healed by this evening?"

Madame Pomfrey was a bit startled at how glassy Severus' eyes were but nodded to answer his question. "Yes. Though they will not have their same strength for another day or so. So you must be quite careful with the weight you pick up." Snape nodded impatiently. "Ready then?"

"Yes," he all but hissed.

Poppy pursed her lips and took out her wand. A quiet incantation later and Snape's fingers flopped flaccidly back and forth, the flesh bending around and touching his forearms. The pain, however, had vanished with the splintered bones.

Helping him with another potion, Madame Pomfrey nodded. "There now. They will begin to regrow readily. You will have flashes of pain now and then, and most likely a dull ache for most of the day until they have finished. Be extra careful not to hit your hands into anything."

"May I leave?" Severus asked redundantly. He was already shifting on the bed and preparing to stand.

With a deep sigh, Poppy nodded. "Yes, but I would have you come back here at lunch and dinner to check on your progress. And you must return immediately if you notice anything unusual. And that includes prolonged sharp pains. Do not, for the sake of your pride, refuse to come here for that. It could mean something serious."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Without another word passing between them, Poppy helped him dress and walked him carefully to the doorway. "Albus would like to see you, Severus, before you return to your rooms."

Severus nodded, turning in the proper direction and disappeared in the corridors.

The password to the Headmaster's chambers had not changed, and Severus let himself in as the door stood wide open. Albus was speaking softly to Fawkes when Snape noticed him in the corner of the room looking out of a window.

He had just opened his mouth to make his presence known when Albus interrupted him. "Good morning, Severus. Do sit down."

Sneering softly, Severus did just that. "Poppy said you would like to speak with me."

"Ah, do not sound quite so vexed, Severus. I merely wanted to see that you were quite alright." Albus turned from the window and smiled happily at him, raising his arm and releasing Fawkes. The phoenix circled the room and dropped onto his perch.

"Well I am here, and am apparently alive."

Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon spectacles with a serious face. "Ah, but I wanted to see if you were alright. And you are not."

Snape stiffened in his seat, knowing had he his hands he would have clenched them in his lap. He tried to keep Dumbledore's heavy gaze, but found himself looking into his lap only a moment later.

There was a shuffling of the aged wizard's robes and a warm, weathered hand dropped onto his shoulder. "Severus," Albus spoke softly, "I would like to know what happened last night. Starting with your meeting."

With a sharp snort, Severus looked up again, eyes trailing the vibrant office colors and coming to rest comfortably on the fire. "I arrived at the manor, prepared to tell the dark lord that I had not taken Potter's bird. That I even had the chance handed to me," here he paused to glare at the Headmaster. Albus had the grace to nod guiltily.

"To my immense surprise, Lucius stepped forward before I had the chance and blamed the missing owl on himself."

"Lucius Malfoy took the blame?" Albus sounded surprised, yet not quite as surprised as Severus had been only hours ago.

"Yes. And he was beaten, badly, for it." Severus turned momentarily from the flicker of flames and looked at Albus. "I do not know why, and I suspect there is a deeply hidden ulterior motive I will learn of quite soon."

Dumbledore frowned deeply, no twinkle in his eyes. "Does he suspect you are a spy for the side of the light?"

Severus shrugged elegantly. "I believe he has his curiosity, but he does not have proof, not anything concrete anyway. If he did, I highly doubt I would have returned last night."

Albus nodded gravely. "But you did return. And then something else happened didn't it?"

Snape paled and turned back to the fire. His skin itched again and he could swear there were several bites and long scratches that were along his flesh. He could feel them stinging and hot on his skin. "Yes. Something else."

"Something with Remus Lupin." Albus murmured softly. Severus swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "What happened, Severus?"

"You know what happened, Albus. If you didn't you would not have brought it up."

"I only know what Remus has told me. And if you do not mind, I would like to hear your side as well." Dumbledore steeled himself, waiting for Severus to make the next move.

"I was not gravely injured when I returned," Snape started very softly. "It was one of the easiest punishments I believe I have ever endured. Easily treatable, if it weren't for my bloody hands." Here, Severus swallowed again. "I accio'd the whisky, needing nothing more than a large drink but I could not catch it and it fell to the floor and shattered."

Snape stood, stalking toward the fire and staring listlessly down at the dancing flames. "I heard him come in, but did not call to him. He heard the glass. Must have been the glass." Severus murmured to himself, lost in his thoughts. "All I remember, were his eyes."

He shivered in revulsion and fear, gooseflesh breaking across his skin even with his close proximity to the fire. Albus stood quietly from his desk and came to stand behind him. "I don't remember...he might have--could have--touched me, bit me, I don't know." Severus clenched his mouth shut as his stomach heaved violently.

"He did not touch you, Severus," Albus spoke quietly. "He realized that he was losing control and fled to his rooms. He was the one to contact Madame Pomfrey." The Headmaster reached out for Snape's shoulder, but the potions master shrank away from it.

"His words. He's probably lying, covering up." Snape spat. His skin itched again and he wished he could dig at it, strip it from his body.

Albus grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face him. He frowned sorrowfully as the look of glassy fear that flooded Snape's face and restrained from crushing the stubborn man in a hug. "I had hoped that the fear and feuds between the two of you were gone, Severus."

"Not gone, Albus," Snape whispered, "they were never gone."

He spent the whole of his day locked in his chambers.

His growing finger bones would cripple his movement now and then until the pain faded and passed. Dobby had popped in with food twice for him. Once at lunch and again at supper. And after each, the house elf would leave with the same food he had brought. Snape was sure the elf was beating his head into the floor and ironing his ears because he did not eat, but there was very little he could do to remedy it.

Nothing productive was accomplished. He had tried to read several times each try to no avail as he realized he was staring at a paragraph and not reading it. Then attempted to grade homework but realized he had done it the day before while he had been brooding. So he sat in his favorite chair and thought about Lucius.

What the man wanted, what the man knew, what he would say, to whom and when; it was enough to give him a headache. And it did. So he left the topic and thought of Lupin for nearly five minutes before he couldn't any longer. His skin would prickle and he longed for his hands to be whole.

At nine o'clock Poppy smiled happily at him and told him to eat his meals and get plenty of rest, his hands were fine.

Severus curled his new fingers slowly. It was a unique and refreshing experience to move them so much without any pain. Poppy had been right about their weakness. He had learned the hard way as he tried to move his cauldron and nearly broke his toes.

Scowling at the black pot, Severus left it on the floor and tried to think of what he could do to still his mind. He needed to think about all that had happened and prepare himself for whatever may come. He had done a horrible job at it the past few days.

Weariness waved over him like a slow tide and he grudgingly accepted that he was still healing even though his hands had been returned to him.

Showering, amazing how a thing like that could be taken for granted. The water nearly scorched off the layers of filth that he could not wash from himself for a near week. Severus scrubbed until his skin burned and glowed red. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the spray, but glowing amber eyes ruined his contentment and he quickly snapped them back open.

He stepped into the steam of the bathroom and toweled off roughly. As the mirror slowly cleared he checked himself over. He looked whole, no scratches, not bites, no bruises. His hands were shaking as he prodded at his flesh, snippets of memories echoing in his head. Snarls and gnashing teeth, glowing amber eyes...

He shook his head violently, it was doing him no good to think of the past. It only served to work him up further and he had larger problems to deal with than phantoms from his past.

As he dressed in his rooms, again immensely pleased at how fluidly his fingers moved, the fire in his sitting room flared with a 'whoof' as though a capful of gasoline had been dumped into it. Curling his fingers around his wand, he walked soundlessly between the rooms sticking in the shadows, eyes narrowed and searching.

The rooms were empty.

He lowered his wand only slightly and walked across his carpet, leaving water droplets in his wake. Everything was in its place, save for a new addition that lay on the floor before the fireplace. An ivory colored envelope with careful calligraphy lay unhindered on his carpet. Next to it was a rose the color of dried blood.

Putting his wand in the pocket of his pajama bottoms, Severus retrieved both of them from the floor. The rose rustled and cracked, leaves tumbled from it and hit the floor delicately. Narrowing his eyes, Snape bent to pick up a leaf and frowned when it shattered into powder under his fingers.

Carefully, he laid the rose on his mantle. He picked up his wand and ran it carefully over the dead rose. He should have been more cautious. The flower could very well have been poisoned, cursed, or otherwise tampered with. All his scans came up clean.

Leaving the rose where it was, he moved his wand at the mess on his carpet and waved it away. Snape treated the envelope to the same set of scans as the rose and finally settled into his chair with a grunt when it too came up unblemished.

The paper was of a heavy weight and the rich ink made Severus narrow his eyes. He didn't need to read the name at the bottom to know it was from Lucius.

_Severus,_

_We have much to discuss you and I. I expect to see you at the manor tomorrow evening. Enclosed is a port key that will activate at nine o'clock. I strongly suggest you make an appearance._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Snape read the letter again before dropping it to his lap. He upturned the envelope and caught the port key that slipped from the entrance. It was a thin sheet of copper with the slight impression of the Malfoy crest embossed on it. Severus supposed it was a bookmark of sorts. Incredibly delicate.

Sighing through his nose, Severus could feel a slow ache start at the back of his head and stood. He rummaged through his cabinet before coming up with a new flagon of whisky and broke the seal.

He went to bed shortly after draining half of the contents of the bottle. His sleep was blessedly free of dreams.

Severus dressed himself the next morning in his familiar robes and hard soled shoes. He smirked--for he never smiled, even in private--at how nice it was to be back in his own clothing again. He sat in his chair before the fireplace for ten minutes before he realized that he was waiting for something. Then he stood angrily from his seat when it dawned on him. He was waiting for Remus to bring him breakfast.

He considered not making an appearance at the Great Hall and instead skip his meal and take out his frustrations on the students. Madame Pomfrey would surely learn of it, and he was loathe to make her cross with him. No doubt she would run to Dumbledore and the Headmaster would make Lupin continue trailing him at mealtimes. He shuddered at the thought.

So, in a usual fit that was expected of many on a Monday morning, Snape made his first grand appearance in the dining hall for the first time in a week. Students quieted and snapped their gazes away as he glared over the tables. The only one who didn't avoid his gaze was Draco Malfoy. The boy was watching him with a carefully calculated look in his narrowed silver eyes. Severus felt his heart stutter, no doubt the boy had heard from his father, had possibly seen him since his beating. Instead of allowing the child to see his muted fear, he amped his cool gaze until the boy frowned and turned away.

Snape settled into his usual seat, trying to lean as far away from Lupin as he could manage without being conspicuous. From his peripheral vision, he saw the werewolf giving him grievous sidelong glances. Good, the damned animal should be caged. He sneered at the thought and saw Lupin pale slightly and turn his head away.

He picked at his breakfast, showing Lupin quite clearly that he did not need his assistance any longer as he moved the pitcher from one side of his plate to the other, passed platters to the others (which earned him odd looks from his fellow professors), and folded and unfolded his napkin. After turning his neat piles of food into a combined mush that appeared he had eaten something significant, Severus excused himself by pushing harshly from the table and stalking down to his dungeons.

He was still debating on whether he should tell Dumbledore about Lucius' letter. He was going to the manor, no denying that fact, but he wasn't sure if it would benefit him or not to let the Headmaster know. Undoubtedly either way he would get a lecture and that ever indulging sigh that Albus gave him readily. It always served to sound as though Severus were making him exasperated and disappointed all at once. It really got under his skin, truly. After thinking of that he was rather sure he wasn't going to tell him.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were standing at the front of the room waiting for him to put up the latest potion so that they could gather the ingredients. He raised an eyebrow and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Sit down." He murmured to them as he went past and behind his desk. Hermione gave him a puzzled look but moved toward her seat between Ron and Harry; Draco merely nodded and glided to his spot between Crabbe and Goyle.

Wand gripped surely in his right hand, Snape waved it at the board and his spidery writing soon filled it. "Before you even attempt to start this potion, you must read pages 284 through 296. I strongly suggest you pay strict attention to the 'Adverse Reactions' section. I do not want to rush half of the class to the infirmary for one person's stupidity." He paused there to glare at a fidgeting Neville Longbottom. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The room moved as one as books were withdrawn from satchels and pages were turned. Severus snorted and walked toward his stores. He set out what the students would need and after each trip from the room paused to glare at them to keep them on task. Once he had the jars set out on the work table he narrowed his eyes at one of the main ingredients and turned with a flourish back to the class.

"As a precaution to those of you too inept to remember, jimson weed is toxic when eaten. Therefore, do not stick your fingers, spoons, quills or anything else into your gaping maws until you have thoroughly cleansed all surfaces of all utensils, including your hands."

Parvati Patil raised her hand and Snape nodded at her. "Sir, is the stem poisonous as well?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Does anyone know the answer to Miss Patil's question?" He ignored the waving hand of Hermione from the other side of the room and fixed Draco with a crooked brow. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"All the parts of the weed are poisonous, including the stem and roots." The Malfoy heir drawled, rolling his eyes at the embarrassed girl.

"Ten points to Slytherin. Now get to work." Snape trudged behind his desk and sat with fluid grace. He watched the students work with their ingredients, rather humored at how timidly most of them handled the weeds. He was tempted to stalk around amongst them and scare one of them into dropping more than was necessary into their potion. A Gryffindor preferably.

And so he did.


	13. Reapers Lair

Severus decided against going to the hall for dinner. He wasn't particularly hungry and having to sit next to Lupin again would drive him past his threshold of personal restraint for the day. Besides, he still needed some when he made his trip to Malfoy Manor in two hours. Instead, he had a house elf bring him a pot of strong tea and he settled for drinking that after swallowing a nourishing potion. He certainly didn't want to be the least bit inebriated in Lucius Malfoy's presence later.

He kept himself entertained with grading potions homework until eight o'clock. He spent the last hour steeling himself against whatever Malfoy might throw at him. Figuratively and literally. He doubted if he would return to Hogwart's unscathed.

The clock on his mantle chimed the hour and the copper sheet on his desk glowed lightly. Severus sighed through his nose and arranged his robes. He touched a finger against the filigree design and felt warmth heat his finger pad. He carefully laid the delicate thing in his pocket and left the dungeons at a steady pace. He made it outside of Hogwart's gates five minutes past nine, touched the paper-thin metal in his pocket and felt the pull behind his navel drag him away.

Malfoy Manor was not the ominous and dark building most would have expected. In fact the outer stonework was done in white granite, smoothed and shaped until the corners of the building were rounded and soft. Great statues of voluptuous women and well-muscled men stood posed on stands and pillars along the walkway. The atrium of the building was lined with smooth columns, the ceiling of the entryway charmed much like that of the Great Hall in Hogwart's. Even the inside of the Malfoy house was decorated in delicate antiques and rich colors against the base white of marble.

Severus started up the walk, scowling harshly at the statues that he passed. None of them were charmed to move or speak, but he had the sneaking suspicion that they still saw all that happened within the high walls that surrounded the manor and that all that was seen was viewed exclusively by Lucius.

He stood on the stoop before the great doors of Black Willow. The crosscuts were sealed and covered in a clear varnish leaving the grains and golden yellow of the wood set against polished white marble. It was the doorway that one would expect of a warm and welcome host, someone who was the hub of all charity work. How ironic.

The doors were pulled open by a twitchy house elf that squeaked at Severus and led him into the atrium and through another set of doors into the main hall of the house. "Master Malfoy is waiting to see you." The elf squeaked, skipping through the hall with its eyes lowered to the immaculately polished tile.

"Where is he?" Severus spoke quietly, though it still echoed through the hall far too much for his liking.

"Master is in his study." The elf glanced up at Snape, realized the man was looking at him and quickly dropped its gaze back to the floor as it visibly tensed.

"There is no need for you to direct me, I know where it is." Snape said in low tones. The elf paused, looking unsure. A moment later it nodded and popped out of the hall with a crack. Severus didn't know whether to smirk or frown. Apparently Malfoy was in a mood if the house elves didn't want to chance seeing him when they didn't have to.

He had started up the grand staircase to the second level when Narcissa emerged at the top and began to descend. She raised her chin as her gaze met Severus'. She smiled but it did not quite reach her eyes. "Good evening, Severus."

"Narcissa, lovely as always." Snape nodded to her as she passed. The woman was wearing a flowing house robe of silky crimson. It unnerved him to see the woman in the house. Normally he would never catch a glimpse of the heiress when he visited. Even if he was there for hours. Every time he had seen Narcissa on a visit, bad things soon followed. She was a dark omen if he had ever seen one.

As he breached the stairwell, he could see Lucius' study door partly open at the end of the narrow hall. Portraits of past Malfoy lords frowned at him as he passed. Some nodded, recognizing him, while others turned their nose up and scowled down at him. He hated them.

Severus knocked soundly on the doorframe, waiting for Lucius to call him in. He was mildly surprised when the man opened the door himself only seconds later. Snape nodded to him as Lucius turned and made his way toward a high-backed chair before a fireplace across the room.

His gait was slow and deliberate, the limp in his leg more pronounced than usual but a far cry from the broken and useless limb it had been the night before. Snape took the opportunity to regard the changes in the stoic man's appearance. The greatest change was of course the man's platinum hair, or in this case the lack of it. It had not been sheered quite as short the night before, but then again Lucius would never allow for it to look unkempt. It had been cut and styled, but at a degree that left no hair touching his upturned collar; unbelievably short.

Snape sat across from him after a wave of Lucius' hand motioned him to the seat. "Lucius."

Slate eyes flicked up and held his onyx for a tense moment before Malfoy nodded, "Severus, good of you to come."

Severus resisted a snort of derision, like he had had a choice. Now that he was facing the man it was amazing how much his facial features seemed changed without the waterfall of hair framing his face. Malfoy actually looked almost boyish. He could just make out the hazy edge of a deep bruise along the man's jaw line where a concealment charm was doing a poor job of covering it. If Lucius was using a concealment charm, who knew exactly how horrible his face had been swollen and discolored.

They sat in silence for some time, Lucius staring past Severus' shoulder and Severus staring into the dancing flames of the fire. When Lucius snapped his fingers, Severus tensed at the loud noise, startled. A house elf popped in, one different from the one who had opened the door for him earlier. "Bring a bottle of fire whisky and two glasses." Lucius' voice was a bit hoarse, Severus pretended not to notice. He had been that way on many occasions after a sound punishment from Voldemort, it tended to happen after screaming for ten minutes from unforgivables.

"Would you like anything else, Severus?" Lucius cleared his throat, playing the amiable host. Severus shook his head.

The elf soon returned with the alcohol and glasses on an ornate silver platter that it set on a low table before popping out again. Lucius poured both of them a drink and handed Severus a glass. Snape waited until Malfoy took a sip before he raised the glass to his lips and took his own taste.

"Undoubtedly you have questions," Lucius spoke quietly, a queer smile on his face. "Don't for a moment think that what I have done should constitute a deep care for your wellbeing."

"Please, Lucius. Do you think me a complete idiot?" Snape sneered.

The smile changed subtly and Severus suddenly felt himself on guard. "On the contrary, Severus. I find that you are far from an idiot." Lucius took a lazy drink from his glass, never looking away from Snape's face.

"Then I will spare you inane pleasantries. What exactly were you thinking, Lucius?" Severus straightened in his chair, fingers gripping the arms a little too tightly to be natural.

"Mostly how unbelievably painful it is to have a bone reshattered." Lucius gave a sick grin, unconsciously stretching his leg out to ease his knee.

Snape narrowed his eyes, a flicker of frustration brewing in his stomach. "Lucius..."

"Your hands have been healed I see." Malfoy tipped his head to the side, regarding Severus' hands with cool detachment.

"You are evading the question, Lucius." Severus rolled his eyes.

Slate eyes flicked up, and Lucius nodded slowly, the corners of his lips tipped up in a very small smile. "Astute as ever, Severus." He took a sip of his drink and ran a hand over his cropped hair. Lucius grimaced at the lack of locks under his fingers. "Allow me to put forth my opinion on this matter."

"I know well that you do not do anything that does not have your best interest." Severus quipped.

"Too true." Lucius grinned, it had no humor. "However, had I known it would have resulted as badly as it did, I may have reconsidered. You see, I know for a fact, Severus, that you had ample time and opportunity to retrieve Potter's owl. And, not to mention, that the bird is still alive and under Hogwart's ample roofs."

Snape stiffened, face hard. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Why, my dear Severus, it is actually very simple and very complicated." Lucius relaxed into his chair and poured himself another three fingers of whisky, Snape had yet to touch his again. "You have always been very careful, Severus. Concise stories, perfect, flawless details, reliable alibis...quite impressive. To be honest, I believe had you the proper time you would have surely found another perfect tale about Potter's bird that would have spared you even half of what I had endured." The level of anger in Lucius voice increased in tenor, but not in volume. The last sentence ended in a tremble.

Severus frowned viciously, perhaps he should have told Dumbledore. At least then they could find his body before it was utterly decimated by Voldemort. "What are you getting at, Malfoy?"

"Only this, Severus. You were so careful, but this time you've slipped. Oh, don't look so distraught, I have no designs to turn you over to our Lord. You see, everyone is allowed their mistakes, I just happen to enjoy knowing them and keeping them in my pocket for future use." Malfoy smiled, teeth glinting in the firelight. He laughed, a great bark of laughter that sounded quite painful coming from his raw throat. "Everyone has slipped, Severus. But no one else was quite clever enough to watch so very closely. But I have. You would be hard pressed to believe the number of infractions our noble and loyal circle has committed so shamelessly against our Lord.

Imagine how many of these 'talks' I have had, Severus. But none that have been quite as painful as this one." Lucius took a drink from his glass and Severus could have sworn the man actually looked remorseful for a moment. "I have a feeling, my friend, that you have more than one secret of this kind and that thought makes me quite bitter."

"I don't know what it is you think that you know, Lucius, but I'm getting rather tired of your runaround."

Lucius frowned. "I will not mention your blatant lie to our Lord, Severus if that is what you are getting at. At least not at the moment."

Severus seethed, he was going to be someone else's puppet. "I don't know whether to be grateful or completely furious," he spat.

Another hard laugh burst from Malfoy's chest. "Ah, Severus, that is what I like about you. Even if you were staring death in the eye, I think you would spit in it just for spite." Lucius stood from his chair, Severus immediately followed suit, hand trailing to his pocket. The humor had faded from Malfoy's face as he regarded Severus with hardened eyes. "You have classes to teach in the morning and I am quite exhausted, as you would well know."

Snape recognized a harsh brush-off when he heard one. He was torn between being insulted and relieved. He chose relieved. He followed Malfoy to the door but stopped short of exiting. "What do you want from me, Lucius?"

Lucius paused as he started to step into the hallway. "Are you afraid of what I want from you, Severus?" He grinned. "It could not be worse than what the dark lord would have from you."

"From you, Lucius, I have my severe doubts." Snape murmured passing Malfoy through the entry and starting for the stairs.

They walked quietly to the top of the stairs where Lucius stopped. "I will be contacting you in the next two days."

Severus felt as though he were going to be ill, he simply nodded as he descended the stairs. Snape stalked through the great hall toward the atrium, catching sight of Narcissa as the woman exited a room on the far right. If he remembered correctly it would have been the lesser library. He frowned to himself. Seeing Narcissa twice in little over an hour's time...he was going to have to run into Hogsmede and buy as many good luck charms as he could find. Then again, maybe it would just be easier and less time consuming to update his will.

Snape returned to his rooms at a quarter to eleven, damp and tired from his trek across the grounds. The halls were quiet, as they should have been, and Severus was just cranky enough to wish there was at least one errant student roaming about that he could catch.

As he started down the stairs that led into the dungeons he heard a slight rustle from the darkness that stretched before him. With a grin, he blended into the shadows outside of the last flickering torch and shushed the others to a dim glow before he started forward.

The steady movement slowed to a stuttering stop as the light bled out of the corridor. Snape could barely contain an evil chuckle. He saw the blurred shape of a body standing in the middle of the hall, shoulders high and tensed. Snape neared, shoes gliding soundlessly across the stones. He reached a hand forward to grasp the interlopers shoulder, a confused furrow creased his brow. This man--it surely had to be with wide shoulders and narrowed hips--was definitely not a student. Severus had just rested his hand on a strained deltoid when he recognized the grey hair that streaked a shaggy brown head; too late.

Severus snatched his hand back with a hiss at the same moment Remus Lupin turned with a jerk.

"Severus?" Lupin gasped, relief in his tone before his body seized like a taught rope at the look of fury and fear that pasted the potions master's face.

"What are you doing down here, Lupin?" Snape sneered, hand clutching his wand still buried in his folds of robe.

"I--I'm not entirely sure." Remus mumbled, wary of the slightest move the darker wizard made.

Snape skirted around the werewolf, never exposing his back or taking his eyes from him. He blocked the hall from the lycan's advance. "Going senile, Lupin? Perhaps you should return to your lair by Gryffindor tower and eat your own feet."

Lupin clenched his fists and took a step forward but stopped when he saw Severus flinch. _Dammit_. "Severus, I wanted to make sure you were alright," he said lamely.

Snape's ever expressive eyebrow rose. "Is there a reason why I should not be? Did you maul me when I was incapacitated?" His voice lowered in anger while his flesh prickled.

"No!" Remus stepped forward again, unsure whether to be mollified or wary that Severus didn't move. "I swear, I didn't do anything!" Lupin paused just outside of striking range. Snape was eyeing him with a high level of distrust. The potions master shifted, wand being drawn slowly from his pocket, Remus resisted a sigh and didn't move. A familiar scent wafted to his delicate nose from Severus' robes. Lupin sniffed lightly, trying not to draw attention.

Malfoy? Remus paused, unsure, and tried again. The pheromones and slight scent of vitriol reaffirmed it. Was Severus with Lucius Malfoy? Remus blinked, slightly confused only to realize Severus had been speaking quietly.

"...retrieve it tomorrow evening."

"Wha-what was that, Severus?" Lupin stammered, seeing the anger increase on Snape's face when he realized he was not paying attention.

"I will have your Wolfsbane ready for tomorrow night," Severus seethed, "until then I do not want to see you lurking around here trying to be friendly."

Remus nodded, partly relieved, partly angry. "Fine."

Snape regarded him coolly for a moment, the wolf wasn't in a hurry to vacate his dungeons. "What is it, Lupin? Forgotten your way?"

"No," Remus mumbled, mind obviously elsewhere. "Severus, have you been with Lucius Malfoy?"

Snape stiffened visibly, wand snapping to attention. "What business is it of yours if I have?"

"Nothing. Never mind." Lupin said, backing up a step. "Just," he paused, "I thought you were leery of him."

Severus scowled, wand carefully returning to his pocket as Remus began to walk off. "You can retrieve your potion at nine o'clock. No sooner, and no later than half past the hour." He turned harshly on his heel and stalked toward his quarters, leaving Lupin alone in the hall entrance to watch him disappear into the darkness.

Albus was not a happy wizard and Severus knew why. But at the moment, he was too grumpy and fuming silently into his tea to admit that he was the cause.

"...know that I worry for you, Severus, but to delve into..."

And Severus toned out again. He frowned harshly and turned his face to the fire. After his run-in with Lupin in the middle of the night he had jittered and paced his rooms for the next hour before calming enough even to attempt sleep. But after he lay down all he could see was Lucius' bruised, boyish face scowling at him. Whatever Malfoy would want from him would surely cost him a part of his soul...and he had very little left as it was. Now, an hour before breakfast would be served in the Great Hall, he was seated in Albus' office getting a stern 'talking-to'.

Granted, he would be the first to admit he could have played the whole situation much better, he was loathe to admit his mistakes to anyone...especially when they were too busy making him feel guilty.

"Severus, are you listening to me?"

Snape slowly rotated his head and nodded. Of course he hadn't. Albus held his gaze for a long moment, no hint of amusement in his blue eyes this morning, before he sighed deeply and took a sip of his tea.

"I'd prefer if you could avoid dealing with Malfoy further until you know for certain what he wants from you, Severus. This will surely come to a bad end." Albus watched him with something a kin to regret. "We've come this far, Severus. Perhaps it is time you pull from Voldemort's ranks. Better to avoid being outed by a vengeful Malfoy, than to play to his whim only to have him turn you over to the Dark Lord when he has finished with you."

Snape had to swallow twice to get down his sip of tea. "You want me to simply walk away from the Dark Lord?"

"I know it is far from that, Severus," Albus sighed heavily through his nose. The Potions master looked torn between anger and guilt, face pale and hands clasped to his saucer.

"Indeed." Severus snorted.

"What I am saying, by boy, is that it may be best to allow Lucius to tell his tale. At least this way we can protect you outright."

"We cannot do that, Albus," Severus seethed. "There is no one else--"

"I know that there is no one else in Voldemort's circle. And I appreciate all that you have done, that all of the families that you have helped save have only you to thank; but I will not have you sacrificed as well."

"I can deal with Lucius Malfoy," Snape growled, an odd panic rising as the Headmaster spoke of his impending betrayal.

It was quiet between them for a long time. Albus was staring at Severus with a contemplative aura. Snape sat rigidly, waiting for the Headmaster's final decision. As hard and tiresome as it was to be a spy for the light, it at least gave him a sense of worth. He couldn't tell Albus that though. The Headmaster would probably take it from him then just to prove that he didn't need it...and look at him with a hidden pity that never quite stayed off of his face.

"Very well."

Severus blinked, mind drawn blank as though Albus had just told him that he was really a great Voldemort supporter. Entirely unbelievable.

Albus pretended not to notice the semi-gaping look and continued. "I will allow you to deal with Mr. Malfoy. However, at the first sign that you will be strung up by the ankles I am going to have you pulled immediately."

Snape nodded. It was the best he was going to get for sure. "Of course, Albus. I would expect no less from you."

Dumbledore gave him a slim smile. "Well then. I do believe it is time for your class. Do come to me if you come to any problems, Severus."

The potions master was about to make a cutting remark but saw the serious look on the Headmaster's face and gave him a nod instead.

At the bottom of the stairs, Snape was nearly run over by a stout body coming up. Remus Lupin blinked and backed down three stairs to step from Severus' way. The werewolf hadn't said anything to him, but Snape was still angry that the blasted man seemed to be in his way everywhere he went. The calculated, worried look on the beast's face didn't help matters. He stalked past him and down the corridor, Hell would be dealt to the unwary students.

Remus paused outside Dumbledore's office door, confused at Severus but trying to ignore it as much as possible. The potions master was often irritable for reasons he could only fathom. As he raised his knuckles to knock, the door swung in and revealed Albus standing at his high window, staring out over the grounds.

"Please, have a seat, Remus."

The wolf nodded, though Albus couldn't see it, and settled into the vacant chair. It was still slightly warm from where Snape had vacated it. Remus wrinkled his nose as the potions master's scent wafted over him a moment. He was getting rather concentrated senses, and they would only heighten further as the day went. Right now, his sense of smell was going to give him a headache if his brain didn't start to play catch up.

Dumbledore sat slowly in his high-backed chair, moving with slow, shuffling steps and creaking knees as he sat. Lupin frowned to himself, Albus looked as though he had aged another fifty years since he had seen him last.

"I have a request of you, Remus, and I am aware that it is highly impeding of me to do at this point in time."

"I will surely do what I can until this evening, Albus, but you know as well as I do that there are some things I absolutely cannot do until after the change has passed." Remus squirmed in his seat. Even though Dumbledore had known him for the majority of his life and had accepted him as he was, it was still troublesome and slightly embarrassing to speak about his 'fault' so bluntly.

"I know," Albus waived a quailing hand at him. "It is just that, since you would have today and the next two to yourself, you will have the time and opportunity to do what I cannot."

"What do you need me to do?" Remus queried, not liking for a moment where he believed this conversation to be going.

"I would have you watch Severus carefully over the next few days." Albus spoke sternly.

Remus gaped. "But, Severus is quite angry with me at the moment, and I would be loathe to impede on his privacy."

"It is not a matter of Snape's pride!"

Lupin sat quietly, a little ruffled at Albus' raised tone. The Headmaster was clearly worried to allow a lapse of control. The thought, however, didn't quail the wolf in him as it snarled and spit. He was not an alpha, of that he knew, but it didn't mean the beast in him didn't think everyone else below it. "Albus," he warned quietly, "it wouldn't be wise to have me track Severus down, especially as a wolf. He would never forgive me. Hell, he'd probably kill me the first chance he got!"

Dumbledore grunted, looking grumpy for a moment before sighing deeply. "I know that Severus would be exceedingly angry. And I know that you are uncomfortable to be around others during your change; but the fact remains that he needs you."

"Excuse me?" Remus scoffed. "I thought this was a favor for you, Albus."

"It is." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. He gave Lupin a curious gaze as he spoke, "There are certain complications that have arisen that lead me to believe Severus may be in far more trouble than ever before."

Lupin narrowed his eyes, taking an unconscious breath in through his nose. Synapses fired through his head and a moment later the picture of Severus being threatened by Lucius Malfoy floated with startling clarity in his mind. He didn't realize he had growled low in his throat until he saw the damning twinkle in Albus' eyes and a tilted smile on his lips. "Lucius Malfoy, then?"

A bushy eyebrow rose in silent question, but Dumbledore nodded anyway. "He has a hold on Severus at the moment. I am afraid that something bad will result from it."

Remus nodded. _Dammit._ How was he supposed to refuse Albus now? Hell, even if the old wizard told him to forget it, that he would find someone else to do the task for him, Remus knew that he would still track Severus. With a weary sigh, Remus nodded. "Fine."

"Good." Albus smiled, the added age from minutes ago melting off of him. "I know you are still wary, Remus, but I believe this will all work out in the end."

Lupin stood, back creaking. He nodded his goodbyes and made his way back to his quarters. His big challenge of the night would be to watch Severus without the man knowing, and without him eating some unsuspecting first year in the process. With a grimace, Remus made it to his quarters and collapsed onto his sofa. It was only a little past eight, but damn if he didn't feel dead to the world already.


	14. Werewolves and Snakes

A:n Hello again all. Thank you for corrections and helpful criticism. I find it is always much more pleasing to read a story with very little flaws. It helps the credibility. I hope this chapter finds all of you well!

* * *

Severus was sitting in his rooms. It was well into eight o'clock and the Wolfsbane was nearly finished. With a severe frown he stalked to his fireplace and called Lupin. After a blunt statement about his 'hairball remedy' he withdrew from the flames and returned to the cauldron.

Classes had been exceedingly bland for a change. He didn't know if it was because the brainless students he was teaching had deigned it plausible to study, or if his dour mood and sense of impending doom had muted the day's events. To round it off, he could feel a headache throb behind his eyes.

A timid knock came to his door after a time of brooding. "Come."

The door swung open and Remus Lupin stood in the entryway. Snape cocked an eyebrow at the reluctant wolf. He stared at the DADA professor, the wolf only stood at his stoop and stared somewhere around Severus knees. Snape was thrown enough to look down to see what was so damned interesting but saw nothing besides his robes. "Well? Are you going to stand there like a beaten dog or come in and shut the door?"

Lupin swallowed hard and entered, head dipped in submission. Severus scowled at him. He was annoyed beyond belief with the wizard, and things had been quite ugly the past two days. But that didn't exactly explain the complete flip-flop of the man's typical behavior.

Choosing to ignore the lycanthrope, Severus entered his work room and ladled out a portion of the Wolfsbane into a glass mug. He eyed a nearby silver goblet with a sadistic grin but left it alone. He returned to his sitting room, expecting Lupin to have plopped himself into his seat. The wizard was still standing where he had left him.

Snape shoved the mug at him and watched with calculating eyes as the wolf barely even grimaced as the heavy elixir went down. He took the mug back after it was empty and snorted. "What's the matter Lupin? You look as though you've lost your puppy."

A ghost of a smile flickered at Remus' lips but it never stuck. Suddenly, the werewolf looked up again, eyes probing and gaze heavy. Snape stiffened on instinct and flung up several mental shields automatically. In retrospect he didn't believe that Lupin knew occulmency, but he couldn't help the knee-jerk reaction. The lycan didn't look menacing, not even curious, he just...was.

For Lupin's part he was, currently, trying to keep Severus' curiousity peeked without making him tetchy. The moon would rise in the next forty minutes and this was the highest his senses would get until he actually transformed. So, he was going to map Severus Snape into his mind as thoroughly and efficiently as possible—which was going much easier now that Snape wasn't on edge.

People who are taken by surprise in a bad way have their own scent somewhere between fear and anger. The wolf at the back of his mind had lept forward a moment, acknowledging that smell with prey. Thankfully, with the potion curdling in his stomach he was able to quell it until the scent faded.

_This man is not prey..._

Every contour of the man's sallow face was imprinted into his memory. All the hallows, all the exaggerated bones--cheeks, nose, brow, chin. He even held the man's steely gaze for half a minute just to recognize the color, depth and electricity in them. The man's build--tall and lanky, his height, and his impressive presence. He listened intently, ears perked. Snape's controlled breathing and steady thump of his heart echoed in his ears. The grating whisper of the man's robes and stiffly starched shirt and slacks were filed away with the rest. He needed everything.

_This man is protected..._

He breathed deeply through his nose in low, chuffing pants. He narrowly saw Severus stiffen again but it made no difference. The man's smell was much different now than it had been earlier that morning. Then, it was merely his external scent, the smell any perfumer with a delicate nose would have been able to detect. Now it was everything. Every little nuance of the man's body and clothing. The commingled smells of the potions ingredients, wood smoke, and sandalwood layered the top. Below those the tang of sweat, skin, and subtle odor of his controlled emotions were layered.

To smell emotions was not a simple feat. It was a subtle talent--he had read up on it in as many werewolf transcripts and professional texts as he could find, few as they were--and it was a rare ability. And apparently grew steadily better as those with the talent aged. Well, he had been a werewolf for better than thirty years, he had had plenty of time for perfection.

He would have preferred some physical contact with Severus as well. If he had the opportunity to know the texture of the man's skin and hair it would only make the imprinting that much easier, and far more solid. As it was, he supposed it wouldn't matter in the long term. He and the wolf within were now on the same page...

_This man is pack._

Apparently Severus had had enough of being gawked at. High spots of color had lit on his cheeks and he was taking slow, deep breaths to keep himself in check.

Lupin decided to cut his losses and run while he still had use of his legs. He had gotten what he came for, and then some. "Thank you Severus." He smiled lightly and backed out of the door, shutting it softly behind him.

Snape stood staring at where the deranged wizard had clogged his entryway for the past five minutes. He was irritated beyond belief but for some reason unknown to him, he had a mildly content feeling. Lupin was irritating him with thoughtful looks. It was almost like things had gone back to before all the ugliness had happened.

He snorted at the thought and turned back to his lab to clean up the remains of his brewing. His headache had gone.

* * *

Remus had hurried from the dark dungeons and out of the school. He felt the pull of the moon at the horizon and a waxy coating on his tongue left over from the Wolfsbane. He had neatly bypassed the lake and wound his way quickly toward the edges of Hogwart's grounds where the whomping willow stood tall and twitchy.

With a well-practiced stab at the knothole, Lupin was soon jogging through the empty pathway toward the Shrieking Shack. At his back he could feel the first pick of moon rays as they fell across the floor far behind him.

He stumbled up the broken and uneven stairs and burst into the dismal room. Dust motes still clung to every surface, barely bothered by his intrusion as they spun lazily and settled again. Carefully, Lupin removed his outer robes and clothing, folding them neatly to set aside.

He snapped the covers on the bed sharply, sending dust and insects airborne. He sneezed twice before he lay naked across the grey linen. Time was not his friend tonight, he would not have time to relax his tense muscles before the transformation took him. He was going to be horribly sore in the morning.

Moonlight pierced the window and threw a dirty square of light on the warped floorboards. Remus stared at it, watching its slow path as he steadfastly ignored the itching of his flesh. Thick silvery fur prickled at the backs of his hands and grew in slow waves up his arms where it receded again, leaving pale skin behind.

The patch of moonlight was nearly at the foot of the bed now, nearly hidden by the pile of blankets that had been kicked to the floor. Sharp, flaring pain flamed at his left shoulder and Remus gingerly ran his fingers over a crescent scar at the pain's origin. The slight pressure made the heat spread down to his fingertips and he pulled his right hand away with a gasp of pain.

As soon as the first beam of light touched his toes, thatches of fur exploded from his body, running across his flesh in ripples. His bones ached, sinew stretched taught and straining as the bones reformed and pushed around in his skin.

Remus held his hands before his face, eyes blurry with tears of pain, and watched as the long finger bones crooked and shrunk into forepaws. The dull colors of the room spun as pain wrapped his body like a cocoon, the blues and browns washing of color until only blacks and greys remained.

He hitched for breath as his ribs snapped forward, forcing his slow-to-respond lungs to move with them. His spine cracked and reshaped and before long he lay on his side panting heavily as the whole agonizing moment faded.

All he wanted to do was burrow his large block-shaped head into the mattress and pretend to sleep until the night was over, but duty called him up. The werewolf rolled to his feet, collapsing to the floor. He growled in frustration, forcing his deadened limbs to obey and was soon squeezing his width down the narrow staircases.

As he reached the main floor of the creaking hut, a faint scent tickled his nose and Remus' glowing amber eyes narrowed into slits. A low growl rumbled deep in his throat, lips curling up over his fangs. _Kill!_ the wolf howled inside, but Remus stopped the huge wolf's body from obeying. Killing he could not do... pain however...

* * *

Severus was sitting in his favorite chair. A decanter of whisky was sitting beside him on the floor. It was empty. The remains of the container were currently being swirled around in his glass.

It had been a little over an hour since Lupin had gone from his chambers and he was irritated that he was still thinking about the mongrel. He was seriously considering forgetting the incident after the last meeting for the time being. And it was not because he missed the company. Or so he kept telling himself. Perhaps he'd grant Lupin a sneer tomorrow to let him know he would be willing to listen to his prattle again.

He blinked and looked at his glass. He had had far too much to drink. That was blatantly obvious.

A solid knock came from his entry. Snape frowned. The only person that ever bothered to come around was Lupin, and the beast was currently hidden away for his transformation. He had better be, Severus thought with a shudder. And Albus always walked in.

Standing a little uneasily from his seat, Snape stalked to his entry and swung the door open. He paled slightly at the smug grin on the face of Lucius Malfoy. "Good evening, Severus."

Snape stepped back, allowing Malfoy entrance. He glared at the man's back as he pulled his door to. "To what do I owe this unannounced visit?"

Lucius smiled, far too many teeth, as he reclined into Severus' chair. "There's no need to play coy, Severus. You know perfectly well why I'm here."

Severus cursed to himself and scowled at the empty decanter on his floor. He would have to drink himself into a near stupor knowing full well that Lucius was always one step behind him. "Yes. I suppose I do." Snape walked toward the fireplace, leaning against the wall beside it and staring into the flames.

* * *

An overly large silver wolf was stalking through the shadows of Hogwart's grounds. All around, noises of the night kept its large, angular ears shifting. As it reached the end of one block of shadow it would pause a moment to sniff and look about with sharp, glowing eyes before bounding quickly to the next dark patch of night to hide in.

Lupin would have been smirking had he been able to. He knew at the back of his mind that he was allowing the wolf to taint his thinking ever so slightly. He also knew, however, that he would not be able to do tonight what he knew to be coming if he didn't allow it to come forth at least a bit.

The scent he had been tracking had faded near the stones at the base of Hogwart's, but a damp and musty smell was emanating from a crack near him. And in the slight breeze, the faint smell of vitriol mingled. The grey wolf butted its head against the stonework lightly. A moment later, it hurled its enormous weight against the stone and tumbled into a dark entryway as the stones were moved.

Remus had never seen these passages before, and relied wholly on the wolf's instincts to trek him through the sticky paths. At one point the walls narrowed until they were nearly three feet apart. The werewolf had to squeeze its wide shoulders carefully through stones, grunting lightly now and then as patches of fur caught in the crags. Thankfully, it widened marginally and he was able to move at a faster pace without fear of being trapped.

The smell grew stronger and before long Lupin saw a familiar long hallway running perpendicular from the opening. Twenty feet from the hidden entranceway, the great painting of the portrait beast hung. With a quick scenting and careful scan, the werewolf lept toward the picture and came to a soundless stop.

Inside the room Lupin could hear Severus' angry voice, raised slightly, and the quiet murmur of the one he had been following.

The glowing eyes of the beast in the portrait grew as the creature bound from the forest. Severus had locked his entry and forbade anyone from entrance without his touching the door himself. Lupin growled. The creature in the painting let out a low groan in response and stepped forward again with more caution. The werewolf cocked his head, narrowing his glowing eyes as they locked with that of the creature in the portrait.

The struggle for dominance was short lived. The portrait beast relinquished with a great howl of pain and remorse. Arrogant and prideful, a hard burst of howling ripped from the lycan's throat before Remus could quail it. Inside the room, two bodies lept to their feet and Remus backed away far enough to let the door swing open before he launched himself into Severus' quarters, the hackles on his back standing high as he lept after Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Snape had been sitting on an ottoman at the far of the room--as far as he could get from Malfoy without being terribly conspicuous--when the Malfoy lord had finally deigned it necessary to tell him what he had wanted.

"You must be joking." Snape deadpanned.

Lucius' steely eyes told him differently. "I do not joke, Severus."

"Hnn." Severus stared at the fire from the distance. He mourned the lack of intense heat and encompassing flames that took over him when he was closer. "And how do you believe I could possibly get our Lord control over the Anenti? As you so frequently tell me, I am but a potions master."

Lucius grinned. "That is exactly why you are the perfect person. There is a potion, when consumed, that allows the consumer control over Anenti and all that dwell there. It involves a type of magical bonding."

"With Osiris!" Severus hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you have any idea the great repercussions that could occur by trying to steal the power of a God? Let alone a God with control of the lower levels of Hell!"

Lucius stood slowly from his chair. "Yes, Severus. But only if the elixir is prepared incorrectly." He gave the potions master a pointed look.

"Do you think I'm a fool? The tiniest flaw could leave Osiris tearing our Lord's soul to pieces and any that are connected. Including you."

"That's why it will be perfect," Malfoy said quietly.

"Fine. Where exactly will you find the directions for this 'elixir'?" Snape snorted, trying to convince himself that Lucius hadn't thought this through as far as he believed. Merlin, if he had to create this elixir there would be no stopping Voldmort. How can you fight hordes of the undead from centuries past? All of whom would be powerful in their own right? Not to mention the unGodly increase in Voldemort's own power after bonding with the God of Anenti.

"It has already been found, Severus. It is in _The Book of Coming Forth by Day_."

"The Book of the Dead." Snape laughed dryly. It was getting better and better.

"Indeed," Lucius raised a brow. "The ancient text kept by the greatest of wizarding historians has kept the selection of the elixer free from muggle eyes and many wizarding ones as well. With my connections in the Ministry I have been able to locate said chapter."

"You have to understand that this will take some time, Lucius." Snape started, hoping to dissuade Lucius in the process. "Translating the texts, gathering and preparing ingredients, and the time it will take to brew could be a lengthy process. And that is only if there are no complications."

The Malfoy lord grinned and Severus knew he had been seen through. "I have faith in your abilities, Severus. And so will our Lord once I tell him of this plan."

_Voldemort doesn't know yet...there may be a chance._ Snape let a slim glimmer of hope flicker but stopped it from showing.

They were interrupted mid-glare by a sharp howl that Severus recognized as his portrait, then by a low, triumphant one that ended in a near snarl. Snape grew rigid, blood draining from his face as scenes from his past flooded his alcohol-hazed mind.

Seconds later, the door swung in and a werewolf the size of a small mountain bounded into his sitting room. Great claws tore up chunks of his carpet as the animal tore through the room. It spun and stopped long enough to scan. When the blazing amber eyes passed over him, Severus he felt his knees grow weak. He looked on in mild amazement and far too much fear as the creature stiffened as its gaze settled on Malfoy.

Great silver hackles rose down the lycan's back and it lunged forward, bulky body a bit too slow to maneuver in the crowded space. Malfoy's death eater reflexes allowed him to dive from the way to keep from the beast. He found himself smashed against a bookcase, heavy tomes falling from the high shelves.

As Severus stood frozen, the werewolf pivoted on his favorite chair. The old wood splintered beneath the great weight as the beast pushed off, great jaws clacking in the air.

The world snapped back into focus as soon as his armchair hit the floor in pieces. Severus pulled his wand from his robes, aiming it between the beast's shoulder blades. Lucius was furious, standing cornered, back pressed hard against the Rock Maple shelves. "Do something!" He hissed.

Snape blinked, fully realizing who the beast was. "Lupin," He said quietly. The triangular ears shifted at his voice but the beast didn't move. Surely his potion was working; Lupin would have told him if the Wolfsbane was losing its strength.

As the Malfoy lord inched his hand toward his cane, the lycan lurched forward, jaws snapping and saliva spattering to the stones and tattered carpet between his feet. Swearing colorfully, Lucius stopped, lip curled in distaste at the drool and furious beyond belief.

Severus cursed. If Lupin wasn't himself, Severus wasn't sure if it would be he or Remus that would regret what would happen tonight when the sun rose in the morning. He made his choice. "Lupin!"

With wand still pointed, Severus inched his way around the perimeter of his room. The beast flinched at his voice but had yet to move. He moved to the werewolf's peripheral vision, satisfied and petrified when the massive head swung his way at his movement.

Malfoy took the opportunity to dive from the way, snapping up his cane as he went. He withdrew his wand in the nanosecond it took for Remus to lunge back at him. "Expelleramus!"

The wolf grunted as it flew across the room. It landed heavily against the hearth with a crack and fell into the flames. With a yelp of pain it lept from the fire with a limp and spun its body back around. His flanks hit Severus and sent the man tumbling from his feet. He hit the stones with a crunch, head spinning.

Another curse whizzed by his face as the werewolf dove out of the way. There was a small crack and a furious, garbled scream of rage. Snape climbed to his feet unsteadily. Malfoy was backed against his door, arm extended and broken wand clutched in his fist. The end of the wand was currently being chewed into splinters between Remus' powerful jaws.

"Severus!" He spat. "Call off your mutt!"

Snape sputtered_. His mutt? His mutt!_

Lupin stood between the two, saliva dripping from his quaking chin. His jaws clacked open and shut several times, with each snap making Severus flinch. The werewolf walked closely to the stunned Malfoy lord, drool dripping onto the man's expensive dragon-hide boots. The wolf's throat worked and for a sick moment, Lucius thought the beast was going to vomit on him. A moment later, low syllabant sounds hissed through the lycanthrope's jaws.

Gurgling speech passed through foreign vocal chords, but the words were clear enough for the fair wizard to understand. "...'ooch 'eem...kheel... 'ou." Malfoy's eyes widened, panic rising in his face.

The fucking werewolf was talking! Threatening him! His mind could not process it, but the glinting look in the creature's eyes was hard to mistake. With a flash of movement, Lucius pulled a secondary wand from a secret holder at the small of his back. "Stupify!"

The werewolf stumbled backward several steps. Malfoy grinned maniacally as the creature collapsed. He turned hard eyes to Severus. "You think you can threaten me with this mutt? How dare you think to manipulate me, when I am only trying to help you!" Saliva had gathered at the corners of Malfoy's mouth as he snapped at the potions master.

Severus was scowling, wand pointed at Lucius' chest. "Don't be stupid, Malfoy. You actually think I had anything to do with 'that'?" He motioned toward Remus with his chin, eyes and wand never leaving Lucius.

Malfoy stalked forward, angry beyond anything he had ever felt before. As he stepped across the fallen wolf it lept up with a growl.

Slate eyes widened as the creature stalked him toward the door. Bloody saliva was trickling off of the beast's lips and its eyes were aflame. "You haven't heard the last of this, Severus! You will make the elixir for our Lord, no denying that," he spat.

The werewolf barked, snapping its massive jaws and pushing him toward the door. With a final glare at Severus, the man pushed the door open and slammed it shut within a second.

Snape stood gaping, unable to believe what had just happened. Remus turned toward him from the doorway after glaring at it for a full minute, muscles of his back and shoulders bunched and tight as he waited for Malfoy to return. As his amber eyes connected to Snape's black it let out a mournful sound.

Severus shuffled back a step as the beast clumsily walked toward him. It stumbled and collapsed at his feet, eyes still open and glassy.

"Lupin." Snape said softly, backpedaling another step. He willed his heart to still as it continued to pound in his chest. The wolf didn't move. He prodded him gently with the toe of his shoe. "Remus?"

A low, keening whine came from the werewolf's throat. Severus stared down at him, unsure of what to do. He was petrified of him still, even though the man had come to help him. _Even though it will probably fuck things up further,_ he thought wryly.

The strong smell of burnt fur had filled his rooms. Severus tried to ignore the fact that he was inching closer to the werewolf as he knelt carefully beside him. Lupin looked like he was sleeping. Snape carefully touched the side of the wolf that was charred, flinching as the beast whimpered and kicked in its sleep. Beyond the thick fur where it thinned down toward Lupin's belly, the flesh had blistered.

Swearing under his breath, Snape stood and backed away from Lupin, tossing floo powder into the fire and calling for Albus without turning away.

The man's head bobbed in his flames a moment later, nightcap crooked on his head. "Severus, what seems to be the trouble, my boy?"

Snape motioned with his hand, not quite able to speak.

Albus looked beyond him, eyes widening. "Sweet Merlin, is that Remus?"

"Yes." Snape croaked.

"I'll send for Pomfrey and be right there."

Albus disappeared from the flames only to enter the rooms with Poppy in tow. The mediwitch looked thoroughly sleepy but woke quickly enough at the damaged werewolf on Severus' floor. As the woman went over timidly to assess the damage, Albus sat down beside Severus where the man sat on a pile of shredded carpet.

"What happened, Severus?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, Headmaster." Snape spoke quietly, flinching whenever the wolf on his floor grunted in his sleep as Poppy poked and prodded. He turned his face to Albus, but not his eyes. "Lucius decided to grace me with his presence."

"Did he tell you what he wants from you?" Albus broke in. Perhaps it would be better for Severus to start with something he could easily speak about.

The dark wizard nodded. "He wants me to create a potion that will give Voldemort control over Anenti."

"Sweet Merlin," Dumbledore whispered.

"He has located the missing pages from The Book of the Dead. They are somewhere in the Ministry. You need to find them, Albus." Severus spoke without conviction.

"Of course, I will start straight away once I leave here. But first..."

"Lupin." Snape finished for him. "I don't know where he came from, or why. He...he attacked Lucius."

Albus' eyebrows rose until they melted into his hairline. "Attacked Lucius?"

"Yes. I don't think he even looked at me during the whole ordeal but once. And then again when it was over when he collapsed at my feet." Snape swallowed hard, face still in complete composure.

"What happened to him?"

Poppy turned toward them, believing the question to be directed toward her. "He's been burnt badly on one side. A broken rib and a sprained ankle...what will be his wrist in the morning."

She gave Severus a pointed look. The man didn't seem to notice.

"Will he heal, Poppy?" Albus asked, rising from his seat with a small grunt to stand over the fallen wolf.

"Of course. His high metabolism as the wolf will see to the burns easily enough. Though he will be very sore for the next few days. The rib can be healed magically in the morning if it has not tonight. I'm afraid that healing a human and healing a werewolf are two closely related but highly different things." She sniffed delicately.

"Where will you keep him?" Severus asked.

Poppy frowned and turned to Albus. "I think it would be best for him to stay here. I will be able to check on him easily and he should not be put somewhere where he might wake and accidentally harm someone."

_What about me!_ Snape thought but instead scowled.

"I agree." Dumbledore nodded his head.

"What!" Severus spat. "I will not have that thing in my rooms. Merlin, Albus, have you even looked at what he's done to them?"

"I know, Severus. But Madame Pomfrey is correct. Your rooms are secluded from the rest of the castle and it would not be good to have him away from direct floo contact in case something happens to him. As for your rooms, they can be repaired easily enough in the morning." Albus set a hand on Snape's shoulder, but the man was not taking comfort.

For the first time since he had entered, Albus saw Severus look away from the wolf only to have the unsettling gaze turn on him. "I can't have him here, Albus. Please." The potions master whispered. Fear flooded his eyes and Dumbledore felt the need to hug him.

He waited for Poppy to vacate back to her rooms before he turned back to the younger man. "It will be alright, Severus. That I promise you. Do this one thing for me. I cannot watch Remus and chase down the missing pages of The Book of the Dead at the same time."

Severus' shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Of course."

Albus made his way to the fire and pinched a bit of powder. "It will be alright, Severus." And he was gone.


	15. Sick Revelations

Severus stood staring down at the werewolf for a long time. He watched the beast breath in soft pants, eyes still slit open. Its unfocused gaze was creeping him out far more than it should have. He was sure that at any moment the creature would wake and leap on him, tearing out his throat and eating the soft tissues of his insides while he was still alive enough to watch.

He toed remorsefully at his chair; his first link to his free life, shattered into kindling. Lupin had done that, had busted one of the few things in his life that were a comfort. It made him angrier, but as he watched the wounded werewolf groan in pain as it slept he couldn't stay as mad at him as he wanted. The only reason the stupid wolf had broken it was on an assumed ploy to save him from Malfoy.

Pink bubbles frothed at the corners of the beast's nostrils, a sure sign of the damage the broken rib had caused to the lycanthrope's insides. Snape took a wide birth around him, backing into his bedroom so that his eyes never left the werewolf's body.

He sat on the edge of his bed, wand still clutched tightly into his cramping hand, and stared out. The low firelight kept the creature illuminated. The flicker of the flames had the potions master on edge. As each curve of fire danced it changed the direction of its light, and it made it appear as though Lupin were stirring. He was tempted to put the fire out but the thought itself made his pulse beat hard in his chest.

He whimpered softly to himself. How had he managed to get caught up in this?

The werewolf on his floor shifted. Severus felt his body freeze, wand snapped to attention. The massive head rolled on its shoulders until the unfocused eyes searched out Snape in the opposite room.

Snape gasped, whole body winding tight. The creature's ears perked at the sound and it struggled to rise to its feet. It groaned and whimpered as it stepped up onto unsteady feet. After two wavering steps in his direction, Severus shook his head violently. "No."

The creature paused, tilting its massive head.

"Please, stay there." Snape pleaded, pretending that it was not he that made such a pitiful sound in the back of his throat as the werewolf looked him over.

His eyes widened as Lupin sat heavily on his haunches, head dipping low until his chin reached the floor before sliding into a prone position once again. Snape gaped, heart hammering in his chest.

The werewolf whined pitifully once, large amber eyes blinking blearily at him before it fell unconscious again. Severus let out a shaking sigh as he ran his free hand down his face. It was going to be a torturous night.

* * *

Remus had struggled against Lucius' attacks with the best of his ability and werewolf metabolism. Eventually it all caught up with him, and he had crashed harder than he had ever done before after the change.

But even in his total funk, he still heard the petrified whimper of one of his pack. He struggled to wake, not having enough mental ability to ease the wolf in him that heaved forward. The pain of his body was not enough to stop him from getting up. Not when someone he wanted to protect smelled of panic with a heart rate far too fast.

His blurry eyes found Severus' and he felt his hackles start to rise as the man's pulse quickened and the same pained sound came from his throat. He struggled forward, wanting to give the man comfort but stopped at the tight voice that squeaked out at him.

The wolf inside was confused but it only took Snape to speak again for Remus' exhausted mind to understand and he felt a greater pain in his chest spike that had nothing to do with his broken ribs.

He was causing that pain to Severus.

Shame, guilt, anger; Remus collapsed to the floor and let the darkness take him again.

* * *

When the moon set two hours before dawn, Severus was still sitting on the edge of his bed, staring out into his sitting room. His eyes were red-rimmed, rubbed raw to keep himself awake. He was never more tired now than he could ever remember. His hand had cramped where he was clutching his wand but he still hadn't put the smooth piece of wood away.

Now, in the low flickering light of the fire, he watched in sick fascination as Remus began to revert. The bones snapped and shifted at the same moment the fur began to recede. Seconds later, the bruised and naked body of the DADA professor lay slumped where a giant wolf had been.

The man's breath was shallow and hitching, body prickling in gooseflesh in the chill of the dungeon. Severus blinked several times, almost confused as he looked on the frail looking wizard. Surely this thin and battered body could not have been the massive werewolf.

Remus shivered bodily, moaning softly as he began to wake. Snape watched with wand in hand as the man rolled slowly onto his stomach only to hiss in pain as he began to sit up. The lycan was sitting back to, unaware of his audience.

His right wrist throbbed, looking slightly swollen. He cradled the limb to his chest as he finally looked up, trying to figure out where he was. The low firelight and scattering of books at his feet told him he was no longer in the Shrieking Shack.

Severus could tell when Lupin remembered where he was. The man's shoulders tensed and he turned his shaggy head just far enough to peek over his shoulder. When his amber eye caught sight of Severus, he slumped forward onto himself.

"Good morning, Severus," Lupin spoke quietly. His voice was grainy and hoarse.

"Lupin." Snape had yet to lower his wand.

"I don't suppose you would have a robe I might borrow?" The man croaked, arms coiling around his knees as he drew them to his chest. Severus only watched him with hardened eyes and said nothing. The werewolf sighed softly. "I thought not."

Heavy, tense silence fell between them. Remus was swaying slightly, exhausted; Severus finally began to relax the grip on his wand. Lupin coughed several times, holding a hand to his side and the other covering his mouth. Each time he took a breath he winced. He wanted to lie down, fall back asleep and not wake for another two days, but he was quite sure Severus would never let him get half way down to the carpet.

Remus smacked his lips and spit lightly into his hand. Severus' lip curled in distaste. The lycanthrope turned slightly, grunting, until he could face Snape without turning completely around. He gave Severus a confused look and held out his hand. "At least tell me I didn't eat your furniture."

Snape raised an eyebrow. "No."

If possible, Lupin looked further confused. "Hmm..." He ran a finger along the inside of his lower lip and pulled a sizable piece of splinter from his mouth.

It might have been the lack of sleep, may have been the perplexed look on Remus' haggard face, it might even have been that the whole situation was somehow funny...but Severus was sure he had just finally gone insane as he began to laugh.

Remus looked startled, sleep fogged eyes trying to focus on the potions master as the darker man struggled with his composure. "Severus?"

The wizard cleared his throat, body lax against a post-corner of his bed with a faint smirk on his lips. "Do you have any recollection of what you've done?"

"I--I usually don't remember much until I've been able to rest." A flush of color crept up Remus' neck. Severus thought it amusing that the man's whole body colored as well.

With a suppressed groan, Snape stood from his seat and moved toward the dying fire. He ignored the inquisitive look that was following him and pinched a bit of floo in his fingers. Poppy Pomfrey's head floated a second later, looking sleep wrinkled and mildly alarmed.

"Is everything alright, Severus?"

"Your mutt is awake."

Remus tried not to be offended as they spoke to each other about his condition as though he were not there fully functional. Madame Pomfrey stumbled across the hearth in her house coat before he could pull up an effective pout.

As the witch neared, Remus remembered his state of dress--or lack there of--and attempted to scramble away toward anything resembling a sheet before she got to him. Unfortunately, his body was more exhausted than his mind and he only managed to flop around a bit--much to Severus' amusement--before the medi-witch grabbed hold of him.

"Oh, now, Professor Lupin, do sit still." Poppy frowned. The lycan flushed and attempted to cover himself with his hands in a way that was inconspicuous. Apparently it wasn't as smooth as he thought. The witch smiled at him, "I am a professional medi-witch and there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Remus felt his face heat and he looked away from Poppy and at a smirking Severus. He decided to close his eyes instead.

"For goodness sake..." Poppy admonished. "Severus, allow Professor Lupin to borrow something so I can get this done and over with."

Snape rolled his eyes and transfigured a scrap of his ruined carpet into a sheet. Remus gave him a grateful smile but Severus turned away.

"Now, hold still."

There was a bit of humming and tisking as Poppy worked, followed sometimes by a hiss or grunt of pain from her patient. By the end she looked stern, but satisfied. The witch stood and deposited her wand in the pocket of her house coat.

"You still have a broken rib and sprained wrist, Professor. However, they can both be healed easily enough. I would prefer if you had a good, long rest prior. You look like you need it, and your body may just heal itself." She smiled sleepily at the naked man and dusted her knees.

"Could I possibly have a proper robe?" Lupin asked, twitching a wrinkle out of the fabricated sheet. "I'd prefer that than wander the halls in just a sheet."

Pomfey glanced expectantly at Severus and gave an exasperated sigh when she realized the potions master was steadfastly ignoring them. With a flick of her wrist the sheet turned into a crude likeness of a robe. She gave the DADA professor a sympathetic smile. "A seamstress I am not."

"This will do nicely, thank you." Remus maneuvered the stiff material and pulled it onto his shoulders.

Poppy nodded her head and yawned delicately behind her hand as she made her way back to the fireplace. "Severus will escort you to your rooms."

"What?" Snape spat, coming to attention.

Madame Pomfrey granted him a look one would usually give a stubborn child. "Professor Lupin is far too weak and delicate to make the trip upstairs alone, and I am needed back at the infirmary. It seems a Ravenclaw student has attempted a know-it-all potion to help him study. Several of his friends have consumed it before they realized it was botched and turning their skin and hair an interesting shade of violet."

Snape snorted. Of course they botched the potion, there wasn't an intelligent student in the whole school. He looked over at Remus. The werewolf was standing dejectedly to the side, looking for all the world like the chubby kid in gym class listening to the two team captains argue over who got him. The wizard would not meet his gaze.

"Very well."

Poppy let out an exasperated, 'thank you' before she popped out of the room in a fizzle of green fire.

Severus walked to his doorway, holding it open to allow Lupin to get past him. They walked slowly through the corridor toward the stairs. Remus shivered as his bare feet slapped along the icy stones. He had yet to look at Severus again.

Snape wanted to stalk to the man's rooms, damn if he could keep up, but he was too exhausted himself to go any faster than their current pace. He was unnerved at Lupin's silence. Finally as they reached the main floor, Lupin spoke softly.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Snape scowled. "For bursting into my rooms? For tearing my personal possessions apart? For getting me into further trouble with Malfoy? For needing supervision after a night of no sleep?"

Remus seemed to shrink in upon himself as Snape spat at him. When the potions master finished he felt marginally better but Lupin still wasn't looking at him.

"Yes." The werewolf said glumly.

_What kind of response is that?_ "Yes, what?" Severus hissed.

"All of it." Remus walked on, feet shuffling along the stones. He was in his own head, feeling more guilty now than he ever had before. He had betrayed Severus' trust, ruined Severus' personal effects, and made the man so petrified of him he was whimpering on his bed.

When they passed the Great Hall and turned toward the stairs that led to the second floor and his chambers, he paused at the bottom step. Remus turned toward Snape, still looking down at his bare toes that poked below the rough material of his robe.

"I'll be fine, Severus," his sandpaper voice whispered. "You don't need to walk me the whole way."

The werewolf didn't wait for a reply, instead turned slowly on his heels and started up the stairs with one hand clasped to the handrail.

Snape watched the man painstakingly climb four stairs before he fully registered what he had said. The potions master snorted, turned sharply and stalked a full six steps away before coming to an abrupt halt. He then sighed deeply and clenched his new hands into fists before turning back around with a frustrated sound muted in his throat.

He stalked up behind Lupin and fell into step just one stair ahead. He missed the small, pained smile that flickered onto the lycanthrope's face as he brushed by. Remus could smell the conflict that rolled off of Snape, but he didn't try to dissuade him again. Pity from Severus was far better than fear.

By the time they had reached the second floor, Snape had slowed until he was walking beside Lupin. As soon as the werewolf had stepped off of the last stair, the fine shiver that had wracked his body at the start of their journey had turned into harsh tremors of fatigue.

Each step they took down the hall made the man slink slowly, lower and lower toward the floor. Snape was sure that by the time they made it to Lupin's rooms he would be crawling on hands and knees.

True enough, after several more shaky steps, Remus let out a frustrated moan and sank to his knees. Severus paused in the hall, watching the wizard shiver violently, even as sweat dripped from his chin. After a long moment of debate, he lowered himself to the stones and helped leverage Remus to his feet.

Lupin groaned in pain with his arm stretched high across Snape's shoulders. It was a slow and torturous walk the last twenty feet to his chamber door.

"I'm--I'm sorry...Severus," he panted, grimacing as his cracked ribs screamed at the strange angle of his ribcage.

The potions master snorted, "Shut up, Lupin."

And he did.

The portrait of Candlework's Cottage was finally in front of him and Remus shuffled toward it, grunting out his password. As the door swung open, Remus felt a narrow surge of extra energy and struggled to leave Severus in peace.

Snape didn't seem to understand the wizard's new found capacity and gripped him tighter, thinking he was slipping from his fingers. "Hold still, blast you!"

Remus found himself stilling immediately and allowing Snape to maneuver him toward a nearby couch. He was deposited with strangely gentle ease before Severus released him.

"It would be best for you to stay close to your fireplace so that Poppy may check on you," Snape pointed toward the fireplace and lit it with a whoosh and added with a mumble, "Merlin help you."

Remus rustled up a weak smile as he relaxed back into his couch cushions. "Thank y--"

"Save it," Severus held up a hand and sighed. And without another word, the dark man spun on his heel and left.

Lupin shook his head slightly, amazed that the man could still make his robes billow on an exit at this time of night and at his level of exhaustion. He took a moment to appreciate the lengths of strength and personal sacrifice Snape had to make just to touch him, let alone help him to his rooms after given a direct out.

It was then that he blinked in shock. He had stopped talking when Severus had told him...had stopped moving when he told him to still... Then before that, he had stopped crawling forward as a wolf hours before when the man told him too. At first he thought it was because Severus had sounded so scared, but now...

He needed to test his theory a little more when he was feeling better and able to think far more clearly. However, if what was scratching his mind was right, then after tonight's events after he had integrated Snape as a member of his pack...

Severus Snape was now his alpha male.


	16. The Truth

a/n: I love you all! … that is all.

* * *

When lunchtime ran around, Severus Snape was a veritable sleeping volcano. All the students had been forewarned of his ardor by other classmates and had been exceptionally careful in his classes (not that it saved them much). There hadn't been an empty classroom between the man's pathway walks between classes. Students seemed to notice him coming from corridors away and dove purposely from his view. One student had even bribed a nearby painting to lead him to alternate routes through the castle away from the potions master. But then again, no one would doubt it from Neville Longbottom...he wasn't nearly as inept as some would think.

The staff of Hogwart's was on edge at his entrance to the staff room but tried to remain civil and as normal as they could. Merlin forbid if Severus found out you were pussy-footing around him.

Oddly enough for the rest to witness, the potions master had refrained from his usual barb against Professor Lupin. Normally as soon as the darker wizard saw the werewolf at a table sipping his tea, a scathing remark anywhere between 'allowing strays in the castle' to 'putting the mangy wolf out of his misery lest he do it for them' would be spat out before he sat as far from them as possible. Therefore, when the man barely glanced toward Lupin, much less when he took Remus' newspaper--without asking if he were finished with it--left them gaping like fish out of water.

"Pathetic," Snape spat, shaking the newspaper as though the words would somehow rearrange themselves to make more sense.

"What is, Severus?" Lupin asked politely, sipping from his tea and frowning at the curious looks he was getting from Professor Flitwick.

"This column on 'Preserving Perfect Potions Ingredients'. Here," the man stabbed a long finger into the paper, nearly tearing a hole, "And I quote no less, 'To keep delphinium fresh and fragrant, seal in a glass jar with a spoonful of sugar.' The perfect fools. They mean lupine! Some idiot is going to bottle a poisonous flower in sugar and add it to some air freshener concoction--or other such nonsense--and kill the entire occupancy of their house with noxious fumes!"

Remus rose a brow and took another sip of tea.

"If they believe this drivel perhaps they should," Snape snarled before roughly turning the page.

"Perhaps you should write a note so that they might print a retraction, Professor," Flitwick mentioned with a small smile.

Snape's harsh glare over the paper made the teacher mumble an excuse and flee the room.

"How would they confuse a poisonous flower with a perfectly harmless one, Severus?" Remus asked quietly, curious to hear the answer but hoping that if Snape spoke about a subject he loved it would help him relax.

"Because they look nearly identical, stupid mutt." Severus sighed.

Lupin nodded and left Snape to his paper. He was exhausted, and really should still be in his rooms sleeping. Madame Pomfrey had given him the hairy eyeball when he passed by the infirmary earlier. She had only allowed him to the staff room so that he may 'socialize' so long as he returned to his quarters within the next hour and stayed there until dinner. His classes were being taken care of by Severus--another reason for him to feel guilty, especially since he had slept most of the morning and Snape had had none.

Severus Snape was a whole other topic to keep him awake. He had tried to reason out his reactions over the time he had been awake last night and decided that it was just as likely he had been terribly exhausted and in pain. That in itself would lend to obedience. Most people in that situation prefer a stronger person to show them what to do and alleviate some of the responsibility if only for a time.

He then remembered he had pulled Snape into his pack--which had consisted of very few to begin with and most of those were dead--and that seemed to justify his response as well. The injured wolf had reacted to one from the pack who was not. It didn't mean Snape was his alpha... right?

"Lupin!"

Remus jumped, nearly dropping the cup from his fingers at his startle. He shakily set the mug down and looked expectantly toward Snape. "Yes, Severus?"

"Would you kindly explain to me why you have been staring at me the past ten minutes and why you have been mumbling incoherently under your breath the entire time?" Snape had his trademark eyebrow rose and a scowl cemented to his face.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, Severus. I think perhaps I'm just up before I should be. Perhaps I should return to my room and rest." Remus smiled guiltily, pushing himself from the table and wobbling toward the door on legs that weren't quite ready for the trip back to his rooms.

"Lupin," the wolf turned his head to look at Severus from the doorway. The darker wizard smirked, "Don't fall down any stairs, I won't assist you to your room twice in the same day."

"Of course." Remus chuckled, trailing his hand across the door and never straying far from the wall just in case.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently smiling in that cheeky manner that made Snape seriously doubt his sanity.

Severus was sitting in the Headmaster's office again, this time in a slightly better mood--though for a reason no less tense than the others. Part of this elevation was due to the fact that he was holding a tea cup and saucer. It had seemed an eternity since he had been able to do that. He was quite happy to find that his hands were also not tiring from the minimal weight. It meant they were growing stronger.

"Lemon drop, Severus?" Albus was still grinning.

Snape cocked an eyebrow, "No lollipops?"

Dumbledore looked crestfallen for a moment, "I'm afraid not."

Severus rolled his eyes, he was certain he had put a fair amount of sarcasm into his question. Knowing Albus' love of sweets, perhaps he should have just declined. "What is it you wanted to see me about, Albus?"

"A new exhibit is being shown at Nigel Brittlebom's Museum of Perfectly Portentous Pastiche. I thought perhaps you would be interested."

"Albus, the man's museum--and I use the term loosely--is full of moth bitten tapestries and rusted-out armor that only doddereds would pay to look at."

"Ah," Dumbledore held up a crooked finger, eyes sparkling like mad, "but he has gotten something quite nice that is drawing a lot of attention. I believe it was donated to him from the Ministry...something they found in a vault early this morning."

Severus sat straighter in his chair, eyes as wide as saucers. "You mean..."

"It's quite the draw of attention for Mr. Brittlebom. He's had to call in auror's to guard his most precious items to ward against the great flow of visitors."

The potions master deflated in relief. "How did you find it so quickly?"

Albus touched the side of his nose, "Ahh, Severus. Lucius may have his informants in the ministry, but he is not the only one."

"How utterly cryptic." Snape snorted.

"Indeed," Albus smiled and popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"What happens after Brittlebom is finished with it?"

"I have requisitioned it from the Ministry under protective order. Mr. Brittlebom will have the papers for a week until closing on Friday evening. Until then they are under multiple protective charms and spells, as well as being watched continually by aurors."

"Why didn't you simply bring them here to begin with? Even under protective spells, when Lucius sets his mind to something he is relentless." Severus' fingers twitched on his lap.

"This way, Severus, the papers are brought into the open. Should they go missing, there would be far more people curious to their disappearance than a lowly secretary at the Ministry. And," Albus smiled genially at him, "there are no connections to you this way. To everyone else the papers have been found by a worker in the Ministry archives who has brought them out for the wizarding community to see. Since I just happen to run a school for witchcraft and wizardry, they have been bequeathed to me and under my protection for teaching purposes."

Severus relaxed back into the chair, pondering on all Dumbledore had told him. It would be a good excuse, he supposed, but Lucius would know better. He had yet another item added to his list of things Lucius wanted to choke him for.

Albus leaned back in his chair, sipping a conjured cup of tea. "How is Remus feeling?"

Number one on that list... Snape straightened in his seat. "I saw him in the staff room a quarter hour ago, he appeared no worse than usual." Snape took a sip of his tea and blinked at Albus. The aged wizard was staring openly at him in a paternal manner. "What?"

"Oh, nothing Severus, nothing." Albus smiled around his cup, taking another sip of tea. The man suddenly frowned. "You aren't angry with him are you?"

Severus sneered. There was a new kettle of fish. He had many reasons to be angry with Remus, especially now that he saw the wolf was fairing better than he would have after attacking Lucius Malfoy. "The man bursts into my room, destroys my things--quite possibly my life as I know it--and scares me on more levels than Voldemort ever can...do you think I should be angry?" He was slightly surprised at himself to find he was not as angry as he sounded.

"Severus," Albus let out a pained sigh, "I am very sorry I had to leave you alone with Remus last evening, but you should not be angry with him for what has happened."

"Then who should I be angry with, Albus?" Severus grumbled, absolutely knowing that somewhere in this conversation he was going to get very upset. Many conversations with Albus had started with a harmless question only to run around in a wide circle and come to an end somewhere far from where it had begun.

The cup of tea was set atop the large desk, disappearing before the saucer could click to rest on the polished top. "I asked Remus to watch after you, Severus."

"What?" Snape's voice was very quiet in the large office.

"After your run-in with Voldemort and your lapse of judgment when running to Malfoy without precaution, I took the liberty of asking Professor Lupin to watch carefully after you."

"You gave that beast permission to stalk me?" Snape was roaring. He'd leapt out of his chair and began pacing back and forth in front of Albus' desk. He came to an abrupt stop and slammed his hands with stinging force onto the table top. "You gave him _permission_!"

"Severus, calm down. It is not what it seems."

"Isn't it?" Severus spat.

"No, it is not. Remus did not want to look after you without your knowledge. In fact, he made his protestations quite clear to me. It was I that pressured him to do it as a personal favor."

Severus' face was stone, but his depthless ebon eyes were filled with a hurt that made Albus feel two inches tall. "I see."

"Believe me when I tell you, Severus, that it was never my intention for you to get hurt. Had Lucius Malfoy chosen another day to visit you, Remus would have notified me, not taken action himself." Albus had both hands raised, silently pleading with the deities for Severus to understand.

"If you are quite finished, Headmaster, I have a class to teach in an hour and would like to prepare." Severus was staring through him, not really seeing.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly, "Of course, Severus. I hope that you might see this from my perspective and forgive me. Please do not hold this over Remus, I can assure you he is suffering well enough on his own."

Snape didn't make a motion to show that he had heard, only spun on his heel and left the office in a billow of black robes.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was a very unhappy wizard. In fact, one might not use the word 'unhappy' per se and lean more toward enraged, or even infuriated, with just a hint of madness gleaming in his hardened eyes. The poor subservient records keeper from the forgotten depths of the Ministry whom was standing in front of the man was surely going to have a very bad day.

"Would you repeat that?" Lucius growled, eyes glinting dangerously. The concealment charm on his face keeping the very undignified reddening of severe anger from showing the weak kneed nobody exactly how close to the fire he was playing.

"I-i-it's gone, sir. I came in this morning and it was gone." The rotund, sickly pale figure swallowed hard as Lucius shifted closer. "One of the others, f-from Ancient Artifacts c-came this morning to search the vaults. Th-they found it a-a-and took it upstairs."

"What?" Lucius lunged forward, long fingered hand curling tightly into the man's rumpled shirt collar.

"I-i-it's gone! Th-they--"

"_Yes_! I heard you the first time you complete idiot!" Lucius was trembling in restrained anger. The man he held was turning an unpleasant shade of green and he shook him violently, daring him to vomit on his robes just to give him a further excuse to grant him bodily harm. "So where is it _now_?" Malfoy hissed.

"Some Brittlebom's Museum of something or other."

The bookkeeper let out a squeak as Malfoy shook him again. "You will be more specific than that if you wish to keep your legs attached to your body!"

"N-nigel! N-nigel Brittlebom!" The man paled as he searched frantically for the complicated name of the Brittlebom museum and sagged slightly in relief as he remembered. "The Museum of Perfectly Portentous Pastiche."

Lucius held the man a bit tighter, glaring into his face for a tense moment before letting him go. The man stumbled back and fell to his bottom onto the floor, knocking over a stack of paperwork on his way down. The white parchment fluttered around him like overly-large feathers and he nearly laughed in hysteria as he looked up at Lucius from the floor. The Malfoy Lord almost looked like an angel in the falling sheaves of paper with his pristine clothing and aristocratic features. Lucius would have pulled it off nicely too if his face wasn't screwed up into the nastiest sneer and deadliest gaze he had ever seen.

Suddenly, Malfoy's face cleared of expression until a faint smirk curled his lips. A low, slow laugh trickled from his throat as the bookkeeper watched in petrified awe. "Ah...Severus," Lucius whispered.

His cold eyes snapped back to the bookkeeper, pinning the fat man to the floor. With the smallest wave of his fingers, the concealment on his face fell away and he watched in satisfaction as the pale figure on the floor turned several shades of whitish green before he turned away, unable to look.

"Do you see?" Lucius purred, tone soft and easy. "This is a small punishment for failure." He rapped his cane sharply on the floor, making the man look up at him again. "Remember that when I ask for your assistance in the future."

The man nodded his head vigorously, his jowls shaking as Malfoy stepped toward him with his ebony cane raised in a tight fist.

"Remember," Lucius whispered.

* * *

Two floors above the basement stalls where the bookkeeper worked, Ministry secretaries startled in fear as a curdling scream ripped along the corridors. 


	17. More Midnight Meetings

Severus was carrying a large stack of parchment down the hall to his personal quarters; defiled papers and wasted scrolls covered in homework from the many imbecilic students he taught. Classes had been tedious at best, especially during the DADA classes. He knew he was very disliked among the student body, but there was nothing like showing the acidic fact that they were willing to love a werewolf over his acerbic attitude like taking over Lupin's classes.

He'd left the damnable wolf's homework inside of his desk. He would teach the class in Lupin's absence, but if Lupin thought he would correct even more foolish homework he was sorely mistaken.

The portrait beast had been absent from his painting since the interruption the night before. Snape paused in front of it to peer in, thinking he might catch sight of the beast's glowing eyes somewhere in the depths of oil-brushed trees. The creature was nowhere to be seen.

With a scowl, he shifted the paperwork to one arm and pulled the door open after a whispered password, only to pause in his entry. He'd forgotten the horrible state he had left it in. Well, not forgotten exactly, he knew it was in shambles; he had just chosen to ignore how much it was ruined. He carefully entered, making sure not to catch his toes in piles of shredded carpet.

His desk was covered in a layer of filth, both literal and figurative. Papers from the high shelves that had been knocked over, broken glass from vials, ash and soot stirred up from the fireplace all seemed to have taken residence on his once polished oak.

With a furious murmuring, he went to his bedroom and dropped the offending parchment on his bedspread. The frustration of correcting the potions assignments was going to take a back burner to restoring a semblance of order to his rooms.

He went back to his sitting room, shoulders slumped in defeat as his vision fell immediately to where his chair had been. Torn fabric was ribboned and in several piles around the living space. Wayward cushion springs bound up tightly with feathers, fabric and carpet were nesting in the pile of broken wooden framework. His chair, gone, by the clawed feet and great weight of a werewolf as it spun around in his quarters.

His pointed his wand at it and had to close his eyes when he banished it from his rooms.

Snape set to work straightening and cleaning, carefully overlooking what had been destroyed and cataloging it so that it could be replaced if necessary. The great chunks of charred wood that had been kicked from the fireplace were restored to the stone hearth and the ash cleaned away. The ruined chunks of carpet were set atop the freshly restored wood and set ablaze, easily taken care of even if it did leave a rather bitter and biting smell in the air.

The hard, cold stones of the dungeon floor felt wrong on his feet as he walked to his bookcase. He made a mental note to hunt for a new carpet that was to his liking before Albus thought to get him one. Merlin only knew what outlandish colors he would replace it with.

The strewn books and broken vials made him almost as angry and depressed as his chair had. Even as a child he had a fondness for the written word, be it in text, prose or fiction. It had taken him many years and great bartering to get the collection he had obtained on his walls. It was wrong on many levels to see some of the greatest works he owned with bent bindings and torn pages strewn across the stones.

Many of them he picked up with care and made new again with careful spells. He replaced them to their proper place on the shelves and felt a little better as each one took back its spot. A few he could do very little for. Pages torn to shreds, spots of blood staining the ink and even some that had been burnt at the edges in the showers of embers from the fireplace. With reluctance he did what he could but they remained utterly useless. He got a quill and parchment, taking note on the titles, authors and written dates so that he could replace them as accurately as possible.

When his job as maid had finished, it looked like he had only just moved into the rooms not been there for nearly fifteen years. The stones under his carpet were still shapely and clean, the absence of his chair and ottoman as his major personal effects in the room left it feeling distant; not his rooms at all, but a strangers.

He hated it. It had taken a missing carpet and two pieces of furniture to nearly erase his presence from the room. He had hoped that he had made a larger impression than this.

Severus stood in the middle of the room, looking about for anything else that had missed his attention, taking in the absurdity of it all. After a long moment he stalked toward his workroom and the cauldron within. The students would get their work corrected later.

---

Remus could not sleep.

He had made it to his rooms to collapse onto his couch only minutes after leaving the staffroom. His whole body was aching and he wanted to rest, really wanted to, but he couldn't seem to achieve it.

The ceiling had twelve cracks and three spider webs, with twenty-four dead flies caught between them. Lupin sighed through his nose, he felt guilty.

When he had woken some time ago, the replay of the night's events slowly came back into focus. He remembered the screams of rage from Malfoy, the cold distance Severus had kept, and the destruction he had caused in Snape's rooms as he chased Malfoy away.

He had broken Severus' chair. He didn't know exactly how much the potions master liked the thing, but it looked like it had seen much use and affection to be broken in perfectly. It had been threadbare and squeaky and looked lumpy, but was molded almost perfectly to match Snape's shape. It must have meant something to Severus.

He was sure if he tried to talk to someone about his guilt, they would not help alleviate it. They would probably remind him that he was a werewolf, that he was only trying to help, that he may have saved Snape a painful punishment... but they would still have it wrong. He was a werewolf, and he wasn't trying to help Snape necessarily, but to hurt the one that had harmed him. And in the process had destroyed more things and probably hurt the potions master more with his destruction than Malfoy could have done by cursing him.

Remus sat up slowly on the couch, rubbing at his sleepy face. He perked slightly and snapped his fingers twice. A small house elf popped into existance shortly after and bowed low to him.

"What's can Trixy do for Misters Lupin?"

The wolf smiled gently, "Would you possibly be able to find a catalogue for me, for furniture? One from Applebottom's Antiques, Upholstery and Antimacassar would be perfect."

The elf nodded and bowed deeply, disappearing with a crack and returning several mintues later with a thick catalogue in her hands. "Is this doing well, Misters Lupin?"

Remus took the sheaf from her and flipped through several pages. He smiled genuinely, "This is perfect, thank you."

The elf smiled and bowed before popping out again.

Lupin spent the better of an hour scrutinizing some of the pages and making marks beside a few that sounded promising. When he set the book to the side after going thoroughly through it twice, he yawned widely and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

---

Snape came out of his work room at twenty past midnight. He shuffled into his sitting room and grimaced. He had temporarily forgotten the emptiness of his rooms in the complicated directions of a potion.

With his gaze glued to his bedroom door, he walked across the emptiness without looking at any of the sitting room. When he opened the door he was met with a new irritation. A stack of potions work that needed to be corrected.

He stomped into the room, furious at himself for forgetting, and angry already for the poorly written essays he knew he would read. He pulled off his work robe and sat behind the desk, waving the work to him.

The stacks separated by class as he set out his inkwell and quill. After a quickly conjured cup of strong tea, he set to work on them with a sneer.

He had gotten through the first year reports with only a minor headache and was part way through the second year drivel when he heard a soft knock on his door.

Normally, the beast from his portrait would have run through the hanging paintings --few as they were-- in his rooms to wherever he was and warn him of the company. But the beast was still missing. Snape mentally added a new protective portrait to his list of things he needed to replace thanks to Lupin.

He pushed away from his desk with a violent shove, the chair squealing in displeasure. It was quite late for company. Whoever it was didn't sound in dire need, the knocking wasn't hard and fast like someone impatient.

The stones echoed his steps as he crossed to his entrance. With his hand ghosting at his pocket where his wand sat waiting, he pulled the door open.

Cool slate eyes regarded him with detachment. "Severus."

Snape frowned, "Lucius."

The two powerful wizards looked over each other with calculating eyes. "Won't you invite me in, Severus?"

"I'm not sure that's a wise idea, Lucius. Every time you come around I wind up in pain and my life is left upside down when you leave."

A wry smile twisted Malfoy's lips. "Well, everyone must be good at something."

That was a common phrase when they were younger. It left him oddly nastaulgic.

Severus snorted, stepping back to allow the man in. He didn't exactly trust Malfoy to behave himself, but better to let the man in his rooms than have him discovered loitering in the hallways.

Lucius moved past, eyeing the dismal surroundings with mock distaste. "Minimalism is not becoming for men of our wealth, Severus."

Snape sneered, sitting at his desk in the corner and staring at Malfoy as he walked the perimeter of his rooms. "Men of your wealth, you mean."

"A matter of sybarite, really." Lucius waved his hand dismissively. "You could live comfortably enough, you simply chose not to."

"Did you come here in the middle of the night to discuss my lifestyle?" Snape bristled.

Lucius turned toward him, leaning against the bookcase. He laughed and shook his head. "Ah, Severus. If only everyone I dealt with had your sense of direction. Everyone always wants to chat before business, but not you." He grinned and Severus could see the charm on his face shift subtily.

Out of a necessity to have the wand in his hand than to have Malfoy comfortable, Severus conjured the wizard a chair out of a nearby parchment. "No matter how much I detest small talk, it seems you're here to have it. You may as well sit down."

The Malfoy lord grinned and sat down with fluid grace. "Do you remember when we were children, Severus?" Lucius settled into the chair. He almost had a wistful look on his face.

"Vaguely," Snape mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I notice you didn't say innocent."

Lucius chuffed, "We were never innocent, Severus." Snape said nothing, only accio'd a bottle of Ogden's and two glasses. He handed a glass off to Lucius, who took it without thanks and sipped from the rim.

"What about childhood, Lucius?" Snape finally asked, remembering the direction of Malfoy's question after a deep, clarifying drought of whisky.

"Oh, nothing specific," Malfoy sipped again. "Things were only a little easier then."

"Perhaps," Severus snorted. "The pressure was directed differently, that was all."

"Your father pushed you into an early potions program if I recall correctly. What was that dreadful tutor's name?"

"Stygian." Snape spat, face puckered in disgust. He had absolutely hated the man.

"Ah yes, " Lucius laughed softly. "Adrian Stygian, the leper from the coast was it? I can't remember the name of the town. Ugly man, far too thin."

Severus quirked a brow, "I was thinking more of his stench and diplorable manners."

"I don't remember a stench," Lucius scratched at his chin.

"The man had a penchant for garlic salami. From his mother's side of the family I think." Snape made a face. "He was a sad excuse for a wizard, but a great potions master."

"True," Malfoy grinned, "had you boiling sixth year potions by the age of eight."

Snape grunted and they lapsed into rather comfortable silence. The fire crackled beside them, and their goblets were refilled before Snape spoke again. "Why are you here, Lucius? We didn't end on amiable terms yesterday."

The Malfoy lord gave him a tight smile, "That was business, Severus."

"Everything is business with you, Lucius."

"There's that direction again," Malfoy set his glass down on the stones beside him. He rumpled his hair lightly and grimaced before he steepled his fingers. "The pages were missing from the Ministry this morning." He did not need to say which pages, Severus knew as well as he did.

"Pages?"

Malfoy sighed, "Yes, Severus. You know well what pages I'm speaking of."

"Mmm," Snape nodded as though in realization. He set his drink down on his desktop. The time of their reminiscing was over. "I do."

"I'm not accusing you, Severus, if that's what you believe." Malfoy shifted in his chair, no longer reclining comfortably but sitting straight and high. "I believe that if I were to research where you have been, that you have not left the school once in the time it would take to search the ministry and find them."

"Then you would be correct." Severus sneered, "I have been cleaning the disaster you had created of my living quarters all evening."

Malfoy stiffened, "If you recall, Severus, I was not the one to invite a werewolf to our visit."

"If you think I would invite that filthy creature into my rooms you do not know me even an eighth of what you believe you do." Snape spat, hand curling tightly around his glass.

"You don't expect me to believe that you are still afraid of Remus Lupin," Malfoy laughed. Severus' grip tightened and the fine glass goblet shattered into his fist. Whisky and blood trailed down his wrist and stained his desktop. Lucius stopped laughing and stared into the potions master's face. The dark wizard wasn't looking at him, his gaze was glazed over in memory.

"Have you been mauled by a werewolf, Lucius?" Snape spoke slowly, his voice detached and sticky as he spoke from the haze of his mind.

"I have not." Lucius clipped.

"Then you have no right to tell me not to fear it," Severus nearly whispered. He blinked a moment later and hissed in pain as he looked at his hand. The wizard cleared the mess from his desk with a wave of his wand and began to pick pieces of glass from his palm, setting them in a neat pile to the side.

Lucius watched him quietly, he was confused but mostly introspective. "You really are afraid of him, aren't you?"

Snape glared up from his hand a moment, "The sick, pathetic man that he is? Of course not."

"But as a wolf..." Lucius trailed off, grey eyes searching. He had apparently found what he was looking for as he blinked and softened back into the chair minimally. "I apologize for judging you, Severus. I thought you had become soft by living among children for so long."

Snape's lip curled, "You expect me to start coddling them and bandaging their wounds next? Or perhaps start a self-help circle where they come to my quarters and we all have a good cry? Christ, Lucius, it's you who has gotten soft. Mentally."

Malfoy laughed, long and hard. While he was, Snape watched him and saw the nineteen year old young man he had been. They hadn't been the greatest of friends then, but they had been something. Something that Severus hadn't found again, and something that had died between them when Lucius had stepped at Voldemort's side without thought; when what little human had been in Malfoy had withered and died.

With the glass shards gone from his flesh, Snape stood from his chair and walked to his cabinet, drawing down a healing potion. He swallowed the contents easily and started to close the doors. He paused and turned toward Malfoy.

"Let me see your face, Lucius," Snape said quietly.

The laughter died immediately. "What?"

"Remove the charms," Severus coaxed. "Maybe I can help you."

Lucius' grey eyes hardened fractionally. "Why would you help me, Severus?"

Snape gave an elegant half-shrug. "If you do not want my assistance, then forget I mentioned it."

He started back to his chair but Lucius stood and gave him a hard look. Then with a slight wiggle of his fingers, the complicated mask fell away. Snape didn't even blink in response.

The wizard's cheekbone had apparently been shattered. It sat awkwardly on his face, still puffy with bruises and askew. The eye that sat above it was half lidded, muscle damage leaving it partly turned in and sagging. His jaw sat crooked, like it had broken and knit incorrectly. Down the man's neck sat a hideous scar still raw and red where the flesh had been kicked open and left untreated.

"Why didn't you treat yourself?"

Lucius blinked, as though he hadn't thought of that before. "I treated the infection within the wounds, not the wounds themselves."

Snape nodded, it sounded better than 'Our Lord would prefer to see his creation'. He turned back to his cupboard and withdrew several vials of varying color. He lined them up on his desk under Malfoy's critical gaze.

When he was satisfied he had what he needed, Severus returned to his desk and skirted around to the front. He made the fire blaze, and the torches along the walls increased their glow so that he could see the sallow skin.

He took up one vial, pulling the cork and scooping a glob of cream from the inside. He spread the lotion across his palms and stepped toward Lucius with his hands outstretched.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy gave him a skeptical look.

"If you don't want my help then tell me now so I don't waste anymore of my time," Severus scowled, tempted to curl his hands into fists.

Lucius sighed heavily through his nose and shook his head. "Continue."

Severus rolled his eyes and spread the cream across the man's face, applying it thicker around the bruises and areas he was sure had deeper damage.

"What does this do?" Malfoy mumbled, unsure if he should speak or not.

Snape wiped his hands on a conjured towel and smirked, "It makes this less painful." He snapped his wand into Lucius' face and spoke a soft curse. The bones and bruises of Lucius' face reopened with a crack and wet sucking sound as the flesh split.

The man nearly fell to his knees and lunged toward Severus with his hands up. Snape sidestepped easily and pinned Lucius temporarily to his desk. "Relax, Lucius or you'll bleed on my floor."

Malfoy snarled but calmed minimally. "Fine," he spat.

Severus released him and handed the man an open vial. "Drink this."

Lucius scowled at the potions master and sniffed delicately at the elixir before swallowing it all at once. The bruises on his face faded within moments and the swelling went away in seconds.

"That was an anti-inflammatory and light healing potion. We'll have to do the whole thing in steps. Unfortunately, it will take a bit of time. That potion will have to work its way through your system before you take the next." Severus was capping bottles and scribbling on the labels. Malfoy walked toward Snape's bathroom and examined himself in the mirror.

Snape wrote out a detailed set of directions in his spidery script and folded it neatly. He rolled his eyes when he realized where Lucius had gone and dragged the man out of his bathroom. He shoved the note into the man's hand.

"Take this, and these," Severus shrunk a package of medication and handed it carefully to Lucius. "Follow the directions to the letter, don't double dose and don't over lap doses. If you forget if you have taken something, do not take another just in case. See me, there are ways to know without risking your health."

Malfoy stared down at the impromptu gifting and pocketed them carefully. He narrowed his eyes at Severus. "You know that I will still go after the missing pages, and when I have them, make you create the elixir within them?"

Snape sneered, "I would expect no less of you, Malfoy."

Lucius was quiet and contemplative for a time and the two stood staring at each other again.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about, Lucius? If not, I still have a pile of drivel left to correct."

A slight smirk flickered onto Lucius' face and he nodded. A wave of his fingers and slight mumble of an incantation and the concealment charm floated back across his face. "I will talk to you again, Severus."

Snape walked him to the door and watched as the man disappeared down the corridor, vanishing as he entered the private entrance. He turned back to his empty rooms and locked the doors with a strong charm. It was now nearly two thirty in the morning and he still had a stack of parchments to finish.

He settled behind his desk, staring at the blank wall in front of him with his quill poised. Lucius Malfoy was a paradox of emotions. The only way Severus knew how to balance out the wizard's complexity was to be an enigma himself.


	18. A New Keeper

The morning's headlines screamed of the Book of the Dead's missing pages' miraculous return to the wizarding community. Brittlebom's Museum was drawing the biggest crowd the owner had ever seen. Wizards and witches from all over England had swarmed the shop to see the parchments. News had already spread to mainland Europe and nobility from France and Germany had already made specific trips to see them. The papers believed that Brittlebom would become wealthy overnight and his museum a new tourist sight.

Snape sneered at it blearily from over his coffee. Albus had better step up security if he was going to keep the authentic papers from sticky fingers.

"Professor Snape, are you feeling alright?"

Severus blinked up from his blank stare at the same paragraph to see Minerva looking at him worriedly. "What are you blathering about?"

Even though the woman's face pinched in irritation, Severus could see minute relief cross her face at his barb. "You are quite pale, Severus. Did you sleep well?"

"What little I got of it was perfectly fine, thank you."

The woman sighed and gave him a scolding look as she sat down in her usual seat at the Head Table. Albus had engaged her as soon as she sat and Severus rolled his eyes at how particularly cheerful the Headmaster was this morning.

A pop of a backbone and low groan pulled him away from his dull daze again and he sneered on reflex as Lupin reclined into his seat. The werewolf still looked like death warmed-over. Severus was happy to tell him so.

"Drag yourself out of a ditch this morning, or did homelessness become a new fashion over night?"

Lupin gave him a dirty look and poured a cup of tea. "According to my Witch Weekly, the rugged look is making a comeback," he retorted.

Severus quirked an eyebrow, eyes clearing slightly of the sleepiness and a spark of cunning lit in them. "You have a subscription to Witch Weekly?"

"No, I was just--" Lupin started only to be interrupted by a smirking potions master.

"That certainly answers several questions I've had of you over the years."

Lupin made a face, choosing to ignore Snape. It was much better to do that than attempt to match wits with him this early in the morning. Hell, trying to match wits with Severus at any point in the day was a bad idea. Only a few people had the ability to catch the wizard off guard; he was not one of them.

The students were rather noisy for a Tuesday morning, at least Snape thought they were noisier than usual. The smell of breakfast was making his stomach uneasy. He took a heavy drink from his coffee and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was going to be a long, long day.

Owls began to file in happily over the next few minutes, swooping low over the tables and relieving their loads to the overexcited students.

Much to Severus' surprise, an owl flew toward him, dropping low to release a small roll of parchment onto his empty plate. The bird looked expectantly at him and Snape sneered as he dropped a slice of bacon in front of it. The owl looked a little put off but ate the meat anyway.

"What have you got, Severus?"

Snape glanced over to see Lupin peering over his shoulder to look at the paper in his hands. There was an odd, badly hidden, glee that sparked in the werewolf's eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you, I'm sure," Snape sneered, shaking the parchment straight.

_ Congratulations!_

_ Your new purchase from Applebottom's  
__Will be delivered to you post haste!_

_ We appreciate your business and hope  
__You will buy from us again!_

Snape scowled at the note and reread it before flipping it over to find nothing else but the large emblazoned symbol of Applebottom's Antiques, Upholstery and Antimacassar.

He ignored the self-indulgent smile on Lupin's face and rolled the parchment to stuff into his pocket. He hadn't ordered anything from Applebottom's. He would have to write to them during a free period; he would be damned if he was going to pay for an item he hadn't ordered.

"What are you smiling at you great obnoxious mutt?"

Lupin blinked, the smile on his face fading slightly. "Nothing, Severus, just feeling better."

Snape snorted, not believing him in the least.

"You look a little upset, Severus, did you get some bad news?"

The potions master raised an eyebrow, "Not that it warrants your concern, Lupin, but I've received a confirmation notice for a purchase I did not make."

"Perhaps someone has gotten you something," Remus quipped, not quite looking innocent.

"Lupin," Severus seethed quietly, "if you've boughten me something, you'd best cancel it before it is delivered."

"Look, Severus, I--"

"Just fix it," Snape snapped. "I don't know what must have possessed you, or what makes you believe I would enjoy your taste in decor. There mustn't be much demand for pre-gnawed hides and mildewed carcasses."

Lupin looked a bit more than mildly hurt and Snape felt a jolt of satisfaction to see he had affected him that badly.

"Honestly, Severus, I...," But the man stopped and looked away, flushing in guilt and anger. "I'll clear the matter straight away."

Snape watched as the lycanthrope stood from his seat and made his painstaking way toward the front doors. A momentary flash of guilt pinched him but he shrugged it away and it was forgotten a moment later. He had not asked the man for help initially, had not pleaded for his protection from Lucius, and certainly hadn't asked to start feeling some sort of oddly detached like for the man.

He left for his first class of the day without having eaten and feeling irritated; trying to remember to order a new carpet before Dumbledore did find a replacement for his.

---

Remus had broken three quills and tore one parchment into shreds by the time his first Defense class began to file in.

He had started on a second sheet when the incessant chatter of the students kept him from concentrating on what to write to Applebottom's. With a snap of quill-tip he glared up at the milling body of students.

"Sit down!" He snapped.

The whole of the class came to an abrupt halt and many students sat down quickly with an embarrassed flush.

He took a steadying sigh and crumpled up the paper, throwing it into the trash beside his desk. He tried to smile reassuringly and started his class with a delicate apology and collected the homework.

With a small smile, he vowed not to write the retraction. If Severus didn't want to keep the chair after seeing it then he could send it back himself.

Lupin, feeling much better about things, hung the charts and character drawings of vampires at various stages of their cycle to start his class.

---

It had been a long day, made all the longer since he didn't have an impromptu meeting with the Headmaster. Snape was exhausted in a way he had not been for weeks. He blamed it on the long night and draining visit from Lucius Malfoy.

The students had been particularly trying. It was like the whole school had been slipped a potion that made them resist authority. He had taken some sixty points for cheekiness (in ten point increments) from each of the three rival houses in less than two hours. If he never had to deal with a student again in his life, he might manage to die relatively content.

Snape entered his rooms, looking angrily at the empty forest portrait on his door. Hopefully his new protective portrait would be in his rooms. He had requested a new one from the Headmaster that morning after breakfast and before his first class had begun. He crossed his fingers mentally as he opened his door that the man hadn't sent him something flowery or talkative.

The picture was leaning against something in the middle of his room, a dust cloth covering its oil strokes from view. Severus approached the heavy framed work and frowned when he saw that the portrait was propped against a chair he had not seen before. He chose to ignore the chair for the moment in lieu of the portrait.

The dust cover slipped over the top of the painting to reveal a thin lipped man with a carefully cropped beard and cunning dark eyes. He rode atop a brilliant horse and both steed and rider were protected with shining sheets of armor. The man nodded his head once as his eyes met Severus' but he spoke not a word.

Snape considered it for a moment. The man didn't appear talkative but his looks were strikingly familiar. In a sudden moment of clarity, Severus recognized who would be protecting his private rooms.

"Manannan Mac Lir," he said respectfully.

The man in the portrait straightened, the corner of his mouth curling. The horse swayed beneath him, looking ready to run.

Snape leveled his wand at the painting and levitated it to his doorway where he took the old frame down and mounted the new. He paused to look at the impressive man. It didn't seem right that Manannan Mac Lir would guard his rooms. He should be guarding something larger, something impressive and secret. Not hiding his pitiful rooms from view.

"Would ye set a pass, keeper, or shall I let only those ye deem worthy entrance to pass?" A soft Irish tenor rolled pleasantly off of the portrait's tongue.

"I am Severus Snape. For now, only those I allow in will suffice." Snape regarded the vast ocean scene behind the man, feeling calmed by the softly lapping waves of the painting.

"For now?" Mac Lir frowned, looking down at Snape from atop his horse. "Am I not worthy to protect your rooms?"

Snape frowned deeply, shaking his head lightly. "I think you are too important to be wasted on my rooms. I'll have Albus reposition you soon."

Manannan smiled and it seemed the whole watery portrait lit with it. "If that is how ye feel, than I am in my proper place."

Severus would not refute him. Manannan Mac Lir had spoken his will, and he was too less a wizard to deny him.

"I have been asleep too long, I find. If ye are finished, I would visit my friends of old. Tell me, do ye know where Gwydion lay, or that of his uncle, Math?"

A tilted smile crossed Severus' face. "I am afraid I don't."

Manannan shrugged his shoulders, the high polish of his armor flashing in the low sunlight. "No matter." He settled on his horse and pointed across the water. "Enbarr!" The horse whinnied and shook his mane before starting across the water, great foaming wakes curled from the ocean as his hooves clapped.

Severus watched the man ride off across the ocean in search of his lost brethren.

He returned to his rooms, shutting the door behind him to face the new addition to his sitting room. The chair sat unobtrusively in the center of the nearly empty room. It had a high back and well cushioned seat. A fine piping curled around the edges of the seams. It was a delicate shade of antiqued copper. There were several interweaving colors that accented the piece. Deep burgundy and faded violet. It was rather handsome; though he was loathe to admit it. The legs were a dark stained Rock Maple that curled into clawed feet.

He approached it with trepidation. He had told Lupin to return the chair he had bought, so this had to be from the Headmaster. Somehow he didn't think so; Albus had deplorable taste.

The high back and narrow seat made the chair look highly uncomfortable. After checking the chair for curses and any other thing he could think of, Snape decided to sit down. The chair was deceptively comfortable.

It was only after Severus shifted in the seat to settle back that he noticed the receipt tacked to the arm of the chair. At the bottom of the paper was a compact script that was distinctively Lupin's.

Severus stared at it, his mind rebelling and telling him to get out of the chair and burn it. He found himself still sitting in it five minutes later.

"Damn it." Severus sighed resignedly. It really was a rather nice chair. It was not his chair, but it was still nice...and not nearly as gaudy as he had expected Lupin's taste had dictated it should be.

_Very well_, Snape thought. _If he wants to make up for his stupidity, this is certainly a start._

---

Lucius Malfoy was still an unhappy man. It had been two days since his visit to Severus' rooms. He had gone to Brittlebom's that morning and surveyed the encased papers with carefully probing eyes. It seemed they had security at a better level than he expected for a simpleton's storefront. He needed to think of a better way to access them.

For now, he brooded on how exactly he could do that as he took another potion in the series that Severus had given to him. He had been leery as he took each one. Severus was a great potions master, and he trusted the potions he created for the Dark Lord without fail. However, it had been years since he had been given a helpful potion from the wizard on the man's own accord.

He dropped his concealment charms and regarded himself in the mirror. His bones had set properly this time, but swelling and bruises had formed where the bones shifted. Without the swelling and discoloration, he knew he would look very nearly as he had before his beating.

A soft knock came to his study door and he set the silver hand mirror to the side and replaced the charms. "Enter."

Narcissa walked soundlessly across the carpeting and smiled softly at her husband. Lucius stood graciously as the woman took her seat before he returned to his own. "How are you feeling, Lucius?"

The Malfoy lord remained pensive for a second before answering. "I am tired, but no worse for wear."

The aristocratic woman leaned forward and rested a comforting hand on his knee. "I know you will feel better in the morning after a good night's rest. You have been stretching yourself too thin. You are no good to yourself or our Lord when you are exhausted."

Lucius patted her hand. "I know."

Narcissa gazed at him, seeing the fuzzy outline of the concealment and hid her curiosity. She knew that Lucius had been disfigured during the last meeting, but he had refused to let her see and she still did not know what his true face looked like. She did not press the issue, too afraid of Lucius' reaction and too prideful to beg.

When Lucius had stumbled across the threshold bloodied and nearly crippled she had gone to his aid. She had only managed to help him to his feet before he pushed her away and demanded that she leave him. The next time she saw him, his hair was clipped and his face clean. The only signs of the bloody night before in his exaggerated limp.

Even in his sleep, Lucius kept the complicated mask in place. It took a level of concentration and much magical skill and strength to manage. But as the days passed, he was growing steadily weaker in both strength and magic. She wished he would drop his false face for one night and rest as he needed before the Dark Lord called on him. He would surely fail any task handed to him for his exhaustion.

"Come to bed, Lucius."

Malfoy nodded, absently standing as his wife did, not noticing as she left him alone to his thoughts. He was thinking over his wife's words. He was of no use to the Dark Lord; not at the moment. There was time to rest and recuperate before Voldemort would call them again. If the rate of Severus' healing draughts continued, he would be able to drop the concealment permanently and allow his magic to rest as well.

For now, the Dark Lord did not know of his plan to retrieve the missing pages from The Book of the Dead. If he failed in his task he would not be punished for it--as long as Voldemort never learned of their importance. It did not mean he would stop trying, but for now perhaps it was best to wait.

He frowned as he exited his study and entered the master bedroom. It would have to be that way. He could not afford to lose sleep over that which he was not demanded to retrieve. But I won't give them up easily, he thought as he prepared for bed, aimlessly drinking the last of the vials Severus had given him.

Lucius tucked himself in beside his wife, trying to ignore the nearly painful itching that the potion was creating at his face and neck. Narcissa had already fallen asleep by the time he put out his light with a soft _nox_, and reclined into the bed linen. No one knew about what lay on the papers but he and Severus...and that meddling fool Dumbledore.

Besides, he had the time to find the pages and bring them to Voldemort for well earned praise. He hated being on the Dark Lord's shit list, even for one night.


	19. The Price of Vanity

Manannan Mac Lir woke Severus with a harsh call at two in the morning. He was riding atop Enbarr, a great fog huffing through the horse's nose in the chill of the dungeon. "A woman with a fair face is at your door. Her soul is not unlike the sorceress, Louhi...and yet she weeps so she cannot be all evil... She is demanding entrance."

Snape sat up in irritation, finally hearing the soft yet urgent knocking on his door. He waved Manannan off and the rider returned to his portrait.

He was shrugging on his housecoat when he reached his front door and yanked it open with a ferocious sneer already on his face. Nacrissa Malfoy stood in his doorway with a tear streaked face and shaking hands.

She lept through the entry and curled her long, elegant fingers into Severus' collar. "What have you done?" She shrieked into the darkness, her shrill voice harsh on Snape's ears.

Snape quickly scanned the hallway with his eyes before yanking the woman into his rooms and slamming the door shut behind him. He twisted Nacissa's fingers out of his collar and backed away far enough to be out of her reach. "What are you talking about?"

"To Lucius you bastard!" The Malfoy Heiress trembled with rage and overwhelming emotion.

Severus stiffened. Immediately his mind kicked into over-drive and without realizing he had moved, he was dressing in his rooms completely oblivious to the fact that Narcissa had followed him. She was shrieking behind him, but Snape barely took note as he began grasping bottles from his cabinet and mumbling to himself.

Finally, Narcissa calmed and watched the wizard move about in partial disbelief of her brush-off. Severus abruptly stopped his shuffling through shelves and shrunk the bottles set out along the top of his desk. He stuffed the bottles into his robe pockets and gripped Narcissa tightly by the upper arm as he stalked from his rooms, hauling her along behind him.

He didn't release her until they had reached the Forbidden Forest and were out of the wards so that they could both apparate.

Severus made it to the manor only seconds before Narcissa did, but he was already pushing open the front door by the time she had made it through the front gates.

The same skittish house elf from his visit met him in the main hall. It was panicking and already covered in bandaged burns and various bruises as it tried valiantly to help its master by harming itself.

"Out of the way!" Snape snarled as it began to step in front of him. He knew where he was going. He had helped Lucius to his bedroom on more than one occasion after the man was incapable. Whether those times were from too much whisky or too much blood loss didn't matter; he'd done his fair share of lugging for both of those situations.

The poor creature whimpered pitifully as it lept from Snape's path.

The bedroom door was ajar when Severus made it to the room. He didn't bother with pleasantries and shoved it open with his shoulder. His eyes picked Lucius' lumpy form beneath the blankets on the far side of the bed. One of his legs had fallen out of the covers and was hanging over the edge, the bend of his body suggesting that he had tried to get up.

Severus stooped by the man, frowning at the erratic breathing and sickly palor of his skin. He touched his fingers to Lucius' wrist and felt marginally better; the heartbeat was overactive, double-timing and hard--but it was still a heartbeat. He could practically see the rhythem through the veins of Malfoy's wrists.

Narcissa had busted into the room, but Snape maneuvered around her as though she were not there. He ignored her simpering as she climbed onto the bed to cradle her husband as he pushed into the connecting bathroom.

He was far from surprised to see the remaining vial of potion empty on the counter. It wasn't supposed to be taken until the following night.

Severus scowled and threw the glass toward the garbage, slightly appeased as it shattered. He went back to Lucius bedside, snarling at Narcissa as the woman pulled her husband tightly to her chest as though to ward off further harm.

"Set him down," Severus told her as he set out the vials on the bedside table. Narcissa did not comply and Severus physically pulled the woman's hands away from Lucius. The woman opened her mouth to hiss at him, but Severus pushed her away from Lucius and spoke in his professor voice as though trying to speak to a slow student. "He needs to be prone and not handled. I need to examine him and reverse the potions."

Narcissa sat to the side, doing her best not to reach out for her husband and frowned. "What potions did you give him?" Her voice was stiff and accusing.

An ebony brow arched as Severus' wand played runic symbols over the bedspread. "Lucius has been taking potions to correct the disfigurement of his face. I gave him a set of potions and instructions which he apparently refused to acknowledge."

"Disfigurement..." Narcissa mumbled to herself, eyeing her husband with a look of pain and longing.

Snape looked away from her, checking the runes and sighing softly. At least it seemed Lucius had followed most of his directions. There was an overlapping of the drugs, this nights medication served to speed the metabolism to heal the reconnected breaks. The last he took, presumably by accident, was a healer for soft flesh: muscles, skin, cartilage, etc. It too sped the metabolism... Lucius was lucky his heart hadn't exploded.

Severus turned the various bottles in his hands, setting the useless ones to the side and finally settled for an elixir the color cobalt blue. He uncorked it and set it aside to breathe for a moment.

"Lucius," He said sharply, sitting over the man's form. From behind Lucius' closed lids, Snape could see his eyes move. Severus pulled the man up by the shoulders, propping his head up against the headboard. Snape motioned to Narcissa that it was alright for her to touch him again, and the woman practically latched herself onto her husband.

The concealment charm on Malfoy's face was flickering. Severus took a breath and spared a quick look to Narcissa before he pointed his wand at Lucius' face and muttered. The charm fell away and Narcissa gasped before burying her face into the bedclothes covering her husband's chest.

His face looked much better than it had the first time Severus had seen it. The bone structure had resettled and knit into the familiar aristocratic features. The man's whole face was still puffy and bruised, now colored a dark purple as the dual potions warred within his system.

Snape scanned his face again before he found a proper spot to strike the man that wouldn't cause more damage. He brought his hand back and slapped him soundly on the right side of his face, just above the cheekbone.

Narcissa shrieked and dove at Snape. Before she could manage to get near him, Lucius had gurgled and raised his arms enough to hinder his wife's lunge forward.

"Lucius!" Narcissa blubbered, cupping his face in her hands.

Snape pushed her out of the way, snapping his fingers in front of Lucius face to draw the man's attention. "You complete idiot, I told you not to overlap your doses."

Malfoy attempted a scowl but his body was loathe to help him do much but lay there, unmoving. Snape plucked up the bottle of cobalt blue liquid and held it up for Lucius to see before holding it to the man's lips. "Drink it."

Slowly, Lucius allowed the fluid to pass into his mouth and further to his stomach. It took several minutes before his breathing eased, but as it did, the color also fled his face and he looked much better than he had.

"How do you feel? Any tingling or numbness--other than your head?" Severus drawled.

Lucius' slate eyes flashed with indignation but he carefully shook his head. "No, I'm just extremely tired," he croaked.

"You should be. You haven't rested properly in weeks." Narcissa soothed, smoothing the arm of his pajama top and clutching onto his hand like a life line. Lucius looked irritated, but did nothing to detach her.

"I thought you knew better than to double dose, Lucius," Severus smirked, relieved that the wizard appeared no worse for wear.

Malfoy looked confused for a moment then sighed heavily as realization set in. "I was puzzling out a problem and did not notice." He sniffed delicately.

"Mmm." Snape inclined his head before turning back to the table and collecting his bottles.

He stood to go, his work having been finished, but Lucius voice called softly to him. "Thank you, Severus."

Snape's eyes flicked between Lucius and his clinging wife and he shrugged. "Yes, well...I'm sure you would have done the same."

He left then without looking back, unsure if he wanted to see the truth on Lucius' face or not. Had he looked, he may have been slightly unsettled--but not surprised-- to see the warring looks of disgrace and remorse on Malfoy's face, because Lucius also knew he would not have.

---

Manannan Mac Lir was was sitting on the coastline of the painting when Severus returned. The great wizard stood and nodded to him, swinging the door open without a word.

Snape shed his outer robe and unbuttoned the first three bottons at his collar before he sat down heavily into his 'new' chair. A small painting that hung over his work desk was soon occupied by an inquisitive but unobtrusive Mac Lir. Severus sat watching the man for a long time, attempting not to think and trying to absorb some of the wizard's strong aura.

Manannan sat at the edge of the portrait, propping his back against the frame and looked out at Severus with his omniscient eyes. He had shed the brilliantly polished armor and left it in a heap on the ocean shore in his home portrait, being guarded carefully by his steed, Enbarr. He looked entirely different in his stiff woolen clothing, but no less impressive a wizard.

With a small smile, the wizard scratched at his beard and turned to face Severus completely. "I know that ye have no inclination to speak, Master Snape. But perhaps ye would hear a few words from a wizard who has seen much, and done even more."

Snape snorted, but dipped his head in acquiescence. A little impartial advice couldn't hurt him anymore than he was doing to himself, by himself. Besides, he still couldn't see himself refusing Manannan Mac Lir anything so simple. It would be like spiting at Merlin's feet.

"For most of my life I had aided those who were less fortunate than I: young men quick to temper who wanted to war over the simplest of things; old men that wanted another go at life, to fix the wrongs they had done; even pitiful wizards that wanted to swell their ability for power and wealth." He paused to give Severus a knowing look; the darker wizard pursed his lips and looked away.

"I do not judge, Master Snape, and I am not saying that ye are the pitiful wizard in this sordid tale." Snape glanced up through his curtains of hair, face expressionless. "Ye walk a fine line, Severus, and ye walk it well. The balance ye've developed is amazing, but ye'r body must beg for solid ground."

Manannan stood, stretching his back and smiling softly down from the small portrait. Severus found he couldn't look at him anymore. He was furious, and depressed, and upset. He had known all of this before. It was his life after all. But the gall of a man to tell him, someone who knew him for less than a week. Mac Lir had no right.

He went to bed furious.

---

Albus was particularly chipper the next morning. He was humming as he poured tea for those around him, winking happily to the students, and most of the professors were pleasantly surprised to find chocolate mousse filled phyllo shells set in their breakfast plates.

One of these pleased professors was pretending not to be as he carefully set it aside. Snape sipped his strong tea and set a scone on his plate in the dessert's stead. He had a rough guess about Dumbledore's curious mood, but he didn't press the Headmaster. If his hunch was true, Albus would come to him.

Remus Lupin plopped into his chair next to the potions master and grinned sleepily at the sweet on his plate. He stuck a spoon into the filling and licked the chocolate off of the back with an interested hum. "Albus is certainly happy today."

Snape grunted, ignoring the pleased smiles and happy sighs of the staff as they ate their chocolate, and picked at his scone. "So it would seem."

Remus nodded absently, nibbling at the pastry and sipping his tea.

Owls soon swooped in and Severus nearly slapped one as it narrowly missed dropping the Daily Prophet onto his dessert. The front page was dappled with headline news about the Book of the Dead's pages. This time, the grainy text told of its new home in Hogwart's walls where Headmaster Albus Dumbledore would keep them safe; to use them to teach the students and as a great example of wizarding history. Snape let out a great sigh of relief silently through his nose, relaxing back into his chair marginally.

The amount of relief he felt was far too great to be normal when discussing something as simple as ancient, cracked parchment. Another bird, this one a golden eagle, swooped low toward Severus and dropped a neatly sealed envelope onto his plate. The bird settled on the table, critically eyeing Snape's pastry.

Severus glared at it, recognizing the feathered cretin as one of Malfoy's eagles. "Get out," Severus hissed at it, not bothering to be social. The bird squawked indignantly and flew off.

Trying his best not to panic or withdraw his wand to check over the paper, Snape plucked it from his plate and tucked it neatly into his pocket. It would not do to open it here if it housed some information that irked him badly enough that he could not contain his composure.

He set his tart on the saucer and frowned at it. With a flick of his wrist it was banished to his rooms where he could eat it later if he still found he had an appetite.

He excused himself from the Head Table and started for his potions rooms. As soon as he was encased in the solitary stone walls, he retrieved the note from his pocket and broke the seal. As he read the pit that had formed in his stomach melted into some vicious fluid that festered and burnt his insides.

_Severus,_

_It will please you to note that I have acquired those things that have eluded me. Enclosed is a copy of the paperwork that you should familiarize yourself with. I will have questions for you soon._

_L. Malfoy_

Snape dropped the letter to his classroom desktop and shuffled through the pages that remained in his hands. His stomach dropped and for a moment he thought he would be physically ill.

Held in his hands were copies of ancient pages. Lost pages from the Book of the Dead.

---

Remus Lupin frowned thoughtfully as Headmaster Dumbledore pushed past him in the halllway without so much as a 'pardon me'. The lycanthrope attempted to shrug it off and had succeeded marginally until a few moments later when he bumped into Severus in the hall. The potions master mumbled a distracted apology and kept on his way.

He paused in the hall and watched the man pass with a look of incredulity on his face. He didn't know whether to be shocked or severely worried. If Severus Snape had been distracted enough to apologize to him after Remus, himself, ran into him, there had to be something greatly weighing on his mind.

He hadn't been to Severus' rooms for nearly a week after the 'incident', but the air between them seemed less tense than it had been. It was by no means jovial, never had been, but it was a fingerhold. He was saddened to admit it, but he sort of missed Severus' company. Snape was one link left to a past, that though far from idealistic, was still his past.

Lupin headed for his rooms, he had no classes today after lunch. Perhaps he would correct homework and if he got done early...maybe he'd try his feet toward the dungeons.

---


	20. The elixir

ADDITIONAL: Just because I know I'll keep hearing it over and over…. Negromancy and Necromancy are the SAME thing. But a thanks to John anyway for looking out for story authenticity.

a/n: thanks to everyone who is still reviewing! (and even those who don't but still read it at every update) To ShadowBallad (who's been keeping a keen eye on my writing) it works both ways actually. But thanks for the help. AngelTalion: I do intend to keep Remus as part of the story, in fact there's a bit more interaction in this chapter for you.

And finally to excessivelyperky: I wound up posting the last chapter a bit too quickly, but I am still guilty of not rechecking my work as well as I should. And I am so happy you love the portrait, you're the only one to say so, and Manannan Mac Lir is one of my favorite wizards after Gwydion and Merlin.

Back to the story:

---

Snape was sitting at his desk, scowling at the students before him that struggled while attempting to make a temporary levitation elixir. Half of the students were staring at the instructions in their books with a look of mental constipation; the other half had begun to work with hesitating stirs of their cauldrons.

Set in the seam of the open text propped on his desk were the copied pages Lucius Malfoy had sent. He had looked over the ingredients for the elixir and wanted to scream in frustration. Half of the ingredients were deadly, others catalysts for the deadly ingredients and some that made him shudder.

His onyx eyes skimmed the list of ingredients, picking out the important pieces and tucking the information away in the back of his mind. Jimson weed, oleander, lily-of-the-valley, golden chain, yew...poisons.

Crude drawings dotted the margins of each page. Severus was tempted to ruffle them like a flip-book to see if the figure writhed in pain like it appeared to at first glance. The body text itself was still in foreign script and would need to be deciphered.

A cauldron cracked down the side with a bang and drew him from his thoughts. Carefully he folded the pages and tucked them into his pocket as he stood with a jerk to stalk to the back of the room.

"Mr. Longbottom!"

The young Gryffindor shivered, turning a pasty shade of grey. "I-I'm sorry, sir! I don't know what I did wrong--"

"Of course not," Snape spat, clearing away the mess of potion that was leaking through the crack and puddling onto the floor. "There is no time to start again. I suggest you clean your mess and glean some intelligence from those competent around you."

Neville nodded, hands shaking as he began to clear away his ingredients and wipe down his books.

Snape huffed, stalking around the rest of the class and hovering like a vulture until the class finally ended and he could concentrate in peace. He headed for his private rooms, ignoring the imploring look on Manannan Mac Lir's face as the portrait opened his door for him.

He dropped the copies onto his work desk and went to his bedroom to fire-call the Headmaster. There was much the man needed to know.

---

Remus was on his way to Severus' quarters, carrying a cask of fire whisky just in case Snape was a little less than enthusiastic to see him.

The dungeon corridors were familiar and Lupin smiled ironically to himself that a Gryffindor could be so comfortable in Slytherin territory. He had walked for nearly five minutes when he paused. He didn't know where he was. He scratched his head and spun slowly around. He had somehow passed Snape's quarters.

Backtracking and taking a more interested view of his surroundings, Lupin nearly passed Severus' rooms again when a short laugh and soft Irish tenor spoke to him from a nearby portrait. "Are ye lost, or just daring the darkness to surprise ye?"

Remus stopped, smiling a bit embarrassed, and nodded his head. "I am a little confused. A friend, er, colleague of mine lives around here, but I seem to have missed his rooms."

"Wayward souls seem to find their way here," The man in the portrait smiled, a horse entered from the far side of the portrait and nuzzled against the man's back. "Tell me, what do ye seek, lupal?"

Remus blinked in surprise, "E-excuse me?"

The portrait laughed, and smiled disarmingly as Lupin tensed. "It has been many years since I've been witness to a wolf, but I know one when I see one." His speech had done little to ease Remus' fears. He noticed how tense the lycan still was and sat on the coastline. "I see it is still unacceptable as well?"

"Well, no, it isn't." Lupin shifted uneasily.

"Then ye are even more worthy of walking these halls of the lost. Tell me, who do ye seek?" The portrait smiled sympathetically.

"Severus Snape."

It was the portrait's turn to be surprised, but the surprise did not last long. "What business do ye have with Master Snape?"

"None, really. I just thought I'd pop in." Lupin narrowed his gaze, "Do you know the Professor?"

The man nodded, "I do." He stood from the sand and pet his horse's nose. "If ye would excuse me a moment."

The portrait disappeared before Remus could reply. He fiddled with the bottle in his hands, wondering why he was waiting for a portrait to return when he should really have been searching for Severus' quarters when it dawned on him. He was standing in front of the man's rooms.

The portrait returned, looking a bit put off and grim. "Master Snape has allowed yer entrance, I suggest ye wait for him in his sitting room."

And with that, the door swung open revealing Severus' rooms. Remus thanked the portrait as he entered, wincing a little at how impersonal the room appeared without a carpet.

The chair he had bought for the potions master sat were the old one had been, before the fireplace and angled toward the door. He could hear Snape murmuring in the other room but made a conscious effort not to eavesdrop. He busied himself instead by opening the fire whisky and searching for two glasses.

He found a single glass by a locked cabinet. It had the remains of dried whisky inside, likely from a long suffering night, but it was cleaned easy enough with a spell.

After another minute's search, he was still short one glass.

He returned to the desk and set the glass down. Remus smiled faintly, he could always conjure a glass, but if he conjured something important, Severus was going to tear him into pieces for potions ingredients.

He had just unfolded a set of parchment when the bedroom door slammed open and Severus cried out in rage.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Severus snatched the pages from Lupin's hands and checked them over quickly before folding them and stuffing them into his robe pocket.

"I was just looking for a blank sheet of parchment," Remus blinked wide eyes at him. Oh, he had only been in Snape's company for a handful of seconds and already he was about to be skinned.

"And you had to find it in my quarters," Severus fumed, hands clenched in fists tight to his sides to keep him from snatching out his wand.

"Well, yes if you must know, I only wanted to conjure a glass," Lupin was not above getting angry when he was being scolded for something he did not know about.

Snape's eyes shifted to the desktop, eyeing the open bottle of whisky and one clean glass. He tried to calm himself so that he did not slip in his anger and give away that the pages were ungainly important. He would have to figure out if Lupin saw anything incriminating on the pages, but first...

"How did you get in here?"

"Your portrait let me in," Remus huffed, tempted to swig from the bottle and forget about a glass--or sharing--entirely.

"What! He wouldn't have--oh, damn." Severus hissed. Manannan Mac Lir had interrupted him while he spoke to the Headmaster, he had told him to do whatever he liked just as long as he went away. He thought the blasted man was asking permission to go visiting again. He was far too damned polite to be Snape's portrait.

Remus looked particularly smug and Snape sneered at him. "What do you want?"

The smugness wavered, "Nothing wholly important. I just thought I would pop in to see how you are doing."

"You, think?" Severus snorted, stalking toward the small locked cabinet and opening it with the tip of his wand. He withdrew a glass from the interior, ignoring the bottles of liquor lined neatly on the shelves and returned to his desk with the goblet in hand. He thrust it at Lupin and smirked at the incredulous look the wolf gave him. He continued as Remus poured, "What is it you really want?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that that was all, Severus. No ulterior motives, no hidden agenda." Lupin shrugged, sipping from his glass and grimacing slightly at the burn.

Severus eyed him suspiciously, not believing him for a moment. However, he still needed to know if Remus saw anything. The best way he could do that would be to allow the lycanthrope to drink himself into a stupor. It would also be much more humiliating for the poor man...and all the more fun for Severus.

Snape sat decisively in the chair the werewolf had bought and transfigured a nearby quill into a lumpy, if not rather handsome, couch. Now Remus appeared suspicious, but Severus ignored him and stared into the fireplace.

"Tell me, Lupin, what do you know of Negromancy?"

Lupin gaped at him a moment, disbelief on his face as he watched Severus casually swirl the contents of his goblet. "Not much beyond what everyone else does. A person, with the proper incantations and will, can summon a dead body back to life. Or perhaps just bring forth a spirit from a grave, something like that."

A crooked smirk formed on Snape's thin lips and he sipped from his goblet without making a comment.

"Is that what you wanted to know?" Lupin asked, taking a large gulp from his glass and hissing softly at the sting.

Snape sidestepped the question and asked his own, "You believe that is the general consensus, a dead body brought back to life?"

"Well, yes..." Remus trailed off, scratching his head and drinking the remainder of his glass. "Am I wrong?"

Severus shrugged elegantly, sipping from the goblet again. "I don't know, that's why I asked." He reached toward his desk and plucked the bottle from the top and offered it to Remus. The wolf took it without thinking and refilled his cup.

It was quiet for some time, Severus sipping his drink while Remus took larger swallows. Alcohol did not have the same bite and disabling abilities to him as it did to other wizards. His metabolism was much faster thanks to a certain ailment, and he found he had to consume almost three times the amount of alcohol that an average wizard of his weight would to feel the least bit inebriated.

After consuming enough to finally relax into the odd silence, Remus reclined into the awkward couch and gazed into the fire with the potions master. Before he could stop himself he blurted, "Severus, why do you want to know about Negromancy?"

Snape's shoulders stiffened marginally, not quite enough to be noticable, but Lupin caught the shift of his mood in the tart undertone of his scent. He shook his head to clear the thought away and concentrated instead on Severus' face.

"No reason, Lupin. Contrary to what you believe I have no...'ulterior motives, no agenda'." The smile that touched his lips was sour.

Remus had not consumed enough to forget that he had said those exact words to the man earlier. "Not thinking about raising Salazaar Slytherin then? Or Merlin perhaps?" Lupin smiled, made the more genuine as Severus relaxed and snorted.

"Perhaps. You wouldn't know the whereabouts of his grave would you?"

"Afraid not." Lupin grinned stupidly, taking another drink from his glass.

"Then I suppose that idea's awash." Severus smirked, sipping as well.

"Does it have something to do with what was on those papers?" Lupin only realized his mistake after he had been too far along to stop himself.

Severus stood menacingly from his chair, the goblet all but forgotten in his hand as the liquid sloshed angrily in the crystal and trickled down the outside. "What was that, Lupin?" He seethed, looming over the wizard still seated. "Perhaps you would tell me exactly what it is you saw on those pages?"

Remus silently willed the couch to swallow him whole. He drank the remains of his glass. If he was going to be foolish about such things, he may as well blame it on the alcohol tomorrow. "Nothing incriminating, I assure you."

Snape scowled down at him, black eyes glinting with tightly constrained anger. Lupin sighed and rubbed his eyes before pouring another glass. At least the whisky isn't going to waste, he thought bitterly. "A few potions ingredients. Uh...jimson weed I think...maybe henbane. I don't bloody well know. And that bit was in your own hand. The whole damned thing was written in another language for Merlin's sake."

Scowl lightening, Severus thought about it and nearly vomited. The whole set of pages were codified in ancient text. Not exactly egyptian, but eastern in origin. He had practically spewed about the whole mess to Lupin when the wolf knew nothing about it. He was really losing touch with his more sinister, Slytherin side.

"Forgive me, Lupin, it seems I've been in error," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Remus shrugged, "It's alright, Severus. You have a right to your privacy, and you believed I had seen something I should not have."

Snape sat heavily into his chair and drained his glass, grimacing at the spots on his robe that trailed from the base. Lupin stared at him, wondering about what was going on in Severus' world that made him lose his composure so easily. He was trying to think of something remotely neutral to say, or maybe a good reason to excuse himself from Snape's rooms, but the darker wizard broke the silence first.

"Have you ever felt entirely out of control of your life, Lupin?" Severus sat his goblet on his desk and folded his hands in his lap.

Remus looked down at himself and then back to Severus with a schooled expression. "Frequently."

Snape glanced at him then snorted. "How could I forget," he mumbled.

It took a long moment of building courage before Remus spoke. "Do you feel your life is out of control, Severus?" He hadn't expected Snape to answer, but was slightly mollified when he did.

"I don't think it ever was." Severus sighed softly and licked his lips. "I've only just now realized it."

The atmosphere thickened and Remus found he was having trouble breathing. He stood to go and set his borrowed glass next to Snape's on the desk. He paused beside Severus' chair and gnawed on his lower lip a moment. "Everyone comes to a point in their life when the feel they have no control, or that all they have ever done is make the wrong choice. You'll find that sometime in the future you'll have a choice to make, Severus. Try to choose for yourself just that once, even if it doesn't seem that it's the best for everyone else around you."

He left then, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Mac Lir joined Severus moments later in a small portrait, contented to sit and watch. Snape brooded in the silence. What Lupin failed to realize was that all of his choices were being made for him, on one side or the other.

---

Morning found Severus bleary eyed and exhausted. He struggled to his first class without having breakfast. The class was mostly seated when he arrived and he growled at them as he slammed into the room.

"Open your books to page 254; you will be working on the Van Winkle sleeping draught. Comically named after the fairy tale by a highly incompetent wizard or an infuriatingly annoying witch, either of which I could care less to know about."

A brazenly waving hand caught his attention and he hissed when his eyes landed on Hermione Granger. "What is it Miss Granger, I assure you I do not care who named the cursed potion..."

"It's not that, sir," she blushed brightly, a rigid line of her mouth belying the statement. "We've done the Van Winkle draught last week, er, Professor."

Snape cocked a brow and looked down at the notes clutched in his hand. The date at the top was clearly from a week prior. He frowned harshly. "Five points from Gryffindor for questioning a professor, and another five for disrupting a lecture with gratuitous waving." He ignored the scathing looks and groans and fixed Hermione with a stern look before glaring across the rest of the students. "For those of you wondering about Miss Granger's comment, you will be doing the draught again since you did so abysmally on it the first go 'round. And since you believe you apparently know what you are doing, you will brew this potion without any further instruction from me. You may thank your classmate for such a courtesy."

He turned to his desk, swearing colorfully under his breath. It was a sad cover for being unprepared, but he highly doubted any other students would harass him for it now.

He was correct in his assumption ten minutes later as students began to clumsily prepare ingredients for the potion from the textbooks. Severus glowered, hungry and tired and entirely irritated.

The night hours were not long enough and far from kind to him. He had spent the entire night roaming his personal library--with one or two trips to the school's as well--to translate the pages he had gotten from Malfoy. By the time the foreign words turned to English it was nearly dawn and the curiosity--and horror--of what lay on them kept him from his bed.

What little he had understood of the text before the translation had been true. It was not a potion that would grant Voldemort control over Hell like Lucius had thought. Severus was relieved when he had read that portion, but as he continued, it was not long lived. He was not sure if what the elixir did was better or worse, but either way it was still far from good news for the side of Light.

He needed to get a hold of Lucius and talk to the wizard before he spouted off more false-truths to the Dark Lord. It was one thing to refute another death eater, but to tell Voldemort that he was wrong was only asking for a slow and painful death.

Severus stood from his desk and strolled through the rows of cauldrons. The sad mess of potions he saw made him further incensed. He did, however, get a strong shot of satisfaction to see that the perfect Granger was also failing at it.

He paused behind Draco Malfoy and bent lightly at the waist to speak privately to him. "Mr. Malfoy, please inform your father that I would like to have a private audience with him."

The blonde boy blinked dazed eyes but nodded in affirmation. "Yes, professor."

Snape nodded, prepared to walk away when he eyed the boy's cauldron and smirked. "Ten points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Congratulations on being the only student to prepare the potion correctly."


	21. Hell's Juice

Severus was surprised by how quickly Lucius Malfoy could reply to a request. He had only just sat down to lunch, ravenous beyond belief, when the same golden eagle dropped a letter beside his plate and took off without a look back.

He popped the wax seal with a thumbnail and nodded at the contents of the letter. Brief and to the point, he liked that much better than Malfoy's usual posturing.

_At the manor tonight. Nine o'clock, don't be late._

_L. Malfoy_

He deposited the note in his pocket and filled his plate, ignoring the curious looks he received from several odd faces at the oddly timed visit from a messenger bird.

Lupin plopped into his seat and rocked the table with a badly placed knee. He smiled apologetically to everyone before picking over the entree's. He noticed the unusual amount of food on Severus' plate and smiled cheekily.

"Feeling hungry today, Severus?"

The potions master eyed him coldly and continued to eat, only pausing long enough to sneer between bites.

"Well, at least you have a good appetite. That's a good way to keep Poppy at bay." Lupin grinned and tore a bun in two.

"Do you insist on making my eating habits a part of your normal discussionary topics? If so, you would do better to forget it before you find yourself eating your own feet." Snape snapped.

"Of course, Severus, I apologize," Remus smiled lightly, not looking the least bit remorseful. Severus snorted and turned away, tucking into his food with a new flourish.

"Ah, Severus, good to see you eating well," the Headmaster rested a hand on the man's shoulder and smiled down at him.

Snape swallowed and scowled, "Why is it everyone's concern that I am eating? It is the lunch hour. I was under the impression that one ate lunch during this time."

Albus laughed and nodded, eyes twinkling happily. "By all means, eat your fill. It is that time of day, and I myself will be sitting down shortly. I only wanted to ask that you stop by my office this evening, say, five o'clock?"

Snape paused before nodding slowly. "As you wish, Headmaster."

"Good, good. Enjoy your meals, gentlemen."

Severus sighed into his potatoes, he'd have to tell Albus all that he knew and pray the man didn't have too many questions. He still had to get to Malfoy manor by nine.

---

Severus was standing in front of the gargoyle that led into the Headmaster's office and swore softly to himself. He had intended to bring the translated pages with him to show Albus exactly what he said was true. It wasn't too late to get them, but it would take more time and he would be late. He didn't want to field more questions and take up time he didn't really have to waste.

"Mallow-tips," he mumbled and climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He knocked soundly on the door and entered as the Headmaster called him in.

"Ah, Severus, sit, please." Albus waved to the open seat and shuffled several papers into a pile. He tapped them smartly with his wand and they folded neatly upon themselves and disappeared into a file cabinet in the far corner. He smiled softly as the potions master sat. "Would you like some tea?"

Snape didn't bother to answer since a cup materialized in front of him anyway, just as it always tended to. "Why do you even ask anymore, Albus?"

The Headmaster cheekily ignored the question by taking a sip from his own cup. "Tell me, Severus, where do you believe war begins?"

Partly stunned by the question, Severus sat quiet and thought over an answer. "On familiar ground; a place with tactical advantage. Depending on the mental stability of the leader, they could be prepared or not but willing to strike either way."

"And what do you believe of Voldemort?" Albus slowly stroked his beard, he was leaning back in his chair and watching Severus with a detached intent that was oddly unsettling.

"I don't think he's even close to mentally stable, but he is still clever," Severus took a slow breath in and met the Headmaster's gaze. "He is not ready to strike yet, Albus, but he is working toward it through his followers."

Dumbledore sat forward and leaned on his desk. "This corresponds to our missing pages, yes?"

"It does," Severus agreed.

"Please, tell me what you've learned."

"For a start, it does not do what Lucius had believed. He is convinced the elixir on the pages will give Voldemort control over Hell, specifically the Egyptian sect. I believe he thinks it is more plausible since no direct worshipping of the Egyptian Gods have taken place since many millennia ago. Mummification, tombs, sacrificial burials, all of it has ceased. The Gods may be forgotten, possibly weakened by lack of worshippers, maybe easily swayed to assist him. But this is not what the pages say.

"There is an elixir on the pages; what is described at great length in fact. It would not be taken by Voldemort, but by his loyal followers. Once consumed it will make the drinker take on a false death. If brewed correctly, the subject will find himself facing a jury and Osiris himself. If they pass the God's tests, they can have the option of eternal life. Spiritually or physically."

Dumbledore's eyes widened marginally though the rest of his face remained impassive. "Are you saying..."

"Yes, Albus. A literal army of the undead. Impervious to all curses, spells, poisons, and even death."

"Great Merlin," Albus breathed, face pale.

A sick smlie twisted Severus' face, "That's not all, Albus. They would not have to eat, no need for sleep. Only water to maintain their natural level of brain function. They will not breathe, will not bleed. They will not need any of their organs to function beyond the brain...not that Death Eaters use their hearts..." Snape mumbled the last bit and sipped his tea.

"Then there is a weakness," Albus straightened, "if they have need of their brain for higher function, then the head would need to be removed."

"In theory. However, with nothing to slow them down, not even pain, they will still kill whole groups of men before they would be taken out. Remember, no curses will work, the head would have to be removed physically. Even if you were able to detach a head from the body, it would have to be burned with the proper incantation that would send the soul back to Osiris. It is all very complicated."

"To say the least," the Headmaster rubbed his wan face and took a shaky sip from his cup. "How do you propose we go about this, Severus? I need your analytical expertise now more than ever."

Snape shook his head, hair swaying in front of his face and trailing his teacup. "I'm not entirely sure. As far as I know, only you and I have this information. Lucius is too lazy to bother, he has others like I to do this kind of thing for him; the perks of wealth and the Dark Lord's favor."

"But you will be speaking to Lucius this evening," Dumbledore spoke matter-of-factly while peering over his half-moon spectales.

Severus didn't bother being surprized, "I am."

"I do hope you won't be relaying this information to Mr. Malfoy."

"No, I will inform him of his blatant stupidity and make it clear that he is to tell no more lies to the Dark Lord before we are both killed for failing to live up to expectation." Snape set his cup on the Headmaster's desk, idly watching as it magicked itself away.

"Then what will you be telling him, Severus?" Albus asked quietly.

"An alternate theory based upon the ingredients of the elixir itself. If Lucius wants to play detective with it, anyone he hires to look up the list will find exactly what I will tell him." Snape hoped it would appease the Headmaster , but the silent stare he was receiving was not indicative of a pleased wizard. "The various ingredients all cause paralysis, coma, delirium, or any combination of the three. He will be told the elixir only causes catatonic delusions. With a bit of specialized research, I am sure I can find that Egyptian priests and priestesses consumed such a thing for the purpose of enlightenment."

A slight sparkle returned to Albus' eyes and he nodded his head, "You are forever surprising me with your wit and cleverness."

Severus snorted at the odd compliment. A sudden thought surged to the forefront of his mind and Snape frowned in thought. "Albus, how did Lucius gain hold of the papers before they got to you?"

Dumbledore sighed in regret and reclined in his chair. "It seems that our friendly museum manager, Nigel Brittlebom, is just as weak and swayed just as easily as most others that Lucius sets his sights on. He granted Mr. Malfoy a private viewing of the pages late Thursday evening in exchange for a sizable amount of money."

"Giving Lucius the opportunity to make a set of duplicates," Severus hissed, hands clenching lightly on the armrests.

"Indeed," Albus smiled. "Perhaps you had best get something to eat before you are due at Malfoy Manor."

Snape nodded and stood from his chair. "Good evening, Headmaster."

He had just pulled the door open when Dumbledore called after him. "Severus, remember when I asked you how war began?"

Severus peered over his shoulder, "I do."

"Though your answer was well founded, I am afraid I must disagree. War begins in the minds of men." Dumbledore flicked his wand and the pages he had been piling upon Snape's arrival returned to his desk. The Headmaster shuffled lightly through them and nodded to the potions master. "Good evening, Severus."

---

Malfoy Manor was just as lush and glimmering as it usually was to the untrained eye. Severus was not one to overlook things, nor take things lightly and he saw what most others would not. The shadows at the edges of the building were hidey-holes for various insidious creatures. Like is drawn to like, and evil is drawn to evil. Vicious little creatures cowered in the eaves, small glittering eyes flashing if you knew where to look.

The statues stood stoic and tall, apathetic to the dark wizard's passing. The same set of stained doors were already standing open when he reached the top of the stoop. The atrium was redecorated since the last visit. Freshly preserved plants stood arranged in pleasing aesthetics in fall colors. Cattails, deciduous limbs with leaves ranging from crimson to lemon; silver trim had been replaced with gold. The entry was warm and welcoming, rich with the colors of the autumn season. It made Severus want to laugh.

Lucius Malfoy was standing at the base of his stairs speaking to his wife. He was in flowing robes of sapphire that were cut in an 'A' at the hips and trailed the ends to the floor. His newly-handsome face was stern as he spoke.

As a polite guest, Snape stopped just inside the hall and stood waiting to be addressed. He looked away from the two of them, unable to hear what was said at the distance but a low syllabant hissing now and then.

Any trace magic used in the manor was recorded, he knew, so he didn't quite dare attempt an audio enhancement charm. That was fine. As an expert spy and death-eater for over a decade, he learned to make do in a pinch.

Focusing his attention on an ugly painting to his direct right, he counted down his breathing and focused his hearing as he slowly adjusted his sight. As the sharpness of his eyes faded, the acuteness of his hearing sharpened.

"...it is an honor," Lucius spoke to his wife, voice tinged with anger and disbelief.

"To serve is one thing, Lucius, you know where I stand. But to die! Even for our Lord. How do you even know this will work?" Narcissa hissed back at him.

"You must have faith," Lucius gripped his wife's upper arm and shook her. He released her a second later as her face hardened and instead cupped her cheek. "You do believe in me, don't you 'Cissa?"

The fair woman kissed her husband's palm and nodded, "I do." The infliction of her voice changed a moment later, "Ah, Severus, good evening."

Snape failed to flinch at the loud volume of the woman's voice and saw the hideous painting come back into focus in an instant that his hearing returned to normal. He turned slightly on his heel and dipped his head to the woman. "Narcissa."

A suspicious glint passed over Lucius' eyes but he smiled just the same and motioned Snape in. "Punctual as always."

"To your beck and call, Lucius."

Malfoy laughed, a harsh bark of laughter that traveled to his eyes. "Come, Severus, we'll sit in the study. I've already had the help bring up refreshment."

Snape acquiesced and followed the man up the stairs and to the same library as weeks before. The area remained untouched, unlike the rest of the Manor which appeared to be in the midst of changing with the season.

"Enjoying the fall foliage?" Snape quipped, flicking an elm leaf off of a low table. It had probably blown into the room from the hall and a dutiful house elf had placed it where it thought the leaf belonged.

Lucius sighed dramatically, "The joys of marriage are only found when you keep your wife happy." Lucius grinned as he poured a drink and sat before the fire. He motioned for Severus to help himself but the potions master silently refused and sat opposite him. "But you wouldn't know about that would you, Severus?"

The Malfoy lord had a smug look on his face that he lined in false pity. Severus ignored it, "Far be it for me to remark on your perfect relationship. It isn't everyday a man allows his wife to build an arboretum in their den. Tell me, do you get to leave the manor with only a minor tracking spell or does she insist on you wearing a collar like a muggle dog?"

Lucius sniffed indignantly and changed the subject. "I suspect you have important news if you managed to harass my only son into delivering your message."

"I would hardly call it harassment; and it is important." Severus tamped on his anger and drew the pages from his pocket. He neatly unfolded them and handed them to Lucius. The fair wizard practically snatched them from his palm while salivating. "Be careful," Severus hissed. Lucius cocked an eyebrow and looked over the top of the paper at his companion. "They're covered in my preliminary notes, Lucius, it would be stupid of you to drool on my work and ruin two days research," Snape explained.

Severus was mollified to see Lucius relax his grip and turn each page far more carefully.

A furrow formed between Malfoy's impeccable brows and a shuffle of pages later, his silver eyes looked up. "So what does all of this ramble mean, Severus?"

"It means that we have a problem. What have you told our Lord?"

"Not this," Lucius snapped, throwing the pages back at Snape. "Explain this to me."

"I don't know where you get your information, Lucius, but this does absolutely nothing that you said it would. The translations say that the drinker would go to Hell, not rule it."

"That is an awful lot of paperwork to say just that, Severus," Lucius scowled at him.

"Of course that isn't all you idiot. These pages here say that once consumed, the potion will bring you to hell, this one here says the consumer must pass a number of tests set by Osiris, and this one says you may return to your body. The gist: that if you manage to make it to Hell and pass a number of impossible tasks, you have the option to return to your body whole and invulnerable, or live forever spiritually wherever you wish to roam."

"Hold," Lucius held up a manicured hand and leaned forward in his seat. "Whole and invulnerable did you say?"

Snape's stomach clenched painfully, "The pages do."

A contemplative look crossed Malfoy's face and he sat straight again, "But you do not."

"No." Severus returned the pages to a semblance of order and handed the top page to Malfoy. "The ingredients in front of you are relatively common in the dark arts. Look them over, what do they have in common with each other?"

Lucius huffed as he scanned and thrust the page back at Snape, "You are the potions master, Severus. Stop the rhetoric and speak."

Severus did not retrieve the page and motioned for Lucius to look at it again. "You see jimson weed, lily-of-the-valley, and golden chain. All three cause mental delirium. The others cause coma and death if strong enough in the potion. I believe the whole lot is just a hoax. An elixir that causes hallucinations, nothing more."

"Impossible," Malfoy spat, shaking the page in his hand at Snape. "You're calling our ancestors liars? Why would it have been documented, Severus? Why would it have been kept secret from the rest of wizarding society?"

Severus relaxed internally, he had already thought of those questions. "Because it is the equivalent of a muggle drug. The religious peon's that took it believed it allowed them a deeper connection to the spirits they worshiped. Think about it Lucius, if you had been consuming a potion that gave you curious visions the equivalent of a muggle's, you would want the damned thing kept a secret too."

Malfoy grumbled to himself, staring blankly at the paper and looking a little untrusting. "I don't believe you."

"This is my profession, Lucius," Severus foamed, coming up out of his seat and snatching the paper from Lucius' hands. "You demand my help then question my abilities as a Potions Master even after my skill has healed you in ways your riches could not!"

Snape stalked to the entry, pages clenched in his fist. He swung the door open with a mighty heave and felt slightly appeased as it cracked soundly against the wall. He stormed down the hallway, bound for the stairs with Lucius hobbling behind him and calling.

He knew he should stop, but Severus felt it would be far more appropriate if he did storm out in a great huff. Malfoy had questioned his ability outright. That in itself was enough to get this angry over. But in order for the man to believe him he needed to play his part perfectly.

"Severus, stop!" Lucius growled at the top of the stairs, puffing inelegantly as he tried to catch up.

"Forget it, Lucius. If you find my abilities so trivial you can run to someone more talented to carry your half-dead carcass home from now on." Severus hissed without looking back.

He had made it to the first floor and was on his way to the entry, gleeful in his success, when Narcissa streaked out of a nearby entryway with fabric-wound cattails and her wand in hand. She stopped directly in front of him and he tried to sidestep her, but the Malfoy heiress blocked him again.

"What is going on?" Narcissa's voice was stern, her eyes flashing.

"Your dear husband has challenged my abilities. I will not stay here to be treated as an inferior," Severus fumed, wishing she would simply get out of the way. This was not how one stormed out of a house.

Narcissa's icy gaze snapped to her husband and she spoke his name with a razor-sharpness that made Severus flinch, "Lucius."

The man in question came to a stuttering halt beside them, bad leg quaking with effort. "'Cissa, allow me to explain."

"Save it," She snapped. "Severus has come here on more than one occasion on your behalf, Lucius. He has set you on your feet and cleaned you up when no one else could."

"When you wouldn't let anyone else," She whispered with her face lined in emotional pain. Lucius reached for her but she backed away. Narcissa started again and her voice had returned to steel. "How dare you question his ability as a potions master, or his service to our Lord."

Severus was too shocked at the last bit to reply. Lucius had been telling Narcissa about his doubts of Severus' loyalty? Who else had the wizard spoken to?

Narcissa flashed one last ugly look to her husband before she stalked back to the room she had come from, a trail of crumbled fall leaves in her wake.

"Forgive me, Severus," Lucius said stiffly. "Narcissa is correct. You have helped me on many occasions."

But you do not mention my loyalties? Snape thought. He sneered while sizing the man up. Malfoy twitched under his gaze, apparently not enjoying the scrutiny in the least. Finally, after color began to fill Lucius' face, Severus nodded once.

"Very well. I've told you what I've come to say. I may have more information for you within the next few days." That said, Snape turned sharply on his heel and stalked to the exit.

"Severus," Lucius called after him. Snape stopped in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. "I will tell the Dark Lord of my error, but be advised. He will want the elixir either way. If what you say is true, no harm will come of it; but if it works..." The wizard trailed off, knowing that his meaning was not lost.

"Of course." Severus neatly folded the papers still clutched in his hand and replaced them in his pocket.

The statues' lifeless eyes pierced his back the entire length of the pathway. Snape shivered in the crisp autumn air. Those detached gazes would come from legions of undead followers if he didn't do this properly. His stomach flopped violently and he was glad he had not eaten. Nothing reassuring had come from this visit. If nothing else, he had to find a way to dissuade Voldemort from using the elixir, because if the Dark Lord did...all Hell would break loose.


	22. A Wolf's Story

Curfew was not for an hour yet, so the halls were lined with meandering students. Snape sneered at them as he passed, barking at some who failed to see him in time to stop their flirtation.

Manannan Mac Lir opened faithfully for him without demanding a word. Severus dropped heavily into his chair and set the papers on his desk. He was sipping a glass of whisky before he even realized he had accio'd a bottle.

"Have ye had a bad day, Master Snape?"

"That is an understatement," Severus sighed, sipping his drink.

Mac Lir smiled indulgently and settled against the portrait frame. "Did I mention I had found my friend Gwydion?"

Snape remained from snorting, deciding that a story may well distract him from his problems for a moment. "No, I don't believe you did."

Manannan smiled and twisted the ends of his beard between his fingers. "He is hanging in a darkened corner of the Ravenclaw wing. I thought it was belittling of his station, but he asked Headmaster Dumbledore for his position."

"Fascinating," Severus mumbled, sipping his drink again and staring into the fire.

A low roll of laughter came from Manannan as though he had not heard Snape's sarcasm. "We spent far too much time reminicing. Have ye heard of Vainamoinen, Master Snape?"

"No," Snape idly replied. He refilled his glass and did not realize that Manannan was watching him silently. After several minutes Severus looked up and caught the painting's gaze. He sat down with a soft sigh and nodded in defeat. "Who is Vainamoinen, Manannan Mac Lir?"

The portrait smirked and straightened against the frame. "Vainamoinen was a great master of the weather. In his prime he was a wizard to match wits with. Unfortunately for our kind, he did nah marry and his legacy died with him." Mac Lir gave him a knowing look.

Snape flinched and took a large drink of whisky. "Is that all? A great wizard who died childless and without love?"

"Ye cannae judge a man by those he loves alone. It is a great shame, but is no less true. But that is not why I mention him. Even in his later years, Vainamoinen was an important figure. He protected his lands his entire life, even as his age took away his mental ability. He began to forget parts to spells, but he was a rock to his people.

"He saved them from the greatest evil sorceress of his time by fighting her without his magic, but with steel and his bare hands."

"Is there are moral to your story?" Severus cocked an eyebrow.

Manannan shook his head in sad desperation. "If ye cannae understand what I say with all of yer education, Master Snape, I will not explain it to ye."

"I will not be able to defeat Voldemort with a sword and war cry, he is far too powerful." Severus huffed, stalking from his seat to the far end of the room, leaving his back to the portrait wizard.

Mac Lir rolled his eyes and stood. "There is a wolf at your door."

Snape cocked an eyebrow and looked at him over his shoulder, "How do you know, you aren't there."

"I am a wizard, Master Snape, I have ways of knowing." Manannan smirked.

Severus snorted. "Let him in, he won't go away until he speaks his mind."

With less than a nod, the door to Snape's quarters clicked open. A cautious knock came from the entry moments before Remus Lupin's face peeked in the crack.

"May I come in, Severus?"

"Apparently," Severus replied. "What do you want, Lupin?"

"I've done some research about what you asked me last night, and I've brought notes on what I got from our library. Of course, I haven't searched outside of the school, but I'm sure I can find more." Remus sat down gingerly on the corner of Severus' work desk.

Snape shook his head and sneered, "What are you talking about?"

Remus frowned, "Last night, Severus, you asked what I knew of Negromancy..."

Severus snorted to hide a laugh, "I never asked you to research it, Lupin. I only asked what you knew of it."

"Yes," Remus smiled, "I know that. But because you asked, and because I did not know much, I took the initiative to find out what I could."

For a moment, Severus looked intrigued, but soon frowned. "I don't need to know about them, Lupin, I know enough already."

"Ah," Remus smirked while ruffling his note pages, "But did you know about this?" He passed the page to Snape and watched in satisfaction as the potions master flipped the paper over and read carefully.

"Where did you find this, Lupin?" Snape snapped.

Taken aback at the harshness of Severus' tone, Remus frowned and looked at the last page in his stack to scan his list of references. "In Egyptian Mythologies and Lesser Known Evils. It was in the restricted section of the library." Severus did not look pleased and Lupin felt obliged to elaborate. "It sounds like a bunch of rubbish, really. Why are you so worried?"

Snape drained his goblet and looked Remus directly in the eye. "If I speak of this with you, I may have to kill you."

The werewolf smiled and began to laugh, but realized Severus was serious. "I...wha...you aren't serious?"

"I am. And I insist that you forget what you've found and share the information with no one. In fact, you may find that that particular book will soon be missing from the library."

"What is going on, Severus?" Remus dropped his notes to the desktop and began to pace the room. "Does Albus know?"

"Of course he knows," Snape hissed while watching the wizard pace. It was ironically accurate of the creature within the man.

"Then tell me," Remus spun on his heel, stalking to the chair and kneeling at Snape's feet. "I swear on my worthless soul that I will not breathe a word of this to anyone. I may be able to help you." Severus looked unimpressed and Lupin grabbed hold of his arms and leaned far into Snape's personal space. "I already know too much about it to leave it alone. You know me, Severus, once I bite I don't let go."

Snape cocked an eyebrow and Remus colored brightly, "You know what I meant."

"Stop manhandling me, Lupin," Severus growled, pacified when Remus let go and stood away from him. He watched in irritation as the werewolf began to pace again while running his hands through his greying hair. Severus rubbed his temples and swore under his breath, "Very well."

Lupin spun on his heels and blinked in disbelief, "Really?"

"Yes, dammit, now shut up before I change my mind." Snape sighed. "I'm regretting it already."

Remus grinned and picked up his pages, "Too late, Severus." He transfigured a chair and sat down. When he looked up from his parchment, his face was solemn and open. "Now tell me how I can help you."

"For starters, Lupin, I was serious when I said that this book will be removed from the library shelves. What you've learned from it is not rubbish," Severus handed the reference page back to Remus and picked up his parchment from the desktop.

"I know that wizards are powerful people, Severus, but to be able to sway a God into giving them eternal life... That just seems impossible." Lupin cocked his head to the side.

Severus handed him a set of pages and sat back. "Those are the papers you accidentally peeked at the other night. As you can tell, I have translated them into English. What you read is true, Lupin, and that is the set of directions to make it happen."

"Merlin," Remus breathed as he scanned the pages. He glanced up, "And Voldemort knows about this?"

Severus nodded slowly, "By proxy."

"Lucius," Remus hissed.

Severus was surprised by the venom in Lupin's voice. "Yes, Lucius." At the mention of the wizard's name, Lupin's eyebrow ticked and a scowl marred his face even as he continued to read the pages in his hands.

"Lupin?" Snape couldn't help himself, he was curious.

Remus grunted, engrossed in the papers he was reading.

"Why the sudden hatred of Lucius Malfoy?"

"He tried to kill you," Lupin mumbled absently, reading lightly to himself.

"So did you," Severus accused, voice monotone.

Lupin still hadn't looked up from the pages. "That was an accident."

"And Lucius' was not?"

"He's not allowed to touch you!" Remus barked, slapping the papers to his lap. In a sudden moment of clarity as he looked up at Severus' startled face, his cheeks flushed with color and he realized the conversation he had unwittingly taken part of. "I-I'm sorry, Severus."

Snape took a slow breath in and calmed the slamming of his heart. Whenever Remus showed even the slightest temper he couldn't help his physical reaction. Some part of his mind was still a terrified student on the verge of wetting himself.

So he grasped onto the only part of the sentence that made his mind revolt. "What are you talking about, Lupin?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Remus admitted, not able to meet Severus' eyes.

"You can do better than that," Severus snapped.

Remus swallowed thickly and ran a shaky hand down his face. "When Albus asked me to watch after you, I came here that night for my wolfsbane potion. I tried to imprint you on my mind, to make sure I knew what you looked like."

"You've known me for over twelve years, Lupin, I've hardly changed over that time."

"That's not it, Severus," Remus shook his head. "I needed to be sure I knew you. For when I was...not myself."

Severus felt gooseflesh rise on his skin. "Oh."

"Exactly," Remus dared look up but Severus was not looking at him. He watched the darker wizard's face as he continued. "I imprinted you, Severus, and the wolf within me took it not as I expected."

Snape still wasn't looking at him, but the odd set of the man's jaw told Lupin that he was listening.

"For a while I believed you were actually my alpha," Remus blurted.

"What!" Snape's head spun so quickly Lupin was afraid he might have hurt himself.

"When I was injured and you...assisted me, I followed your suggestions without independant thought." Remus relaxed slightly as Severus snorted, a sign he always took to be the man's way of releasing stress. "You aren't though."

"No?" Severus quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"No. After I thought about it, I realized you couldn't be. I still thought you were a sarcastic, sadistic bastard and your temper tantrums did not effect me." Remus grinned cheekily.

"Pity," Snape murmured, "to think I may have had my chance to rid myself of your existence."

"Yes, a great loss to Snape kind," Lupin pouted.

"Since I am the last one, it is only a loss to me." Snape said quietly. He refilled his glass and offered Lupin one, but the werewolf declined.

Remus felt oddly put-off by Severus' comment and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He cleared his throat and picked up Snape's parchment from his lap and handed it back. "So how can I help you with this, Severus?"

"What we say does not leave this room. Once you step foot from my chambers we never talked about anything, I cannot make that clear enough," Severus' face was stern.

"Agreed."

Snape frowned and thought carefully. "I need you to do some delicate research for me. The things that I cannot be seen looking at." He looked up at Lupin and the wolf didn't remember the man looking so old.

"Is this a matter of your safety?"

"Yes," Snape said without hesitation.

Lupin set his face and nodded, "My will be yours."

Severus allowed a short, derisive laugh. "Be careful of your wording, Lupin."

Remus rolled his eyes, "I will hardly be your minion, Severus. But I am willing to help you as much as I can."

Severus pursed his lips into a thin line. He stared hard at Remus' face until the werewolf felt like Snape was trying to see past his flesh and into his brain. Lupin was careful not to look him in the eye just in case. "You mean that, don't you?" Severus asked quietly.

"I do," Lupin admitted without shame.

Why? Snape could not help thinking to himself. Aloud he said, "Then we have a lot of work to do."

---

When they had convened two nights ago, Severus felt the fool for letting Lupin in on his problems with Voldemort. Now, however, with two full days and nights of sweating over it, he was starting to believe it was well worth it.

Remus was by far thoroughly discreet. He did not discuss anything with Severus in the open and waited until nightfall after the students were in their dorms before he sought him out. Even then he did not pry for more information than he needed, only coming for detailed information on problems he had come across during his research. Then after receiving his clarity, Remus would be off again within minutes always with a deeply thoughtful look on his face.

Snape had begun the search for some of the ingredients of the potion--some of which he had to purchase fresh and dry himself. He never returned to the same establishment for more than one item; but what seemed the scariest notion of the list, was that most of the ingredients were not of themselves outlawed and used commonly.

He had not heard from Lucius in that time, but last night while hanging fresh oleander blooms to dry, his dark mark burned with Voldemort's anger. After Remus came in and helped him off of the floor, Severus could only assume that Malfoy was the cause.

They were both in his quarters tonight, sitting at the makeshift table Lupin had arranged for the night.

"I've come across a problem, Severus," Remus was running the feather end of his quill back and forth across his forehead as he bent over his parchment.

Snape recognized the motion as a cross between the wizard's curiosity and annoyance. "What?"

"Even if you make this potion for Voldemort and he gives it to someone, they won't know how to speak to the God's with the proper answers and incantations. They couldn't possibly return 'undead'--if you'll excuse the term--unless they please the judges in some way." He looked up from the thick tome he was scanning and fixed Severus with an intense stare. A smile ticked at the corner of his lips, "And I doubt any of the death eaters have done anything noble enough to gain their favor."

Snape scowled at the fire and mumbled to himself, "Lucius is a fool."

From the corner of his eye he watched Lupin prickle at the Malfoy lord's name. Remus' reactions had not ceased to awe him. He had taken to absently slipping the fair wizard's name just to see what Remus would do.

"What would happen if the person who takes your potion does not come back Severus? Or just comes out of it as he went in?" Remus had his head cocked to the side.

"If they wake alive and the same, I will be punished. It will of course be my fault according to Lucius; and since he has already begun to poison my status I will probably not walk away from it." Snape gave Lupin a knowing look and continued. "If they die, it is the same problem. And most likely another potions maker will be given the task. The only way I come through this unscathed is if they return as the pages promise."

Remus looked unsettled and turned back to his book. "What if they wake and are the same, but have delusions like you say are possible?"

"I do not know," Snape answered truthfully. His cunning eyes shifted and he frowned at the intrigued countenance on the werewolf's face. "And I will not tamper with the elixir. If they test its compounds, it needs to be whole and entire down to the letter."

Remus nodded, looking off put. "Have you begun brewing, Severus?"

Snape nodded slowly as he steepled his fingers. "Yes. It will take a week of continuous watching and careful preparation."

Remus frowned and looked back down at the heavy book. "Has he called for you?"

"Not yet," Severus replied.

A stretch of silence followed where Snape brooded and Remus clutched at something in his pocket while gathering courage. Finally, Remus turned in his seat and pulled on a set of leather gloves. Severus watched him with odd curiosity as he pulled a small bauble from the folds of his robes.

"Severus, I want you to take this."

Snape looked queerly at the werewolf, "Take what?"

"Here," Remus held out his hand and uncurled his gloved fingers so that Snape could see what he held. It was a perfectly round, polished moonstone set in unblemished sterling silver. The mold was ornately carved with dainty runic symbols. Remus watched Snape stare at it with incomprehension.

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Take it," Remus said, face pleading. "It's a moonstone."

"I can see that," Snape hissed, "why should I take it?"

Lupin colored slightly, "It's supposed to help with mental clarity." Both of Snape's eyebrows rose. "It-it was my mothers, but I think you could use it." The eyebrows were now disappearing in Severus' hairline. Remus huffed, "You're not going to keep it, just borrow it."

Slowly, Severus' eyebrows fell back to where they belonged. "You're giving me a broach to help me think, is that right?" Remus nodded. "And it was your mother's?" He nodded again. "Since when do you believe in such nonsense, Lupin? Have you been having tea with Trelawney?"

A small smile curled Remus' lips as he shook his head. "I haven't been drinking Sybil's tea. But, my mum, she--well I've been keeping the thing in my pocket while I've been searching for you and I've had a good run of luck."

Snape caught the blatant change of topic but kept his tongue. Remus had stooped to believing in safety stones to get information, Severus felt an odd sense of dread. Sweet Merlin, this is what they had come down to. He eyed the jewelry and tentatively took it. The thing weighed more than he expected it to.

Remus let out a light sigh of relief and peeled off his gloves. Severus saw a burn just touching the hem of his shirt-cuff. He caught the wolf's hand and pulled it forward and watched the material fall away. Lupin let out a sqeak of surprise but allowed Severus to gawk at his burn. The same slight, stylish runes that were carved in the silver were burned on Remus' wrist.

"I-I forgot it was in my pocket this afternoon."

Snape gave him a sharp look and let go of him. He studied the stone for a moment. "And your mother wore this often did she?"

"Yes," Remus replied in a pained whisper.

Severus closed his fingers around the cool stone and watched Remus' face.

The wolf was lost in his past while staring at the burn on his wrist. "She wore it for several days every month." Snape heard Remus swallow painfully even at their distance.

"To keep you at bay," Severus heard himself ask with anger lacing his words. He was oddly surprised at his own reaction.

"It wasn't her fault," Lupin defended. He was looking angrily at Snape but the emotion bled out and his face paled with guilt. "I attacked her. That's why she started to wear it."

"I don't need to hear--"

"Please, Severus," Remus held up a hand to stop him. "I never even told this to James or Sirius." Snape straightened in his seat in surprise. Lupin continued without looking at him. "It happened after I was bitten, my first change. After that she took precaution. She cried every morning when the moon would turn past three quarters. She pinned it to her blouse in the morning, and then to her pajama top or house robe at night. She wouldn't take it off until the full moon had passed and she unlo-unlocked me from the basement." Remus coughed lightly to clear his throat.

"She locked you in the basement?" Snape said without emotion.

"Yes. It was for my own safety too, I never doubted that," Remus said vehemently. "It sounds horrible, but look at what I am, Severus." A painful, hollow laugh ripped out of Lupin's throat and his amber eyes bore into Snape's. "I forget, you already have," he whispered.

Gooseflesh broke out across Severus' skin and he opened his mouth to speak but Lupin interrupted him by slapping the tome shut and standing. The werewolf cleared his throat and when he spoke, his voice was more hoarse than normal. "Forgive me, Severus, I think I'm overly tired. I'll just turn in if you don't mind. I'll write out my notes and get them to you tomorrow night."

Snape watched as Lupin messily gathered his things and rushed for the doorway. The wizard hadn't allowed him to see his face as he left.

Manannan Mac Lir strode in to the small painting and looked down at Severus in worry. "Is the wolf alright, Master Snape?"

"No," Severus spoke quietly. He uncurled his long fingers and looked down at the moonstone broach. He promised himself he would return it to Lupin the next day and carefully put it in his pocket.

---

He had been crushing the dried oleander petals an hour later when Voldemort called for him. Severus didn't wait for a backup warning and set the pestle down and shut his work-room door to prevent any stray breezes from distrubing the flower dust and ruining his work.

He shrugged into the heavy black robes and tucked the death eater mask carefully into his robe as he left. Manannan Mac Lir nodded solemnly when Snape told him not to allow anyone access and watched him with disappointed eyes as he disappeared into the shadows of the hall.

Riddle Manor was nearly deserted when he arrived at the gates with a crack. Only one sentry stood within the shadows in the entrance hall. New meat if Snape would hazard a guess. The boy--for Severus was loathe to call the shivering and timid mass a man--barely asked why he was there before stepping back into the shadows when Snape cast him a dark look.

Severus waited outside of Riddle's throne room to be addressed and did not have to wait long. A lolling gait brought a silver-haired Death Eater from inside the room.

"I trust you are compitent to answer to our Lord, Severus," Lucius spoke quietly, the smugness of his voice a tell-tale sign of the smirk hidden under his mask.

"Just lead me in, Lucius," Snape ground out.

He followed the other's flowing robes and knelt before Voldemort, unabashedly plucking at the evil wizard's hem and pressing it to the cold, unfeeling material of his mask.

Voldemort wound a loose lock of Snape's hair around a long pointed finger before allowing the man to stand. "Lucius has been telling me of his error, Severus," Voldemort's cold voice whispered into the room. Riddle's glowing red eyes stared at Lucius' bowed head before he returned his gaze to Severus. "Tell me what you believe."

"My Lord it is my educated opinion that the elixir is no more than an elaborate hoax," Severus kept his eyes to the ground, flinging up barriers in his mind.

"A hoax, S-s-severus?" Voldemort's voice hardened and he frowned deeply. "Explain."

"I've researched the ingredients, and even in different combinations, they would not do more than cause hallucinations, my lord."

A deafening silence fell in the room. Voldemort stood from his throne and circled first Severus and then Lucius. He paused when he came face to face with the pale wizard. "Severus is calling you a liar Lucius-s-s. What do you think of that?"

Malfoy stiffened, only expecting to watch Severus' humiliation and not participate. "He is wrong, my lord. It will work."

Voldemort turned his head back and forth in an oddly snake-like fashion. "You doubt his ability?"

Severus resisted a smirk, knowing full well the heat was not off of him yet.

"I do not, my lord. It is not my place to judge those you have faith in. I only think he is mistaken on this count."

Voldemort nodded slowly and walked behind them and stopped. Severus felt the spot between his shoulderblades itch. He hated to have anyone stand behind hind him when he could face them. And to have someone you trusted less than a rabid dog at your back without the ability to face it was highly unnerving.

A slight swish of robes brushing his own made Severus tense. Seconds later Voldemort's voice was speaking quietly into his ear. "Are you mistaken, Severus?"

Snape dropped to a knee and felt something heavy thump his thigh from one of his pockets. In a brief moment of clarity he remembered that it was Lupin's moonstone. He was speaking before he realized it. "My lord, I am certain I am not mistaken on this. I am already brewing the potion for you."

Voldemort's voice held a surprised and pleased tone when he spoke. "Already, Severus? What initiative, especially for a potion you think will not work."

"I am a creature of thought and procedure, my lord. Other's far more talented than I have been wrong about far greater potions."

A cold hand settled on the back of Snape's neck. "Spoken as a true potions master." The hand was gone moments later and Voldemort bade Severus to stand again. When Snape arranged his robes he noticed that the Dark Lord had taken his seat once more. A sick smile curled onto Voldemort's lips. "How long will the potion take, Severus?"

"A week to the day, my lord," Snape spoke to his feet.

"You have faith in your work, Severus?"

"I do," Severus replied vehemently. His work was his mainstay.

"Good," Voldemort hissed slowly through his teeth. "You will be the first to take it. It is a privalege for a true potions master to try his creation, is it not?"

Snape felt as though a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. His stomach clenched violently and it took a great amount of willpower for him to nod. His lips were numb as he replied, "Thank you, my lord. It will be an honor."


	23. A Serpent's Story

Remus found Snape hard at work in his small lab the following night. He had not seen hide nor hair of the potions master at any meals that day. From the looks of the man, Snape hadn't eaten in his rooms either.

The skin around his mouth was taught as he grimaced while he worked. His slick hair was pulled back and secured at the nape of his neck, it was the first time Remus had ever seen Severus with his hair out of his face.

Not wanting to jump the man and ruin the ingredients the man was working so hard on, Lupin cleared his throat lightly and knocked very softly on the doorway. Snape grunted, not looking up from his pestel.

"Have you been here all day, Severus?"

"Yes," A coarse voice like high-grain sandpaper scratched out of Snape's throat. The wizard didn't pause in his work, grinding away at whatever was in his bowl with renewed vigor.

"You must have gone to your classes..." Remus wondered aloud, inching forward slowly, unsure of Snape's state of mind.

"Yes," another gravely hiss, and Lupin saw the man's eyebrows dip in annoyance.

He stepped forward again and could just see pale grey powder being ground in the bowl in front of Severus. There were no plates or glasses anywhere around --even though a house elf would most likely take them away--but Remus guessed that Snape wouldn't dare eat around a potion anyway. That would be sloppy work.

"Have you eaten anything?"

Snape's hands clenched around his bowl and pestle and his face finally snapped away from his work. His eyes were rimmed in purple and his skin was tinged a sickly shade. A stray piece of ebony hair fell from his tie and swung into his face. "Did you want anything in particular Lupin, or are you just here to annoy me?"

Remus looked nonplused and Severus' eyebrow twitched. "You need to eat, Severus." With a growl, Snape returned his gaze to the bowl, grinding so hard that dust began to rise from the inside in puffs.

Lupin was careful not to stray too close to the bubbling pot or too near the heavily lined shelves. An empty bottle of nourishing potion sat on a low shelf and Remus sighed, very careful not to let Snape hear. At least the wizard had taken something.

With his small circuit of the room complete, Remus paused beside Severus and looked over the line of ingredients. He could name most off them off the top of his head easily. His mother's silver broach was sitting beside the grinding bowl, a slight layer of potions ingredients filmed the milky white moonstone, and fingerprint smudges marred the once brilliant silver.

The grinding stopped and Remus looked up at Severus to see the wizard staring down at the exact jewel he had been examining. "I," Snape paused, cleared his throat and began to grind again. "I was going to return that to you this morning."

"That's quite alright, it looks as though it might be assisting you," Remus smiled benignly, wanting so desperately to pick the bauble up and clean it.

Snape grunted and finally set the pestle back in its holder. With careful fingers, he began to scoop the grey powder into a clean vial. Remus watched from a step back, Severus was being very cautious not to breathe over the bowl now that he was finished. The wolf didn't know if it was because Snape didn't want to blow his hard work all over the room, or if what he was working on was dangerous.

Severus capped the vial and set it gently down next to a similar glass jar filled with coarsely chopped jimson weed roots. With his back to Remus, he added something to the potion as a large bubble burst and stirred in a mechanical manner for a full minute before sighing heavily and leaving the work room.

Remus followed at a respectable distance and lowered himself into the rickety chair Snape had brought in for the desk he worked at. "That's it isn't it? The elixir for Voldemort."

"Yes," Severus pulled the tie from his hair and shook the mass free of itself with stained fingers. He looked over at the werewolf and stood from his chair with a suppressed groan. He entered the workroom and exited again quickly. He cleaned Lupin's broach with a rag and inspected it for any remaining debris before rolling it in the cloth and setting it in front of the wolf on the desk. "Take that with you."

Remus nodded and carefully pocketed it. He glanced at Severus' back quizzically, "I thought it was helping..."

A raw snort made Lupin cringe, it sounded painful. Snape rested his head against the back of his chair and stretched his legs toward the fireplace. "It most certainly did not."

"What happened?" Remus sat forward. A light dawned on his face, "You were called last night after...I left." Lupin cleared his throat and ignored what he had almost mentioned. His absolute breakdown was more like it.

"Yes. And I told him what I believed," Snape twisted his fingers together on his lap. "And after that, I told him that I was already brewing the damned thing."

"Well that isn't so bad is it? I mean you would have had to brew it anyway." Remus wasn't trying to soothe him, not really.

It was quiet for a moment before Severus answered. "I will be the first to take it."

Remus sat struck in the chair. Hundreds of pages of text whipped around in his head as he tried to think of something useful to say. All that came out was, "Oh. Oh, dear." He shook his head and stood, a look of dedication on his face. He strode around Snape's chair until he was facing him. "I'm going to the library. I know it has been years, Severus, since you've had to study for any kind of exam, but you will have to again."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What are you blathering about?"

"Didn't you listen to anything I was telling you?" Remus demanded. "You have to answer their questions, Severus. Recite prepared prayers, know the incantations and when to say them, know how to act around the Gods... The whole thing is resting on your shoulders, Severus. If you want Voldemort to believe that the whole potion is a hoax, then you have to come back the same as you went in. That's going to take some mighty fine dancing around the jury and Gods."

Snape was scowling by the end. He began to rub absently at his temples as a headache began to set in. "Fuck."

"Fuck, indeed." Remus softened. "I'll find what you need and get the important stuff to you. I know that the potion is a priority to you, Severus, but the information on how to use it, really use it, is just as important."

Remus nodded, head swimming. He had no clue how Snape was going to pull this off. One didn't make hard demands of Osiris. Hell, one didn't even make soft requests. Lupin started for Snape's door, pulling up a list of the books he had found in his head.

"Lupin," Severus called quietly to him. Remus paused and looked back at him, trying to still his mind enough to hear what Snape was saying. The potions master blinked away from the fire and pierced Lupin with his hard eyes, "thank you."

The werewolf smiled slightly and nodded, "Of course, Severus." He pushed the door open and was gone.

---

_ Three days later in Severus' quarters_

"...No, no, no!" Remus was pacing the room in agitation, one hand clutching the spine of a heavy tome.

Snape was scowling at him with enough heat to burn. He was reclined against the hearthstones. There were weary lines around his mouth and eyes, and if his father had not died with a full head of black hair, he was sure he would have grey hair by now.

"What is it now?" Snape growled.

"It is, 'Homage to thee, Osiris, Lord of eternity, King of Gods, whose names are manifold, whose forms are _holy_, thou being of hidden form in the temples, whose Ka is holy.' " Remus looked at Severus expectantly, but the potions master didn't make any exclamations that he now knew his mistake. "You said, "Homage to thee, Osiris, Lord of eternity, King of Gods, whose names are manifold, whose forms are _many_..."

"For Merlin's sake, Lupin, I have been trying to learn this damned passage for the last three days. This is hopeless." Severus hissed and took up his glass of whisky. Before he could take a drink Remus had crossed the room and snatched it from his hands.

"This," and Lupin shook the glass until the amber liquid inside sloshed out, "is part of the problem."

"If you do not hand that back to me, I will throttle you," Severus stepped away from the fireplace and loomed toward the werewolf.

"No, Severus, this is important. You need to stop doctoring up the tension with alcohol."

"Don't preach to me!" Snape lunged forward, fingers just slipping past the wet glass surface. Lupin's free hand came up and held Snape at bay by the shoulder. Severus lunged, but barely jostled the werewolf. "Give it to me, Lupin."

Remus stared down at the outstretched hand and frowned. "No."

A hoarse cry ripped from Snape's throat and he spun out of Remus' grip. He snapped his wand up to the wizard's face and huffed. "Give it to me."

Lupin prickled and clutched the glass harder. "No!"

Snape's wand was slapped from his hand and before a blink, the glass shattered in Remus' clutch and the two of them were pummeling each other on the stone floor.

"Lupin," Snape grunted, one of his long-fingered hands was buried in the wolf's hair and slamming his head back into the stones. Remus flipped him and pinned him to the ground with one hand on his chest.

"Stop it," Remus growled, swatting away Severus' flailing fists. He grabbed hold of one of them with his free hand and leaned over Snape's face. "I'm not letting you up until you calm down."

Severus sneered. "What do you think you are, Lupin? My keeper?" Snape's free hand came up and Lupin glanced at it but paid it no more attention. He was out of Snape's reach. "Get off of me, Lupin."

"Not until you promise to stop drinking and calm down." Remus leaned further onto his arm.

Snape wheezed and his eyes widened in slight panic. "Get off me." He began to struggle under Remus' hold but as he began to wiggle free, Lupin held him harder. Severus' loose hand began to clutch as Remus' wrist, trying to loose him. "Lupin," Snape swallowed hard, prying at the fingers that dug into his chest.

"This stuff is important, Severus," Remus raved, not really seeing Snape's paling face.

Severus tried to take a deep breath to calm down, but the weight of Lupin's body pressing on his chest prevented it. The rising sense of panic was turning the edges of Snape's vision grey. He brought up his free hand and held it at Remus. His fingers clenched and as he snapped his palm forward, Remus let out a breath of surprise as he was pushed from Severus and flew backward into the wall.

Snape struggled to his feet quickly, snatching up his wand and pointing it at Remus' chest. He was gasping breath and staring down at the werewolf. Lupin was awed and confused, still sitting on the stones.

"Get out," Severus shivered.

"What was that?" Remus wheezed, using the wall for support as he stood. His chest felt like it had been hit with a cinder block.

"I'm not going to tell you again," Snape huffed.

Lupin stepped toward him and watched carefully as Snape's wand wavered just a little. "Severus?" Snape flinched when Remus took another step. "Merlin, Severus, I'm sorry."

The potions master gave a tight nod and motioned the door. "I'll look over the pages. Get out."

Remus was torn. It was obvious that the whisky was not the only problem with Snape's panic. He held his hands up in submission and walked slowly to the door. "I'll come back tomorrow night, we've only got two more days to prepare you."

Severus said nothing, only watched as the werewolf finally left his rooms and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"Lad, are ye alright?" Manannan Mac Lir quickly strode across the paintings of Snape's quarters until he made it into the small frame above the fireplace.

"Fine," Snape hissed. He looked down at the mess of amber fluid on his floor and cleared it away with a flick of his wand. God damnit, Lupin had a point. But Snape knew that the whole thing was futile. The chances of any of this coming out so that he was alive was less than one percent. And in all of his life he had never had any luck, even if the odds were in his favor.

The past few nights were Hell. Lupin was Hell bent to pound all the necessary incantations and prayers into his head. It wasn't going so well. He had only learned three of the lesser prayers and none of the large incantations. Why Gods always demanded their supplicants to spew such verbose and overly nauseating drivel was beyond Severus' comprehension. He had a hard time believing in a fair God; his life was too full of strife and hard laboring to believe that lie. The Gods did not believe in him, and Severus had no faith in them. At least they were consistent with each other.

Snape couldn't look through the text tonight. He left it sitting open to the last incantation on the desktop. Lupin had gotten him too angry, and then too far into his mind for critical thinking. Merlin, he was mortified at how badly he had panicked. Remus wouldn't have understood. Snape had never told anyone about his childhood; though he was sure Albus knew more than he let on.

He went to bed under the watchful eyes of Manannan Mac Lir and slept restlessly. He dreamt of his father, holding him down in a box window seat, trying to lock him inside the darkness. Only when he began to cry and plead, he looked up and saw Voldemort's face laughing back down at him as the lid shut and the locks turned.

---

Remus Lupin was confused and more than a little upset with himself for how badly Severus had reacted. He was sure that it wasn't entirely his own fault for Snape's reaction. He shook his head to clear his mind and continued on his way to the Headmaster's office.

He knew that Severus hadn't told Albus about Voldemort's new plan. Normally, Remus wouldn't have gone over Snape's head and ran to Albus about what the potions master was doing, but this was a more than just a matter of Snape's pride.

The gargoyle was happy to oblige when Remus gave it the password. Lupin knocked on the Headmaster's office and stood in the entryway thinking of the best way to go about telling Albus about his problems.

"Sit down, Remus," Albus wiped the lenses of his glasses with a handkerchief before straightening them on his nose. "Is everything alright?"

The wolf sat down across from the Headmaster's desk and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "I'm concerned about Severus."

"Severus," Dumbledore sounded vaguely surprised. "What ever is the matter with him?"

"This elixir," Remus started but saw how Albus' eyes widened. "You didn't know I was helping him?"

"No," Albus shook his head, but he didn't look upset with the news. "But that's quite alright. I'm glad Severus has finally accepted some help with those things that are too much for him instead of trying to do it on his own."

"That's not just it, Albus," Remus brushed hair from his eyes and sat on the edge of his seat. "Voldemort has told Severus to take the potion."

Grim lines creased Dumbledore's face. "I wondered why he had not come to speak to me." A sad smile turned up the corners of Albus' lips, "No doubt he believes I will force him to leave the circle of Voldemort's followers."

Remus nodded, "I've been trying to prepare him but the pages are long and the texts are old." He took the cup of tea Albus offered as he continued, "He is learning, but not fast enough. He has two more days to cram it all in, and then he's off to face Hell on his own."

"I think he's starting to crack under the pressure," Remus set the cup on the floor beside his chair.

"Why is that, Remus?" Albus sipped his tea.

"I," A degrading laugh ripped out of Lupin's chest, "I think I'm cracking too. I pinned him to the floor tonight, Albus. I only meant to make him listen to me, to take this seriously, but I think I scared him."

"Oh, dear," Dumbledore stroked his chin and looked at his desktop sadly. Fawkes twittered on his stand and flew to the back of the Headmaster's chair. The phoenix rubbed the side of his head against Albus' nightcap and cooed softly. "How did he take it?" He asked Lupin quietly.

"He was terrified when I finally noticed, but by then he had thrown me across the room into the wall," Remus furrowed his brow, "I still don't know how he managed it, his wand was laying several feet away..."

"A bit of useful wandless magic," Albus nodded his head in reaffirmation at Lupin's surprise. "He knows a little, mostly the ability to pull and push materials at will. He learned that at an early age."

"Wandless magic? How do you learn something like that?" Remus mumbled in awe. "If he had learned it, perhaps he could teach it?"

"I do not think so," Albus shook his head, "you see, Severus did not learn it from practice, but from necessity. It was probably the same situation that made him use it tonight."

"I scared him, Albus, absolutely terrified him, why would he need to learn that as a child?"

Fawkes trilled again and Albus slowly pet the bird's colorful plumage. "Because it was necessary."

Remus felt angry, the same helpless kind any moral person feels when they hear of child abuse. "Lily always believed he was treated badly, that's why she stuck up for him so often." The werewolf growled softly in his chest, "Sirius and James never believed her, even said he probably had deserved it."

"Don't trouble yourself with it so much, Remus. You are not Severus' keeper, and you were not the keeper of your friends."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Lupin asked after a length of brooding.

"It is not my place to say," Albus shook his head. "It is enough that you know, the details that I know are few and not mine to share. Severus has never confided the sins of his father to me." He looked at Lupin meaningfully and took a long, slow sip from his cup.

Sins of his father, Lupin thought with a hiss. "I understand, Albus. If I feel like getting verbally stripped down I'll ask Severus about it myself."

Albus laughed softly and nodded his grey head, "That would be a better source I am sure."

They talked of lighter things for a while and Remus eventually excused himself to retire for the night. It was shortly after the werewolf had gone that Manannan Mac Lir crowded into one of the portraits on the wall of the Headmaster's office.

"What's the matter?" Albus asked sharply, his old heart already speeding up for his fight and flight.

"Nothing so drastic, Headmaster," Mac Lir soothed with his Irish tenor. "Master Snape is sleeping fitfully and throwing things about his room in his sleep."

"Surely he will run out of items within reach soon," Dumbledore frowned.

"He is not using his hands, Headmaster," Mac Lir said softly, running a hand down his face.

"Nightmares, again." Albus sat down heavily, his pounding heart slowing to normal and squeezing uncomfortably in his chest.

"Again?" Manannan straightened in the frame, ignoring the vicious looks he received from the old headmistress whose frame he took over.

"He's had them before as a student. He nearly threw the prefect out of his rooms in a fit, all while sleeping. It was not long after that, that he was granted his own room. If I had known it would have alienated him further from his classmates, I may have done things differently." Dumbledore stared into his empty tea cup and then to the tin of sherbet lemon. He didn't bother taking one.

"Was that the last time?" Mac Lir prodded gently.

"No, unfortunately." Albus ran his fingers through his beard and sat back in his chair. "The last time was after a violent turn when he became a Death Eater. After his first grand mission Voldemort was pleased and invited him to join his inner circle. Severus has a great potential and fierce loyalty if you treat him properly. Unfortunately, they locked him in a coffin for nearly five hours as part of his initiation. Hazing, I believe, from Lucius Malfoy and the others already in the Dark Lord's good graces. Lucius was one of few who knew of Severus' terror of being locked in such a small space. I fear it was that more than anything else that drove him to me."

Manannan Mac Lir's right hand curled into a fist and his painted knuckles popped. He nodded stiffly in understanding, "Is there anything that can be done to help him now?"

"I'm afraid he'll have to get through it on his own, just like every other time." Albus sighed deeply.

"Very well," Mac Lir bowed lightly at the waist. "Good evening, Headmaster."

"Good evening, Manannan Mac Lir."

The portrait left and Dumbledore called Fawkes to him. The phoenix cooed and began to sing a soft, sad song. The Headmaster hummed along, thinking of the pain Severus would be in. He prayed to any Gods listening that the wizard got peace for once in his life...even if it meant he had to die in three nights.

---

Severus woke soaked to the bone in sweat. The sheets of his bed were twisted at his feet and the entirety of his bedchambers looked as though a wind tunnel had been bypassed through it. Books, vials, paintings, clothing, anything and everything that was not nailed directly to the floor or cemented to the Hogwart's foundations was upturned.

He closed his eyes, willing everything to be back where it belonged when he opened them again, but the room remained a disaster.

Snape rolled from his mattress and carefully stepped over the hills of mess and made it into his bathroom without stepping on broken glass. He vomited twice. Images of his dreams repeated in his head, hideous images he had long since buried and forgotten. Or thought he had forgotten. The mind can be an evil thing when it turns on the one who controls it.

A cool shower and fresh set of clothing made him feel minimally better, but as soon as he had to step back into his bedroom, the same unease washed over him and it was all for naught.

Broken glass was summoned and thrown away; books piled carefully and fixed before returned to their shelving; clothing cleaned and rehung. It was half-past seven when the room looked as close to normal as it could with all the missing artifacts.

Breakfast was far from what he wanted, but he had to put something in his stomach to stop the roiling. He shut his door and stared back at the face of Manannan Mac Lir. The wizard portrait said nothing and Snape frowned at him.

"No words of wisdom for me this morning?"

"No," Mac Lir shook his head, "but I can think some up for ye by lunch if ye would like."

"That won't be necessary," Severus sneered, turning into the corridor and disappearing to the Great Hall.

He felt Albus' eyes on him when he sat down but ignored him for the most part. Dry toast was the best he could consume to appease his sensabilities and his stomach. Lupin was curiously absent from the table. Normally the wolf was there half-asleep but eating. Snape had the suspicion that it was Lupin's unconscious mind making him eat while there was food to be had. He wouldn't dare pity the werewolf, but the poverty the wizard lived in made Snape wonder how he had managed to survive this long.

Since his meal was small, Snape was finished well before Remus did stagger in, he went directly to his office to double-check today's lesson. Another blunder like that of last week and his credibility would deteriorate.

Students filed in half an hour later and he stalked in from his office, slamming the door shut behind him. Wary eyes peeped at him from sleep lined faces. He pointed his wand at the board and hissed the instructions to the lot of them.

"This potion is coined Archtrickster, based on the old tales about the use of spiders as familiars," Snape paused and sneered as Ron Weasley paled at the back of the room and elbowed his partner in the ribs. "Can anyone think of other superstitions spiders are supposedly omens for?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione Granger's hand was the only one in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Some people believe that dreaming of spiders means betrayal. To see one in the morning could mean bad luck, and to kill one brings rain. Also, in Switzerland, it is considered a bad omen to see a spider on your wedding day."

"Indeed," Snape sneered. No house points were awarded and he glared across the student body before any murmuring broke out across the Gryffindors. "The use of spiders as familiars is not a myth. As such, this potion, when brewed properly will give the drinker the ability to see through the eyes of the nearest spider and control its movement. The strength and amount of the potion taken dictate how long you can control it. I would tell you to read your instructions carefully, but I find it to be a waste of time since you all fail to do so. Begin."

He watched the room partner off and scurry about to gather ingredients. He sat behind his desk and glared at them for the first five minutes just to make sure they kept a proper work ethic. Then, he retrieved a copy of the incantation Lupin was trying to force down his throat and began the tedious task of memorizing each word.


	24. Into the Darkness

Lupin arrived at half past ten that night. He didn't speak for a while, instead watching Severus as he sat with the large tome in front of him. After a short time Snape could feel the wolf's eyes boring into him and finally glared up.

"Is there something on my face, Lupin?"

"No," Remus said idly, not looking guilty like he normally would. Lupin took the chair from the rickety desk and sat it down on the opposite side of Snape's work desk. "I need to talk to you about what happened last night."

Severus was too impressed with Lupin's directness to be put off. "Do we?"

"Yes," Remus nodded and settled his elbows on the desktop. "I know you had a bad reaction to what I did," he paused to look remorsefully up at Snape, "--I'm really sorry about that too. But the more I thought about it after I left, the more worried I'm getting. Severus, whatever it was that set you off, I think the judges will use it to test you."

Snape carefully lay his hands down on the book's yellowed pages. He took a slow breath in and fixed Lupin with a stern gaze. "What happened yesterday was not an issue."

"You can deny it, Severus, it isn't my business to pry it out of you." Remus ran fingers through his hair and reached for Snape's arm, but the darker wizard drew away. Lupin sighed, "I don't care, I really don't, but I just want you prepared."

Severus sneered and sat back. "You think a bunch of judges from Hell want to ply me with a 'Daddy Complex?' "

The werewolf tried not to seem surprised at Snape's admission and pressed his point, "Yes! They're from Hell, Severus. It is their way to use your fears against you."

"Very well, I am aware," Snape spoke calmly, breathing heavily through his nose.

"I... okay." Lupin nodded tiredly. He rubbed his face and sat back in his chair. "So, have you made any progress on that incantation?"

"Yes, in fact I've started on the second." Snape admitted, turning his attention back to the book.

"Oh," Remus was pleasantly surprised. "Well, that is good news."

"Mm," Snape grumbled, "and only another forty to go."

Lupin helped himself to a glass of Severus' brandy. The potions master glared up at him but Remus still sat back down with a snifter and took a languid sip. "I still believe you only need the four largest I outlined. You need to appeal to them enough for them to hear you case, not actually give you these abilities."

"What makes you believe they will listen?"

"I don't," Remus admitted. The werewolf looked terribly exhausted, and Severus shuddered to think what he must look like if Lupin was looking so haggard. "But you're going to have to try, aren't you?"

"Yes," Severus hissed. "It needs to come to fruition exactly so or the whole process will start again. It will only be a matter of time until someone has researched this for the Dark Lord and informs him of this bit of information." Snape tapped the tome with one long finger.

"God help us if that happens," Remus said softly into his goblet.

They spent much of the night reciting lines, memorizing new passages and spouting them off over and over until they were so much mush in their heads.

Lupin yawned loudly around two and nearly fell out of his chair when he tried to stand. "I think I should turn in."

Snape grunted, skimming pages and trying to suck up as much information as he could. Remus put his hand down on the paper and waited until Severus looked up at him. "You should turn in as well. You still need to sleep."

"I am well aware of my boundaries, Lupin, now if you would kindly remove your hand," Snape jerked the book out from underneath and scowled.

"Alright, Severus," Remus yawned again. "But you'll only cram out things you know if you keep it up. Sleep for a couple of hours at least. Right now I mean," He snatched the book from Snape's hands and dodged out of the potions master's reach.

"Curse you, Lupin," Snape hissed. "You come in here demanding me to learn, then when I do, you command me to bed? When did I start taking orders from you?"

"After the third glass of Ogden's if I recall correctly," Remus said cheekily, dancing out of Severus' reach again.

"I don't need another master, Lupin, I'm too old to start learning by your rules as well."

Remus stopped smiling and let Snape grab hold of the cover. He didn't let him take it right away, but clung to it so that Severus would listen. "I never meant to come across as a tyrant, Severus. And I would never be another's master."

"Then allow me to practice free will," Snape remarked, tugging on the book. Remus let it go and Severus returned to his desk. He opened the book back to the page he had left off on and began to read again, mumbling under his breath.

Lupin watched him for a moment before interrupting him. "Then, as a friend, I hope you'll get some rest."

"Friend," Snape repeated with one eyebrow raised.

Remus smiled lightly, "Yes, as your friend."

"Go away, Lupin, you aren't making sense anymore." Snape waved him off and stared down at the page in front of him. It was apparent that he wasn't reading it.

The wolf nodded and soon gathered what few items were his before he left. Severus sat staring at the page for a few minutes longer before slowly closing the cover and retiring for the evening.

---

Sleep was not an option for what few hours remained between high dark and dawn. Severus found himself tossing and turning enough to pop the fitted sheet from the mattress corners. It was after untangling his legs from the sheet for the fifth time that he decided to get up.

The high-backed chair in his sitting room held him before the low burning fire. The tome was sitting on his lap, unopened. His palms were resting lightly on the taught leather surface. It would have been rather nice if he was able to learn through osmosis, then he wouldn't have to fret over staring at the same blurry passage.

He was zoning out badly, his mind futily attempting to imagine what the Egyptian Hell would hold for him. A soft cough drew him slowly from his dreaming and he blinked his eyes from the flickering flames. The curious gaze of Manannan Mac Lir was softly searching his face.

"Let me tell ye a tale young wizard," Mac Lir said softly. He held up one gauntlet guilded hand to stop Severus from interrupting. "Even if ye only half listen, I will feel far better for having told ye."

Snape sat looking up at the portrait with a hard gaze before nodding, "Very well."

The great wizard's portrait smiled softly and sat at the border of the painting. "Many centuries ago while I still lived happily on the Isle of Man, a young wizard was seeking the hand of a fair young witch. This dainty he desired happened to be the daughter of an evil and much feared sorceress, Louhi."

"A love story?" Severus snorted, "That will certainly help me get to sleep."

Manannan sighed heavily at his interruption and shook his head, "It is a love story, Master Snape, but not as ye think. Please listen."

"Right," Snape didn't sound enthusiastic, "continue."

"As was Louhi's wont for all her daughters' suitors, the young man had to travel to the lands of the dead in search for some dangerously hidden and elusive thing. A trifle for a sorceress of her power, but a deadly deed to prove the man's worth."

At the mention of the land of the dead, Severus sat a little straighter in his chair and made a conscious effort to pay closer attention.

"The evil witch had many eyes in the dead lands, and when the young wizard went in search of his quest, one of Louhi's devoted slew him before he could make it far beyond the border."

Snape swallowed hard and scowled, "I thought this was a love story?"

Mac Lir let out a laugh and smiled, "I am getting to that." He waited until Severus nodded tersely before continuing again. "The boy's mother was a sorceress of her own right, and as soon as her son fell, she knew of his plight and went in search of him. Using her own power of disguises and being careful of Louhi's many spies, she came to Death's River and found her son floating in its black depth. Drawing him out, she used her skill and knowledge to mend his broken body, but even with his flesh intact, the boy still lay dead."

Manannan paused letting the terrible truth of the story sink into Severus' head. The dark wizard's face was pinched and drawn. He had struck the nerve he was looking for. He took a slow breath in and continued in a quiet voice. "Furious and heart-broken, the woman prayed and sang to the Heaven's, weeping for her son and willing whomever would hear to give life back to her boy's body. When she finished her lament, the air was eerily silent. Beneath her hand the heart of her child beat once with a stutter, and then again strong and sure."

The two wizard's sat in the new silence. Snape's eyes were glued to the flames again. Mac Lir watched in patience, waiting for Severus to acknowledge him.

Severus' voice was dry and he croaked a little as he spoke, "Why would they listen?"

Confused, Manannan shook his head, "Who?"

Snape looked sharply up at him and Mac Lir nearly felt himself flinch, "The Gods," he hissed.

"Because of his mother's love and belief." Mac Lir said without hesitation.

Severus snorted and turned back to the blaze in his hearth. "Then I still have no hope," he whispered to himself.

"And why is that?" Manannan said softly, not expecting Severus to answer.

"Because my mother is already dead," Snape said matter-of-factly. It was so shrewd and easily flowing that Manannan was taken aback at how truly chilly the statement was. When Severus glanced up quickly, however, the great wizard's heart wrenched. A depth of pain and remorse he had never seen on another mortal reflected at him from the flicker of fire in those onyx eyes.

Mac Lir said nothing, and for that Severus was immensely grateful. He decided that laying in an unkempt bed with his mind ablaze was immensely better than this. He stood quickly from the chair, the book on his lap tumbling to the floor with a thud. He didn't bother picking it up, only returned to his room and lay down on his side. When dawn came, he had not moved and was still staring at the same stone in the wall.

---

Breakfast was a quiet affair, even for Severus.

Lupin was sitting silently beside him. The werewolf hadn't even put food onto his plate today and looked sickly. One would think he was the one that had to meet the demon's of Hell tonight.

Dumbledore was watching them both carefully, but did not speak to them. When Minerva started to ask them both what ailed them, Albus smoothly changed the topic and got her caught up in conversation to divert her attention.

Snape was mildly thankful.

"Eat something Lupin, you look dreadful, even for you." Snape quipped, not quite having the energy or proper emotion to sneer as he said it.

Remus tried to grin at his barb, but it barely lit on his lips before it fell away again. It looked more like a facial tick than a smile. "I'm not particularly hungry, Severus."

Snape grunted. He knew the feeling.

"Did you get any sleep?" Lupin asked softly, staring down at his empty plate.

"Yes," Severus lied. Remus looked over at him in disbelief. Snape glowered at him until he looked away.

It was unbelievable how quickly a day could go by when you wanted the time to stop. The classes of the day had gone by in a blur and before he could even blink, it was dusk and he was sitting in Lupin's chair with a glass of whisky in his hand.

Lupin came in without knocking ten minutes later and Snape made a mental note to have a word with Manannan Mac Lir about letting in strays.

"Should you be drinking?" Remus asked in honest concern.

Severus looked down at the glass and snorted, "I haven't taken a drink from it. It's become habit to pour a glass and sit down after a hard day."

Remus nodded slowly, cautiously taking the glass from Snape's hand and setting it on the cabinet across the room. Severus would normally have broken his arm, bound him in the corner and spat vicious curses at him for even attempting such a thing on any other day. Today, however, after all of the work they had done together to prepare for tonight, he didn't have it in him.

"Are you prepared?" Snape cocked an eyebrow and gave Lupin a disbelieving look. The wolf flushed, shook his head and mumbled. "Of course not..."

"Actually," Severus said quietly, "I am as far prepared as I will ever be. The elixir is complete and bottled; the verses I have learned have been repeated in my mind so often today I think I could recite them in my sleep. I should say I'm more prepared than I would have been..." He trailed off, glaring into the fire. He had almost told said 'if you hadn't helped' to Lupin. That would have been a grievous error. All he needed to do was act all nice to the lycan and make him moon and blubber before he left.

He'd probably have to wipe snot off of his robes.

When he dared look, Lupin wasn't weepy and sniveling. The wolf was actually grinning lightly. "You're more than welcome."

"You don't need to be patronizing, Lupin," Severus spat, "I know well enough that this is all beneficial to the Order."

"I'm not being patronizing, Severus," Remus admonished, drawing up the rickety stool. "Granted, if you can pull this off it will help the side of the Light, but it's still your life on the line."

Snape ignored him, instead staring into the fire to calm himself. All he needed was the call to lance pain through his arm and he would be off. He could be called any minute.

As if the thought were an omen, a tightness of the border lines of the skull were predicators before the needle-like heat that flared in the dark mark. He winced and stood in one fluid motion. It was only half past eight, Voldemort must be restless to make him leave the school so early.

Lupin stood up in shock, knocking the stool over in the process. He watched Snape disappear into his work room and return with a vial of silverly liquid. The elixir was pocketed carefully and a set of heavy black robes were taken from a nearby closet.

"Already?" He breathed, amber eyes wide in panic.

Snape stopped long enough to get a good fix on his face, "You act like you're the one who is leaving."

"Merlin, Severus, what do I do? Should I tell Albus?" Remus rambled.

Severus disappeared into his bedroom and emerged seconds later with his deatheater mask being shoved into the folds of his robe. The darker wizard stopped in front of Lupin, "No. Wait until I leave and then tell him I've been called. If I do not return by dawn, then tell Albus about the details. I do not want to think of any antsy repercussions should the details be told too soon."

"But Severus--" Lupin clammed up quickly at the severe glare sent his way. He swallowed hard and nodded, "Of course. You know best."

Snape checked off the mental list of things he needed. He was ready to go.

A second flare-up along his left forearm told him that Voldemort was getting impatient. He hissed in pain and grasped it. Severus didn't bother throwing Lupin from his rooms, he didn't want to waste the time fighting with him.

"Severus--" Remus called after him, but the door swung shut and cut the lycan off. Snape was already in the secret pathway that led toward the Forbidden Forest before Lupin even registered he had truly gone. "Good luck," he whispered to the empty room.

---

The manor looked disused and nearly comical in the half light of dusk. It wasn't nearly as menacing as it was at the height of the night. The broken windows and haphazardly hanging shutters didn't even give the creepiness an empty house of its size should. He doubted even children found it scary during the light of day.

Severus hurried along the path and up the front stairs. There was very little activity at this time of the day. That might actually have been part of Voldemort's reasoning for his calling so early. Riddle probably didn't want to be disturbed while this was happening.

His footsteps echoed loudly in the empty halls, the weight of the vial in his pocket an ever present reminder of what he was doing here. The door to Voldemort's throne room stood open. Severus slowed and took a deep breath before entering.

Riddle was sitting at his throne, foot tapping in impatience. His red eyes lit on Severus and he nearly lept out of his chair, a sick smile curling his face.

"Ah, Severus, so good of you to come so quickly."

Snape bowed deeply, kissing the hem of the filthy robe and standing when Riddle allowed. Lucius was not present.

A moment later, they could hear the unsteady clomp-tap of Lucius as the wizard hurried down the hallways. When he entered, Lucius was panting lightly and standing heavily on his good leg. His knee must be throbbing from his exertion.

Voldemort frowned at him and stepped toward Malfoy. The wealthy wizard fell to his knees immediately and clutched at the hem of Voldemort's robes. "You are late," Riddle hissed.

"Forgive me, my Lord, I came as soon as I could." The true remorse in Lucius' voice softened Voldemort's clenched fists.

"I know that in my curiosity of this elixir, I may be less than lenient..." Voldmort smiled sweetly and tapped Lucius on the head with his long fingers. "However, I will withhold punishment for now. If this works Lucius, you will be well rewarded."

"Yes, my Lord," Malfoy spoke to the stones. He finally stood painfully and smirked smartly over Voldemort's shoulder at Snape.

"Severus, I do hope you have brought the elixir with you?"

"Of course, my Lord," Snape dipped his head, drawing the potion from his pocket.

"You are aware that I will have a portion tested?" Voldemort smiled, all teeth and venom.

"If that is what you wish, my Lord." Severus said stiffly, angry that his abilities were in question.

Voldemort let out a mirthless laugh and motioned from the doorway. A small, mousy haired man entered that Snape did not notice before. The wizard prostrated nicely before Voldemort and held out an empty vial for his lord to take.

Snape watched as a portion of his silvery elixir was transfered to the empty vial and handed back to the man on the floor. The other accepted it and scurried backward out the door without getting up from the floor.

Vial returned to him, Severus clutched it tightly in his hand.

"A promising apprentice," Voldemort explained of the strange man. "He is one of your admirer's Severus." The dark lord grinned.

Lucius snorted but it was ignored by Voldemort, much to Snape's annoyance.

"Enough of this," Voldemort said suddenly, returning to his seat. "Take the potion, Severus."

Snape nodded, not giving himself the time to doubt and upturned the potion into his mouth. The texture was smooth and cool; the flavor not entirely unpleasant. A heaviness came to his limbs and Snape felt himself falling toward the floor with his mind fuzzing. He hit the stones with a sharp crack, his chin taking much of the force and he bit his tongue roughly.

A swaying blur of Lucius face loomed over him and Snape vaguely felt himself being rolled onto his back. The whole thing was not quite what was described in the pages. For a fleeting, panicky moment, Severus thought he had brewed something wrong. Perhaps he had not translated the text properly.

He could do nothing about it, however, as his body felt leadened and stiff. A creeping coldness spread from his stomach and up his chest. Through his watery gaze he watched as his breath fogged before his face. Lucius' eyes widened comically behind his mask. As the frosty feel reached his brain, Snape felt his body wrack with spasms. He jerked across the hard stones, cracking his skull several times and scraping his skin.

Darkness crept into the edges of his vision and Snape prayed to whoever might hear that he wasn't just going to die as his sight went entirely black.


	25. Greetings from Hell

The seizures stopped with agonizing slowness. It was an eternity of twitches and sharp, stabbing pains before he finally lay motionless on the floor. The cold, uneven stones didn't feel so rough on his back anymore. Carefully, Severus opened his eyes and squinted into the near darkness around him.

He rolled onto his side and ran a shaking hand across the stones. They weren't rough cut and filthy like the stones in Riddle Manor. In fact, they were glassy smooth and polished to a high shine. His reflection in the tile was not a good one.

Cautiously, Snape stood up and tested his balance. His heart rate was a little elevated, but his balance and reaction time seemed normal. The elixir must have worked, he had to be in the entrance of Hell.

There was a rattling intake of breath that ruptured the silence worse than a clap of thunder. The sound seemed to come from all around him, as though he were trapped in a giant's chest. The breath was let out in a slow wheeze, and Severus' analytical brain immediately thought of several different potions one could take to alleviate those symptoms.

It seemed as soon as the thought reached his brain, the breathing stopped and he was wrapped in silence again.

Tentatively, he stepped forward, not foolish enough to call out to see if anyone were there. The only light seemed to be centered entirely on him, and that bit of light was a dim circle; a dull grey that barely lit the floor.

Severus walked forward, reaching the edge of the light and stepped straight into the darkness without hesitation. The light behind him blinked off and he was bathed immediately in the suffocating dark.

He had taken two steps when he felt his own breath reflect back at him. He raised a hand and touched forward, a solid wall stood in front of him, as far on each side of him as he dared to reach. Satisfied that the way was blocked, Snape turned ninety degrees and walked soundlessly forward. Not ten feet later, his toes hit another wall. His fingers dug into the perfectly sculpted corner, perpendicular to the wall he had encountered seconds before.

Nerves began to tingle along his spine and he made a conscious effort to control his breathing. With more willpower than it should have taken, he turned another ninety degrees and walked. It was half the distance this time, only five feet before he met another wall.

Panic began to sink into his skull like thick, putrid water. Severus turned a complete circle, one hand held out in front of him. His palm met the wall and he searched in the blind dark for a hinge, handle or window of any kind. His fingers scoured the entire surface to no avail, there was no door here.

Snape spun, reaching a hand out and remembering that a wall would be within ten feet, started to walk only to run face first into the wall. It made no sense. It was ten feet away, surely he couldn't have gotten turned around that badly. He searched this wall as well, horrified when his arm span told him a sickening truth. The room he was in was shrinking. With his arms out straight on either side, his palms were flat against opposite walls.

"No," he whispered, ignoring the waiver of his own voice. He turned, arms still reaching and met the adjacent walls with palms of his hands again. The room was shrinking.

Blind in the dark, Snape began to fumble for his wand with shaking hands. His fingers found nothing but empty folds of robe.

"No, no, no…" He reached his hands out again, and the walls had moved in another foot.

Bright points of light danced in his vision as total dread made his head swim.

"No!" Severus spat, spittle flying from his lips and trailing his chin. He pounded at the walls with his fists. With each blow he could swear he heard the walls closing in.

He spun like a top, unable to stop until the walls pinned him in, pressing on his shoulders and crushing his chest.

He couldn't breath, but not from the restriction on his rib cage.

Snape bit his lip until it bled. He would not pass out. He took a deep, shuddering breath and flattened his palms on the walls. In his mind he gathered his strength to him and pushed with his magic.

The walls around him trembled but held.

Severus began to scream, pressing as hard as he could and heaving his magic from his fingertips. The walls around him groaned and creaked.

The blackness of his mind shutting down touched his vision and Snape choked on a sob as he heaved once more only to find the walls had gone. He collapsed to the floor in a heap, dry heaving and sobbing into his shaking hands.

"Pathetic," a low voice hissed.

Severus stiffened. He turned his soaked face toward the sound and winced involuntarily.

A man clothed in black stood several feet away. The man was glaring down with hard onyx eyes, the cruel gaze following the great hook of his nose. A thin mustache twitched as the man scowled down at Severus and a wad of phlegm was gathered deep in the man's throat, only to be spat within inches of Snape's curled body.

"Father," Severus croaked.

"Just like your mother," the man hissed, lip curled in distaste. Slowly, Severus' father began to walk in a circle around Severus where he lay.

"You have no right to speak of her," Severus glared up through his stringy hair.

"Silence," his father shouted, the cruelness of it ringing hard in Severus' head. Snape cringed and curled his fingers into his hair. "How dare you talk back to me?" The quiet calm of his father's voice sent icy chills across his spine.

"Forgive me, father." Snape mumbled to the floor, body wracked in spasms.

Highly polished boots stopped by Severus' face and he looked up slowly at his father. "Disgusting urchin," he hissed, "filthy creature. If you didn't look so much like me, I would swear you were a bastard child. Surely no son of mine could be so disgustingly weak."

"I am not weak," Severus whispered to the stones.

His father's eyes became chips of flint. "What did you say to me, boy?"

"I am not weak," Severus said again, his voice loud and wavering.

A sneer marred his father's face and Snape felt his stomach roil. He got to his feet. He was several inches taller than his father, far bigger than he remembered.

The senior Snape brought a hand to his belt, whipping the end through his pant loops with a snap that made Severus cringe. "You remember, do you?" His father smirked, pulling the belt free with a sharp tug.

Severus stood tall, staring down at his father. The elder drew his arm back and swung the buckled end. It landed with a sharp smack and welted Severus' skin. The death eater spy barely winced.

His father hissed in impatience and drew back, wrapping the belt around his son's torso and landing another harsh crack. Snape felt his flesh split and a warm trickle of blood soak into his shirt.

Severus let out a pained laugh, watching his father's face crumple in anger.

"How dare you mock me?" His father trembled in rage, wrapping the leather of his belt around his hand.

"Do you honestly think that cow hide can hurt me now?" Severus spat. His fingers flew to the collar of his robe and ripped it open. Buttons flew in all direction as his father watched him with disgust.

"You're more perverted than I thought," the elder shrieked. "Apparently I did not beat you enough!"

"On the contrary," Severus growled tearing his clothes from his back. The paleness of his skin seemed to glow in the darkness. He grasped his father's shirt collar and jerked him forward. "Look," he hissed, running his free hand across the ample amount of crossing scars that littered his torso. "Don't you see?" Severus grinned, his voice bordering on madness. "What you've done is just the start, I've had far worse beatings from women."

His father sputtered in indignation and jerked out of Severus' grasp. "You will obey me, I am your father!"

"You were never a father," Snape howled, hand jerking up and clasping around the man's neck. "A father is a man who does not beat his only child. A father is a man who does not rape his wife. A father is a man who does not poison the family pet and lock it in a room with his son when it becomes rabid."

"Bitter, my son?" Senior Snape grinned.

Severus' chest heaved from his tirade. He snarled at his father and curled his hands into fists. The man had the audacity to look surprised when Snape punched him in the nose. The bridge busted with a crack and blood flowed in a great crimson wave down his face. He punched him again in the jaw, splitting his lip and cracking two of his teeth.

As the elder Snape went down, Severus followed. His knuckles bruised and split but he didn't stop until the man pinned down beneath him had passed out.

With a weak sob, Severus stood and stepped back, looking down at the bloody pulp of his father's face. He clamped his eyes shut and wiped the trickle of spit from his chin. When he looked down again, his father was gone and so was the blood that had pooled.

He would have believed it was all in his head, but his knuckles still bled and throbbed painfully.

At the far end of the cavernous room, the wall shuddered and began to open. Two halves of the wall split apart and a bright light spilled from the other side. Severus held a hand up to cover his eyes at the glare and squinted.

Warmth and light radiated from the room and Snape walked toward it, tugging his shirt and robe as closed as possible without any buttons.

A dark skinned man with the head of a dog blocked his path when he finally made it to the entryway. The dull cunning of its eyes shone down at him. Snape stepped back. From inside the room, a dry, rasping voice spoke in a language foreign to Severus' ears. The dog-man nodded and stepped to the side, watching with sharp eyes as Snape stepped forward.

As soon as he cleared the entry, the wall behind him shut with a shudder.

The chamber he entered was long and narrow. Along the right stood a row of high backed seats, their occupants sat back in the shadows with only bejeweled wrists and knobby skeletal hands showing.

At the far end of the room a large being sat on a throne of packed, baked earth. His flesh was black. The blackest mortal skin could be when death touches it. It was an unnatural shade of flesh that made mortal eyes water and mortal flesh crawl. His skin was thick as leather and papery-thin to the eye. It was a face that spoke of the many mummified brethren who bore it on the Earth: nose-less, lidless and drawn tight across the bones of his face.

His eyes bore down on Severus with cold detachment. Lidless eyes stared at him under heavy brows; the black irises in his face were so depthless that they made Severus' own seem a shade of grey.

"You are not mine." His mouth did not move but his rich voice echoed in the halls aloud. The heads of those at the high table finally turned their heads to see who their God addressed.

Snape stepped forward, trying to remember what Lupin had tried to shove into his brain over the last week. He walked on numb legs to the outer edges of Osiris' throne and knelt on the cracked stone.

"Homage to thee, Osiris, Lord of eternity, King of the Gods, whose names are manifold, whose forms are holy, thou being of hidden form in the temples, whose Ka is holy." Severus paused, replaying it in his mind but it seemed correct to him. He glanced up through his hair to see Osiris with his head cocked to one side. The God looked oddly surprised.

"You have come to pray at my feet?" The deep baritone rumbled across the room.

Severus nodded, "Thou art the Great Chief, the first among thy brethren, the Prince of the Company of the Gods, the 'stablisher of Right and Truth throughout the World, the Son who was set on the great throne of his father Keb."

"Hold, young worshiper." Osiris stood and Severus did his best not to shy away. The God's form shivered and within a moment, the dead skin of his body filled with new life and plumped with muscle and flesh. The color remained dark as dusk, but the face that now looked down was youthful and angular. A blackest mane tumbled down his shoulders with thick, well-groomed facial hair on his chin. "It has been long millennia since a worshiper has come to me."

Severus saw the expectant look in the God's eye and faltered. He didn't know what to say. Did one just speak plainly to a God of Hell? He decided his best chance would be to continue as Lupin had taught him. "Hail, Anubis, who didst make the word of Osiris to be true against his enemies…" The dog-man at the entry straightened, watching Severus with a new respect in his gaze.

"Stop," Osiris said again, smooth face creased in irritation. "What is it you want here? You are not one of my children."

Severus closed his eyes tightly and stood. There were several audible gasps from the high table. "No, I am not.

Osiris narrowed his depthless eyes and stepped down from his throne so that he stood in front of Snape. "Then you've come here to mock us?"

"No," Severus said vehemently. "I come here against my better judgment, and to ask a favor."

A deep laugh echoed in the hall, but it had no humor. "You've come to ask a favor of me? What makes you worthy of such a request? Your insolence is detestable."

Anubis stepped forward, one hand upraised, his voice spilled forward as Osiris' without the movement of mouth. "He has strength like none who have come through here before."

Osiris nodded, "If you say so, it is true."

"I do," Anubis nodded.

"That still does not excuse his audacity to pray a favor."

"It isn't just for me," Severus interrupted. He never did have a long stretch of patience. Both God's looked at him with a frown. He was not pleading his case very well.

"Silence," the jury hissed as one, their voices each but a whisper but together an eerie cacophony.

"No." Snape shook his head violently. "I can't fail at this or the earth as I know it is doomed."

Osiris did not look impressed. "You are not the first to crawl to my feet only to lie for your own gain." The jury murmured happily at this and Snape knew he would be dead. "You have passed only two tests to show your strength over adversity. However, they are not enough to save you here."

The God of the underworld held out his arm so that the first and second fingers on his right hand pointed down at the dark wizard. The jury murmured louder and Severus was sure he heard one of them say something about death. As the fingers neared his forehead a dreadful cold sapped the heat from his entire being, and he felt alone like he had never felt before.

"Stop!"

Osiris paused, fingers only a hairs breadth from the skin of Severus' forehead. A soft woman's voice spoke with stern authority and he could hear the shifting of her robes, though he didn't dare move to see.

"No, beloved, spare this child. He is not of yours, but he is of mine."

The God slowly dropped his hand and stepped back from Severus. The heat of the room rushed back into his body and heavy sweat broke out across his skin.

A fair woman with almond eyes walked to the God's side and looked down at him. She tilted her chin up and drew aside Severus' robe, exposing the scars littered across his chest and abdomen. A sad sigh fell from her lips and she turned her gaze up to Osiris.

"Do you see his pain?" She asked softly.

"All mortal's suffer," Osiris replied, touching the woman's hair with one hand as he looked at her.

"Yes," she nodded, "but feel it, brother, the suffering. It is no average mortal's pain."

Osiris frowned but did as his sister asked and held a palm toward Severus. He did not touch him, but Snape could feel a shimmer of something trace each scar. A snaking piece of the trace sneaked down his left arm and touched the Dark Mark. It felt as though his forearm had burst and he fell to the earth screaming, clawing at the mark there trying to dig it off.

"Isis, no!"

The Goddess fell to her knees beside him and drew him up in her arms, smoothing his hair and humming a soft song. It was the lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was very small. The pain quieted and he lay in her arms, unable to comprehend what was happening to him.

Isis turned her gaze to her brother and frowned, "Do you see? Do you see the pain?"

"I cannot help him," Osiris shook his head. "He is not mine, and the one he is bound to is still alive."

"But he is mine!" Isis shrieked, releasing Snape and leaving him to sit on the ground by himself.

"He prays for a favor," Osiris frowned. "I cannot do it."

"I haven't even told you what I need," Severus spoke groggily from the floor. He picked himself up painfully and cradled his arm to his chest.

Both brother and sister watched him carefully. Finally Isis nodded, "What is it you need?"

"To be sent back to earth, in my own body, alive."

Osiris laughed again, the jury beside them joined him. "Mortals are more foolish than I remember. If you wanted to live as you were, you should not have taken the drink. It was a simple choice."

"I had no choice," Severus spat.

"What do you mean?" Osiris growled, his patience growing thin.

"The vile creature that gave me this," Severus shoved his dark mark up at the God, "is the same that had me take the drink. He wants to use it to create a dark army."

"Impossible," Osiris scoffed. "I am the only one who can grant or deny such a request. Surely he is not that foolish."

"Oh, no," Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, "he is that clever. He is losing to the side of good. If he cannot grant favor from you, he will send every one of those faithful to him here, to be thrown to your hell. And he will find a way to raise them without your favor, and they will take all of those inside Hell with them."

"Impossible," Osiris cried in rage.

"No! Anything is possible with this man."

"You say it as though he is invincible."

"He has already come back from the dead once," Snape said with bitterness.

Isis shook her head, "Where have my children gone wrong?"

Severus frowned at her, he didn't know who her children were.

Osiris snorted and pointed at him, "He does not even know who you are, Isis. You are dead to your own children."

"Silence," the woman cried, her lower lip trembled—though in rage or sorrow it was hard to tell. Osiris held his arms out to her, to take her in them and ease her pain. She stepped away from him and turned to Snape. "You are my child because of your skill."

She held out her hand, palm up, and Severus tentatively held his out. She took hold of it and a surge of magic like he had never felt before rushed through his body. Isis released him and smiled, "I am the mother of all with this ability. So tell me now that you understand, where have my children gone wrong?"

"Children tend to disobey their parents," Severus said quietly. "But this one, he wants to destroy everyone who doesn't have magic. Even those who do that don't believe in him."

"He would be a God?" Osiris hissed. The jury hissed whispers with him.

"He's already trying," Snape replied flippantly.

"How, young one, would you stop him if you return alive as you were? Surely it would be better to return with the power to stop him? Or not to return at all?" Isis tipped her head to the side.

"No," Severus shook his head, "if I return changed in any way, he'll use the elixir again and eventually what I've already told you will come to pass. It's the only way."

"Even without the skill to beat him?"

"Even without it." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, he was starting to get a horrible headache.

Isis nodded and turned to brother. "Husband, do this for me. Return him as he was to his world, only this once."

"It is impossible," Osiris shook his head. 'Impossible' echoed the jury.

"Trust me on this, beloved," Isis clutched at his shoulders. "Let him be, let my children fight for themselves."

The God's depthless eyes regarded that of his wife for a long, drawn moment. "It will be done."

The Goddess smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek. "Thank you."

Severus sighed heavily in relief. Osiris stood before him and frowned. "You cannot return as you have come. If you do not go with something more, you will have to go with something less."

"What do you mean?" Snape's Slytherin side was hissing violently at the back of his head. This could not be good.

"What I take will be no mortal can see, and something that only the God's can measure. To those you meet, you will be the same man, but you will not be entire.

Before Severus could manage to ask what the God was speaking of, a wave of nausea struck him and he bent double. As his vision swam to black, the last face he saw was that of Isis as she wept.

---


	26. And From the Darkness

The stones of the floor were biting into his back. The smell of rot and mildew thick and heavy. By the time he stopped shaking he finally registered that both Lucius and Voldemort were standing over him.

"Wake him," Voldemort spoke quietly.

A stinging slap crossed his cheek. Snape growled and struggled to sit up, only managing to roll onto his stomach and huddle in on himself on his hands and knees.

"Severusss," Voldemort stepped toward him, resting a hand on the back of his head. An odd jolt traced up the evil lord's arm and he gripped Snape by the hair and hauled him to his feet. "What has happened?"

Severus flung mental barriers up in his head before the boring red gaze managed to dredge up what he had seen. "Nothing, my lord," Severus mumbled. He felt as though he would collapse if Voldemort let him go.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Riddle cocked his head to one side, a sick smile twisting his lips.

"Hallucinations, as I said, my lord."

"We shall see," And Voldemort's red eyes watered away.

Severus pushed the shrinking room to the forefront of his mind, feeling the panic clutch at him again; and then that of his father. Slowly, Voldemort withdrew from his mind and sent him reeling back into reality.

"Lucius," Voldemort's cruel voice curled off of his tongue. The blonde man stepped forward with his head bowed. "I see nothing of Hell here," and he jerked Snape's head back by the hold of his hair.

"Perhaps my Lord, we need to test him," Lucius said calmly, bowing heavily at the waist.

Voldemort nodded, releasing Severus' hair and watching the dark wizard slowly sink back to the floor. "You look positively exhausted, Severus." Snape nodded slowly and croaked out an affirmation. "Then I am sorry you have to experience this as well."

Snape resisted a snort, he certainly didn't sound sorry. Lucius took hold of his right arm, drawing back the black robe and holding it up in offer to Voldemort. The dark lord procured a knife and stepped toward them. He smiled lightly and the blade flashed as it struck across Severus' skin.

He let out a hiss as the blade drove a little deeper than necessary, but he had the satisfaction of watching Lucius step back in shock and Voldemort snarl as his blood poured across his skin and spattered the floor.

Severus tied the loose fabric of his robe sleeve above the cut and tightened it to stop the gushing. Beside him, Lucius fell to the stones in silent screaming spasms as Voldemort cursed him.

Panting, Lucius turned on the stones and stared at Severus from under his matted hair. "Forgive me for doubting your abilities, Severus," he hissed from his teeth, his grey eyes flicking up to see if Voldemort was pleased with his effort. The dark lord nodded and turned back to his throne with a flourish.

"I am sorry that this has failed," Voldemort spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Failure is a part of trying," he smiled down at them but it grew into a grimace, "and I hate to fail." His wand snapped up and his brittle voice screamed out, "Crucio!"

Severus and Lucius both found themselves writhing. When the curse was lifted, Voldemort spoke to them again with a smooth timber. "Severus, a portion of your elixir has been tested for purity and has come back as immaculate as ever."

"Thank you, my lord," he croaked.

"Leave, your services are no longer needed here." He waved a dismissive hand at them and together, they stood as one and bowed unsteadily.

Lucius trailed after him to the door and they both stumbled out into the night air. Severus was surprised to see it was full dark. Had he been unconscious for a few hours? It had only felt like minutes.

"What did you see?" Lucius asked in quiet curiosity as they walked down the path toward the front gate.

"My father," Severus said simply, not giving Lucius the satisfaction of seeing him wince at the memory.

"Did you have a nice reunion?" The sarcasm in Malfoy's tone belying the venom that the question would have contained.

"Oh, it was fine. Very cathartic." Severus snorted, glanced over at his partner.

"Beat him to death, did you?" Lucius asked in a light tone, as though they were discussing the weather.

"Of course," Severus nodded.

The front gates squealed open and Lucius cast one long look at him in the moon light. "There's something, I dunno, off about you, Severus."

Snape blinked at him, "You mean besides the fact that I've lost a good pint of blood, been tortured and had to face my evil, abusive father again all in one night?"

"Never mind," Lucius said stiffly, hating to be on the brunt end of anyone's joke. The blonde apparated with a pop and Severus stared into the space. Whatever had been taken from him, Lucius could feel it.

But Osiris said no mortal could see it… Snape shook the thought from his head and left the manor himself, hoping that Lupin hadn't waited up for him.

---

Remus Lupin, against all of his better judgement, had shed his outer robe and was propped up in Severus' chair in the man's own quarters.

It's only until he comes back, he told himself. Besides, how would he knew whether or not to tell all to Albus if he didn't know if Severus had returned?

He kept the fire blazing until beads of sweat broke out along his forehead and trickled down his spine. Severus would surely want some place warm to return to after being in the cold depths of the underworld.

The hours blended until it was ten minutes to midnight. Remus was starting to get seriously worried. He even found himself leaping out of the chair, bound and determined to speak to Albus, before he caught himself and sat back down.

The door swung open without a creak. Lupin stood from the chair and watched Snape as he stumbled in. The potions master stopped and stared at him, blinking in confusion before shutting the door and scowling.

"What are you doing in here Lupin?"

Remus watched as the man wearily removed his outer robes and sat down heavily into his chair. Severus relaxed against the back, tipping back his head and closing his eyes to the firelight.

"I couldn't sleep."

Snape opened one eye and turned it slowly toward him. "So you broke into my quarters? Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"I did not break in," Lupin said hurriedly, frowning in thought. It was the second portrait to allow him in, but this time he didn't have to threaten the painting; Mac Lir let him in without so much as a nod. "And no, I don't."

Severus snorted and closed his eyes again, choosing to ignore him. Lupin fidgeted where he stood. He wanted to throttle the man for looking perfectly fine and intact when he stayed up so long being worried. After a silent minute, Snape shifted in his chair and opened the collar of his shirt. "Why the hell is it so hot in here?"

"I figured you would be cold," Remus mumbled.

Snape sat up and turned to look full at him, "Why are you still here?"

"Dammit, Severus!" Lupin snapped. "I've been sitting here all night. Did it work? You certainly look alright, but what happened?"

"I don't want to discuss it." Snape dismissed, settling back into the chair and levitating a bottle of whisky and clean glass to him. He poured a healthy draught and took a long draw. Remus let out a gasp beside him but before he could ask the blithering idiot what his problem was, the lycan had already attached himself to his arm.

"Your hurt!" Lupin admonished, drawing the robe sleeve back farther and examining the gash in the half light. Severus watched as though detached as Lupin pressed his thumb around the edges. The wound had clotted well.

Snape hissed and drew his arm away with a jerk. "Sado masochist!" He accused and drained his glass in two hard pulls.

"If I'm a sado masochist, then you are a masochist, Severus." Remus took him firmly by the wrist and conjured a sterile cloth. He dipped it into Snape's glass of whisky as the wizard snarled before he could put it out of reach. With a determined stroke, he wiped away the drying mess and cleaned what little Severus allowed him to.

The alcohol bit into the tender wound and Snape had to still himself from cursing Lupin into a foot stool. He imagined it would go over nicely: 'why no Albus, I haven't seen Lupin. Yes, it is a rather nice ottoman; even if it is a bit shabby.'

"Well, you feel pain--apparently can bleed-- and are currently drinking... that must mean you aren't the walking dead," Lupin grinned as he threw the dirtied cloth into the fire; idly lapping a drip of scotch and blood from the ball of his thumb.

Snape watched him warily for a minute, but he didn't look like he was about to grow fangs and tear out his throat. He took another deep drink and sneered, "Of course not."

"That's good to hear," Remus said softly. "Now that I'm satisfied I'll leave you be then. Albus will probably want to speak to you in the morning."

"I imagine he will," Snape admitted with a snort.

"I think you ought to have that checked on," Lupin mumbled as an after thought as he drew his cloak about his shoulders. "Goodnight, Severus."

"Hnn," Snape motioned with a distracted wave of his hand as Remus pulled the door shut. He was exhausted, and could probably sleep now. First things first, however, he had to take a mild healing potion... and a blood replenisher might not be a bad idea either.

With a grunt he pushed himself up out of his chair and unlocked his cabinet. Two swallows of healing potions later, he fell--still clothed--onto his bed and was asleep before the glass in his hand hit the floor with a crack.

---

When his waking call came in the morning, Severus finally came round to it after sleeping twenty minutes through the buzz. When he realized the time he jerked up and out of bed. It took him a moment to remember why he was in bed fully clothed.

He turned the water in the shower as hot as he could stand and scrubbed quickly, grinding his teeth in irritation. If Albus had any hand in his oversleep again he was going to tie the man's beard into knots.

When he made it to the head table, most of the professors had already gotten through most of their breakfast. He sat down, ignoring the stares and began to load his plate. As usual, Lupin had to add his two cents... cheap as they were.

"You look dreadful, Severus. Did you get any sleep last night?"

Snape glared at him, waving a full spoon of cold cereal in the wolf's general direction as he spoke. "Lupin, I am well aware that you have no friends, but must I be your daily post for misplaced affection?"

Remus frowned as he blotted milk and mush from his robe as Severus ate. "Forgive me for stating the obvious, Severus."

Severus snorted, "You seem to have an uncanny ability to do so. It must be a trait for all Gryffindor's. They all seem to blather on about seemingly reduntant things."

"So we do," Lupin smiled brightly, much to Snape's annoyance.

After cleaning out the bowl and devouring three pieces of dry toast and half a pot of tea, Snape was tapped on the shoulder.

"Headmaster."

"Severus, I was hoping to speak to you this morning before your late class." Albus smiled gently, plucking a grape from Severus' plate as the potions master helped himself to the fruit bowl.

"As you wish," Snape sighed, slapping the man's hand away from his plate. A rise in the murmur of the hall made him glance up and sigh again. He'd forgotten they had an audience. Many of the Slytherin students were smirking silently, while most of the other tables were staring aghast. "Excuse me, Headmaster. Would you like another grape?" Severus ground out.

"Why thank you, Severus!" Albus snatched up another, grinning widely and walked away with a whistle.

Lupin was stifling a laugh and Snape shot him an irritated look before snatching half a sliced peach from the wolf's plate and stalking off with it. He did not miss the abrupt level of student white noise as gossip flew when the door shut behind him.

---

"Severus, please sit down," Albus motioned to a chair by his fireplace as he lowered himself into an identical one across from it.

Snape sat and laced his fingers on his lap. "I assume this is about last night's events."

"You are correct, as always," Albus smiled. "You do not know how relieved I was to hear that you made it back to Hogwart's in once piece."

Snape cocked an eyebrow, "Who told you?" He then frowned and growled, "Lupin."

"On the contrary," Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling. "It was none other than Manannan Mac Lir. He was quite pleased to see you had returned unscathed. Well, not unscathed per se. He has a notion that not all is well with you. Is that true?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Severus stiffened. Mac Lir was a tricky man.

The Headmaster pursed his lips and gazed steadily at him over his half-moon spectacles. After an unnerving amount of time, he finally nodded. "Very well, Severus. Now, what have you to tell me about last night?"

"It went as Lupin and I had planned. Or at least to as much to the plan as we had hoped." Snape stretched and stifled a yawn, he was still exhausted.

"A plan you say?" Albus looked intrigued. "I am glad you were able to find someone to work so well with. What did you witness?"

"Much as the texts told us. I was tested and brought before a line of judges and Osiris himself. After reciting the proper incantations I was given the chance to speak freely. My point was taken and I was sent back. Very little else." Snape stared into the fire, willing his eyes to stay open. He couldn't let something slip to Albus due to fatigue.

"That is awefully vague, Severus," Dumbledore frowned, not in the least appeased with the explanation.

"I'm afraid that is all I am willing to divulge at this point, Headmaster."

Another long stretch of tense silence followed before Albus nodded reluctantly. "Very well, Severus. However, when you feel the desire to explain this in full, I would like to hear it in detail."

"Of course, Albus." Snape jerked himself awake as the clock in the headmaster's office chirruped the time. "If you'll excuse me, I have classes to tend to."

"Certainly. Have a good day, Severus."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Snape quickly made his way to the dungeons to prevent himself from being late. Albus remained before the fire stroking his beard. There was just something... off about Severus.

---


	27. A New Kind of Hell

It was two weeks to the day since the incident with the magical elixir. Severus was beginning to think the whole thing had been a dream. There appeared to be nothing lacking in his life--aside from the usual things lacking. He still worked steadily, had all of his abilities and constitutions; his appetite had returned with full force...if nothing else the ordeal had given him a ravenous appetite. Madame Pomfrey had been exceedingly pleased with watching his progress even though he gained absolutely no weight. The only thing other than his grown hunger was his ceaseless need for sleep.

Snape was exhausted most of the day. He had to drag himself from the bed in the morning. This was a far cry from his usual attitude with his morning routine. He could have counted on one hand the number of times he had slept past his alarm since the age of six--at least until recently. It seemed he woke later and later into the morning hours. No matter what he set for an alarm--buzzing, ringing, and one horrid case of screaming--it didn't seem to make a difference. The level of noise, the pitch, nothing seemed to affect his ability to ignore it and drool into his pillows until he was nearly late for his morning classes.

God help those students that had to deal with him on those days. With his continuous exhaustion and ravenous appetite, if he missed breakfast he was even more ornery than normal. There had been many a day that a sleepy eyed student left his class with four inches more homework than the rest of the day's classes.

Remus Lupin had begun to notice his continuous weariness. He hadn't intruded on Severus' personal space now that Severus didn't need him as badly. He had put it into his mind that if Snape wanted his company, the man would say or do something to elude to the fact that he missed his company. When that happened, Remus would gladly return for idle talk and good whisky. However, with Snape's recent mood swings, Lupin was loathe to impede without an invitation.

As each day passed, new lines of weariness appeared on Snape's face. His color was poor even if his appetite was good. Lupin was tempted to see Albus about it, but Severus complained nearly every day about his horrid alarm. Apparently he was getting plenty of sleep. So why did he look so horrid?

Remus was on his way to Severus' quarters tonight. It was not to poke his nose into Severus' personal affairs. It was because tonight was the full moon, and he needed his monthly dosage of Wolfsbane.

Manannan Mac Lir nodded curtly to him and allowed him entrance. Remus demanded that he leave the door shut and ask Severus first, but the wizard portrait promised that Snape told him to allow the wolf entrance while he worked in his potions lab.

"Severus?" Remus called, hoping that Mac Lir wasn't trying to be funny. The last thing he needed was a cranky potions master.

There was no answer, but the familiar smell of Wolfsbane brewing led him toward the work room. Lupin knocked on the doorframe and stepped inside. Severus was sitting on a stool, hunched over the work table with his back to Lupin.

The cauldron was positively roiling, bubbles frothing to the top. Remus eyed it with slight concern. He had only been present for one other Wolfsbane brewing, but he didn't remember it boiling so violently.

"Severus?" Remus asked, eyeing the pot and circling around it, giving it a wide berth. He came up behind Snape and came to a shocking realization. Severus was asleep at his work table.

The potions master's nose was literally touching his cutting block, a sharp knife loosely held in one hand and his wand dangling from the fingers of the other. Remus was immediately concerned and touched Snape's shoulder, shaking him lightly. "Severus!"

The darker wizard came to with a start, bringing up the knife in a high arch and nearly shaving off a chunk of Lupin's hair as he jumped backward. Snape's stool fell backward with a clatter and he blinked his eyes twice before he finally focused on Remus' face. "Lupin?"

"Are you alright?" Remus searched the man's face. He saw a curious expression and the same, new age lines.

"What are you doing here?" Severus croaked, clearing his throat of sleepy fog.

Lupin's eyes widened. "Severus, I'm here for my Wolfsbane."

Snape's eyes widened as well and he spun sharply on his heel. He cursed colorfully and picked the cauldron off of the fire, burning himself and swearing again. "Fuck!"

Remus stood back and watched in detached awe. He had never seen Snape move so quickly and say so much at the same time. He worried a second later when Severus abruptly stopped his frantic movement and his shoulders slumped.

"Lupin," he croaked, wiping his hand down his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Remus' heart was lodged in his throat and thumping hard.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered.

"Wha--" Lupin shook his head.

"It's ruined." Snape waved his hand disgustedly at the burnt cauldron.

His vision shrank to pinpoints. Remus staggered back into the wall and nodded, concentrating on breathing in and out. "Oh. What--what happened?"

"I fell asleep." Severus reluctantly plucked up the cauldron and cleaned the ruined potion from the inside. The bottom of the pot remained charred and discolored. He set it down beside the work table and righted the chair.

"You can't make any more before moonrise." Remus said softly.

"No. It takes several hours of preparation." Finally, Snape turned and set his eyes on the werewolf. True remorse poured from him, even though his face was a stony mask.

"Then," Lupin swallowed hard, "then I'd best inform Albus. He'll need to set wards in the Shack for me."

Remus turned from the workroom, an angst-heavy pit weighing in his stomach. He was nauseas and petrified. Severus followed him out of the room, practically on his heels.

"Lupin," Snape said quietly, swallowing hard.

"Severus, I can't talk about this now," Remus tried not to sound harsh, he was not entirely upset with Snape, mostly at the horror he knew he would soon face. "I need to find Albus in the next ten minutes."

"He is not here." Remus spun on his heel and stared hard at Snape's stony gaze.

"What?" Horror flooded the werewolf's face.

"He's gone off on some secret business or another. He won't be back until the morning." Snape set his jaw and motioned for Lupin to follow him as he stepped out of the room. The door shut behind them and Remus followed blindly.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Shrieking Shack," Severus said quietly. They wound their way through the maze of dungeons and out into the crisp night air. "I'll set the wards for you."

"There are going to be some terrible noises... I may need help in the morning." Remus shuffled through a dozen random and radical thoughts. It had been some time since he had to transform without the calming presence of his own mind. It scared the wits out of him.

"I promise you I will let you out," Severus said stiffly. He was trying his best not to make sarcastic jokes in the face of this trial. His usual instinct in adversity was to become caustic with his remarks to buffer off any unwanted emotions.

It took nearly five minutes to get to the Whomping Willow. Severus was twitchy as the time shrank. It didn't help that behind him, Remus was making pitiful groaning noises. The tree stopped fussing with a well placed jab from his wand, and before long they were tracking down into the long, winding pathway toward the Shrieking Shack.

At the base of the crooked stairs that led up into the pitiful place, Snape stopped and began his incantations on the pathway back to Hogwart's. The wards snapped up like a solid wall. He pressed against it with his hand to be sure and was satisfied when it did not waiver.

Lupin had already gone upstairs and Severus tried to ignore the shuddering breaths and low keening noises coming from a nearby room. He stood in the foyer of the small building and repeated the process facing in. The door to the outside was behind him, only the small room he was standing in would allow anyone in to the house, they would not be able to go further.

"Lupin," he called. The werewolf let out a groan as he stood from where ever he was. The wizard walked painfully into the room and ran a hand over Snape's work.

"Thank you, Severus."

"It should not have been necessary," Snape said with conviction. He had never been so upset with himself.

"No matter, it's already done," Remus mumbled, doubling over with pain. Severus watched in detachment. When the moment passed, Remus stood straight and panted. "It hasn't been this painful in months."

"The Wolfsbane is that helpful?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes." He grunted, let out a slow breath. Without looking up at Snape, he shed his outer robe and tossed it into the far corner, followed closely by his shirt. He had his hand on his belt when Severus spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

Remus was too sick feeling to blush, "I don't want to ruin my clothes." He gasped and clutched his right forearm, falling to his knees. His hand curled into a fist and spasmed open. Lupin hissed and fell forward until his forehead hit the floor. Severus winced, back stepping toward the doorway. The moment passed and Remus sucked in a shuddering breath. When he looked up his eyes were glowing and wide, "Please leave," he groaned out, his voice more gravely and strained.

Snape nodded. "I'll fetch you in the morning. Is there anything specifically you will need?"

Lupin stood on shaky legs and toed his boots off, adding them to the pile. "I'd bring clothes just in case," this time he did blush, "I used to shred them." He undid his belt and slid it through the loops, adding it to the growing pile of his clothing. He sighed unhappily, "Something bloody."

"Bloody..." Snape sneered.

"Yes," Remus grunted and Severus could swear he saw a muscle in the man's chest shift and resettle. "I'll crave it and sometimes it's better to give in to it. After tonight..." Lupin gasped loudly and fell to his knees. One of his hands came up to clutch at his shoulder. Severus could just see a jagged crescent scar peek from between his fingers. "Severusss," he hissed.

Snape stilled in horror as grey thatch began to sprout and recede in slow waves down Remus' arms and chest. The muscles in the man's body began to contort and Lupin could no longer remain sitting up and fell painfully onto his side. The man bit his tongue on contact and blood pooled at the corner of his mouth. The trousers Remus didn't manage to remove split violently at the seams and ribboned around him as he writhed.

Severus backed up to the door, clutching for the doorknob and unable to tear his eyes away.

Lupin let out unearthly noises as the bones of his body snapped and lengthened. Severus finally got the door to swing open by the time a large grey wolf lay panting on the rough wooden floor. The beast sat up with a jerk and cocked its head to one side, staring with large, glowing amber eyes at Snape.

The potions master felt his knees weaken as bloody drool fell from the animal's lips. It lunged suddenly with a great yowl and bounced painfully off of the wall Severus had erected. It lay on the floor for a stunned moment before jumping up and leaping toward Snape repeatedly. Every time it bounced off of the wall, it regained its footing and lunged again.

Severus backed out and shut the door, locking it and warding it with his wand. He didn't realize he was shaking until he tried to walk down the two porch stairs. He made it to the barbed-wire fencing before he vomited into the timothy grass. The trek back to Hogwart's was long and eerie in the full moonlight after witnessing what he had. At least he knew he would be up to get Lupin in the morning, there was no way he was going to sleep tonight.

---

At five twenty-eight in the morning, the full moon had officially set and Severus Snape was trekking back toward the Shrieking Shack with a bundle under his arm. The ground grasses were covered in light frost. The first autumn leaves had fallen and crunched under his feet.

The Whomping Willow was still sleeping when Snape jabbed it just in case before slipping into the entrance. The pathway was still dark but the grey light of dawn around the cracks behind him made the travel easier to bear.

The solid wall of magic was soon blocking his path and Severus cautiously took it down, keeping his wand clutched in his hand just in case. The stairs creaked with his weight and he silently cursed them, but it didn't make much difference.

Upon entry to the first floor, Severus came to an abrupt halt in the small hallway. There were fresh gnaw-marks on the doorways, a rather biting smell of urine and what appeared to be droplets of blood on the floors.

"Lupin?"

His voice echoed in the vast empty rooms. Snape cautiously made his way into one, peeking his head inside and scanning quickly. No Remus inside. He went to another and another until he made it to the front foyer where he removed the second wall of magic. Lupin's clothing was in shreds in the corner, his worn leather belt had been chewed to pulp.

Severus back-tracked to a narrow stairwell and climbed it, reaching out for the handrail and frowning when there was none. There were few rooms upstairs, an attic bedroom, a half bath, and a linen closet. The blood trail looked heavier here, and Snape narrowed his eyes as he followed it to the bedroom.

"Lupin?"

Snape pushed the door open and saw Remus curled on his side amongst an old, tattered blanket balled up on the floor. The werewolf looked sickly and pale in the new morning light; dried pools of blood encrusting the blanket to the floor.

Remus groaned and tried to roll onto his back but couldn't manage. Severus set the bundle he held on a nearby desk and bent by his side. "Lupin, wake up."

The wolf let out a low moan and opened his eyes, squinting up at Snape and trying to remember where he was. "Severus?"

"Where are you hurt?" Snape looked over what he could--what he allowed himself to--but found no wounds.

Remus sat up slowly, his arms quaking with the effort. He tugged the tattered blanket across himself and ran his shivering hands down his arms and chest. "Nowhere, I'm fine."

Snape opened his mouth to make a curt remark about the amount of blood he had seen on his travels through the shack, but he saw no wounds either. There were, however, a plethora of fresh, pink scars across the man's chest and face. Apparently his werewolf metabolism had taken care of the injury already.

"I've brought clothes," Severus plucked up the bundle from nearby and tossed it onto Lupin's lap. "There is also a healthy cut of--"

"Meat," Remus breathed, drawing the specially wrapped bundle from the package. He set his fresh clothing to the side and nearly tore the thing in two trying to unwrap it. Blood pooled in his palms and trickled down his arms. He didn't remember Snape was in the room and he bit a chunk from it and ripped it free with a soft growl.

Snape stepped back and watch the man eat like a ravenous beast--which was entirely true now that he thought about it. He was glad he hadn't eaten anything substantial this morning, or the sickening display would have made him lose it.

After the slab of steak was devoured, Lupin lapped the blood from his palms and as far down his arms as he could manage. When he was finished he had a sleepy, satisfied look on his face. When his gaze found Severus, a horrified expression soured his bliss. "Severus, I..."

"I don't care, Lupin," Snape swallowed the bile in his throat, "get dressed."

Remus nodded, drawing the clothes Severus had brought toward him. Attempting not to be modest, Lupin dressed achingly. When he finally pulled his robes across his shoulders he stretched with several loud pops and cracks. "What time is it?"

"I imagine drawing on six," Snape drawled. He made his way to the stairwell and descended. Lupin was still on the stairs, gasping and grunting as he made a slow way down. "Are you planning on coming down some time today, Lupin?"

"Sorry, Severus," Remus mumbled, finally reaching the first floor. "This is why I prefer full moon's on the weekends."

They paused in the foyer to collect what remained of Lupin's clothes before stepping out into the open air. The travel was slow and though Snape was tempted to leave Lupin to fend for himself, his nagging conscience wouldn't allow it. It was his fault, after all, that made the poor werewolf transform without his marbles intact.

"Are you always so sore after transformation?" Snape asked, truly curious.

Remus yawned and rubbed at his eyes. "Yes, most days. There have been a few rare occasions when I can function fully, but most times I'm too tired and lame to do much."

"And the Wolfsbane helps?"

"Marginally. I think it's because I don't run around trying to barrel through everything. I mostly stay put." Remus rotated his shoulder and hissed. "I think I may have had a time trying to get through your wall."

"You did bounce off of it several times before I left," Snape said idly, watching Lupin from the corner of his eye.

Lupin's face lost a bit of color, "I had hoped you would have left. I'm sorry you had to see that," he whispered painfully.

"I shouldn't have had to," Severus said. Again, he berated himself for his foolishness. "I don't know what came over me last night."

Remus shifted his awkward load to his other arm and tried to keep pace with the potions master. "Severus, I've been meaning to talk to you and now that we have a few minutes without eavesdroppers I was hoping I might bend your ear."

Severus narrowed his eyes but gave a terse nod. "Very well."

"You haven't really told me about what happened when you traveled to Hell." He touched Snape's arm to still his comment, hoping not to be interrupted until he was finished. "You don't have to tell me everything, but I've noticed you've changed... does it have to do with what you've gone through?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Snape snapped while inside his heart had lodged into his throat.

"You're eating like a Weasley, and are constantly tired... Severus, you fell asleep making a potion. I would say something is wrong." Remus slowed his pace a bit, trying to keep up with Severus and talking at the same time was winding him.

Severus pursed his lips and glared ahead, unwilling to admit his problems aloud. It wasn't long before Remus was lagging seriously behind and Snape regretfully slowed down a bit until the wolf was trailing him at a better distance. At least now if Lupin collapsed he'd notice before he made it to Hogwart's.

In the spirit of making Remus as uncomfortable as he was, Severus paused to look the wolf over with a hard expression. Lupin kept walking, still a bit behind, and frowned as Snape turned and kept walking after he got to his side. "Tell me Lupin," he started, "how did you get those wounds?"

Remus blanched and clutched his baggage tighter to his chest. "When I am confined I still have the desire to hunt... for blood. Even if it is my own." Lupin spoke in a quiet, matter-of-fact tone. "Like any caged animal, it will eventually turn to self-mutilation if it is not set free."

"So this is not the first time?"

"No," Remus replied. "And you aren't going to make me forget about my question. Tell me, Severus."

"I don't know," Snape replied after a lengthy silence. They were on the far side of Hogsmede now, thankfully there were only early morning shopkeepers up and about, and they were too busy preparing their wares to notice them.

"Surely you must know something," Lupin pressed, not allowing Snape to clam up now.

Severus grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, pulling his robe tightly around him. "I honestly do not. Before I returned to my corporeal body I only received a cryptic message from Osiris. Apparently I was not allowed to leave without leaving something behind."

"What was it?" Remus asked, eyes wide.

"I told you, I don't know!" Snape fumed. "All I was told was that it would be nothing any mortal could see and only what a God could measure."

"Well that narrows it down, doesn't it," Lupin dripped sarcasm. Severus snorted at him. They had finally reached the Hogwart's grounds and were walking toward the grand building. A few, early rise students were moving sluggishly about, but for the most part their path was deserted.

"Albus should be back this afternoon," Snape drawled into the quiet. "I need to tell him of last night's fiasco... and he'll probably demand details about the last meeting." He made a face.

"Well, if nothing else, Severus, perhaps he'll have an idea about what's happening to you."

"Perhaps," Snape agreed, "he seems to know more about things that are not his business."

Lupin gave a half-hearted grin, "He does."

Severus split from Lupin a moment later and commenced his normal pace as soon as his feet touched the Spanish tile of the grotto. He made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was still a bit early, but perhaps he could eat before the hall filled with too many annoying brats.

Just the thought of food had him ravenous by the time he made it to the Head Table. He was halfway through his eggs and toast when Lupin finally arrived, free of his burden and walking very carefully toward his seat.

The wolf loaded his own plate--mostly with breakfast meats, Severus noticed--and ate at a slow pace, as though even chewing hurt. They did not speak, but feasted and Severus left long before Lupin was finished. Maybe he could catch a nap before classes began. He was feeling weary again, and he hadn't slept all night.

---


	28. Answers?

Lupin was sitting at his desk, glancing up periodically from his text to make sure the students were on task. They were currently reading the same passage he was before they began the practical. Normally Remus would have made them get started right away since the reading was due before today's class, but he was only too happy to let those lollygaggers catch up so he could rest his aching bones for an extra ten minutes.

They were nearly twenty minutes into class when he noticed several students were getting distracted and looking around to the doorway. Curious, he turned his head and listened carefully and heard the shuffling feet of students and a murmur of discontent.

He walked to the door, waving a hand at the class in dismissal. "Continue to read, if I haven't returned by the time you finish, it would be helpful to write notes on the key points of the passage."

Remus opened the door and shut it behind him, there were at least a dozen Hufflepuff students in the hallway. He snagged one of them and stepped away from his doorway to help prevent any of his students from eavesdropping.

"Why aren't you in class?"

The Hufflepuff girl shrugged her shoulders and clutched the straps of her backpack. "The professor didn't show up so we've decided to go back to the common room."

A few nearby students passing nodded agreement and slowed down. "It's true Professor, we waited for nearly half an hour, but he never came."

Lupin's head began to pound and he narrowed his gaze, "Which class was this?"

"Potions, sir," The girl said.

"I--very well, go to your common room," Remus blurted, rushing back into his classroom, leaving the Hufflepuff girl in surprise.

The students snapped to attention when he came in, some resettling in their seats. He didn't doubt there were a few with their ears pressed to the door cracks. "You will remain here and continue to read. Mr. Filch will be up shortly to watch over you until I return."

Between the horror stricken faces and uproar, there was a murmur of curiosity through the room and Lupin knew the rumor mill was going to be grinding out some crazy tales this morning. "Sit quietly and read! If you give Mr. Filch a reason to give you detention, trust assured you will serve it." The room ceased talking all at once and Lupin was in the hallways again.

He paused in an alcove and called a house elf, the little creature only too happy to tell Argus Filch that he was needed to watch over a class for a few minutes, before it popped off again.

The path to the dungeons was the quickest he had ever taken, even though his body and lungs were screaming at him. He stumbled to a stop outside of Severus' quarters and pounded on the doorframe. It was nearly five minutes before Manannan Mac Lir returned to his portrait looking drawn and worried.

"Thank the Gods ye are here, wolf. Quickly, come in!"

The door swung open and Remus hobbled painfully through the sitting room and bursted into Snape's bedroom. The potions master was curled up on his side asleep.

"Severus!" Remus exclaimed in part relief. He sat down tiredly on the side of the bed and shook the man's shoulder, beyond caring if Snape woke up kicking him. The potions master didn't stir and Lupin shook him again. "Severus?"

Mac Lir strode into the painting hanging over the small fireplace and rested his palms flat on the canvas. "It's no use, he won't wake."

Remus rolled the man onto his back and gaped. The normal lines of Severus face were deeper and several new creases marred his forehead. The most surprising were strands of stark white hair that threaded through the inky black at Snape's temples.

"Merlin, Severus, what's happening to you?"

Mac Lir gave a start and whistled sharply. Enbarr strode purposefully from the main portrait and stood as stone while his master swung up onto him. "Stay with him lad, the Headmaster has just returned," Manannan nodded and spurred the horse on.

Severus sighed softly in his sleep and rolled back onto his side, pinning down Remus' robe and curling around his side. Lupin blinked in surprise and attempted to stand but was held in place. Thankfully he was not kept waiting long.

The fireplace in Snape's sitting room flared green and Albus Dumbledore strode purposefully into the bedroom with a look of worry on his aged face. "Remus, what has happened?"

Lupin shrugged, looking helplessly down at Snape, "I have no idea, Albus, I just got here myself."

Dumbledore bent over Snape and examined him carefully, his eyes straying time and again to the premature grey of the man's hair. "What's happening to you, my dear boy?" He whispered.

He motioned for Lupin to stand aside but the wolf tugged on his robe to show he was effectively staying put. This at least brought a small smile to the Headmaster's face. "Be ready then, Remus."

The Headmaster drew his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Severus' forehead, "Ennervate."

Within seconds, Snape's onyx eyes blinked open and he rolled violently away from the hovering faces. Remus stood up quickly as soon as he was released and practically sank back down to the mattress as his back and hips screamed in fatigue. Albus sent him a worried glance but Remus waved him off.

"Severus, how do you feel?"

The potions master glared sleepily up at the Headmaster, "Exhausted, what are you doing in my rooms?"

"Perhaps now you might tell me what has happened to you," Albus suggested gently.

Severus sat up against his headboard, intent on at least leading the two nosy mother-hens into the sitting room but only made it as far as sitting upright. He frowned unhappily at both Albus and Remus. "What do you mean?"

Lupin shuffled his robes a little and conjured a pocket mirror. He passed it to Albus who in turn held it out to him. Snape sneered as he snatched it from them and held it up to his face. The sneer fell away quickly and he touched the new lines of his face and traced the additions to his hair. It was then that he noticed his hands and held them both up to view, dropping the reflective glass to the comforter.

His hands, normally thin fingered and strong, were knotty-knuckled and covered in papery thin skin. They were the hands of a man three times his age. He flexed his fingers as though trying to prove they were not his own, but the fingers curled as he made them. He looked up at Albus who's face was unreadable; and then looked to Remus who was frowning softly. Apparently he was not seeing things.

"I do not know," He said stiffly. He shook his head and stared down at his hands again, "I do not know what's happening."

"It's what he took," Remus blurted, looking a little embarrassed when Albus looked over and Snape glared.

"What who took? Did you take something that might have side effects like these?" Albus pressed.

Severus sighed and shook his head again, "Nothing that I have consumed did this, Albus. What the interrupting idiot ment was it must be something Osiris took." The Headmaster sat back, settling in for an explanation and demanded one without speaking a word. "What I told you before is all true, Albus. All but one detail I left out. Upon my return, Osiris told me I could not leave the paths of Hell the same as I went in. Since I took nothing with me, I left something behind."

Albus slowly stroked his beard, "And what was this that you left behind you?"

"I do not know," Snape yawned.

"It was something no mortals could see, and something only Gods can measure." Lupin rolled his eyes as Severus glared at him from across the bed.

A slight sparkle stirred in Dumbledore's gaze. "A riddle," he smiled to himself.

"As much as I appreciate your love of jokes and brain teasers, Albus--"

"I promise you, child, I will not take it so lightly," Dumbledore soothed. "Remus, would you be so kind as to make a pot of tea? I think we might have to sit comfortably and consider this."

"I still have a class waiting," Lupin worried, but Albus waved a hand.

"Class!" Snape startled, struggling on the bed frame and swearing colorfully.

"There now, Severus, you are ill and no real harm is done," Albus soothed. He turned to Remus and added, "Do not worry, I've asked Minerva to give them homework and dismiss them. Even if you went back now you would have very little time to get anything productive done." The headmaster smiled disarmingly.

"Right," Remus nodded, standing with a grunt and moving carefully from the room.

Albus watched him leave and turned back to Severus. "It looks as though you are not the only one to worry over." The headmaster rounded the bed and helped Snape stand.

"That is my fault," Severus admitted through gritted teeth. Unwillingly he tightened his hold on Dumbledore to steady himself.

"Oh?"

"I did not manage to make Lupin's wolfsbane before the full moon last night."

"Goodness," Albus breathed, "Were you missing something from your stores?"

"No, I..." Snape swallowed thickly and made himself look the Headmaster in the eye, "I fell asleep at the cauldron."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore whispered, helping Severus across the room.

Lupin was just pouring out their cups when they finally managed to make it to the sitting room. Snape was propped up in his chair and Albus conjured an extremely comfortable--if not highly gaudy--couch.

Remus slowly levered himself down and creaked as he did. Severus avoided looking at him for guilt, though Albus was watching keenly enough for both of them.

"I think," the Headmaster said hesitatingly, "I think, I may have the beginnings of insight."

Both Lupin and Severus' cups shook as they set them to their lips, the irony that a wizard three times their age had a steady hand was not lost on them. "What do you think, Albus?"

"Well it seems to me that Severus looks much older, wouldn't you think?"

Snape clenched his free hand into a fist and set it in his lap. "So the Gods have decided to take my looks? They have gotten the short end of that stick," he snorted, glaring into the fire.

"Severus," Remus mumbled in admonishment with a sour look on his face. The potions master ignored him.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore stroked his chin. "I must say, while we are on the subject, that I have noticed your change in routine, Severus."

"So has everyone else apparently," Snape growled, sipping his tea and returning it to his saucer a little too violently.

"I mentioned it this morning," Remus explained.

"Ah," Albus shuttered a smile with his tea cup, "These changes must tie into what is happening. Think plainly, Severus, what has changed in your daily routine?"

A silence of several minutes came. Soft snores drew Severus from his contemplation and both he and Albus glanced over to Remus. The wolf was slouched on the couch, his head resting on the back and his cup and saucer balanced precariously on his knee. Albus retrieved the cup and bent to wake him but Snape grunted and shook his head.

"Let him sleep," he said quietly, choosing to ignore the startled look Dumbledore gave him. "We're bound to hear intellegent conversation from him that way," Severus quipped, trying to cover up his momentary lapse with false cynicism. Albus twinkled merrily on the couch and let the wolf sleep.

"I eat and sleep more," Snape brought them back to the conversation at hand.

"Is that all?" Albus cocked his head to the side. "Though I must say, you do not simply eat more, but also more ravenously."

Snape scowled but thought about it, "Yes." He sat a bit straighter, his eyebrows drawing together in thought. "That's a very good assessment. I eat as though I have not eaten for days."

"Hmm," the Headmaster conjured a plate of biscuits and took one, offering the plate to Severus. The potions master took several without even looking, still lost in thought. "So you do not just eat, but devour. What about your sleep?"

Severus swallowed the cookie in his mouth and finally looked at the small pile on his lap. He bit another in half before answering. "You know as well as I, that I usually do not sleep long."

"Power naps, I believe you called them," Albus smiled.

"Yes," Snape waved his hand in irritation, biting the cookie as it moved past his face. "Now I barely grade my papers before falling asleep at my desk or falling into bed."

"And you've nearly been late for class several times," Dumbledore looked innocent as Snape glowered at him. "So you eat like you are starving and sleep as though you've overcome insomnia."

Snape nodded, eating the last cookie and sweeping the crumbs from his lap. Remus shifted on the couch, emitting a low keening groan as he turned. The awake wizards watched as he slowly came to.

The werewolf touched his shoulder, where Severus remembered the scar to be, and opened his blurry eyes. He looked sleepily at Snape and then at Dumbledore. He blinked and sat up, his spine cracking. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," his sleep roughened voice growled.

"It's fine, Remus, you looked like you needed it," Albus patted him on the knee.

Severus looked between the two on the couch. Albus with his head of grey and gentle face, the man's hands were thin and knotted; Remus beside him with his head streaked in grey, premature age lines on his face. The potions master rubbed at his temple with the tips of his fingers, he just knew there was something he was missing.

"Severus, are you getting a headache? Would you like me to fetch you something?" Lupin asked quietly from the couch.

Snape looked over at him and shook his head, "No thank you, Lupin. Just thinking."

Albus again looked between the colleagues and slowly one of his eyebrows rose. "And you've gotten rather casual."

"What?" Severus snapped, irritated that they both kept interrupting his thought process.

"Remus, tell me, has Severus seemed a little more open as of late?"

"Open?" Remus scratched his head and reached for a fresh cup of tea. "Well I suppose last night he admitted to his mistake," here Lupin caught Snape's eye and tried to convey a sense of acceptance so as not to work the potions master into a lather. "Normally I think he would have found some way to pin the blame on someone else, or something else. No offense, Severus," he added quickly as Snape's stern look turned to a glare.

"What are you going on about now, Albus?" Severus hissed, not seeing how this tied into anything.

"Severus, I do believe I understand." Dumbledore nodded to himself, smiling happily. "It's really quite simple once you look at it." The Headmaster ate another cookie and took a languid sip of tea while the younger professors waited.

"Out with it!" Snape finally snapped.

"Well now, Severus, I had hoped you wouldn't turn into a cranky old man, but I see that some things are a bit much to hope for." Albus quipped, returning his cup to his saucer.

"What are you--"

"Oh my," Lupin breathed, interrupting Severus mid-rant. The wolf's eyes were wide and he was looking at Severus with appraising eyes. "Oh... oh I see..."

"See what, dammit? I don't see anything!" Snape sneered, rising from his seat and sitting back down quickly as the world spun slightly.

"Oh, Severus," Lupin started. "You're old."

"I am no older than you, thank you so very much!"

"What Remus means to say, is that you are not as young as you once were... say, yesterday for example." Dumbledore twinkled madly at his own humor.

"In English, without the rambling or the riddles!" Severus fumed.

Remus nodded, "Your age, Severus. It looks as though they've taken a chunk of your life."

Snape stilled and looked incredulously between the two. Albus nodded slowly in agreement. "I do not know why, Severus, when there are so many more other things they may have taken from you. But this does not have to be a bad thing," he held up one crooked finger, "in fact, all you need to learn are your new limits."

"But, but this doesn't make sense," Severus snapped. "I can clearly see the difference!" He conjured a mirror and held it before his face, eyeing the new age lines and wiry wisps of grey at his temples with a disgusted sneer. "I wasn't supposed to see it. No one is supposed to see it!"

"But it must be, Severus," Albus said softly. "You are quicker to tire, as I do at my age, so you sleep far more. You eat to replenish not yourself but your use of magic. It costs so much more to an old body to do continuous magic as you do in your classes. Why do you think I carry a tin of sherbet lemon drops with me? Though I do like them quite a bit, so I probably would even if I did not need to," Albus rambled.

"Not to mention you're admitting your mistakes," Remus picked up where the Headmaster dropped off. "You've gotten the wisdom and atonement of a wizard who has learned though time and experience."

"I don't believe it," Severus said gruffly, lacing and unlacing his thin, knobby knuckled fingers.

"You cannot see your true age, Severus. No one knows how long they have or when that time will end. Age is relative. There is physical age, mental age, emotional age... all different and all truely immeasurable."

"Well that clarifies the second part of the omen," Snape mumbled unhappily. "But I can see the difference with my own eyes!"

"Who's to say, Severus? Looking old is a side effect of aging. You can't stop that." Albus stroked his beard.

"Very well, forgetting the obvious problems with the omen and its effects, how am I supposed to explain the difference to those who notice?"

Remus grinned lightly, "Perhaps the same way you normally dissuade people... with your wit and charm."

Snape scowled. Albus laughed. Snape scowled harder.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I couldn't resist." Remus coughed softly to cover a chuckle. "I do see your concern. How will you cover this with Lucius... or Voldemort?"

Albus sobered at the question and looked pensive. "Perhaps the answer lies in the ingredients you used create the elixir."

Snape furrowed his brows in thought. "Lily of the Valley, oleander... both affect the heart." He looked up sharply and snapped his fingers at Lupin. "Give me the book on the third shelf behind you. That one, 'Vicious Vegetation'."

Remus stretched onto his toes and pulled the tome down. He passed the book to Snape and wiped dust motes from his fingers. "Do you have an idea?"

Severus grunted, flipping through the pages and hunched uncomfortably over the book. After a few minutes a soft sigh fell from his lips and he sat back with his palms resting on the pages. "I may have a viable excuse. Taking both, especially with other noxious ingediants, can cause heart problems. Faulty blood flow can cause all of the symptoms... not this quickly normally, but it can be chalked up to a side effect."

Albus nodded, proud at Severus' cleverness. Remus frowned softly and looked at Snape carefully. "That's great, Severus."

"Now that this is sorted, you can both leave." Snape grumped, clacking the book shut.

"I do have things to do," Albus smiled, not in the least put off by Severus' normal acerbic-ness.

Remus checked the time and nodded, "I have class in ten minutes."

Remus watched Albus floo back to his office. He glanced as Snape, seeing the man stare off into the fire and couldn't help taking a final look at the grey that laced through his hair, barely noticeable at the distance. "I'll see you at lunch, Severus."

Snape waved him off and Remus returned to the hallway. He paused, touching a finger to his lip. "Mac Lir, would you mind--"

"I promise to tell ye if something else should happen, wolf," The portrait smiled gently.

"Thank you," Remus sighed in relief. He returned to the open hallway and hobbled up the stairs to his classroom. There still was just something that didn't quite add up in his mind.


	29. Curiousities

Afternoon lunch was an interesting experience for the other professors at the Head Table. Snape stalked in, just as he did every day, glaring at anyone who caught his eye before sitting down in a huff.

Professor Trelawny was the first to notice the changes of Severus' appearance. She took a deep, shuddering breath and opened her mouth wide, fingers pointing and eyes glowing behind her thick lenses. Minerva cocked an eyebrow and turned to see what she was pointing at, quickly clamping a hand over the woman's mouth when she was met with the glaring eyes of Severus Snape.

"Sybil, please, do not draw any attention," The deputy Headmistress hissed. She slowly took her hand away, clapping it back again when the other woman let out an ominous squeak.

They were beginning to draw attention from the student tables and Minerva reluctantly withdrew with a last disciplinary look. Trelawny sat back, snatching up her teacup and slamming it onto her saucer before viciously poking around in the tea leaves.

Lupin entered the hall after the slight excitement and sat down with a frown as he tugged at his frayed robe cuffs.

Severus curled his nose and shot him an irritated look. "What happened to you? You smell like you fell from a balrog's behind."

"That would be the smell of burnt fur and wet mud," Lupin scowled, turning to face the potions master.

Snape brought his napkin to his lips to hide a smirk. The right side of Remus' face was scorched and blackened. His eyebrow was missing and the ends of his fringe were scorched.

"What and the blazes happened?" This time, he didn't bother hiding the smirk and began to fill his plate as Remus made a disgusted face.

"I managed to bring a stuffed berserker warg to show the upperclassmen. I've been trying to pound the facts of them into their brains but without a model I wasn't having any success. In an attempt to help them, I managed to get a hold of one of the blasted things--dead though it may be." Lupin paused long enough to take a long drink of water. "Someone thought it would be clever to animate it--"

Snape burst out laughing, quickly containing himself and scowling harshly as he drew quick attention. "So you have a living berserker warg in your classroom..." he prodded.

"After five minutes of endless screaming, someone tried to kill it," Remus tried to stop the grin on his face and managed to have a facial tick. "Unfortunately they managed to set the damned thing on fire. Before I could calm everyone down, a promising herbology student summoned something she claimed as 'wet' to put it out. It turned out to be Professor Sprout's mulch soil for this afternoon's classes."

As though speaking the name brought the woman forth, Professor Sprout appeared behind them and lightly cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Professor Lupin, do you have a few minutes to assist some students in retrieving my soil?"

"Of course," Remus sighed, trying to truss up a smile and only looking grimaced.

"Thank you, please, enjoy your lunch." The woman continued on with a happy nod.

"You're certainly popular today," Snape mumbled, cutting through a bit of roast.

Remus sighed heavily and grinned, "I'm not the only one," he pointed idly with his fork down the table where Trelawny was whispering excitedly into a glowering Minerva's ear, the divination teacher was waving a heavily jeweled hand in Severus' direction.

Snape sneered and bit viciously into his meat. The woman swallowed hard and looked quickly away.

"Are you holding your afternoon classes, Severus?" Remus asked, buttering a roll.

"Yes," Snape growled, "it's bad enough that I'm going to be worth idle gossip from this morning's absence, and now with this," he waved an irritated hand at his face, "it's going to be a long week."

"I'm sure it will all blow over easily, Severus. No one will remember any of it come tomorrow morning."

---

The next morning's class was Hell. If the students had a hard enough time following directions before, they were entirely inept now. The whole of the class was too busy gawking at him to hear what he was saying, even the nosey Granger.

"What are you waiting for?" Snape snapped, glaring out at them. The class as a whole startled in their seats. "Work, now!"

It took several sluggish minutes and more than a few lost looks to the black board before the students realized they were supposed to be brewing the day's potion.

Severus sat down heavily behind his desk and watched them all get started. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he knew--just knew-- that he was going to have bottles of highly worthless, probably poisonous, brews to contend with. Watching and waiting the accustomed ten minutes to allow the students time to mess up properly--and irredeemably--Severus stood with a creak to pace through the rows and glower into the cauldron's.

Granger's pot was near perfect, as usual, and Severus passed over with a scowl. Potter's was a mess, though if he managed to complete the rest of the assignment on time, it would barely be passable. Most of the rest were the same, if not worse.

Snape had finished his tour of the Slytherin side of the room, frowning at the pathetic work. He walked to the back of the room and surveyed them all from behind. From his viewpoint it was easy to watch as Draco Malfoy took up a shriveled fig and flick it toward Potter's cauldron. The fig landed with a thick plop and Severus drew himself up quickly, shriveled figs were not a part of this potion, and adding one to it--especially at Potter's stage--was catastrophic.

Before he managed to wiggle his wand at the pot to stop it, Granger turned hurriedly and dropped a pinch of powdered water fae wings into it. Severus stopped and watched in intrigue as the potion settled and returned to it's previous state.

"Miss Granger," he snarled, "What are you doing adding ingredients to other student's potions?"

The bushy haired girl colored brightly and stuck out her chin, "I was trying to stop Harry's work getting ruined, Professor."

"Trying?" Severus raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you did not know what you were doing? Do you have any idea what you might have done?" Snickering from the Slytherin side of the room grew louder.

"I knew what I was doing, sir!" Hermoine protested. "Water fae wings are a direct neutralizer to pitted fruit, especially figs."

"That is correct," Severus tipped his head slightly to the side. "Watch your cauldron, Miss Granger, it's about to boil over."

The girl let out a gasp and turned quickly, stirring her pot and adding her ingredients. Snape allowed a small smirk. "Five points to Gryffindor, for quick thinking, Miss Granger."

The room grew eerily silent. Dozens of eyes turned to him, wide with shock. Severus ignored them and walked calmly to the front of the room, pausing beside Draco's desk. He looked down at the blonde boy and scowled, "And ten points from Slytherin for trying to explode my classroom."

A cacophony of noise came from the students as Severus returned to his desk. He slammed his hands down on the desktop and roared over the noise, "Quiet! Finish your work in silence or I will start to hand out detentions! There has been enough foolishness for today."

The room went immediately silent and Snape glared at them, chest heaving until they all began to work on their own potions.

It was only after the class had finished and all the labeled potions had been handed in that he actually thought about what he had done. He gaped, horrified and dropped his head to his desk. Albus was going to have a field day.

---

Before the end of second classes, news of Severus' deeds had spread like wildfire across the school. If it hadn't been for Draco Malfoy and his cronies raving about it to anyone who would listen, most of the school would have denied it ever happened.

Remus couldn't stop his curiosity after handfuls of his students wouldn't stop whispering to each other. He was sure it was all myth as well until he saw Severus holding his head at the lunch table.

"Sweet Merlin, it's true, isn't it?" Lupin couldn't hide the incredulity in his voice.

"Shut up, Lupin."

"You gave points to Gryffindor," Remus took hold of the man's closest wrist and pried the hand away from Snape's face. A glaring onyx eye stared balefully at him. "Then took points from Slytherin!"

"If you are finding it hard to close that gaping maw under your nose, perhaps I can convince it to swell shut with a few well placed jabs," he snarled.

"You regret it already, don't you?" Lupin grinned, beginning to put food onto his plate. Below them, all tables of students were staring up at the potions master with mixed looks of awe, shock or anger.

"Albus won't let me remedy it," Snape sighed heavily, finally looking up and snarling viciously at the students until they blanched and turned away. "Blast and damn."

"It's not so bad is it?" Remus tried to tamp down on his enthusiasm, putting all of his concentration on peeling his baked potato. Severus rolled his head to look at him and Lupin grinned. "So I guess it is."

They spent several minutes in silence as Remus ate and Snape glared before the werewolf noticed an old habit sneaking into Snape's new routine. "Aren't you eating, Severus?"

"I find I am not all that hungry," Severus mumbled, taking a long drink from his water glass.

"Perhaps you ought to try something," Remus frowned.

Severus growled as the werewolf looked him over carefully. "I'm not about to crumble into dust, Lupin," he hissed. As quick as any spry, young wizard, Snape snatched a single grape from the fruit bowl and ate it. "There, now if you'll excuse me."

He stood with a flourish and swept out of the hall.

Remus paused with his meal and stared thoughtfully at the doorway where the potions master disappeared. The noise of the students erupted as soon as Snape was gone. From inside his robe, he pulled out a small scrap of parchment. He scribbled quickly on it with a self-inking quill and returned it all back into the folds.

---

Severus had made the assumption that Lupin would hound him--pardon the pun--about his health until he wished he had died. The fact that the werewolf hadn't made a single appearance into his personal space made Snape curious, then angry that he was curious to begin with.

Chalking it up to his good fortune, Severus attempted to return his screwy life back to a sense of normalcy. For the first time in weeks he had caught up on correcting homework. With a relish he had forgotten, he pulled open the second drawer of his desk and retrieved his work journal. It had been months since he had been able to do any independent study.

The pages hadn't even been used enough to become dog-eared. It was a pity, really.

Feeling as though all his trouble of the past few weeks had gone, Severus scanned across the spidery notes within to refresh his memory. By the time he had gotten to the last scrawled page he already had his quill in hand and continued with the train of thought that had long been interrupted.

He'd spent the better part of twenty minutes writing nonstop when he paused to run the feathered end back and forth across his lower lip in thought. It was a habit he rarely noticed, and one of the oldest habits he had; dating back easily before he became a student at Hogwarts.

He snapped the journal shut and tucked it under his elbow. What this called for was research, and so he made his way to the library's restricted section.

Fingers flying across the bindings, Severus soon had a small stack floating along behind him when he made it to an alcove table to skim their contents.

He was reading a passage in a newly released article on a newly discovered use for rose petals. Apparently when blanched then steeped in scalded milk, they gave off a poisonous distillation that could make a man impotent. Snape snorted and turned the page with a new respect for the lovers' flower.

Severus had made it to the chapter he had been looking for--a section of text on advanced properties of nightshade's blue-black berries--when a thump and muffled curse interrupted his concentration.

The sound was too deep, and not muffled enough to be an errant student so Snape chose to ignore it with a scowl and set his quill tip to his parchment. He had just begun to write when the rude noisemaker from a moment before, dropped a stack of texts onto the desk behind him with a bang.

Furious, Severus was about to hex them into an ink pot but Madame Pince beat him to it with a yowl from her desk. On the opposite side, Snape heard more mumbling but each movement from then on was quiet and precise.

With a sigh of irritation, he turned back to his work and had to retrace the paragraph to pick up on his idea. It was without further interruption that he soon had the journal filled with writing, including reference pages, footnotes and small, precise drawings.

"Tempus," Snape yawned, rubbing his thumbs into the bags forming under his eyes. Three hours had passed. With a raised eyebrow, Severus thumbed through the pages he had written and nodded. Yes, three hours was about right.

He stood with a sigh and stretched his spine. Even before he had aged abruptly, his spine could not take a long sit-in like it could when he was still a student. Another habit--bad as it was--from his youth. That had not entirely been his fault, he thought with a scowl.

He learned to sit with his face inches from his parchment as he wrote so that he could read it. As a child, his father had not been much in the ways of paternal. The lights were extinguished promptly at seven o'clock to prevent the man from having a searing migraine. Severus learned at an early age that eye-strain was the least he could do to prevent a beating.

The books along the table were marked carefully with his signature charm. Should he return to the library for the next ten days, they would already be waiting here for him. He didn't dare put on a longer charm, it was only with effort and time that he learned not to be wary of the other teachers or students around him. He still had a modicum of suspicion that made his trail easily be cut should he get an inkling of problem. Then a simple spell would erase his mark and make it appear that he had not even touched the books for years.

Snape watched them idly as with each tap of the wand, the books clacked shut and wobbled off into the air to return themselves to their proper spot.

He moved around the corner of the alcove to see the next table rounded with books. It was then that he remembered the rude reader from earlier. With a few choice words on his tongue and wand still in hand, Severus intended to thoroughly chastise them--more like put the fear of God into them.

A familiar grey-streaked head could just be seen behind a stack of texts. With a snort, Severus flicked his wand at it and watched in detached amusement as the stack wobbled. Lupin let out a squeak of surprise as he tried to catch them as they tumbled across the table and rained around his head.

Madame Pince let out another angry hiss and Remus whispered an apology that the woman certainly could not hear as he began to repile the books. He had a slim book titled, 'The Age of Youth' in his hands when he noticed Severus standing beside him with a smirk.

"Severus," he yelped, wincing as the librarian sent a threatening warning toward him in the shape of a misty face baring its teeth. "She's gotten better at covering the library than when we were in school."

"Indeed," Snape replied. He smirked again and waved idly at the table. "What sort of defense teacher are you, Lupin? Being bested by inanimate books?"

"I was not bested," Remus snapped. He gave Snape an accusatory glare, "And if I didn't know better, I would say they were helped along."

"Perhaps," Severus answered cryptically. "And I see it was you who was so rudely slamming about earlier this evening."

"Sorry," Lupin grinned, "I never did learn to bring two or three books at once."

"Just half the library," Severus rolled his eyes. He looked past Lupin's face and to the open text on the table-top. Remus followed his gaze and quickly snapped the book shut, resting his forearms on the top as though trying to hide it. Snape gave him an arch look and raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, just a bit of boring research." Remus rambled, looking everywhere but at Snape's face. "I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

"I imagine not," Snape said blandly. Slowly, his eyebrow went back in place and as Remus stared at the wall behind Snape's left shoulder, the potions master delicately flicked his wand at the text--marking it-- and pocketed his wand without the other seeing. "Goodnight, Lupin."

Remus let out a soft sigh and smiled, "Goodnight, Severus."

On his way back to the dungeons for a well-needed sleep, Snape couldn't stop from feeling a little betrayed as much as he tried not to; and pretending that he didn't care what the stupid wolf was doing.

It was a little unfair that Remus dove headfirst into his life and played about with it, but he didn't know a damned thing that the man was up to. Infuriating, certainly; hurtful...surprisingly, yes.

---


	30. The Truth in Lies

The next morning at breakfast, Remus smiled brightly as he sat down and helped himself to a croissant and raspberry jam. "Good morning, Severus!" He chirruped as he took up his tea cup.

Snape wasn't looking at him and merely grunted over his own mug.

Surprised at not receiving a greeting in kind, Remus looked the potions master over carefully to see if he looked well. Aside from the same differences in Snape's appearance, he seemed well enough. With a shrug of dismissal, Lupin chalked it up to Severus having a long night. It wasn't like the man was never cranky before.

"I found the most interesting article in yesterday's evening post. It was about how the smell of--"

"How utterly uninteresting," Severus snapped, breaking a piece of toast in two.

Lupin sat back a bit, startled. "Are you feeling alright, Severu--"

"Fine. Perfectly fine, thank you for sticking your nose into my health," Snape growled. The half of toast still in the man's hand began to grind into a pile of crumbs as Severus clenched his fist.

"Right," Lupin mumbled, gazing dejectedly at his plate. "Sorry."

Severus snorted in derision and wiped the crumbs from his palm with a napkin. He stood without a goodbye and stalked out of the Great Hall. Lupin looked after him, a worry crease furrowing his brow.

"Is anything the matter, Remus?" Albus spoke quietly, regarding the DADA teacher with soft eyes.

"I... no, I suppose not." Lupin shrugged and shook his head. "Not with me anyway," he mumbled to himself.

---

It was not long into the day when students breathed a sigh of relief as normalcy reigned again. Professor Snape was in a horrific mood, snapping at every minor detail and deducting house points for every minor infraction he could find. All but Slytherin house were whimpering by the end of first classes. The deductions were so strenuous and too entirely normal that even Draco Malfoy had a hard time remembering if Snape really had taken points from him or if it had all been a strange daydream.

Still feeling raw, Severus dismissed the second class with a glower and extra foot of homework. He sat down with a grumble and shuffled together the turned in essays, wondering how his day was going to get any worse when it knocked on the door.

"Come!" He snapped, irritably shoving the parchments into a stained briefcase.

"Well then, Severus, what a temper. It's no wonder I saw scads of students running down the hall like scared cattle."

"Lucius, to what do I owe the dubious pleasure?" Severus took up the case and waved his wand at the line of small vials. They each disappeared with a small pop to his office, waiting to be tested properly.

"Concern," The Malfoy Lord sidestepped into the hallway, giving Snape room to pass. He fell in beside the potions master with hardly a stutter in his step. "I received a disturbing letter from Draco about your change in appearance."

Severus shot him a glare and fought the urge to hit him with his satchel. "Do keep a modicum of restraint and wait until we are away from prying ears."

Lucius gave him the briefest of smiles and nodded, "Of course."

It didn't take long once they entered Snape's private rooms before Lucius posed his question again. Severus dropped his case onto the desk and moved toward a bookshelf.

"The combinations of your failed elixir," he accused. He took down a tome and opened the book to the proper page. He shoved the text into Lucius' unresponsive hands and was met with a dull look. "Well read it, you fool. I have enough to do without spoon feeding you answers."

A golden eyebrow rose slowly toward Malfoy's hairline. "You've certainly gotten brazen since we met last."

"Forgive me," Severus oozed sarcasm as he dropped into the chair behind his desk, leaving Malfoy standing with a tome in his arms. "Perhaps I should bow and scrape at your feet? Would that please you?"

Lucius smirked, "Yes." He ignored the pointed look he got from the darker wizard and read across the paragraphs that Snape had noted. He snapped the book shut and walked the few feet to drop it in front of Severus' face onto the desktop. "Are you implying you are too weak and befuddled to work for our Lord?"

"Hardly," Severus spat, carefully rearranging the text and checking it for damage from its plummet. "It explains the appearances."

"Why did you not mention this before you took the potion? You were asked of the effects," Malfoy lowered himself gracefully into Severus' favorite armchair and leveled him with a look that spoke volumes on how he felt about Snape lying to him.

"I did not know this would be an effect," Severus sat back, resting the quill on the ungraded essay in front of him. "I checked the potion for effects on the mind and heart. I was hardly concerned about whether it would cause wrinkles and hair discoloration."

Malfoy looked appeased enough to drop the topic. His cool eyes narrowed, "Very well, now explain how you thought it fitting to take house points from my son."

"Perhaps I should start telling you how best to grease the wheels in the Ministry, hmm? Tell me, Lucius how best would you have handled it? Awarding points? Buy him a new broom, or perhaps outfitting the whole of his groupies in the latest fashions?" Severus was bubbling, trying to shut his mouth but finding himself unable to stop.

Lucius went still in rage, his voice low and quiet, "I beg your pardon, Severus?"

Taking reign of his outburst too late, Severus sighed heavily and ran a hand down his face. "Forgive me, Lucius, it has been a trying day. I was taking your sons best interests into consideration."

He held up a hand to stop Lucius from foaming at the mouth and continued quickly. "The boy was attempting to ruin another one of Potter's vile concoctions. Fine enough as it normally is, his mistake this time would have been dangerous and deadly. Had Granger," Snape actually surprised himself at the amount of venom he slipped into the name, "not acted quickly it would have exploded the far wall completely out of the room, killing at least the nearest children and severely damaging most of the rest. Forgive me then, for taking house points to teach the boy a lesson, instead of letting him get away with it and being the youngest wizard in history ever to be placed into Azkaban."

In the silence after his outburst, Severus watched as Lucius' eyes clouded with anger, understanding, and finally, grudging resolve. "I will speak to the boy."

"Please do," Severus grumbled, returning to his paperwork. "I do not care if he wants to explode Potter's cauldron, but I will not have him ruin my classroom."

Lucius let out a slow chuckle and nodded. "Of course." The Malfoy lord stood to excuse himself.

"You are welcome to stay and have a drink if you'd like," Severus said mildly, continuing to mark up the essay with glaring red ink.

Malfoy paused in mild surprise, "You always ask, Severus, but this time you almost sounded as though you meant it," he smiled.

Snape paused in the paragraph and glanced up, "I did." At Lucius' dubious look he smirked and continued in the same soft, cautious voice. "We were friends once, you and I, before the wars."

"Perhaps we were," Lucius haltingly admitted, put off at the sudden calm and open face of the normally stoic man in front of him.

"Another time then," Severus replied off-handedly, as though the talk of their friendship hadn't been spoken aloud. He returned to the essay and the soft face hardened again.

"Another time," Lucius affirmed, making a hasty way to the door. He paused as he pulled it open and looked curiously over at Severus before leaving.

---

A low, pulsing headache plagued Severus for much of the afternoon. As the continuous pain lasted nonstop, the potions master didn't bother going to lunch and instead lay down in the cool dark of his rooms with an anti-sphyzien potion.

When lunch had finished, Snape growled as he entered his sitting room. The light of the fire was enough to sting his eyes and make the throbs increase. He went to class with a serious grudge against all things shrill and shiny.

"Be quiet," he barked upon entering. It was needless since all students fell to complete silence as soon as the door latch clicked open. Snape tapped the blackboard with his wand and watched it fill with his spidery writing.

"For those of you that deigned it necessary to read as instructed, this should be an easy assignment." Severus saw several students uneasily eyeing the pages of their texts. "For those of you that did not, expect to melt your cauldron's and have a make-up assignment due very soon."

A low murmur of discontent rippled through the room and Snape scowled. "Enough. Get started."

He rubbed his fingertips into his temples as the students worked, trying to ease the headache. It worked minimally. After the respective ten minutes, he began his rounds to check cauldrons. It seemed that most of the class was on the verge of a meltdown.

With a sneer he shifted direction and checked the other half of the room. Very few there looked any better. It would have been prudent to stop them all and clear away the ruined messes, lecture for half of the class and make them start again. Snape was not in the mood to try. It was like trying to pound a penny into cement.

He set up a soundproof barrier on the door instead and waited for the inevitable.

Before the class had finished, ten cauldrons had exploded, throwing snot colored goo into the air. Several students had been sent to the infirmary with minor burns and one girl had fainted after a sizeable bubble of gloop had popped on her new sweater.

When the time had finished, Snape's voice was hoarse from yelling, the students all had an extra five feet of homework and several sets of detentions had been handed out. Those students that weren't already in the infirmary, literally ran scared out of the room when class was let out.

Severus stood fuming, leaning against his desk on his palms. The stench of burnt cauldrons wafted into the hallway. Anyone that passed recognized the smell and quickly changed course so that they wouldn't pass Snape's classroom and risk getting caught in his wrath.

Unfortunately, Remus Lupin had made a specific trip to the dungeons to see the man. He found him bent uncomfortably in a stoop over his desk, bowed so low his greasy hair touched the desktop.

"Severus?"

The potions master held up a hand toward him then briefly touched his temple. "If you must speak, do so promptly and very quietly."

The DADA professor shut the door behind him and sat down on a desk directly in front of Snape. He waited for the potions master to look up at him, but as time dragged on he realized he'd best just get to the point.

Lupin opened his mouth to speak and remembered to quiet his voice, "Are you feeling well, Severus?" He noticed even with his volume to a low grumble that Snape winced.

"Did you come down here to ask me that?" Severus sneered, fingers spasming on the desktop as he stopped himself from rubbing at his temples.

"No, but you look horrific." Remus smirked as Snape glared at him through his hair. "Actually, I was hoping you could explain your rather rude actions this morning."

Snape snorted and instantly grabbed hold of his head and sat down heavily into his chair. His skull pounded so badly the edges of his vision blurred. "Lupin," he huffed, "I am in no mood to cater to your feminin snit."

"Very well," Remus stood and circled the desk, helping Severus up against his will. "I will pester you about it later. For now, I'm helping you to your room."

The darker wizard growled but allowed himself to be helped up. At the door, however, he gathered his bearings and walked without support through the hall to his room. Remus followed closely so that Snape couldn't shut the door on him.

As the door to his quarters shut, Severus leaned against the wall and used its support by dragging himself across it. When he got to the hearth, he ran his hand against the stones until he stood before his chair. No sooner had his hand touched the arm did he fall gracelessly into it with a grunt.

Lupin squated in front of him, not bothering to hide his worry. He prodded at the lymphoid glands under Snape's jaw and attempted to feel for a temperature but found a wand-tip poking at his chest.

"Cease your prodding this instant," Severus growled. "If I wanted to be fussed over I would have gone to Poppy."

"So you willingly admit you aren't feeling well," Remus grinned.

"I never denied it," the other snapped, reluctantly pocketing his wand. "Why is it that you appear whenever I feel ill?"

"Instinct," Lupin smiled gently and conjured a small stool so that he could continue to sit in front of Severus and keep an eye on him. "So you have a hell of a headache, anything else?"

Snape glared at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "No, but it is enough." As though to prove his point, Severus lowered the light in the room and rubbed his temples.

"Have you taken anything?"

"An anti-sphyzien with feverfew extract."

Remus' eyes widened marginally, "That's rather potent." Snape grunted in what Remus believed as the affirmative. "Alright, I'll go poke about Poppy, I promise to be discreet." The lycan stood and stared down at Severus. Snape glanced up and Remus grinned, "You'll still have to answer my oringinal question later. Perhaps you ought to buy some chocolate."

"Excuse me?" Severus grumbled, irritated.

"They say that's the best way to stop a feminine snit," Remus smirked as Snape rolled his eyes. "And I do love chocolate."

"You are a breed all your own, you realize?" Severus mumbled, slouching in his seat.

"I've always known," Remus called softly from the doorway, "but it's nice to see someone else has noticed." He grinned cheekily and ducked out the door quickly as Severus threw an inkpot at his head.

---

Madame Pomfrey was busy when Remus popped in. There were two students that must have come from Severus' class. They were seated together covered in a sticky mess, both mumbling about the 'greasy git'. Remus tried his best to give them a displeased glance that was perfected by Minerva, but wasn't quite able to pull it off. At least the students stopped grousing about Snape until he moved on at any rate.

Sitting in a hard waiting chair, Remus played with his frayed robe cuffs and tried to remember if anything he had read last evening correlated to what Severus was showing for pain.

He had nearly been caught by Snape. It wasn't as though he were trying to hide his research, but he was sure that Severus would have skinned him had he known what he was up to. From the initial research for Snape's Egyptian travel, Remus had learned a bit about the elixir that Severus had taken.

In the spirit of continuing to help his new found friendship with Severus, and worry for the man regardless, he needed to appease himself that Snape's new condition wasn't something that could be fixed. Perhaps he may have found a way to help Snape cope with his new body.

There was an amazingly large amount of texts on age and youth. Sadly, most of them weren't very helpful once Lupin began to scan through them. There were a couple, however, that made him take pause. Unfortunately, one of the texts that he wanted to get a hold of for cross referencing was unavailable. There was only one copy in the whole of Hogwart's and it did not belong to the school but one of its professors. One, Severus Snape, to be exact.

"Professor Lupin, how can I help you?"

Remus blinked from his mental recap and smiled as Madame Pomfrey came to a gradual stop in front of him, wiping her hands on an apron. "I have a question, Poppy. Is there anything someone could do to help with a headache if they've already taken a headache potion with feverfew extract?"

"Goodness," Pomfrey frowned and set her hands on her hips. "It must be a doozy of a headache. Who is this person?"

"It's a hypothetical question," Remus smiled wider as the woman let out a disbelieving 'harrumph'.

"Well then, I would suggest a carefully brewed mistletoe herb tonic. A few drops in some tea since your mystery person has already taken something else."

"I see..." Lupin repeated the information over and over in his mind to attempt to memorize it. "Thank you Poppy, that is quite helpful."

"Indeed." The woman watched him walk to the door with a tense purse of her lips. "Professor Lupin," she called, stalking quickly up behind as the man paused. "Seven drops should do for Severus. It should also help with his irritability and any lack of energy."

"Seven drops," Remus promised, mentally wincing as he knew Severus was going to flay him. He fled the infirmary, cursing softly to himself. Hopefully Poppy wouldn't press Severus about anything, then maybe Snape didn't have to know he had slipped up at all.

---

When he returned to Snape's quarters, Manannan Mac Lir was turned about as though he were staring through the door at the man inside.

"Is Severus still in?"

The man in the portrait turned sharply and grinned guiltily. "Aye, he still sits in the dark." The oil-streaked wizard carefully unlatched the door and let Remus in.

The room was nearly pitch black. In the few minutes he had been gone, Severus had gotten a glass of whisky and lowered the fire to a dull glow of coals. He could barely make out the man's outline in his chair. If he hadn't had heightened vision from his 'disease', he was sure he probably wouldn't have seen him at all.

"Severus," he whispered. He didn't want to wake the potions master if the man slept, but even if he was still awake he didn't want to aggravate his headache.

"Hurry up and shut the door," Snape grumbled.

Remus shuffled in and pushed the door closed carefully. The stool he had conjured remained where he left it. He sat down with a grunt and squinted up at Severus through the darkness. "Poppy recommends mistletoe herb tonic."

"Hn," Severus nodded lightly. He stood and crossed the room slowly, as though he were arthritic instead of cursed with a migraine. He rummaged through the lower shelves for the better part of five minutes before he emerged with a tiny glass jar, corked and nearly empty.

He tossed the small vial at Lupin as he returned to his seat. "Do something with it."

Remus rolled his eyes but happily went about finding a set of cups to get Snape something to drink. "Should you be drinking?" He squinted over at Snape as the man took a long, languid sip of his alcohol.

Snape sneered, "It thins the blood."

"Right," Lupin mumbled. He tapped a teacup with his wand and watched as the water began to steam. He steeped a pinch of tea and carefully dripped seven drops of the extract into the cup. He physically took the glass of whisky from Snape's hand and shoved the teacup into it. "Drink this."

With a sniff, Severus took a sip and made a face. "Remind me never to eat anything you cook."

"It has nothing to do with the tea," Remus pouted. "How often do you usually dink mistletoe extract?"

"Excuses, Lupin," Severus smirked. He took another long drink and settled back into his chair with a deep sigh. "I'd forgotten about it."

"About what?" Remus asked as he made a cup of tea for himself, without any mistletoe.

"Mistletoe tonic," Snape answered. "It's highly addicting. Not the juice itself, but its effects."

"Is that why your jar was almost empty," The wolf asked idly as he returned to his stool.

"Yes," Severus nodded, taking another draught from his cup. Remus was surprised he had answered to honestly. "That is also why the jar is so small."

Over the next few minutes, Remus watched bemused as Severus drank his tea. With each sip and mouthful, the potions master relaxed and sank even deeper into the cushions of his chair.

"Feeling better, Severus?"

The darker wizard snorted and set his empty teacup on the floor. Instead of a direct answer, Snape grew the flames in the hearth and brought the sconce lights up. After a moment of squinting to adjust, the man sat contented in his chair.

"Good," Remus smiled happily and sipped his tea. It was a good feeling that he was able to help his friend. Beyond that, it was amazing to see Severus Snape--of all people--looking so relaxed.

"You're highly irritating sometimes," Severus blurted, gazing at Remus with half-lidded eyes. He smirked at the wounded look on Remus face. "And sometimes you are not."

"Thank you... I guess," Lupin frowned. A slow, evil grin split the wolf's face, "You're infuriating all the time."

"I know," Snape smirked. "It's taken years to perfect."

"I like you better like this," Remus admitted, reluctantly handing Severus' glass of whisky back as the man motioned for it.

"Hmm?" Severus' eyebrows furrowed over the edge of his glass.

"Comfortable," Remus explained, waving his hand idly at Snape's relaxed form.

"You'd best not start lacing my food or drink," Severus grumbled.

Lupin laughed and shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of it." Snape raised one eyebrow slowly and Remus held up a hand, "Alright, so I've dreamt of it. It doesn't mean I actually would."

"Right," Severus snorted in amusement then hissed. The glass in his hand fell from his nerveless fingers and shattered on the stones. He bent double, clutching at his forearm and swearing softly in a language Remus didn't know.

"Severus?"

The man stood, still clutching his arm, and stalked into his bedroom. He came out wearing a familiar set of black robes with an odd lump beneath them. Severus gave Remus a knowing look, "Lock the door behind you." Without another word, the potions master quickly left his rooms and disappeared down the hall.

Feeling slightly panicked and willing himself to calm down, Remus cleaned the glass mess from the floor. He thoughtfully removed a set of potions on Snape's desk: one for healing, one for swelling, and one for bone growth. Just in case.

He had just about pulled the door shut when he stopped and went back into Snape's chambers. This would be one slim chance he had to pilfer Severus' text. Granted, Snape would likely lop off one of his hands for taking it without permission, but he needed the book and wasn't about to wait for a week as Flourish and Botts ordered another.

The book was where Remus remembered. He reverently took the book down and cradled it carefully to his chest. It wouldn't do to damage the book either. He pulled the door shut tightly and turned his head so that he saw Mac Lir from his peripheral vision.

"Tell me when he gets in," he said sadly.

"Of course," Manannan nodded. "And if he doesn't?"

Remus startled and stared hard at the painting. "What do you mean, if he doesn't?"

The aged wizard gave Lupin a level look, there were tight lines around his painted mouth. "Ye know as I do that there is something wrong with yer potions master. Even if ye do not know, ye suspect."

"I do," Remus nodded, subconsciously hugging the text closer to his body.

"Then we will see how he fares when the monster is through with him."


	31. Of Chocolates

The air was uncharacteristically warm for the time of year. Even the breeze was humid, leaving that uncomfortable and sticky film on the skin. The heavy black robes snapped around Snape's ankles, and the material was doing very little to cool him. If he was lucky, it would rain when he was inside and cut the heat.

To make thing more strange, the air about the manor was sweet. Magnolia trees with dead blossoms blew about in the current, spreading light purple pedals through the air to dance around his feet. It was a pretty sight, and ironic to be happening here of all places.

The door stood open and as soon as Severus entered, he realized that it was not going to be an ordinary night by any means. The warmth of the night, the smell of the breeze, it should have been key note to exactly how strange the rest of the night would be.

The halls were busy with people. Handfuls of black-clad figures moved in unison, ushering about young men and women without masks. The mood was light and--if it were anywhere else--happy.

"Good evening Severus," Lucius sidled silently beside, blending in and out of the shadows without effort.

"What the devil is going on?" Severus mumbled, eyeing more fresh meat as it passed by them in a gaggle.

"Recruitment," Lucius smiled behind his mask, Snape watched it shift as he did but the effect did not reach the man's eyes.

Severus nodded, eyeing another batch move past with distaste. At least most of the newbies looked vaguely unsettled. It was the ones that strutted through the manor with the audacity to look their superiors in the eye that was wearing thin.

One of them had the gall to walk up to Lucius. "It's an honor to meet you, sir. I always knew you were on Voldemort's side." The young man gave Lucius a lusty grin.

"How dare you speak his name!" Lucius and Severus hissed as one. The young man's smile fell and he stepped back.

"And how dare you speak so plainly to your betters?" Lucius sneered, taking one swift step forward for every hesitant step back the other took. "It would do for you to watch your tongue before you lose it."

"You wouldn't dare," the boy blubbered, sticking out his chin. "Vol--the Dark Lord chose me especially!"

"And he will not tolerate your insolence," Lucius snarled, grabbing the startled young man by the jaw and squeezing with his fingers pressed into the tendon that ran at its juncture. Unwillingly, his mouth opened and Lucius grasped hold of the boys tongue with his fingers, tugging it harshly as the boy gurgled.

"Lucius, what are you doing?" Riddle's cool voice echoed easily down the hall. All manner of movement ceased and dozens of heads turned to watch.

The Malfoy lord bowed his head respectfully but did not let the young man go. "My Lord, this worm dared approach his betters," Lucius gazed up through his hair and dropped his voice an octave, "and dared speak your name."

The heat that warmed the air so thoroughly only moments before was sucked from the room as every Death Eater drew in sharp breath. "Is thisss true?" Voldemort's head rolled slowly from one shoulder onto the other. His syllabant hissing increasing with his ire. He turned his crimson gaze to Snape. "Ssseverusss?"

Snape dropped his chin to his chest, "It is my Lord. I heard the boy myself."

Cold eyes turned slowly back to the trapped young man. The boy's knees buckled breifly though he regained them as his tongue jerked sharply as he fell. Riddle glided down the hall until he stood at Lucius' shoulder. "And what have you deemed as punishment?" He purred into the blonde wizard's ear.

"I promised to rid him of the traitorous appendage," Lucius answered calmly as Voldemort ran a hand through the ends of his hair.

"If my right hand does offend me, I shall cut it off," Riddle hissed out a laugh and nodded, clearly pleased with Lucius' answer. "Continue," he waved a hand idly at them and moved on down the hall.

The young man panicked, struggling and screaming. Two masked Death Eaters--looking like the elder Crabbe and Goyle--took hold of either of his arms and held him still. Lucius sneered, driving his hand into the man's throat and gripped him by the base of his tongue. He screamed as the young man did and ripped the muscle out by the root.

Blood spattered onto the stones as Crabbe and Goyle let him free. The young man fell to his hands and knees, gurgling and screaming.

"Ssseverusss," Riddle spoke loudly from his entry, "see to the young man." And he disappeared back into his throne room.

Snape withdrew a healing potion from the depths of his pockets and drew the man's head back by gripping a handful of his hair. The man flinched, bubbling as blood poured down the back of his throat.

"Hold still damn you," Severus grunted, trying to still him and pour the potions into his mouth.

Goyle snorted and drove a fist into the man's stomach. He ceased moving, all air driven from his lungs and spattering blood across Severus' face and neck. Snape glared up at Goyle and hissed at him before dumping the contents of the vial down the prone boy's throat.

The blood flow ceased immediately and Severus helped the boy up by hauling on his lapels. After the color began to return to his face, Snape let him go and snapped the wrinkles out of his robe, grimacing as he stuck a palm in a large soak of blood. "Fantastic," he muttered.

"Severus," Lucius beckoned from a ways down the hall. Severus obediently went after, stepping widely over a puddle of vomit. Lucius was smirking when he met him. "They always do that, don't they?"

"I couldn't hold down anything for a week after," Severus admitted with a sigh.

Lucius' eyes widened behind his mask, "You never told me that."

Snape shrugged, "No matter. What do you want?"

The Malfoy lord's demeanor changed dramatically. Gone was the aloof air and superiority. A flash of panic touched Lucius' eye and Severus had to restrain himself from reaching out to haul the man away from everyone and drag the details out. It took something grave to shake Lucius.

"I seek your support," Lucius spoke lowly. "Our Lord seeks new loyalties from old blood."

"What else does he want from you, Lucius? You do everything for him now but floss his teeth," Severus furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not me," Lucius breathed, pausing to nod at a passerby.

"Draco," Severus curled his fingers lightly about his wand.

Before Lucius could answer positive or negative, Voldemort called them in. The room was especially decorated for the night's festivities. Dark crests hung from velvet curtains drapped about the walls. The dark mark was emblazoned in silver tones on them all.

"My perfect viper," Voldemort held out a hand to Lucius. The blonde wizard strode forward and prostrated himself, taking Riddle's hand and pressing a dry kiss to the back of it. Crimson eyes danced with mirth and turned to Severus. "And my clever potions master. Isn't it a glorious night?"

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius bowed deeply, backing away until he was level again with Severus.

"So much fresh talent waiting to be exploited," Riddle smiled viciously. "It is the most grandious turn-out I have seen. So many of the new generation believe in our cause." The tyrannt rose and began to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. "I believe a new viper will soon be coming of age."

Lucius stiffened beside him and Severus felt his own stomach clench. "Absolutely not," he blurted. Lucius turned his head quickly and gaped at him before facing front as Riddle turned viciously on his heels.

"What did you say, Severus?" Spittle flew from Voldemort's lips.

Even as Snape gazed into the fuming red eyes, he only felt a wave of calm. "You cannot have Draco, he is not ready."

"Severus be quiet," Lucius snapped out of the side of his mouth.

"Crucio!" Voldemort hissed, scowling deeply. He watched as both Severus and Lucius writhed on the stones before he let them free.

"He is still foolish and young, he would be worse to handle than the idiotic boy in the hallway without a tongue." Severus croaked from the stones. He had to make his point, Voldemort could not have Draco. Even if it meant he was killed in the process--though in hindsight, it would not help the young Malfoy lord if he did.

"Silence! I cannot believe you are speaking to me out of turn," Voldemort stalked toward him, hand clenched tightly around his yew wand. "This is not your decision in any matter, Lucius is the boy's father!"

"And I am his godfather," Severus replied stiffly, watching as Riddle brought his wand up to point between his eyes.

"The boy is lucky he is so loved," Voldemort spat. "Crucio!"

Severus fell backward to the earth, cracking his chin on the stones and nipping the tip of his tongue. Above him through watering vision, Severus could see Lucius speaking to Voldemort and wished he could tell the man to shut up. The curse was lifted a merciful second later.

"You are lucky you are also loved," Riddle spoke down to him with a cold tone. The tyrannt cast Lucius a long look and returned to his throne. Severus tried to think of what the blonde had said to him and could not imagine what had been spoken. "Speak freely, Severus, but watch your tone. Why should your status as godfather negate the boy's own flesh?"

Severus rolled onto his knees and wheezed as he spoke. "As godfather I am given the duty to watch over the boy and see that his needs are met. Those needs that may be neglected by the father."

"Go on," Voldemort nodded at him.

"Though Lucius would be proud to see him serve you faithfully, he is not ready. I seek to prevent him from coming to harm due to his...uncouth and unrefined mannerisms that would undoubtedly insult my Lord."

"He is calling your parenting lacking, Lucius. You are free to protect your honor as you see fit," Riddle smiled coldly as Severus hesitated to stand.

It was a tense moment of silence before Lucius helped him to his feet. "The blow to my honor is not unfounded," Malfoy said slowly. "I have lacked in discipline as father's are wont because I was blinded by my love for the boy."

"Then by your judgement, Severus has better claim to Draco's abilities?"

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius nodded tensely.

There was a long stretch of silence that was deafening. Finally, Riddle drew in a sharp breath and turned his eyes to Severus. "Very well. You feel the boy is not ready?"

"No, my Lord," Severus prostrated.

"Then I will give you both a year's time to make him ready," Voldemort frowned deeply. "You will train him, and when he is prepared you will bring him to me."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius bowed deeply. Severus nodded and bit his tongue to keep from digging himself into a larger hole.

"Then you have your task. Do not fail me." Riddle bit out. He waved them at the door and both wizards took little time to back away.

When they were safely away from Voldemort's throne room, walking a short path along the broken stones in the weed filled garden. As soon as they rounded the bend and could not be seen by any windows, Lucius turned on his heel and drug Severus behind a dry fountain.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Lucius spat, shaking Snape hard enough to rattle his teeth.

"Save your son," Severus growled, forceably removing the fists from his robe. He looked, paranoid, over his shoulder and shrouded them in a soundproof bubble. "You do not want him here, Lucius. He should not serve as we do."

"How do you know what I want?"

"I could see the fear in your eyes, Lucius. Though you serve so gratefully at our Lord's side, you know how badly it will break Draco. He is weak." Severus whispered harshly, even in their private globe.

Resignation dropped Lucius' shoulders and his slate grey eyes bore into Snape's onyx. "You could have been killed for your insolence. And yet I envy you."

"Don't," Severus snorted.

"But I do," Lucius gave him a sick smile. "I could not have stood up for my own son as you just did. Had you not been there, Draco would be set for the mark in a few weeks time. Your love for him is more than my own."

"It is not," Severus smiled secretly and he pulled his own mask off for a moment. "You knew what you were doing, Lucius, don't think I am ignorant to that fact. The boy is a handful and his mouth is overly large but he is clever. You know I care for him, or else you would not have told me about our Lord's desire for him before we went in."

Lucius shook his head, taking Snape's mask from his hands and returning it to his friend's face. "I don't know what's become of your indifferent nature, it is surely gone, but what you've said is true. Though I didn't know that you cared for Draco quite that deeply."

"He and his father," Severus supplied, smiling briefly as Lucius stepped back in surprise. "I cannot help it, Lucius. I do not have many friends and though we are not as close as we once were, I can't idly watch you self destruct."

"And that is why you help your wolf so quickly," Lucius smirked as it was Snape's turn at surprise. "I may not stand and watch you, but I know just the same. Enough of this soppiness, we will be missed."

Severus nodded, still surprised at how easy Lucius had pegged him and how nonchalantly he was being. "I am surprised..."

"Oh?"

"In the heat of the moment, he did not notice how I've aged." Severus touched a line of silver in his hair.

Lucius chuffed and cast a weary eye over the darkened building. "Perhaps he simply doesn't care..."

That thought had never occurred to Severus before. Why should Voldemort care that he was getting old? So long as he could serve his function, he could lose a leg and an eye before Voldemort might speak of it.

"Come now, it's time to return." Lucius squared his shoulders and removed their silent bubble. They walked in silence back to the manor.

It appeared they were just in time to return. The crowds of new recruits were entering Voldemort's throne room, followed by the black robed figures of Death Eaters. They melded in with the group and shuffled in silently. Time to watch the horror of realization on the fresh faces once the filthy mark scarred their skin.

---

Remus was surveying his notes at the same time Severus saw the first new meat take his mark. He had asked a house elf to gather a few books from the library for him. Now a familiar stacking and tower of books stood about his head. Severus' potion book lay open, waiting to be properly used while Remus regathered his thoughts.

Time passed by him quickly as he worked. The book from Severus' stores was exactly what he had been missing and now he wrote with the speed and proficiency he had not had since his own time spent as a student.

His eyes and skull were throbbing some time later and he was shocked to realize the candles he was burning for light were nothing left but small wax stubs. He had probably been squinting into the growing dark for some time.

Satisfied with his work and very tired now that he had stopped, Remus rubbed his eyes and checked the time. It was twenty past midnight.

He just began to think of Severus when a soft Irish voice cleared its throat from a painting above his mantle. An open field with swaying timothy grass now housed the heavily armored body of Manannan Mac Lir.

"Is everything alright?" Remus stood from his chair, heart speeding up a pace.

"Fine, lad. The Master has just returned, looking shaken but no worse for wear." Mac Lir smiled gently as Remus let out a sigh of relief.

"Shaken you said?"

"Aye, it looks like fatigue. There was blood, but it was not his own."

Remus frowned in thought. "I suppose that's good. Should I... should I check on him do you think?"

The wizard laughed, it was hearty and deep and soothed across Remus' sleepy mind and made him smile. "No need now unless you want trouble. He was already sleeping when I left him."

"Good," Remus mused. He would have to pop in before breakfast, but he was already greatly relieved. "Thank you for telling me."

"For a wolf who has no alpha and no true pack, ye've got an attachment and loyalty for that one. I hope he knows how well he is cared for." Manannan nodded politely and strolled nonchalantly through the the painting and out of Lupin's room.

Remus stood, not quite agape and a little embarrassed. He did care for Severus as much as he dared. He was the only thing left of a generation, and though the memories they shared were painful at best, it was better than nothing.

He turned his gaze back to his over-cluttered desk and felt a surge of second wind take him. He refreshed the candles and stoked the fire place, then shed his robe and unbuttoned most of his shirt. His quill nib was checked and, satisfied it would hold out yet, he redipped it in the ink and began afresh. Besides, he thought to himself, I may well finish my ideas before I forget them in sleep.

---

When Lupin woke, he was laying atop a stack of paperwork with several books scattered across the floor. Sitting up with a groan, back throbbing painfully from his sleeping position, he quelled a tired laugh as the topmost page stuck to his face.

He peeled it away carefully, thankful that the ink didn't smear too badly and could still be read. After a quick check of his mantle clock, Remus let out a squeak and quickly put himself to rights. He splashed water on his face, changed his clothing quickly and hurried downstairs for breakfast.

It wouldn't have been so bad to be late for breakfast and take the time to properly clean up, but he didn't want to risk the chance of missing Severus. That was, if the man deigned it necessary to grace the staff and student body with his presence.

The stairways were a bit too much for his still sleep fogged brain to maneuver gracefully, and Remus wrenched his ankle quite painfully as he decided to overstep several stairs at once. Biting his lip to keep from swearing he hobbled a few steps to an alcove and rested it. It wasn't swelling immediately, so he mustn't have hurt it too badly. After taking another moment for a breather, he continued to the Great Hall.

Severus was just sitting when Remus puffed up to the table and sat down gratefully, his ankle throbbed dully.

Snape looked weary over his cup of coffee, but still managed to be uncannily perceptive. "Manage to catch yourself in a bear trap last night, Lupin?"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked as he poured himself a generous cup of caffeine.

"You're limping."

"Oh," Remus colored a little. "Had an argument with the stairs is all."

"Indeed," Severus scoffed as he slathered a piece of toast in jam.

"You look fine this morning," Lupin told him lowly.

Severus bit his toast and raised an eyebrow. "Should I be bedraggled and bruised, would that suit you better?"

"Of course not," Remus blurted, highly affronted that Severus would think such a thing. He saw the slight smirk on Snape's face and had to fight rolling his eyes. First conversation of the morning and he had already been had by Severus. "Never mind," he huffed, returning to his breakfast as Severus snorted in amusement.

He was halfway through his scrambled eggs and sausage when he felt Severus staring. After a few more bites, Remus couldn't take it any longer and turned his head. "What are you staring at?"

"There's a bit of scrawl on your cheek," Severus waved a fork idly at his face.

"Oh," Remus breathed, scrubbing at his face with his robe sleeve. Severus was smirking again, watching him as he ate as though he were an entertaining act for his feast. "Is it gone?"

"Would you believe me if I say no?" Severus grinned when Remus pouted and turned back to his food.

Remus was trying his best to ignore Snape for the rest of breakfast. He had finished eating and was intent on savoring the rest of his coffee before going to his classroom, but he nearly jumped out of his skin as Severus' bony hand clutched his forearm as it rested on the table. He looked over at Snape in question and narrowed his eyes. The potions master was very pale, tinged with grey.

"Severus?" He asked softly, trying not to draw attention.

"I'm going to leave out the side door in a moment," Severus told him in a tight voice, "wait a few moments and follow me to the hall."

The man didn't wait for Remus to reply and quickly stood, stalking from the head table and banging out the side door as he did every morning. Barely anyone bothered to look.

Slightly panicked, Remus counted very slowly in his head to ten and stood, feeling as though every set of eyes was on his back. He shut the door behind him quietly and turned in the dim hall. "Severus?"

A hand shot out of a shadowy corner and gripped his shoulder. Remus spun in time to catch Severus as he began to fall forward. "Sweet Merlin, Severus are you alright?"

"Poppy," Snape growled out, "discreetly."

Nodding quickly, Remus took the brunt of Severus' weight--ignoring the scream of his ankle--and hurried them both through the back corridors, thanking any deity that was responsible for the students all feasting.

The door to the infirmary was pushed open easily. Madame Pomfrey was sitting at her desk, scribbling with a quill and munching on her breakfast.

"What on earth--" The woman cried, standing and dropping her doughnut onto its saucer.

"Help me," Remus warbled out, ankle ready to give way as Snape slumped harder against him.

Between Pomfrey and Lupin, Severus was drug to a nearby bed and dropped unceremoniously onto the sheets.

"What happened?" Poppy asked quickly, pulling open Severus' robes and brandishing her wand. Runes began to swirl about the air above the bed and Remus sat down heavily on a neighboring bed to nurse his ankle.

"I don't know. He was fine, then grasped hold of me, waxen, and told me to follow him out of the Hall. When I did he all but collapsed and told me to bring him here." Remus winced as he rotated his foot delicately.

"Albus should be informed immediately," Poppy claimed swiftly, casting a sharp eye at Lupin. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Remus lied. "I'll floo Albus."

"It won't do any good, he's eating in the Great Hall," Madame Pomfrey told him. She caught his curious gaze and gave him a fleeting smile, "He believes it's good for the students, to set an example of proper eating habits."

Severus hissed softly on the bed, rolling his head on his shoulders and trying to sit up.

"Stay still," Poppy said sternly. She turned back to Remus, "Go on. If you don't see Albus, floo him a message."

"Right," Remus nodded quickly. He was careful to walk out of the infirmary without a limp and turned back to look at Snape. He was writhing lightly on the bed, as though caught with a cramp. Lupin bit his lip and hobbled toward his rooms as quickly as possible.

When he stumbled in his ankle was burning. He fell to his knees beside his fireplace and sent a badly folded, urgent message for Dumbledore through the network. No doubt that Fawkes would take it immediately to the Headmaster before it even touched the mahogany of his desk.

He settled on his couch, conjuring a bag of ice for his ankle and wondering if he had a minor healing potion in his bathroom when a house elf popped into the room directly beside him.

"Good Lord," he blurted, startled. The house elf bowed deeply as though in apology and thrust a package onto his lap. "What is this?"

"I is sent to retrieve it for you," the floppy eared creature told him with a smile.

"I didn't ask for anything," Remus shook his head. "Who is it from?"

"Not s'posed to say," The elf's eyes widened, as though Remus were breaking a cardinal sin. "Is a surprise for Master Lupin, he says. Says you'll know he says."

"Fine," Remus shook his head. His morning had been odd enough already without arguing with the elf. "Thank you."

"Is my pleasure," the elf bowed again until its ears dipped to the floor before leaving in a loud crack.

The box was shallow and no longer than six inches square. It wasn't decorated prettily, but it did have a layer of brown paper and a twine string holding it together. After casting a few select charms to see if it was cursed or otherwise tampered with, Remus opened it with careful fingers.

The paper fell away neatly and a small folded note lay on the top of the box. He opened it and started again at the fine spidery writing. It was in Snape's hand and read simply: Stop your whining. There was an elegantly scripted 'S' beneath. Remus slid the top off of the box, already knowing what was inside. It was a box of fine, hand-dipped chocolates.

A wave of remorse crashed over Remus and he knew he would be entirely useless teaching for the day. He put the lid back on the box with shaking hands and set it tenderly on the side table by the couch end. Setting his jaw, he hobbled to his desk--hardly noticing the flair of pain--and shuffled through his note pages; he had work to do.

---


	32. A Promise

Albus burst into the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was leaning over Severus' still form and his heart leapt painfully into his throat.

"Poppy--" He called hoarsely as he came to a stuttering halt beside the bed.

"It's alright, Albus," She soothed without looking up. "I've sedated him, he's resting comfortably."

The Headmaster touched his chest then his forehead as though in supplication to the Gods that helped his potions master. He stood over Severus' bed beside Madame Pomfrey and lay the back of his hand over Snape's cheeks and forehead to feel for fever. "What has happened to him?"

"It has been difficult to say, Headmaster, except that it is due especially to irregular heartbeat." The medi-witch made the Runes glow again and nodded in agreement with her own statement. "His blood is not carrying enough oxygen. It would be best to keep him sedated until his ailment is corrected."

"I see," Albus frowned softly and conjured a chair. "I think I'll just sit with him a time, if that is alright with you."

Poppy gave him a thin lipped smile, "Of course, Albus."

The day drug on slowly. The Headmaster remained for much of the morning but left by the afternoon to tend to his duties with a promise from Madame Pomfrey to call him immediately should Severus' health change.

As classes ended for the day, Dumbledore returned to his seat, still sitting helpfully by Snape's bedside, and watched the other man sleep soundly.

Madame Pomfrey was tending to a skittish first year that managed to get a piece of paper shrapnel in their eye after a rather feisty game of Exploding Snap. Once she had finished, she sent the small boy away and greeted Albus quietly.

"Nothing has changed?"

"I'm afraid not, Albus," Poppy sighed heavily. "I've tried multiple treatments. All of them work briefly, the color returns to his face and his breathing grows deep and steady, but then..." She raised her hands in defeat and shrugged. "This should be a treatable ailment. If he doesn't get better during the night, I would recommend St. Mungo's.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Remus startled them with his grave, quiet voice.

"I was not aware you were a medi-wizard, Professor Lupin," Poppy said stiffly.

Remus ignored her irritation and looked down sadly at Severus. "No, I am far from certified and you know that well enough." Though his tone was mild, Albus still had to quell the medi-witch with a hand on her shoulder. "It's his heart, isn't it?"

Pomfrey sniffed delicately and nodded, "It appears to be. How did you know?"

"Guess really," Lupin sighed heavily. "Albus can we talk somewhere else? I don't want Severus to hear this and worry."

"Very well," Albus motioned with his hand and the three of them walked into Poppy's office.

The medi-witch stood by the doorway with her arms folded moodily across her waist. Albus took a seat and watched as Remus paced. A decent-sized roll of parchment swung from his fist as he went back and forth.

"You well remember Severus' ordeal with Voldemort's elixir," he paused to see Albus nod and watch Poppy's face wrinkle in confusion before he went on. "It occurred to me the day we found him aged, when he was trying to think of an excuse for his new looks... What if it wasn't age that Osiris stole?"

"What are you thinking?" Dumbledore looked intrigued, stroking his beard with his thumb and forefinger.

Poppy had opened her mouth to ask what it was the two were talking about, but Remus had spun on his heel with glittering eyes and began to prattle quickly. "He's being oddly fair to the student houses, he isn't nearly as moody as he used to be, he's smiled Albus, actually smiled!" A nearly manic laugh ripped from the wolf's chest and he began to shuffle roughly through the parchment sheets in his hands.

"Look at these," he pressed a short list into Madame Pomfrey's surprised face and another into Albus' waiting hands.

"This is a list of potions ingredients," Poppy grumbled, turning the paper over to look for an explanation.

"Yes," Remus snatched it from her with a quick apologetic glance. "These are the ingredients from the elixir. Severus was right, they all affect the heart. Some do it mildly, but most of these cause drastic reactions."

The pages that were in front of Dumbledore's bespectacled face slowly lowered into his lap. "Are you saying the problem is from weeks ago?"

"Yes, and I think I know how to help him..."

"Ignoring the fact that I am out of the loop on the story, I am still highly doubtful that anything you can produce for Professor Snape would be better than what I would do for him." Madame Pomfrey frowned deeply.

"That's part of the problem," Remus sat down heavily onto the corner of the medi-witch's desk. "I am not good enough with potions to create the potion to reverse the effects. The only person I know of that could do so easily is sick in bed."

Albus stood and began to pace where Remus had been earlier. "Poppy, I know this is hard for you to understand, and I will gladly fill you in on the details later, but for now I want you to realize that Remus has priority in Severus' healing." The woman's mouth fell open into a gape and Albus took hold of her by the shoulders and talked softly. "I need you to watch him carefully and treat him to keep him stable, but the true healing is to be done by Remus' say so."

Poppy scowled deeply, holding her breath and biting her lip. Finally, with a continued scowl she let her breath out in a whoosh and nodded brusquely. "Very well. However, if he takes a turn for the worst I will overstep your bounds. I have taken an oath, Albus, and I will not watch Professor Snape suffer."

"That is all I ask," Dumbledore smiled genially at her. "As for your dilemma, Remus, I have a surreal suggestion..."

---

It was indeed the most absurd idea Remus had ever heard. However, from Albus Dumbledore, what else could he expect?

The winding path led up to a large and highly ornamented house. Statues on either side of the pathway stood in poses, pushing out extravagently carved limbs and frowning down at him in a sneer of apathetic disgust.

It was sadly suiting.

With a grip of apprehension, Remus climbed the well polished stairs to the front door. He raised the heavy brass knocker and let it fall to the wood with a hollow thump. Surely his presence was already known. Not for the first time in his trek did Remus curse Severus for falling sick before he could show him what he had discovered.

The door creaked open and a wide, airy atrium was exposed. There was nothing pulling the door, and only the empty entry stretched before him. Alarmed, Remus curled his fingers tightly around his wand and stepped smartly inside.

"To what do I owe the dubious pleasure?" A deep, sarcastic drawl echoed as though down a tunnel toward him.

Prickling, Remus suppressed the urge to growl and unfocused his eyes to catch any movement about him without being startled. "I've come for your help."

A rich, humorless laugh flowed across him as Remus continued forward, wary but unwavered.

"It's about Severus."

The laugh stopped abruptly and an eerie silence filled the hallway. Lupin stopped walking and waited impatiently for an answer. A sleek figure stepped into the light at the end of the passage. "State your business." The mild humor had gone from the formerly disembodied voice.

"He collapsed this morning at breakfast," Remus said carefully as he entered further. "His heart is failing him."

"And your resident medi-witch can do nothing for him? Perhaps I should reconsider where I've sent my son," The odd humor had returned, but it was embittered.

"Madame Pomfrey is doing what she can. However, I know whatever she does will not heal him. That is where your help comes in." Remus drew to a gradual stop several yards away. He had not been invited in further and personally was leery of going deeper into the massive home.

"Why do you believe I can help?"

"Because if you can't, I have little hope for his survival." Remus felt the seconds stretch achingly and he knew in his heart that he wouldn't find help here.

"Come in, Lupin."

A careful breath and blink and Remus started forward again. "Thank you, Malfoy."

---

Lucius Malfoy watched the werewolf beside him though carefully hooded eyes. The shorter man was doing a fair job of appearing nonchalant and at ease in his house, though he knew for a fact any loud noise would send him running for the exit.

It was an uncomfortable, ringing silence that followed them through the first floor of the Manor, the clipped sound of their heels on the polished marble the only echoing noise. There was a sizeable room at the back of the house where what remained of a pitiful potions lab stood under cobwebs and dust.

"Why are we going to my lab?"

"Because that's what I need you for." Lupin barely glanced his way and had yet to put his wand away. Lucius smirked.

"A potions lab? Surely your feeble Headmaster has one at Hogwart's you could have used?"

Remus prickled and Lucius watched in satisfaction as anger colored his face and curled his lip. "It's not just a room," he snapped, "I need someone able to brew and be discreet."

"Oh?" Lucius smirked coming to a full halt in the hallway. They were nearly to the small room, but he wasn't about to allow the werewolf to poke about in his rooms until he was satisfied. "Why would I keep your secrets?"

"Maybe because it's your fault he's ill now," Remus growled, eyes flashing amber. Lucius narrowed his gaze as the wolf turned toward him and walked slowly forward. The Malfoy Lord had an eerie feeling of being stalked. His mind threw up images of a giant silver wolf snapping its great jaws at him.

"It was you that found that evil concoction, and you that made him drink it. Now you will help me find a way to help him, or there will be no one able to save you from me." Remus stood fuming only inches from Lucius' face. His amber eyes were blazing in the reflected light and energy all but crackled between them.

"I don't respond well to threats, wolf," Lucius spat, grabbing hold of Lupin's neck and curling his fingers in snug.

The muscles beneath his fingers flexed and bulged briefly, and to his mild surprise, Remus smiled at him. The lycan took hold of his wrist and clamped down tightly, prying his hand away against Lucius' own strength. "It wasn't a threat," he said softly before releasing Malfoy's arm. Lucius blinked and Remus had changed 180 degrees. He was back to glancing nervously about and looked small and harmless again. "Now, where is your lab?"

Lucius discreetly touched his throbbing wrist and turned sharply in the direction they had been going. "This way."

Remus followed at a respectable pace, curling his nose as Malfoy pushed a well polished door open. The inside of the room was cluttered, packed with many things that were not potions related. Nearly everything was covered in a fine layer of dust and cobwebs.

"The room is not used frequently," Lucius said needlessly. He grimaced as he ran a finger along the edge of a nearby table.

"It can be cleaned quick enough," Remus muttered more to himself than his companion. He held his wand in front of him and murmured cleaning spells. Webs spun into silken bulbs filled with dead flies and brittle exoskeletons. The dust rose in a plume, as though it were a sheet shaken in waves. The grey filth rose into the air and spun as a cyclone into nothing.

Lucius gazed about himself, unimpressed and bored. Remus was turning jars and vials in his hands, marking the edge of a piece of paper he had drawn from his pocket. Malfoy glided silently up behind and gazed over the shorter man's shoulder.

A list of ingredients were neatly scripted down the left-hand side of the page with small check-marks appearing by them as Lupin found what he was looking for. Beneath the list were three short, and severely messy, paragraphs that he couldn't read.

"What is it you need me to do?" Lucius drawled, hoping to get whatever the lycan wanted done and over so he could forget he was ever there.

"Prove a theory," Remus said sharply. He sat down the jar in his hand a bit roughly and winced though the glass didn't break. He ignored the haughty look on Malfoy's face and skirted around him, retrieving a heavy lead cauldron. He grunted as he sat it down and rubbed at his palms. Lucius was smirking slightly and Remus frowned deeply. "You could have warned me the handles were silver."

"And what would have been the point in that?"

Glaring red blisters were breaking out across Remus' skin, even up into his wrists though they did not touch the handles. Lucius was intrigued though his face remained stoic.

Ignoring the pain and trying to pretend the blisters did not hurt, Lupin pushed the page across the desk and began to line up the ingredients. "I need you to create an elixir with these ingredients. I have the proportions written that I believe will work, but I am no potions master and I haven't had the... opportunity to continue brewing since leaving Hogwart's years ago."

The mask broke and Lucius sneered, "You don't even have a recipe? You expect me to create something to toy with Severus' life!"

"No," Remus huffed, "something to save it."

"Perhaps your buffoon of a Headmaster has forgotten to mention it in his senility, but I am not a potions master either. What makes you think I can possibly help you?"

"Severus," Lupin snapped, "you are helping Severus. And I am well aware you have none of the credentials. But you were behind only Severus in school for potions. You're the only hope he has. If I track down another brewing master, he'll want to know what Severus has been poisoned with. I don't think you or Severus would want that information spreading about the public. Especially where your 'master' can hear."

Furious, Lucius stalked the room and stood glaring out the small window. Malfoy's do not show their agitation to the enemy. Not unless they were going to kill them shortly after, at any rate. "Very well. I hope Severus has months to live, I have never created anything. By the time I manage to make something passable for consumption he could long be dead."

Remus was staring at him when he turned back around. The wolf's face was smooth and calm, not what Lucius was expecting. "I know," he said quietly, "and God help me, I'm trusting you."

Malfoy hooded his eyes and gazed steadily at the wolf. As time slipped through their fingers, he saw Lupin slowly tensing. "What do I get out of this... arrangement?" Lucius drawled.

Lupin's eyes widened, "How about Severus doesn't die because of your stupidity? Or is that not enough for you?"

Lucius opened his mouth with a slight smirk to reply but Remus cut him off with a growl.

"Of course it isn't."

"Indeed," Malfoy replied flippantly.

"What do you want?" Remus demanded, a rise of panic touching his features. "I don't have money, I don't own a damned thing that will last. I have nothing that you couldn't buy for better."

Gliding slowly from his spot across the room, Lucius came to a slow stop and grasped Lupin by the wrist. He turned the man's hand over and looked at the blistered burns along the pads. He pressed one long finger into a sizeable bubble until it burst. Remus hissed through his teeth and Lucius could feel the muscles in the man's forearms tense tight, but Remus didn't pull away.

"I may have an idea," Malfoy smiled slowly. It left Remus feeling cold and filled with dread.

"I'm listening..."

---

It was nearing eleven o'clock in the evening when Remus returned to Hogwart's. He grunted un-amiably toward those teachers he saw in the halls making their way about looking for wayward students or just on the way to their own quarters.

The infirmary doors were unlocked; they never were of course. Remus pushed it open with his foot, thankful that his slight sprain was taken care of hours ago. Madame Pomfrey was not at her desk, but at the moment, Remus didn't care.

Severus was still in the same bed. Remus made his way over silently and lowered himself into the chair. He relaxed into the slight comfort and was thankful for the late hour and lack of injured students.

"Lupin," a soft grunt to his left.

"Severus, you should be asleep."

The potions master shifted on the mattress and grimaced. "I've been sleeping all day. And if you tell Pomfrey I'm awake now I'll hex you."

Remus flickered a smile and nodded, "I won't."

The dark gaze of Snape was boring into him. "What's happened?"

"Your sick, it's your heart." Remus told him gently.

"Not that you idiot, I'm well aware of my illness," Severus snapped. "What's happened with you?"

"Me?" Remus eyebrows rose. "Nothing."

Onyx eyes narrowed and Remus felt himself begin to squirm. "Liar."

"I've just had a long day." Lupin sighed and looked Snape in the eye, hoping he would believe the half-truth. "I've been searching for someone to help me, you see."

"Helping you? It's about bloody time," Severus sniffed.

Again, the flickering smile on Remus' face caught Snape's attention. "Yes, I suppose that's true. I'm beyond help by now."

Severus struggled to sit, finally succeeding after swatting Remus' hands away and pushing up against his pillows. The wolf hissed softly and retreated. Immediately, Snape stuck out his hand and waggled his fingers. "Let me see."

"See what?" Remus panicked, tucking his hands gently into his sleeves.

"Your hands, show me," Severus demanded. "Stop acting like I've gone feeble. If I knew Poppy wouldn't bind me to the bed, I would have gone back to my rooms ages ago."

Silently protesting, Remus stood and held out one hand for Snape's inspection. The potions master's gaze hardened and he pushed Remus' sleeve nearly to the elbow.

"What happened?"

"I was moving some things and didn't realize the handles were silver." It wasn't a lie, not really.

Snape turned the palm about in the half-light and reluctantly let Lupin go. "What were you moving?"

"A cauldron," Remus winced as Snape's glare took a new depth.

"A cauldron with silver handles?" Severus spoke slowly, nearly phonetically. Remus nodded reluctantly. "There are no cauldrons with silver handles about Hogwart's, and you can hardly afford one..." Remus frowned and looked at his lap at the old barb, it stung more than usual. "In fact, the only person I know who owns such a thing you would not be speaking to."

"Oh?" Remus tried to sound expectant and politely curious.

"Lucius Malfoy," Severus said slowly. He watched Remus' color pale, furious as the werewolf didn't look him in the eye. "What and the seven hells are you doing with Lucius Malfoy?" Severus hissed.

"I-I think I know how to help you, but I can't do it myself," Remus stuttered, speaking quickly. "He's the only one that knows about why you're sick. I swear, Severus, if I had another option I would have taken it."

Snape fumed silently. "You've sold your soul and you don't even know it."

"Oh, I know it," Remus said very softly to himself. Severus heard and turned sharply toward him in time to see the wolf stand quickly and run across the room to wretch into the waste basket.

"What have you done, Lupin?" Severus asked loudly, angry and not caring if the whole of the school came down to see what was happening.

"It's necessary," Remus gasped, spitting into the trash and glaring at Severus from afar. "It doesn't matter to you."

"He made you promise," Severus smirked, it was sick and slippery. "He made you promise and you took the God damned oath to uphold it."

Remus didn't say anything, a true admission to his guilt. "It worked both ways, Severus. He's promised to fix the mess he's made."

The lycanthrope turned on his heel and began to stalk from the room. Severus struggled from his blankets and climbed out of the bed to follow. A snap of magic crossed his chest and Snape knew that Madame Pomfrey was being tricky. She now knew he was out of bed and would be after him in a matter of seconds.

Remus had already disappeared through the swinging doors. Snape followed quickly, ignoring the pain in his chest. "What did you do, Lupin?" He yelled down the corridor, catching a snap of Remus' robes from the corner of his eye as the other man turned down another hall. "What has he made you do!"

Madame Pomfrey burst from the doors and snatched hold of Snape's bed clothes, hauling him backward into the room.

"Where are you going?" She hissed into the silence.

"Let go of me," Severus barked, jerking out of her reach and stomping back to the bed. He sat down heavily and touched his chest. It felt as though bands of iron were squeezing tightly.

He didn't notice that Poppy had pushed him into his side and rolled him onto the bed, recovering him with the blankets and replacing her charm. "Easy, Professor," she murmured, flicking her wand at runes and frowning deeply.

"I need to speak to Albus," he wheezed, ignoring the harsh look she sent him.

"You will see him in the morning, no sooner." The medi-witch walked to a nearby table and retrieved a series of vials. She poured a half a cup of juice and added drops from each potion to it, stirring brusquely. "Drink this," she commanded, hovering until Snape handed the cup back empty. "Go to sleep, Severus. I'll inform the Headmaster you wish to speak to him."

"Damn you, Lupin," Severus mumbled, his brain going fuzzy as sleeping potions took hold of his system. He watched Poppy walk away through his blurred vision and turned his eyes to the empty doorway. "What have you done?"

---


	33. Loyalties that Lie

When Severus came to in the morning, he sat upright and held his spinning head in one hand. He glanced quickly about him and saw Albus perched in the chair gazing at him with interest.

"Are you alright?"

"Albus, there's something going on with Lupin--"

"I know." Dumbledore gave him a small smile. "I am the one that asked him to seek out Lucius Malfoy. Remus has the best of intent to help you and Lucius is the means to his end."

"You mean Lucius will end him," Severus spat. "How could you send him to Malfoy?"

Albus looked stung. "We only wanted to help you, Severus. I do not know why you are so against this."

"Because Lucius is manipulative," Severus glowered. "Why do you think he is Voldemort's most perfect pet? He's asked Lupin to do something, and I want to know what."

"Oh? Perhaps you are mistaken," Dumbledore said, though he did not appear to agree with his own words.

"He came here in the night, injured and vomiting! That is not the actions of a man who is at ease with his situation." Severus accused. "You have to stop him. Find another to help the damned wolf."

"That isn't possible, Severus," Albus looked genuinely sorry. "You are very ill. By the time we find another and explain to their satisfaction it may be too late for you."

"Then so be it!" Snape exploded. "You've made him sell his soul, Albus."

"He is a full grown man who has made his own decisions," Dumbledore said sternly. The genial look on his face had faded and the strong guise of a man determined made Snape flinch. "You can try to stop him yourself if you must, Severus, but I cannot let you die and loose your position because of your worry. Remus Lupin is a strong Order member who knows what he is doing."

"You're allowing this so that you may keep your spy!" Severus was disgusted and he sat away from the Headmaster as though even breathing the same air made him ill. "Sacrifice Lupin to save your tactical link."

"That is part of it, it is true. It would be ideal that I did not have to lose either of you, but you know well enough that we are on the brink of war, Severus, and the information you give is invaluable."

"Very well," Severus said coldly.

"Severus, do not be angry with me. Remus knows what he is doing. He also would have come to me if he were uncomfortable with this. Trust me. Trust Remus." Albus patted the man's hand and frowned when Snape snatched it away.

"Good day, Headmaster." Severus snapped.

"Get well, Severus."

Snape glowered and fumed in silence. Now Lupin was on his own, whatever it was, and he was forced to sit and watch from afar. For once in his life, he was starting to regret that Sirius Black was dead. At least the idiotic mutt would have stopped the lycan from risking his life so blatantly.

---

Remus picked over his breakfast, not hungry and not quite daring to consume anything. His stomach was still unsettled from last night. With a pang he realized he should have told Severus everything or nothing. What little he had slipped on would not help Snape in any degree. Then again, he hadn't expected Severus to be so adamant about his safety. A glower and warning word, maybe. But not the fiasco he had given.

His right hand pained dully and Remus flexed his fingers. If he had burnt himself on anything but silver, there would only be a faint line of sore tissue left this morning. As it was, the blisters were still full of fluid and aching, even if they had shrunk marginally over the last few hours.

It would be another six hours before he met up with Lucius Malfoy about the potion. They had gotten a decent start before he left. After the agreement was made, the Malfoy lord had taken little time to glean the information he needed and dove headfirst into the process.

Remus was actually a bit thankful that Lucius was taking the task seriously. At least it appeared that--if the rate continued and his hunch was correct--they may have a well working potion for Snape in as little as three days.

He had to speak to Severus again before they gave it to him, to explain his idea and get the potions master's input. It would be a highly advantageous thing to do, to get a master potion maker to 'yay or nay' his idea. Unfortunately, he doubted the topic would come up. Severus would likely try to wheedle what he had promised and they wouldn't have any positive work done before he had to leave for Malfoy Manor.

"Professor Lupin."

Remus shook himself awake and smiled benignly at Albus Dumbledore. "Good morning, Headmaster."

"I was hoping I might have a word with you this afternoon, during your free period if possible."

"Of course," Remus nodded, a bit worried as Dumbledore nodded and moved along. The Headmaster was greatly distracted about something, and looked quite upset.

Remus sighed and painfully took up his mug to drain the remains of his coffee. He may as well start his day, perhaps then he could forget about his problems for a short while until he met with Dumbledore and brought them all up again.

---

Even the students must have known that something was ailing their DADA Professor. He had been overly quiet and not nearly as open to their jokes and quips as he would normally be. Remus tried not to be sullen, but couldn't quite help himself.

When the time finally came around to meet with Albus, the blisters of his hands had nearly all burst and continually ached. Thankfully, the Headmaster's office door swung open for him and he didn't have to knock or push it open himself.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster," Remus sighed, his voice no where close to sounding as pleasant as his greeting.

"Remus, please sit down," Albus immediately set his quill down and took his glasses off of the bridge of his nose. Lupin felt his stomach tighten in slight panic. "I will not try to sugar coat this conversation, nor drag it out longer than necessary. Severus has some concerns for you, and after hearing them and having the proper time to think them through, so do I."

"Concerns for what?" Remus feigned surprise, even widening his eyes a bit.

Albus indulged him with a coy smile. "Your safety mostly. I was too brash to push you toward Lucius Malfoy. Even I am leery of what the man can do, what he has already done, and yet I sent you to his house without a second thought. For that, I must apologize."

Lupin rubbed his thumbs into his eye sockets. "I knew full well what I was doing. You forget that I know as much about Lucius Malfoy as you or Severus. Not nearly all the details, but I know better than to trust him completely."

"That is good news indeed. However, Severus believes that you have made a deal with him already? Is this true?"

"Yes." Remus nodded slowly, rolling the deal over in his head and shivering.

Albus frowned deeply at his movement. "What has he asked of you?"

"I don't wish to discuss it," Remus said stiffly. "If it eases you, know that I will do what I was asked without hesitation."

"I do not doubt your loyalty," Dumbledore frowned sadly. "I do doubt that you will come out of this unscathed."

"I assure you I will come to no bodily harm," Lupin swore, holding a hand carefully to his heart.

"Forgive me if I do not believe you will be fine. Regardless," Albus easily switched gears, replacing his spectacles, "I would prefer that you stop in to see Severus before you leave. He is cranky, but perhaps he will listen to you now that he has had time to sleep on the news."

"Of course, I had thought about it myself," Remus admitted.

Albus took up his quill and dipped it into his ink pot. The Headmaster scribbled for a minute before sighing deeply and looking up at Lupin over his lenses. "I have much more I wish to say to you, but I will refrain at this point. I would only ask you be extremely careful. And please stop in to see Severus."

"Yes, Albus," Remus nodded again, standing carefully and walking toward the door. He slowed to a gradual stop and looked down at his hands. He would not be able to grip the doorknob. To his surprise the door clicked open and swung carefully open. He looked over his shoulder to see Albus with a half-shrug.

"While you are there, please see Madame Pomfrey about your hands. I will let her know you are coming."

With a blush, Remus thanked the Headmaster with a croak and descended the spiraled stairs. He had no excuse but to go to the infirmary directly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to curse Albus or thank him for the necessary push.

---

Severus was bored out of his clever mind. Poppy arrived at regular intervals to douse him in medication, poke at him and leave with a stern lecture on her lips that he did not listen to. At least the medi-witch had finally allowed him a small table of things beside his bed. The jumble included two thick potions tomes, his research journal, two quills and a pot of ink.

At least he could be partly constructive during his forced bed-rest. He was loathed to admit that he needed to rest after even an hour of reading and writing. Damn his weakened heart. He never expected to die slowly, losing his abilities and soaking up potions like a sponge. He always thought he would be killed quickly.

He was just growing weary of the heavy book in his lap for the third time that day when the infirmary doors swung open and Remus Lupin cleared his throat at the foot of the bed.

"Lupin," Severus blinked at him blearily before his gaze sharpened and he said with more conviction, "Lupin."

"Hello Severus," Remus smiled shakily, skirting the bed and sitting down in the simple chair still beside Snape's bed.

"Hello yourself you ignorant mutt," Severus snarled, clacking his book shut. "Have you come to tell me what is wrong with you?"

"No," Remus flinched at the dark look. "I've come with notes for you to overlook. If you would...uh, please."

Snape sneered as Remus gingerly took a fat scroll of paper from his robes. It wasn't thick, just rolled very loosely, no doubt so that Remus could hold it without overly paining his hands. Conscious of Lupin's injury, Snape took it and snapped it open with enough venom to make up for the lack of it when he took it from the wolf's hands.

Severus scanned the contents quickly, easily reading through Remus' sloppy scrawl, then returned to the beginning and read again with more thought. It was a list of ingredients and a detailing of his remedy-potion.

From the corner of his eye, Snape saw Madame Pomfrey approach. She was shaking a vial of potion and uncorked it, holding it toward Lupin. Severus dropped the papers to his lap, "Stop!"

Remus halted immediately, the vial hovering a scant inch from his lips.

"Do not drink that," Severus scowled. He snatched it from Lupin's hand, feeling marginally bad as the wolf winced, and recorked it.

"Severus, what do you think you are doing?" Poppy scolded, taking the vial from his hands.

"He can't have that," Severus told her bluntly, shaking the parchment open. "Fetch him a muted Apollo's Grace Draught. A teaspoon will be plenty."

"You are no medi-wizard," Poppy raised an eyebrow, back rigid as the potions master told her how to do her job.

"No, but I do create most of the draughts here and I know that the potion you hold in your hand was skimmed through a silver mesh filter."

Remus paled beside him and Madame Pomfrey nearly dropped the glass in her hand as she gasped. "Sweet Merlin, I didn't think of that!" She breathed out.

Snape grunted, waving an irritated hand at her and began to read again. He vaguely registered that Poppy returned with another healing potion and leveled out a dose that Remus took very reservedly. Remus had written a very intriguing concoction. He doubted very highly that it would work, but it was quite clever if he managed to get past the fact that a Gryffindor-werewolf had written it.

"Thank you, Severus," Lupin said shakily after Poppy retreated.

"Yes, well you can only imagine the drivel I've had to consume without someone assisting me," he grinned evilly, eyes still on the parchment. When he had finished reading for the third time he set the paper on his lap and stared pensively at the ceiling. Remus let the man think.

After a few minutes Snape sighed deeply. "This is your grand idea I take it?"

"Yes," Remus said breathlessly.

"Interesting," Severus grudgingly admitted. "May I keep this?"

"Of course, I've made a copy for you. I can get you the other notes as well if you'd like." Remus felt a leap of excitement. If Snape wanted to hold onto it, perhaps it had merit.

"Perhaps," Snape tapped his forefinger on his chin as he drifted again into thought. "It's a unique idea, but it has many faults."

Remus heart dropped into his stomach with an achy splash. "Oh?"

"Half of the ingredients counteract each other, it will null the properties entirely. I believe I understand where you were attempting to go with it, but the ingredients are wrong." Snape paused, eyes glazing again and he began to strum his fingers on the page. Suddenly, he snatched up his journal and skimmed quickly through the pages, long fingers flicking back and forth across the paragraphs.

"Here," he said mostly to himself. Remus checked his palms, smiling in relief as the glaring red flesh and blisters had gone, before sliding the chair closer to the bed. He had a hard job of reading Snape's hand writing. "Hazelnut instead of Poppy seed. It has similar properties, but without the damaging effects... Lucius should know simple things like that, however..."

Snape furrowed his brow in deeper thought. "I would like the notes, Lupin. As soon as possible. When do you meet with Malfoy again?"

Remus swallowed thickly, "Tonight."

"No, no, you can't." Severus shook his head. "What you have here won't do, it would be a waste of time and valuable ingredients."

"We need to do something, Severus, time is not an asset," Lupin frowned deeply.

"Then get me those damned notes," Snape growled.

Remus nearly smiled. "I'll do so right now then."

"Good." Snape returned to his parchment and began to thumb through his journal again. Remus felt a wave of great relief that Severus was so distracted he hadn't brought up his half of Malfoy's deal. "Lupin, bring the book you so conveniently borrowed from my shelves." Snape glanced at him with a raised brow.

Lupin pinked and nodded, "Of course." He turned and was pulling open the doors when Severus called to him again.

"I will be prodding you about your ill fated task for Lucius Malfoy when you return." The potions master didn't look up at him, hadn't even raised his voice in fact.

Remus paled and bit his tongue as he escaped into the hall. He should have known he wouldn't be so lucky.

---

Lupin avoided the infirmary wing like it was plagued with silver dust. After getting to his rooms to gather his notes and Snape's text, he grew skittish and called a house elf to bring the bundle to the potions master. No doubt Severus would skin him next time they met, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't prepared to speak about his deal with Lucius.

It was nearing six o'clock when the same house elf he sent to Severus returned to his room with a brief message.

_Come to the infirmary immediately. I have more information for you. Don't be a complete idiot._

_S.S._

Remus laughed roughly and crumpled the note into a ball before tossing it into the unlit fireplace. Reluctant to go, Lupin wrapped himself in his outer robe and took his time walking the flights of stairs to get to the medical wing.

When he neared the open doors he couldn't help a small grin despite his growing panic.

"...if you don't remove yourself from this bed this instant!" Severus was raving mad.

"Severus Snape! If you do not take this medication this moment, I will stun you and force it down your throat!"

Remus rounded the corner and watched in amusement as Poppy and Severus had a stare down. Snape had a heavy tome in his hands, brandishing it like a weapon; and Madame Pomfrey had a steaming cup of potion, held carefully out of Snape's striking range.

"I'll take that, Poppy," Remus easily took the cup from her hand and listened to the two others breathing heavily from ire. He took the book from Snape's hands before the potions master could stop him. "Please, Severus, I don't have much time to work with as it is, don't make it shorter."

Severus growled, mumbling viciously in latin as he snatched the goblet from Lupin's hand. He scowled at Poppy as he drank the contents and literally threw the mug across the room where it banged loudly off of the wall and skidded across the woman's desk.

"Ooooo, Severus if you weren't ill I would hex you myself!" The woman huffed, stamping off to clean the mess he had made.

Remus grinned as Snape turned to glare at him. "And what are you laughing at mutt?"

"Nothing, Severus," Remus stifled his smile and sat down in his chair.

The potions master opened the book he took back from Lupin and roughly moved through a small stack of parchment as Lupin waited patiently. Snape was mumbling to himself again. "Why I'm getting guilted into taking concoctions I do not possibly need from a damned flea-bitten wolf..."

"Because you have a sense of self-preservation and somewhere deep down you know I was right." Remus smiled easily and sat on tenterhooks at the edge of his seat.

Severus chose to ignore him. "I've taken the liberty of sketching up a brief list of potions ingredients and what they will replace in your list." He passed the parchment over and Lupin felt immensely stupid when the page unfurled to rest just over a foot long.

"Don't look so sour, Lupin. You had a passable start, better than most lesser master's could conceive. I've described each of them, why they work and what forms would be best for your purpose."

"Right," Remus skimmed over the parchment. It wasn't quite as bad as it appeared, but it was bad enough. He stood from his chair, "I should get this to Lucius Malfoy at once. He is supposed to be working as we speak."

"Halt!" Severus spat as Lupin made fast tracks to the door. "If you don't return here at once I will bind you to this chair," the potions master growled, brandishing his wand to make good on his threat.

Already feeling sick to his stomach, Remus limped back to the chair like a kicked dog and all but dumped himself into it. "What is it?"

Snape snorted, "You know full well what I want."

"Severus, please--"

"You tell me now of your free will, or so help me I will gain the loyalty of the house-elf staff and taint your morning tea with Veritaserum." Severus narrowed his gaze, again willing Lupin to refuse and give him the opportunity.

Remus took a large breath and swallowed twice before he spoke. "There is a young man, perhaps you know of him, that Malfoy is having 'problems' with."

"What young man?" Severus was sitting straight against the narrow headboard, fingers steepled and gaze sharp.

"I don't know his name--really I don't!" Remus amended when Snape's pointed glare flicked to him. "All I know is that Malfoy wants help disposing of what he deemed, 'A wordless blunder with no taste'. He was rather amused at what he'd said; I failed to find it funny."

A moment of silence stretched as Snape stared at Remus' face. The wolf was waxen and breathing shallowly, as though trying valiantly to keep his lunch down.

"Why you?" Severus asked quietly, keeping his face smooth and tone mild with a lot of restraint.

"Because of what I am," Remus told him. The wolf folded over, planting his head between his knees and shivering.

Revulsion and fear raced across Severus and he felt the need to spit and scream at the same time. Lupin looked on the verge of passing out. No need to ask Remus why, the answer to that was simple enough: the wolf was a member of the order--not that Lucius knew for certain, he was in no way connected to Malfoy or the Dark Lord, therefore Lucius couldn't be blamed or punished. The only question that remained was who precisely and when.

"That's enough, Lupin," Snape told him with conviction. "You may as well run off to him now with the list if you must. Don't tell him that we've spoken if you can avoid it."

"Right," Remus mumbled, swaying a bit on his feet.

Snape watched him go, the lycan clutching at the walls and doorframes as though he would pass out. There was little doubt that Lucius wanted Remus to kill the man in the form of his wolf, it was evident by the way Remus literally vomited at the thought. That meant it would happen the next full moon--in roughly a week's time. It also meant that he had little time to find out who and where--the why's could wait--and stop Lupin from doing what he promised. If Remus did, it would break him.

"I won't let him beat you," Snape grumbled, shaking open his papers with a snap. "Malfoy won't get his way this time."


	34. Fading

(a/n: Nabob is an Arabic term for a very rich or important man. Keep the definition and region in mind. It just helps the flow. )

---

Remus had to take a nerve tonic only minutes after reaching his room. Lucius was supposed to give him the details of his target tonight. The thought alone made his stomach squelch. No doubt he would lose what bit of lunch he ate if he didn't calm down.

The trek back to Malfoy Manor was far too quick. The statues still stood sightless in the path. Remus shivered as he looked at them. For an uneasy moment he was sure they were watching him pass and even turned his head quickly to see if their marble heads were turned.

A jumpy house-elf met him at the top of the atrium steps.

"Master is not receiving guests," it squeaked, the tips of its ears quivering.

"Mr. Malfoy is expecting me," Remus told it, stepping beyond and pushing open the door.

"Please, no!" The house-elf's eyes welled and it began to slam it's head into a slim column. "Bad house-elf! Bad, bad! Sir must leave, Master is not happy! No guests, he says, no guests!"

Remus' stomach clenched, but this time in anger. "Your Master and I have business."

"No!" It squealed, shuffling again before Remus. It held its hands out, fingers splayed and blocked the entrance with a magical shield. "Must leave! Must!"

Hot anger boiled in Remus' veins. How dare Lucius block him out? They had made a deal and the Malfoy Lord would damned well keep it, or Remus would tear out his throat. A deep growl rumbled from his throat and he saw the elf shiver and shrink in on itself.

"Let me pass this instant," Lupin growled, eyes flashing amber for the breifest of moments.

"Please," the elf whispered, but the shield flickered and fell.

Remus stalked past the quivering mass, feeling marginally bad as it beat itself against the walls and wailed. No doubt he would see it again covered in bandages from head to toe.

No other house-help stopped him as he stalked through the house. The potions lab was dark and empty when he pushed the door open. Another spike of hate lanced through Remus so sharply he was sure he would combust from it.

"Malfoy," He spat, turning sharply on his heel. "Where is your Master!" He yelled into the empty hall. Immediately three house-elves snapped into being before him.

They all began to babble as one and Remus picked up the same running thread that Lucius was not to be disturbed and wanted no guests.

Knowing he would feel bad for it later, Remus snatched the closest up by its pillowcase and shook it inches from his face. "You will tell me where Lucius Malfoy is this minute, or so help me I will show you wraith so painful and deep you will find your Master's punishments as pleasure!"

The elves ceased to make noise and the one he held in his clutches began to wail, large tears seeping into its pillowcase.

"Will show you, sir. Show you, kind and merciful, sir! Please!" It snorted, snot running down its face and beginning to drip from its chin.

Remus nodded sharply, dropping the elf to his feet and followed it quickly as it ran for the far stairs. It paused at the top, trembling and weeping, as it waited for Remus to catch up. Before Lupin got within striking distance, it took off again down the carpeted hall and stopped before a study door.

It pointed toward the door, randomly sniffling and slamming its head into the wall. Remus could hear Malfoy mumbling to himself inside and hate for the man tripled in his heart.

Severus lay sick and growing worse by the day, and Lucius found his posturing more important. Remus was sure if Severus did die, he would be getting the dementor's kiss in less than two weeks time for malicious murder.

---

Lucius Malfoy was not having a pleasant day. The Ministry had woke him that morning with false smiles and a small army of aurors. After a rather intricate tap dance, Lucius was able to invite them in with false pleasantries and pay off Minister Fudge discreetly. The aurors were treated to two rooms to check with nothing remotely 'dark' in them. Everyone went away happy; Lucius was left to stew.

Fudge had been gracious enough to 'accidentally' let slip the name of the man who mentioned him. Andrew Nabob. That insidious, self-important young man who had the unfortunate meeting with Lucius' darker side only days ago. Malfoy still had the young man's tongue in a jar to prove it.

It appeared that the young Nabob lord had used his father's influence in the Ministry's International Alliance to have Lucius marked for searching. The boy was playing with a poisonous snake indeed if he thought he could make Lucius bow to his pseudo power. Malfoy had more influence in his little finger than the boy's snottily-rich family had in their sand-filled veins.

It was fitting that he had already made steps to deal with the obnoxious cretin. In a week's time, Andrew Nabob with his handsome face and tongueless mouth wouldn't be a problem for him anymore.

Then, beyond his problems with the Ministry and that obnoxious young man, the potion the idiotic Gryffindor-lycan had him brewing would not come together in the least. He had finished the first batch, watching it caramelize on the bottom of the cauldron. The fumes had been noxious and his hair was plastered to his skin.

By the time the second had boiled over and seeped into his dragon-hide boots, Lucius had enough. He stormed from the room, barking orders to the house elves to clean the mess away and bring him a large bottle of scotch.

He drank as he looked over the day's papers and made random payments--bribes some would say--to various officials. The house help bowed and scraped as they brought in neat meals and left before they could incur his wraith.

At seven o'clock one had knocked on his office door again, only the wide-eyed house elf was not alone.

Remus Lupin barged in, looking pale and shaky but also furious. The wolf nearly punted the house elf out of his way--forgetting the poor thing in his haste--and slammed his palms onto the desktop.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever I want," Lucius snapped. "I was under the impression that this was my house."

"Be an ass later," Remus growled, grabbing hold of Lucius' shirt collar and hauling him bodily around the desk as though he weighed no more than a kitten. "Why are you up here," Remus paused and sniffed him, curling his nose in distaste, "drinking?"

"Your sad excuse of a potions recipe has failed, twice," Malfoy jerked himself out of Remus' clutch. He smoothed his shirt with a glare.

"And you gave up on it." Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and Lucius snorted, the wolf was picking up Severus' habits. "Here," Lupin took a roll of parchment from his pocket and shoved it none-too-gently into Lucius' hands.

Grumbling, Lucius snapped it open and skimmed it. "Well?"

"Severus has given us a new route." Remus walked purposefully into the hall and turned back to glare at Lucius. "Will you move of your own free will, or do I have to drag you?"

"If you touch me again..." Lucius snarled, blatantly fingering his wand.

"Come on then," Remus barked, stomping down the stairs. When he had reached the bottom of the steps he turned to glare as Lucius stood at the top, scowling down at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"I won't take orders from you," Malfoy's lip curled in disgust and he nearly spat.

"Perhaps you've forgotten our deal Malfoy," Remus spoke too loudly. "You help me fix Severus and I take care of your problem. If you don't hold up your end, I certainly won't hold up mine." Lupin had paled again and curled his hands into fists, but Lucius didn't doubt that the Gryffindor would walk out of the manor right now.

Nabob's youthful, dark-skinned face danced in front of his vision. Hair prickling at the back of his neck, Lucius glided down the stairs after the wolf. He took hold of Remus' worn cloak and held him in place. "Don't you dare speak to me again in such a manner. It would be unfortunate that your loved ones met a tragic accident."

To Malfoy's surprize and intense irritation, Remus laughed. It was cold and bitter. Lupin took hold of Lucius' hand and tightened it around his fist to the point of crushing. Lupin jerked it from his shoulder and hauled the taller man into his chest, Lucius bounced off of him like a rag doll.

"Everyone I love already has," Remus told him in a low hiss. "Don't think to threaten me, Malfoy. You have no cards to play in this game."

"Poor little wolf," Lucius purred. "Alone in the world with his only friend dying."

Remus' face crumpled like paper and he pushed Malfoy away from him. "Hurry up, Malfoy, you don't know how right you are."

Lucius watched in muted glee as Lupin shuffled despondent toward the little potions room at the back of the manor. He reveled in his win until his own words sank in. He found himself catching up to Lupin, and had actually started setting up by the time the wolf came in the room.

Severus was dying.

Remus watched as Malfoy got his things out in an orderly manner. He lay the parchment of notes out on the desktop and smoothed them straight. He was furious beyond belief at Lucius' audacity, but at least it seemed the arrogant man was taking things seriously.

"Pass me the cauldron, Lupin," Lucius snapped his fingers at him.

"Get it yourself," Remus growled. The fair man turned with a glare until Remus held his hands up. There were still scars on his palms from the last time he attempted to move it. Lucius snorted and pushed past him without asking again.

The room was set up rather quickly since Remus had done much of the proper rearranging the last night he was here. He took the top page of notes to the shelf of ingredients and began to take down what was needed.

Dogbane, yew seeds, wild rose hips, nettle leaves, willow bark, Angelica root, hawthorn flowers and horsetail needles. He passed each from hand to hand and lined them up in order on the countertop. When he finally got them situated in the order they needed, he looked up to see Lucius was smirking at him.

"What?" Remus snapped.

"You actually look like you know what you're doing," Malfoy smirked harder, snatching the parchment from Lupin's hands.

"One of us needs to," Remus retorted, looking over the work Lucius had done to check for mistakes.

It was silent as Remus filled the cauldron with water and Malfoy began to level out ingredients to grind or steep. They got in a working pattern which mostly consisted of staying out of each other's hair. Once the ingredients were prepared to Snape's immaculate specs and the water was boiling gently, it was time for them to finally work together.

"He says the contrary ingredients need to be added within moments of each other," Remus said as he looked over Lucius' work again. The Malfoy lord ignored his knit-picking.

"What first?"

"Dogbane, then steamed Nettle leaves," Remus squinted at the tiny scrawl. "I can't understand half of this shorthand..."

Lucius stirred both ingredients into the potion and glanced down at the paper. He grinned, "Merlin help anyone that tries to use Severus' notes without his permission, or after he dies. He developed that coding back in fifth year when other houses began to copy his notes."

"Oh," Remus frowned, "Do you know what this means then?'

Lucius too squinted at the fine writing. "No, but I could probably guess. As could any other potion master, for that matter. Nettles can remove toxin, Dogbane promotes sweating and cleansing."

"So Severus will sweat out his poison," Remus grinned despite his company. "He has a clever mind."

"Indeed," Lucius gave him a hooded look for a long moment. "Hand me the next set, then it must simmer for twenty minutes."

Lupin nodded, checking the notes and handed the yew seeds and Angelica root to Lucius. Malfoy stirred those in as well, careful to follow Severus' directions to the letter. Once the lid was clamped onto the cauldron, Remus could feel Malfoy's heavy gaze staring at him.

He knew what was coming. "Unless I've grown a second head, I assume you wish to speak to me about your... problem." Remus swallowed the bile in his throat and curled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking.

Malfoy snorted and turned around, reclining against an unused workbench. "Since you've broached the subject..." Lucius lay his palm on the counter, drawing a small packet of papers toward him. Remus frowned as the man thumbed through them, he hadn't seen the papers there earlier.

"This is the, shall I say, associate in need of your unique talents." Lucius gave Remus an icy smile as the photo was passed.

Remus stared down at it in disbelief. "This is just a boy."

"An irritating young man who flaunts his wealth and father's power. He is unworthy of breathing my air let alone associating with myself and my collegues."

Lupin scowled and turned back to the photo. He could have pointed out that Malfoy flaunted his wealth and familial power to get where he was; it would have been a waste of breath. The boy in the photo was possibly seventeen at the oldest. He had mocha skin and dark eyes; there in the depths of them was a glint that Remus had seen many times in Lucius'--and even Draco's--eyes. It was the knowledge of superiority.

"What you really mean is that he's younger and uninjured and Voldemort finds him more appealing than a forty-something Death Eater with a limp and too much public attention?" Remus smirked to himself as Lucius' stiffened in rage. He should know better than to poke at the man, but right now Lucius was in desperate need of his assistance. It would give him leniency for a short time.

Malfoy ignored him with a severe scowl. "I can arrange for him to be where he is needed. Since I am still his superior, it will be easy enough to stage a scenario where he could meet an unfortunate accident."

"I don't have to ask if you'll have your bases covered..." Remus frowned deeply. "And you're certain it won't be traced back to me?"

"Fairly so."

Remus closed his eyes tightly. He would be strung up by his toes and flogged publicly before getting the Dementor's kiss. It's for Severus, he reminded himself.

"Alright," he croaked. "Set it up and tell me where and when. You'll have your dirty work done."

"Splendid," Lucius smiled wide, obviously pleased with himself.

Remus felt sick to his stomach again, tried painfully to keep his insides in. "Let's finish this," he croaked while waving one hand at the steaming cauldron.

Malfoy didn't say anything, just turned back to the workbench and began to slice and dice again.

---

At two a.m., Severus was tossing fitfully on his blankets. He could not find comfort in his bed. He was too hot with his covers and too cold without them. The pillows were thin and hard, the mattress thick and soft. All day, Poppy fed him potions and poked at him. After most of the day had passed he was sick of drinking noxious potions.

As the woman came with yet another sleeping draught, Severus feigned disinterest and watched the woman walk away. She looked oddly pleased that Snape hadn't fought her or made some bitchy remark. It should have been her tip-off.

As soon as Poppy was gone from the room, Severus turned and spat the mouthful of potion into the trash beside him. The crumpled bits of parchment absorbed it quickly and he smirked. No doubt if the medi-witch hadn't been so sick of him, she would have noticed he had not swallowed.

He was regretting his choice now. Exhausted as he was, he could not sleep. His mind was whirring with ideas of Lupin's new potion and the horror the lycan would deal with later in the week. He was oddly at ease with his own situation. That in itself was terrifying.

He tried to calm his mind, breathing deeply and letting it out in a slow hiss. Eventually his body relaxed on the mattress. Eyes shut to the low light of the infirmary, he barely registered the soft, shuffle-tap until it stopped by his bed.

Laying completely still, Severus felt out the aura of his late night visitor. A careful hand fell before his face, feeling for breath. Robes were gathered and spread as the person sat beside him.

"I know you are not sleeping, Severus," Lucius Malfoy spoke softly, a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"I should be," Snape grumbled at him bluntly, "so go away."

The chair shifted closer and Severus had to fight the instinct to open his eyes and drop to the opposite side of the bed away from the man.

"Your little wolf has told you, then," Malfoy's voice held a chill. Snape decided it best to pay attention and opened his eyes anyway. Lucius was gazing at him with cool detachment.

"I have no wolf," Severus sneered, "I remember telling you that before."

"Say what you will," Lucius smirked, "but he has told you none-the-less."

"Yes," Snape half-lied. Hopefully if he played the part of complete knowledge, Lucius might let something slip.

"And you are mad at me," The Malfoy lord looked highly amused.

"Yes," Severus bit out, actually struggling to sit up to glare at Malfoy from a greater height.

Malfoy looked slightly miffed until he recognized the tremble of fatigue in the potions master's body. He stared at the changes of his pseudo-friend and didn't like what he saw. With a bitter smile he answered the questioning look on Snape's face. "Even though he came to me wanting help for you, I never really thought about it until this evening. I never thought you would be the first of us to die."

Snape snorted. He knew better. "Don't lie, Lucius. You never expected me to live this long."

"True," Lucius smirked.

"Why Lupin?" Severus asked suddenly, thinking he already knew the answer.

Malfoy was a bit surprised. "Why not? He wanted a favor from me, it is only fair to return it."

"But it isn't just from Lupin. It's from me as well." Snape glared over as Lucius shrugged, obviously uncaring.

"If not the beast, I would have found another. It is just much sweeter that if he were caught I could hardly be tied to it." Lucius gave a malicious smile.

"Of course," Snape rolled his eyes.

A short silence fell as Filch's jerking steps passed by the infirmary. Lucius stood as his way of excusing himself.

"How do you manage to find your way here?" Severus queried.

"You forget I am also a Slytherin? We used to sneak from the castle regularly, and the fool has yet to fix the hole in his wards." Lucius shook his head with a reminiscant smile on his face.

Snape grunted, filing the information away to bring up to Albus later.

"I'll leave you to your rest," Malfoy started for the door before pausing to laugh. He looked back at Severus. "He hasn't told you."

"Who?"

"Your wolf. He hasn't told you a thing worth knowing. He's more clever than I thought," Lucius smirked over his shoulder before starting forward again. Snape scowled at the man's back but still managed to hear Malfoy's parting comment over the sound of his steps. "...or a bigger fool."

---

By the next morning, Severus was hardly drowsing when Poppy began to cluck her tongue.

"I don't like the look of this," Madame Pomfrey frowned deeply. The runes swirled, glaringly vibrant over the bed. Two of them pulsed gently and Poppy touched each of them with her wand tip. They drew out of line and another list of smaller runes dropped below.

"What is it now?" Severus grumbled, willing her away. Even his bones ached with fatigue.

"Shhh," Poppy huffed. Several lesser runes were glaring in less than promising colors. "You stay put today, no reading, no journal."

Snape growled at her, irritated but too tired to snap at her. He watched her walk away and fell asleep before she even made it to her office door.

Poppy tossed a bit of floo powder into her fireplace and called for the Headmaster's office.

"Good morning, Poppy," Albus looked particularly chipper as he smiled down at Madame Pomfrey's disconnected head. "What can I do for you?"

"Headmaster, I'm afraid that Severus is getting weaker." The medi-witch watched the smile fall from Albus' face. "I've run the morning tests and it seems his heart has lost half its function. I'm afraid to let him move about much. How is Professor Lupin coming with this miracle elixir?"

Dumbledore rubbed his thumbs into the hollows of his eyes. "I haven't had a report from him since he returned to Lucius Malfoy's last evening. I expect something before breakfast."

"Well, you tell that man that his time is running out. I'll give him another full day Albus, after that I'm sending word to Saint Mungo's. I refuse to let Severus suffer further without help."

"Of course," Albus nodded. Poppy's head withdrew from the flames and all he could do was sit and stare where her face had been.

---

Regardless of how exhausted Remus was, he couldn't help bounding from his bed to shower and dress in minutes. On his desk sat a length of parchment with two sets of handwriting on it. He beamed at the innocent scroll and pulled his boots on.

The halls were smattered with slow and groggy students. Most of them gave Lupin disbelieving looks as the wolf grinned and trotted down the hall past them. He came to a skidding stop outside the infirmary doors and tried to quell his excitement as he pushed the doors open.

Madame Pomfrey wasn't at her desk, but he could see the storage closet door was ajar and knew the woman wasn't far. Severus' bed-curtains were pulled shut. Only marginally disappointed, Remus picked his way past the beds toward him.

"Severus?" He whispered, hand poised over the curtain, uncertain if Snape might be in a compromising position if he just burst through. There was no answer from within. "Severus?"

When there was still no answer, Remus curled his fingers about the edge and pulled back enough to peak in. Snape was on his side, facing away from him. Remus checked for Madame Pomfrey then quickly stepped in, letting the sheet fall back in place.

Severus was sleeping, that much was certain. A vague moment of disappointment made Lupin sigh. "No matter," he whispered to himself, "he'll know soon enough."

He stepped up to the bed, tugging the blankets up higher around Snape's shoulder. The man mumbled something nonsensical and rolled onto his back. Remus paused and frowned deeply. There were new age lines on Severus' face, and the grey at the man's temples had spread.

He ducked back under the sheet on his way out, the feeling of elation long gone.

"Remus Lupin!"

The lycan snapped to attention, and noticed Poppy glaring over at him from the entrace of the medicine closet. "Good morning, Poppy."

The woman curled a finger impatiently until Remus walked to her desk. She glanced toward Severus' bed and then back to Lupin. "You cannot see Severus this morning."

"I'm afraid I've already been in," Remus felt guilt well, perhaps he could be dragging viruses and sickness with him that would make Severus worse.

"Did you wake him?"

"No, he was asleep and I let him be," Remus saw the woman relax marginally. "He looks dreadful."

"Yes, well, if he would take his rest as I ordered..." Poppy trailed off and sat down in her chair. She motioned for Remus to take a seat next to it. Once he complied she turned toward him with her stern gaze. "How are you faring with this... miracle potion?"

"We've gotten quite far actually, that's why I came. Severus' help with the ingredient list was amazing. Mr. Malfoy was able to use his own knowledge quite well once we got past some... issues." Remus removed the lengthy scroll from his pocket and offered it over.

Poppy glanced over it before handing it back. "That's good news indeed."

Remus frowned, her tone of voice made it certainly sound like it wasn't good news. "What's the matter?"

"Severus has gotten worse," Poppy smoothed her face into that of the detached doctor. "He has lost half of his heart function and will likely suffer from seizure and heart attack before the day is out."

"Merlin," Remus collapsed in on himself, rubbing his fingertips deeply into his temples. "When will you be transferring him?"

Poppy's face softened at the cracked, defeated tone of Lupin's voice. "I told Albus this morning I would give you one more full day. No more."

"Of course," Remus croaked. "If you'll excuse me then, I think I must get in contact with the Headmaster about this."

"Of course," Poppy parroted. She watched the lycan stride puposefully out of the infirmary and smiled lightly after him. Silently she wished him the best of luck with his attempt. If Severus died before Remus could finish, she was sure she would have a heart-sick wolf to look after before long.


	35. Manannan's Story

Remus was moving at a sluggish rate back through the halls. His chest hurt and his stomach was roiling. He hadn't been this worried since Sirius fell through the veil and Harry began to spiral-downward into depression. Eventually Harry's own resilience and strong friends pulled him back from the abyss.

If Severus died he was sure he'd probably wind up secluded in the middle of some forest going mad until he was killed by some farmer after he mauled a flock of sheep. He didn't dare think of the fact that he would have no Wolfsbane ever again.

He stood staring blankly at the gargoyle for several minutes before McGonagall wandered by and stopped, looking at him curiously.

"Professor Lupin, are you quite alright?"

Remus blinked and couldn't quite muster up a smile for her. "I suppose I will be," he lied quietly.

Minerva didn't look convinced and gave him a cool, pinched frown as she stared. Lupin felt like a twelve year old boy under his Head of House's scrutiny. He couldn't handle her shakedown methods this morning however, and gave her a stiff nod. "If you'll excuse me, I need to speak to the Headmaster."

"Of course," McGonagall nodded back, still staring after him even as he climbed the spiral staircase.

The door was ajar and before Remus could gather his chaotic thoughts, Albus swung it open. "Oh!"

"Remus, I was hoping you would come soon; please come in, come in." The Headmaster distractedly turned and paced to his desk. Remus noticed that the aged man had on mismatched socks. Apparently he was not the only one with a messy, preoccupied mind.

"Albus, Madame Pomfrey has told me some troublesome news--"

"Poppy has spoken to me already this morning," Albus turned toward him, eyes dim and face sagging.

"I was so excited," Lupin blurted. "We made amazing progress just last night with Severus' notes. We could have something consumable in a few days..." Remus rubbed at his face, horrified to find that his eyes prickled with heat.

"I am sure you are doing the best you can," Dumbledore sat down heavily into his chair and gazed at him with pity. "Unfortunately you don't have a few days or even a full twenty-four hours. You will have this evening and if not, Severus will be sent to Saint Mungo's by the morning."

"I'm trying my best," Remus blurted, biting his lip to keep from talking anymore. It seemed his internal censor was not working.

Albus rose from his seat and circled the desk, drawing Remus from his own chair and hugging him tightly. Remus sagged in his hold, struggling not to collapse into it. "You did not put Severus into this Hell, and you are a saint to struggle as you are. There is no reason to blame you Remus, and we are all thankful."

The Headmaster stepped back, holding Remus upright at arms length. Remus cleared his blurry vision with a careful blink only to gape in horror at the wet stain on Albus' robes at his shoulder. "I never hated him," he whispered, "I've certainly never wanted him dead."

"Gods willing, he won't." Albus smiled at him like a gentle grandfather. "Some good news for you, I hope: my good friend Roger Rowman has agreed to make your monthly Wolfsbane." Seeing Remus dubious look, he chuckled gently. "Rest assured he is more than competent, not quite Severus' level, but I trust him implicitly."

"Alright," Remus mumbled, unsure if he dared stomach someone else's Wolfsbane.

"I've learned what I needed, Remus, and unless you have nothing else to tell me I suggest you take a few moments to gather yourself before your classes."

Remus hesitated, nearly telling Albus all about what Lucius wanted him to do, but he blinked, and the moment was gone. "No. There's nothing else."

Dumbledore gazed unhappily at him before nodding sadly. "Very well. Try to have a good day."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Lupin left quickly to find something to preoccupy his mind before classes.

Albus stared at the wood-grain of his door. He knew there was something else, something horrific, but he wasn't about to interfere with Remus' dealings with Lucius Malfoy... but that was only if the mismatched pair managed to save his potions master.

After several minutes of contemplation, Albus pinched a bit of floo powder and tossed it into the low flames. "Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

He stuck his head in the flames and was met by a timid house-elf. "Good morning," he smiled at the pitiful creature, "Might I have a word with your master?"

It nodded and popped out of his sight, only to return seconds later. "Mitzy is sending you to Master's study." It tossed a small bit of powder into the fire and Albus felt his head twirl about before he was gazing steadily out at Lucius' book cases and mahogany desk.

"Headmaster, this is an early hour for calling," Lucius gazed coolly down at him from his seat behind his desk, folded regally in a sapphire house-coat.

"Forgive the hour, Mr. Malfoy, but I have an urgent request." Albus didn't bother dredging up a smile for the man, he had serious news to deliver. "Severus is unwell."

A carefully manicured eyebrow rose into a delicate arch. "I know that."

"Yes, but what you do not is that Severus will soon be transferred to Saint Mungo's for treatment." Albus watched as cool acceptance formed a brooding glare on Malfoy's face.

"What do you want from me? An escort?" Lucius sneered delicately.

"What I would prefer, if you would be so inclined, is to continue the work that you and Professor Lupin have been doing to help. I was informed that you have made progress, perhaps if you could tinker during the day, when Professor Lupin arrives this evening you might be closer to a solution."

"Are you a fool," Malfoy hissed. "How dare you speak so easily of our dealings when anyone might be listening?"

Albus' gaze hardened, "Do not think me a fool, Mr. Malfoy. I know well enough that your floo network is highly guarded and more secure than Gringott's. If you fail to take up the task, Severus will be moved to the hospital by this time tomorrow morning."

Lucius was quiet in his angry brood, glaring at a spot on the wall that Albus could not see. Finally, the man's slate eyes slid back and he sniffed airily. "If I have the time, I may play around with the formula a bit."

"Thank you," Albus smiled genuinely. "Have a pleasant day, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius snorted, "Good day, Headmaster."

Albus withdrew from the flames and brushed the soot from his beard. Lucius would do it. It was a near miracle if he had ever seen one.

Feeling much better, the Headmaster returned to his desk and began to start on the day's paperwork. He was engrossed for nearly half an hour when a small mumbled scuffle from the paintings drew his attention.

He smiled to himself and set down his quill. "Good morning, Manannan Mac Lir."

The Celtic wizard was frowning harshly at a former Headmaster as the man tried to push him from the frame. "Albus Dumbledore," he nodded in greeting, sighing happily as the owner of the painting crossed his arms and scowled as he acquiesced.

"What can I do for you today?"

"Master Snape has not been to his rooms in days," Mac Lir frowned deeply, leaning against the portrait frame. "I would like to know where ye have stashed him."

"Severus is currently in the hospital wing," Dumbledore said softly.

The ancient wizard stood straight at attention. "He is unwell." Albus nodded his agreement. "When will he return?"

"No time soon, I'm afraid," Albus sighed deeply and stroked his beard. "He is dying, Manannan."

The painted man scowled. "I would like to see him," he demanded.

Albus fought a smile. "I'm afraid there are no paintings in the infirmary for that reason."

"I beg yer pardon?"

"Take no offense, we just found it better to keep other paintings from wandering through and disturbing the ill."

Mac Lir sighed and removed his armored helmet. "Would you be averse to my visiting for a short time?"

"You are attached to him," Dumbledore smiled gently, feeling immensely proud to have chosen such a protective character for Snape's quarters.

"Aye," Mac Lir smiled back, "he and the lycan are the most interesting things I have seen in millennia."

Albus laughed outright, "That they are." He sat in pensive silence before nodding. "Very well. I will bring a small portrait to set on Severus' side-table. If Poppy has a problem, you will only have a short stay."

"Fair enough," Manannan still smiled wide, even as he replaced his helmet and offered the Headmaster--the current and the painted man he obstructed--a good day.

Albus set his work to the side and stood to go in search of a simple, elegant painting that would set nicely on Snape's bedside. He had to keep his priorities in order.

---

Severus stirred to consciousness by early afternoon. His mouth was dry and his left arm had fallen asleep, but other than that he felt normal--as normal as he had been for the past few days.

"Good afternoon, my boy," the Headmaster's lilting voice broke through his bubble of muzzy fatigue.

Snape turned his head until he saw Albus resting comfortably in the chair beside his bed-side table. A small framed portrait, 12 x 10 inches, sat behind his water glass. "Headmaster," he croaked, clearing his throat and sipping his water.

"Remus was by to see you this morning but found you resting."

"Lupin?" Severus came to attention, pushing himself up and resting against the headboard. "What did he want?"

Albus noted the muted interest. "He says that there has been progress with your medication, thanks to your notes of course."

"Good," Severus turned demanding eyes to the pile of books by his bed and sighed unhappily. Poppy had forbidden him from them. He didn't doubt she would confiscate them entirely if he so much as laid a finger on them. "Was that all?"

"My boy, I thought it would have been enough," Albus smiled brightly.

Snape grunted, discomfited that he hadn't had an opportunity to grill Lupin properly. He had a day before the wolf would leave to his doom. "He hasn't spoken to you, I take it."

The smile on Dumbledore's face faded, "No, I'm afraid not."

"And you haven't pried it out of him?" Severus fumed, glaring over at the Headmaster.

"It isn't my place, Severus."

"He's about to sell his soul," Snape growled, feeling his heart begin to pound with his growing anger. "He wants to use him! Lupin is going to kill a man, in the form of a wolf, all in the name of your Order!" The last word hissed viciously so that only the two men could hear.

"Severus, please, calm yourself," Albus demanded, trying to keep calm in the face of Severus' overwhelming anger.

"I refuse," Severus spat, clutching at his chest where his heart felt pinched violently in a vice.

Albus was standing over him, holding his shoulder and shocked with worry. "Poppy!"

The medi-witch came quickly and scowled between them. Albus backed off easily and watched with a heavy heart as Madame Pomfrey scanned over Snape's body and prodded at differing runes that glared with shades of red and scarlet.

"You must calm down immediately," Poppy scolded, sending a disgruntled look at Albus over her shoulder. She withdrew a small vial from her pocket and held it out for Snape to consume. He pushed it away with his free hand and snarled at her. "Severus Snape, you will drink this potion this instant or I will send for St. Mungo's immediately."

Color fell from Severus' face and he ceased to struggle. He numbly took up the drink as she poured it into his mouth. He blinked between Poppy's shamed face and Albus' shadowed one. "You're sending me to that quack house?" He mumbled through his stupor.

"Not right now," Albus sighed heavily. "But you may be there soon if Remus cannot polish your medication by tomorrow."

"You can't expect him to have it ready by then," Severus seethed, trying to calm himself down even as his analytical potions mind told him it was nearly impossible. Perhaps if a true potions master were working on the problem, but not Malfoy and Lupin.

"No," Albus spoke very quietly, "I do not."

"Right," Severus fell back onto his pillows and glared at the ceiling. Albus and Poppy spoke to each other but he ignored what they said to each other--even what they tried to say to him. After a length of time the Headmaster stood and left with a last lingering, wounded look.

Silence returned but no matter how tired Snape grew, he was too full of ire to rest. He fumed and boiled, struggling to let it go, but after many years of filling with rage and finding outlets outside of himself, he didn't have the skills to quail himself.

"It is refreshing to see sickness has not changed ye," a familiar voice quipped beside him.

Severus scowled and turned his head. The painting on his bedside table was of a low rolling hill in the middle of a morning-lit glade. Now, Manannan Mac Lir was sitting comfortably at the base of the hill, and Snape could just see the shadowed outline of Enbarr as the horse grazed atop it.

"Manannan Mac Lir," he said with slight surprise.

The portrait smiled and scratched at his beard. "Severus Snape," he replied with a soft laugh. "And now that we remember who we each are, perhaps I can help yer unease, yes?"

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Severus snorted, but none-the-less continued to watch the wizard and wait patiently.

"By a tale of course!"

Snape rolled his eyes to heaven, as though to seek strength, "Of course," he scoffed.

"Come now, 'tis a good one," Manannan sat up a bit and loosed pieces of his armor until he sat in comfort in his woolen garments with a pile of gleaming metal beside him. "This tale is called 'The Wolf who Knew how to be a Friend'. I'm sure ye've heard of it."

"Many times," Snape snorted again, knowing as with all Mac Lir's stories, this one too would have some moral he would have to decipher.

"Then I will tell it again for my own sake," the wizard smiled and reclined against the hill, scratching at his beard some more and gathered his thoughts. "There was, and yet there was not; there once was a man with three sons. The man owned a locked garden where his boys never set foot. After many years, the father called his sons together and told them about his secret garden. It seemed inside lay a tree that fruited only three apples each year, and every year before they would ripen, a thief would steal into the garden and take them. He beseeched to his sons to help him catch the thief so that just once he could taste the apples that were rightfully his."

"This has nothing to do with a wolf," Severus interrupted.

"Patience," Mac Lir waved an irritated hand at him. "Where was I... oh, yes. The man's sons agreed that each would take a night to guard and watch so that they might catch the one who took their father's apples. As it happens, the first and oldest fell asleep during the night and when he woke, only two apples remained. He confessed he slept and his father, though disappointed could not fault him.

The second son did as the first; trying in vain to stay awake during the whole night to catch the apple thief. He, too, fell asleep and woke to find only a single apple remained. The third son, and the youngest, learned from his older brothers and set out on the third night with a bucket of cold water. When he felt sleep try to take him, he splashed his face with the water and would be refreshed a time. As his water dwindled away, and very close to dawn-light, a dainty nightingale landed on the limb. He watched with calculating eyes as the bird picked and pecked up the branch to where the last apple lay. The young one lept up the tree and narrowly missed seizing the little thief, only coming away with two of the bird's tail feathers, and the apple gone in its beak."

"I think you've confused your stories," Severus mumbled, feeling drowsy as Manannan's soothing voice spoke.

"Never in my life," Mac Lir defended himself. "Listen and see. The boy ran and told his father of what happened, using the feathers in his hand as proof. The father again asked his sons to find his thief and set them off on their own. Before many days passed, the boys came to an impasse. The single road they stood on branched away into three separate roads. They easily chose a road each and cleverly left a pocket knife beneath a large rock, so that if one brother returned he could retrieve his knife and see if his own brothers had too been back.

The youngest son walked for many days and nights until one evening while walking through a forest as thick as any on the earth, he noticed a scrawny and bedraggled wolf was following him. Taking pity on the creature, he broke his bread in half and left a portion on the ground for it.

The wolf ate the meal and watched the boy with warmed eyes, for he had done what no other had ever done for him. He caught up with him and spoke, 'Don't be afraid, I would like to go with you and help you as you have helped me.'"

Severus cracked open an eye and chuffed out a rough laugh. "And your wolf speaks?"

"So does yours," Mac Lir told him with a stilted smile. He continued as Severus scowled, "As the two walked, they spoke of many things and the boy soon told the wolf about the nightingale he sought. 'I know this bird,' the wolf told him, 'and we are on the right path. If you do as I say, you will soon be over this business quickly.'

'I promise,' the boy told him, and together over a number of days they came to a castle. The wolf soon told the boy how to get his bird. He would enter the castle as a guest, and at midnight, the whole place would sleep. The boy could find his bird in a cage in the main hall, but he must take only the bird and not the cage.

Again, the boy promised and everything happened as the wolf said it would. At midnight, he found the bird in the hall, sitting silently in a cage of solid gold. He thought it a shame to take the bird and not the cage and seized both. As soon as the cage lifted from the hook, the whole castle woke to cries. 'The bird is stolen! The bird is stolen!'"

Manannan paused, staring at Severus' prone form and shook his head. After a moment, Severus cracked open one eye again. "That is your story?"

"I thought ye had fallen asleep," Mac Lir admitted. "Would ye like to hear more?"

"Like it would stop you," Severus grumped.

The painted wizard grinned and picked up where he had left off. "As it was the king soon came and told the boy he would be put to death for his attempt. 'Then kill your bird too!' The boy cried, telling his tale and showing his feathers as proof. The king fell silent in thought and told the boy if he might fetch the blue horse from a neighboring kingdom, he would forget the boy's transgression and give him the bird.

With a new path in mind, the boy returned to the wolf and told him what had happened. The wolf did not grudge him, because everyone was entitled to a mistake now and then. 'I know this horse,' the wolf told him, 'and I know how you might catch him, all you have to do is what I tell you.'

'I promise,' the boy said and they set away for the new castle. More days and weeks passed before they could see the castle in the distance. At length the wolf told the boy the way to catch his blue horse. 'Take it by the forelocks,' he warned, 'do not use the bridle.'

As night fell and the castle slept, the boy wandered to the stable and saw the regal blue steed standing unguarded. He took the horse by the forelock, but before he got far he saw a golden bridle laying unattended. Forgetting what the wolf told him, he picked it up, but before he could use it a cry rang out, 'The horse is stolen, the horse is stolen!"

"I'm seeing a pattern," Severus interrupted.

"Indeed," Mac Lir nodded. "Again, the boy found trouble with the king and after telling his tale the ruler thought and proposed a new deal. The boy found his wolf and told him what he had done. 'I can have the horse if I retrieve a princess called Red Girl from a neighboring kingdom,' the boy lamented.

The wolf shook his shaggy head but promised to help the boy as best he could. 'You must promise you will listen.' And the boy did. For months they traveled, sharing each others company and making progress until they found the castle in the distance. 'You must hide in the tree in the garden, Red Girl and her mother will come picking flowers and when she is done, as all women do, she will pause and turn to pick just one more flower. When she does, leap from the tree and catch her. I will wait on the other side of the fence for you.'

As it happens, the boy actually listened and he caught the girl just as the wolf had told him. The young lady was quite unhappy at first, but after hearing the tale and traveling with them for many weeks, she grew to befriend both the boy and his wolf.

When time came to give her to the king, they could not bear to leave her behind they took their horse and helped Red Girl escape at night. As they came again, at length, to the second castle they did the same thing and now the boy had the girl, the horse and his nightingale thief."

"Greedy little bugger," Severus sneered, watching Madame Pomfrey make her way toward his bed.

"Time for your medicine," she told him with a stern look.

"Yes, yes, hurry up," Snape snapped, irritated at the interruption. Though he refused to admit it, he wanted to know what Mac Lir was getting on about. Poppy looked affronted, but administered her tonics. She cast a wary glance at Mac Lir before scuttling off. "Continue," he told the portrait.

"Of course. Now the boy had all three and after more days and nights came to the same fork where he and his brother's split ways. He looked under the stone to retrieve his knife and saw that his brothers' knives were still there. 'My brothers are missing!' he cried. After some debate he left the girl and wolf behind to find them both.

He found the first a slave to a princess and challenged the young woman for him. After a lengthy game, he won his brother back. The princess was furious and demanded another game, but the boy won it too and took her with him as he searched for his oldest brother. The oldest brother was in much the same predicament, and freed his brother and gained a greedy princess in exactly the same way. He married each brother to their princess and met up with his friends the wolf and Red Girl.

The whole party started for home and along the way, the elder brothers conspired against the youngest. What humiliation awaited them if their father discovered the boy had gotten the thief, a steed, three princesses, and saved them both! An opportunity to save themselves came when they paused at a deep well.

The rope was not quite long enough, and the well was mostly dry. 'Come brother, you are the lightest,' they told the boy, 'we will lower you down and you can fill the bucket, then we might take you and the water out.'

Agreeing, the boy climbed down and as he reached the bottom his older brothers cut the rope and left him. They rode away with their wives and took Red Girl with them. The wolf remained and called down to his friend. 'I will help you! Stay still.' And he gathered sticks and straw to throw down the hole so that the boy would have a dry place to lay; even raiding a neighboring village of breads and fruit to feed his friend.

As luck would have it, the well sat very near a ledge. The wolf climbed down and began to burrow toward his trapped friend. For days upon days it fed the boy and dug until his pads bled and nails broke, his nose was scratched and his body grew thin. Finally, the wall of the well broke through and he was able to reach the boy."

Severus listened, mind a slow whir as the story went on. A bedraggled, unwanted wolf helping an overburdened young man, why was that vaguely familiar? He tried to ignore it and listened as Mac Lir went on.

"The boy had grown thin and sickly, dirtied and pale. The wolf took gentle hold of his shoulder and pulled him very carefully through the tunnel, digging here and there where the tunnel was too narrow for the boy to fit. They came to the free, open air before long and the boy lay in the sunlight too weak to move about.

The wolf stay with him, nuzzling his cheek and speaking quietly until the boy grew strong enough to gather himself. Weeks had passed that the boy had fallen, and his oldest brother had set Red Girl alone in a desolate house in town to keep her from telling the truth. The boy and wolf found her, curtains black with mourning. She wept for joy when she saw them both alive, if not well. She gathered clothes for her friend and told them her own story of sadness. The oldest brother had set her to be married that night to a friend of his that lived far away.

The wolf devised another cunning plan and they waited for the night. As the wedding started, he waited and entered without fail, making the boy wait beside the doors until he was ready. 'May I say a word or two?' he asked innocently to the stunned wedding party. Immediately both brothers called for the wolf's head, recognizing it as their brother's companion. The father stepped forward, never hearing a wolf speak before and told it to continue.

The wolf told the tale, of how the youngest son and gotten the nightingale, and all the rest, while the brothers had only done the greatest betrayal by trying to throw their brother to his death. At this moment, the youngest son entered, and his father was filled with love and sadness all at once.

'You are honest wolf, what shall I do to my eldest sons? Kill them?'

'No,' the wolf shook his shaggy head, 'let them live with their guilt. Their shame and knowledge of what they have done is punishment enough.'

'Then what shall you take for reward?' The father asked, 'Gold, jewels, silks, spices, chickens, geese--? What can I offer you for all the sacrifice you have made for my son?'

'None,' the wolf said, 'What I did was nothing, because I did it for a friend.'"

Severus sat in the ensuing silence and grumped silently. "That's it?"

"That is everything," Mac Lir admitted with a small grin.

"No large moral? No confusing ending?" Severus frowned, annoyed with Manannan.

"Isn't there?" The painting began to sort through his armor, clamping on various pieces. "I had hoped with a simpler story, ye might still understand even through yer illness."

"I have a heart problem, I'm not going feeble," Severus snapped. He scanned through the story, already forgetting pieces of the plot.

"Then use yer un-feebled brain and make the proper connections," Manannan grunted as he hefted his chest-plate in place and strapped it down.

"Lupin is the wolf, obviously," Severus mumbled, shooting looks at Mac Lir. "He is assisting a young man that's trying to complete a series of tedious tasks all for the respect and love of his father--" He stopped abruptly and glared over at Manannan. The wizard was now standing, completely encased in his gleaming metal armor again.

"Continue, please," Manannan smiled gently, "ye seem to understand so far."

"I'm quite through," Snape growled, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling away from the portrait to scowl at the wall.

Manannan Mac Lir called Enbarr to him and smiled fondly at the back of Snape's head. The potions master was clever enough to understand him well, Lupin would help him unflinchingly because he was his friend. And no matter what he may try to do to stop the wolf from leaving in the next evening to eat some unsuspecting Death Eater, nothing Snape could do or say would stop him. The lycanthrope was willing to do what he could in the name of their friendship and Severus' safety.


	36. The Price of Friendship

Remus was downhearted and depressed as he made his way toward Malfoy Manor again that evening. In all his spare time he tried to think of what he could do to enhance the healing potion. Unfortunatly, he didn't have Severus' brain and he hadn't the time to bother the ill man. Between classes and running to the library to chase down his feeble ideas, he didn't find the opportunity.

The door on the attrium swung open easily as he stepped onto it. A house-elf met him, turned panicked wide eyes toward him, and quickly let him through. Remus felt bad for a brief moment, it was the same elf he had threatened the night before.

"Where is your master this evening?" He asked it in what he hoped was a gentle tone.

The elf flinched and hunched over onto itself. "Master is in the lab," it squeaked.

Remus was pleasantly surprised, but tried not to get his hopes up. As he neared the room, he could see the door was open and a shadow moved about within. He paused to gaze in the entry and thought surely that his mind was playing tricks on him.

Malfoy had his hair braided thickly down his back. Sweat was beaded across his forehead and temples, both sleeves of his hand-stitched cotten shirt were rolled past his elbows. Layers of jars lined the side tables and mortars set about with half-ground herbs.

"Malfoy?" Remus carefully skirted the tables and peeked into the cauldrons that lined the far wall. There were several there, all with cold potions of varying color and odor.

Lucius spun toward him, wand in one hand and pestel in the other, "You!" He spat, "It's about time you got here!"

"In case you've forgotten, some people need to work for a living..." Lupin frowned deeply as Lucius gave him a cold once-over.

"Spare me your poverty pity and start to work," Lucius snapped, spinning around again and getting busy over a simmering cauldron.

"Have you been working on this all day?" Remus asked, impressed despite himself.

"Yes," Lucius barked, clearly exhausted and annoyed to the point of snapping. "Damn Severus, I don't know how he can do this all day!"

Remus began to peek over Lucius' hasty notes and saw that the Malfoy master was not lying. It was apparent, in paper and in failed potions, that something had spurred Lucius into action. Personally, Remus didn't care what it was, only that it seemed Lucius understood the gravity of Severus' sickness.

"This is amazing," He praised carefully. "You've done days of work here."

"Yes, well..." Lucius waved an irritated hand, flicking droplets of boiled nettle broth across the work-table. "Stop gabbing and pick something up."

Remus rather liked the studious side of Malfoy and did as he was told.

---

Albus paced his office as the night hours grew thin into morning. Remus had not returned from his stint with Lucius Malfoy. He was torn between gratitude, knowing that part of it was the wolf's desire to find a cure for Severus, and guilt that it was possible Remus had suffered at Lucius' hands. Severus was adament that something was up between the two, and he was starting to regret not doing as Severus wanted.

The flames in his office hearth flared green and Madame Pomfrey stepped into the room, dusting ash from her skirts. "Albus?"

The Headmaster turned from the window, sighing very softly. "Yes, Poppy?"

"It's time," She told him, mouth a thin, pinched line.

"Very well," Dumbledore motioned the fireplace with one hand and watched the medi-witch disappear in the flames. He cast a last, lingering look out his window, hoping against hope that Remus would return soon.

---

It was five-thirty in the A.M. Remus was soaked in sweat, dusted in soot and reeking of hawthorn blossoms. A sizeable kettle of the hawthorn flower brew had been dropped by an exhausted Malfoy, missing Remus' legs by inches.

It didn't matter now, even with the squelching noise that came from his right shoe with every step. A tightly sealed vial was clutched in his hand and a set of instructions were carefully rolled and tucked in his pocket.

Hogwart's was still slumbering as he stumbled toward it from Hogsmede. He was absolutely exhausted and each step he took nearly made it seem he was taking two steps away from his bed.

There was a small group of unfamiliar wizards and witches taking the walkway toward the entrance doors. Remus frowned and squinted toward them. Who would be going to Hogwart's this early in the morning?

As he continued, he unconsiously increased his pace as his fatigue was replaced with suspicion. He gained on the calmly moving group--four people it appeared to be-- and realized with a start that they weren't just a group of random wizards and witches. It was a paramedic crew from Saint Mungo's.

Panic gripped his stomach with icy fingers and he wasn't tired any longer. He barely registered the surprised gasps from the four as he barrelled past them. He slipped on the stonework of the front hall and ran the two floors to the infirmary wing cursing his throbbing knee.

The doors burst open in front of him when he gave them an overenthusiastic push. They crashed into the walls, hinges squealing in prosest. Poppy and Albus stood in surprise at the noise. It appeared that it has shocked Severus and a male nurse--who was man-handling him--into stillness as well.

"Remus," Albus breathed out first, immense relief flooded the aged wizard's face. Remus didn't have time to wonder about it and pushed through the beds toward Severus.

It seemed once he made eye contact with the dark wizard, Snape finally remembered he was trying to be dragged off. He snarled up at the male nurse and curled his fist into the man's shirt collar. "Get off of me!"

"Mr. Snape, you are ill and need to come with us," The man spoke in a slow, calm tone that was engrained into all medical personnel. That tone that was infuriatingly calm and nearly emotionless.

Remus was fine watching Severus struggle while he walked his way through the beds until Severus let out a pained gasp and touched his chest while the nurse tugged on him. "No!" Remus snapped, running his leg into an infirmary bed that was shoved several feet out of place--the wolf didn't even notice. His eyes were blazing by the time the nurse realized Remus was talking to him.

"Please, I understand you are upset, but your friend needs medical attention," the nurse spoke in the same flat, inflectionless voice.

"You don't understand," Remus growled. Severus had ceased struggling, but a curious smirk was curling his lips so very slightly Lupin wasn't sure it was there and just a trick of his imagination. "I won't let you take him from this room."

By now the nurse was bent across the bed, still as Remus finally drew up to the opposite side. Sternly, Remus took hold of the man's hands and pried his fingers from the blankets and Severus' clothes. He placed a flat palm to the man's chest and pushed him slowly upright and back a step. The nurse moved, pliable, with him and stood straight and glaring when Remus pointed a finger at him with a warning snarl.

Severus watched with the same curious twitch of his lips as Remus fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a scroll. His other hand held a vial of swirling violet liquid.

"Severus," the wolf breathed, sinking to a seat on the side of the mattress. Snape shifted over with a grunt so that his leg wouldn't be pinned down. Remus' hands shook when he offered both items over. "I think we did it."

One elegant, sable brow raised followed closely by the other. Snape took the items from his hands and unfurled the scroll. All else in the room was ignored as he engrossed himself in what Malfoy and Lupin had done.

Albus seemed to materialize next to them. "Is it true?"

Remus nodded, eyes wide and hopeful, waiting for Severus to laugh and tell him it was completely wrong. "I believe this is it."

"How many trials had you done?" Severus asked, eyes still trailing the paper.

"Ten ruined, three passable; then this one." Remus reverently touched the cool glass with one finger.

Severus nodded and continued to ignore them.

"Headmaster, my collegues are prepared to remove the potions master," the nurse said crisply. Remus heard the footsteps and turned to see the four medical assistants he had passed were now entering the infirmary with Minerva McGonagal as escort.

"What is going on?" Minerva asked, a stern frown on her face.

The four assistants began to murmur as they drew further in, casting curious glances at Remus as the wolf growled at their commrade.

"What's happening Jason?" One of the bolder asked.

The male nurse--Jason--sniffed and waved an irritated hand. "This, civilian, is disrupting the process."

Remus stiffened and felt an urge to leap across the bed and physically remove the man from the room. Severus tossed the instruction sheet at him, as though he could read his mind. Remus obediently turned his attention back to the potions master. "Well?"

"I can find no fault in your logic," Severus said it as though it pained him. "The next phase of your testing is for a subject."

Jason seemed to jerk around at that and took a large step back to the bed, but Severus was faster even ill as he was. The cork was popped and he had swallowed precisely half of the vial before the nurse could even reach out for him.

"What have you done?" He scowled at Remus and Severus in turn, as though he wasn't sure which man to yell at first.

Albus stepped up then and rested a calm hand on the man's shoulder. "I believe your services are no longer needed. I would like to thank you for your prompt response, however." The man positively glittered.

"Madame Pomfrey?" The man huffed, turning toward the resident medi-witch.

"I must regretfully agree with the Headmaster," Poppy sighed and came to the foot of the bed. "The cause of Severus' illness will be treated here. I will be sure to complete the report for your superiors."

"Be sure that you do," Jason frowned. He jerked his head toward the door and the four others skittered out without a word. The medi-wizard paused at the doorway to sniff in disdain before stalking out.

"How do you feel?" Poppy took to her fluttering and probbing as Remus stood from the bed and had the urge to make sure the lot of medical personnel found their way directly out.

Before Severus could answer, he bowed off of the bed, clutching at his chest, and curiously at his left forearm. He did not make any noise but for a slow, consistant hiss through his clenched teeth.

Poppy scanned across him and glared over at Remus. "Fetch the medical staff, now!"

Severus sat up, clawing at the air and finally hooked his long fingers into her apron. "No!" He growled, panting and swallowing as best he could as foamed spittle gathered at the corners of his mouth. His other hand struck out and snatched hold of Remus' thin robe, holding the wolf in place. "Sit."

After an agonizing minute, the pain stopped as quickly as it had come on. Severus sagged against the mattress, sweat had beaded against his skin. His cramped hands finally released both Poppy and Remus.

The medi-witch flicked her wand again and poked at several runes, frowning in slight confusion and finally scowling. "It appears to be helping, very minutely, but helping."

Remus let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and nearly puddled to the floor as his tensed muscles let go. "Merlin, Severus, I thought I'd killed you," he breathed in a whisper.

There was panic and true fear on Lupin's face and Snape sneered weakly at him. "Stop being such a woman," he hissed, with no true venom. "It was a reaction to the yew and hawthorn as they reacted to the stomach acids. It speeds their absorption before the other ingredients."

"If it had been stronger, it might have killed you," Poppy scolded, sending a carefully muted glare at Remus so that Severus would not see.

"But it didn't," Severus snapped.

"Why did it hurt your heart and... humm... " Remus glanced about them but was still unwilling to say 'Dark Mark'.

Severus sneered at him for his idiocy. "They target the weakest points of the body."

"Your heart and your mark," Remus mumbled, more to himself than for anyone else's benefit.

"Correct," Severus rolled his eyes and heaved a deep sigh, resisting the urge to rub at his chest where his heart still ached dully.

"How are you feeling?" Madame Pomfrey frowned, as though she could read her patient's mind.

Severus was quiet, doing a careful dexterity test by touching each finger to his thumb and back again with his left hand. "Tired," he answered belatedly, surprising Poppy slightly with his honesty.

"You heard him, move along," Madame Pomfrey shooed them away with a flapping hand. She did her rune tests and frowned at them. The runes were still the same but she hadn't expected there to be immediate results. "Albus, I would have a word with you." She walked quickly to her office without checking to see the Headmaster followed.

Remus was putting the dislodged bed back in place when Severus called to him. He walked back, casting a quick glance to Poppy's office door. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes," Severus waved an irritated hand at him. The potions master didn't speak for a long moment, only stared intently at Remus' face. "It's tonight." It wasn't a question, he already knew. Remus flushed and nodded once. "You still refuse to tell me the details?"

Again the wolf nodded and Severus grunted. Remus turned to leave and Snape jumped him by grabbing hold of his wrist with surprising strength. "Be careful," Severus frowned.

Remus ducked his head and nodded. "I'll try."

Snape let him go and watched the wolf make a quick retreat through the doors. He smirked silently and stared up at the cieling. A small prickle of thin magic was attached to his fingertips and with every step Remus took he could still feel it stretch and bend gently to keep up with the werewolf. He knew the moment Remus entered his rooms, knew when he made his slow way to the Great Hall for an extremely early breakfast, and when the man curiously went to Albus' office.

He didn't monitor much from then on. Instead he closed his eyes as he felt the potion cool and fluid in his blood. It was disconcerting but oddly relieving at the same time, much like a salve to a burn. He sighed slowly through his nose and relaxed into the bed. He would need much sleep this morning before he woke up again in the evening. He was going to need his strength.

---

Remus chose to ignore what he could as he sat down to pick at a bran muffin and luke-warm coffee. He could have heated it if he wanted, but he was too distracted and didn't really care when it came right down to it.

Severus was doing better. Of course, that fact alone wouldn't keep him from wondering through the day if they hadn't messed up badly and were actually poisoning Severus. Lupin had never counted himself a lucky man, and killing off the one person he could--finally--count as a friend would be just his unfortunate luck.

There were no students at this time of the morning. In fact, the few house elves that were cleaning up around the long tables were giving him odd looks. Therefore, when a golden plumed pheonix flew into the Great Hall with a note in its beak, no one was there to gape and whisper.

Fawkes swooped low by Remus' plate and dropped the note there, trilling pleasantly before spinning in the air and disappearing in a puff of brimstone smoke.

Shaking his head lightly with a smile, Remus popped the wax seal and skimmed the note. Albus would like to see him. As if that weren't apparent enough when he sent Fawkes with a note. All he needed to do was send the blasted bird. It was easy enough to know who it was from.

He turned his half-eaten muffin over and decided to leave it. He hadn't really wanted it anyway. What he really wanted was to fall into bed for half of the day. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Granted, Albus had given him time for the next two days to himself--as he always did on the days of the full moon--but he was too preoccupied to sleep. Or at least to sleep and gain anything from it.

The halls were still empty of students, though he met Argus Filch scowling at the floors in the hallway next to Albus' office. Filch glowered and Mrs. Norris yowled at him as they skulled to the side of the hall to let Remus pass. He made a half-hearted attempt at a cordial smile and nod, not that the keeper paid him any further attention.

After a mumbled password to the gargoyle, Remus climbed the spiraled stairs with a groan. He was bone weary.

"Remus, so good of you to come quickly," Albus smiled at him over his half-moon spectacles. The fine lines of fatigue that had been prevalent on the Headmaster's face were faded and smoothed over. Severus' sickness had been weighing heavily on the man's mind, that was apparent.

"I figured if I didn't come straight away, I would fall asleep and never make it." Lupin smiled sleepily, fighting off a yawn now that he'd finally spoken about how tired he was.

"Then I won't keep you," Albus stood and walked to a sidebar beneath his window. He pulled a cover from a small tray and took up a goblet. Remus cringed when the steam that curled off of the top met his nose. "Here you are, as promised."

Remus took the cup, frowning down at the contents. It didn't look like any Wolfsbane Severus had brewed. "Thank you."

A soft laugh made him look up. Albus was smiling a bit wider, "I know it is not what you are used to, but the notes are from Severus himself. You understand that he wouldn't allow just anyone to make this for you?"

"I don't--" Remus gave him a semi-gaping look, trying to think with his sleepy brain.

"After the discussion of several other potions masters, Severus finally agreed to allow one wizard to make it. He told me, if I remember correctly, that the man couldn't refine a potion if his life depended on it. However, Severus grudgingly admitted that he could brew a decent potion."

"High praise indeed," Remus chuffed, imaging Snape sniffing in derision and curling his lip as he spoke of his collegues.

He spaced out for several minutes, feeling a fog of sleep wrap him like a fuzzy blanket. When Albus cleared his throat, he jumped in his seat and nearly spilled his goblet. The stench of the brew waved over him and he felt a small burn of bile in his throat. It even smelled worse than the kind Severus made.

Sighing, Lupin set the rim to his lip and sucked it through his teeth in one large pull. It burned the entire way down and sizzled across his nerves. The cup actually plummeted from his fingers and hit the floor with a sharp crack.

Albus was holding him by the shoulders before his teary eyes had cleared. "Are you alright, my boy?"

Remus took a deep breath and coughed hard enough to be called a retch. He nodded and rubbed at the burn in his throat. His nerves had calmed to a tingle. "Fine," he croaked, "I'm fine."

Albus didn't look particularly convinced but did return back to his desk.

"I think I'll have a lay down, if you have nothing else for me," Remus stood, hoping he made it to his bed and didn't lay on his couch.

"Of course, of course," Albus held the door for him, telling him to sleep well.

The potion in his stomach bubbled and churned in his stomach. By the time he made it to his rooms, he didn't know if he'd even be able to sleep through it.

---

Lucius Malfoy was in a rare mood. The house-elves shivered under his gaze and scurried away as quickly as they could. Even Narcissa cast him a cool, confused glance when she passed him. Eventually it seemed to wear on the heiress' skin because by the third time she saw him, she frowned deeply and snapped, "Lucius, why are you smiling?"

That struck him as rather funny, and he laughed. Narcissa scowled and flipped her long blonde hair across her shoulders as she stalked out of the room with a huff.

Malfoy was wearing his favorite dress-shirt. An icy cyan-blue silk number with fine hand-stitched embroidery at the cuffs and collar. It fit like second skin and he knew with complete certainty that it accented his pale complexion, cool eyes and cold temperment. It was a bit overkill considering what he planned to do tonight, but it felt good. He felt good. And damn it all if he didn't intend on wearing it again at Andew Nabob's funeral.

It was beyond dusk, just into the darkness that stretched shadows thick that you could hide in without ducking. Unfortunately for anyone who wanted to hide--and Remus Lupin--the full moon hindered most of the darkness with chilly, white illumination.

The entryway to his dining room was filled with a half-hunched Lupin at a quarter past eight. The lycan was drawn, pinched and pale. He watched Lucius eat with a queasy weave and green tinge.

Lucius smirked and speared another piece of dripping steak. "Would you like something to eat Lupin? I'm sure the house-elves can make it bloodier than this for you, if you'd like."

The wolf blanched and turned away, one hand holding his stomach and the other supporting him on the doorframe.

The sight of the pathetic man put a damper on Malfoy's chipper mood. How was this sickly, weak, waif of a wolf supposed to kill anyone? How could the wizard be a werewolf and 'not' be slinking and dark? At least Greyback had the decency to look dangerous.

"Can we get to this already?" Remus huffed, swallowing twice when he looked over at Lucius.

Malfoy exaggeratedly licked a drip of blood from his fingertip and set his utensils in his plate. "We are supposed to meet, Mr. Nabob at the height of moonrise, Lupin, not a minute before."

"How am I supposed to get there if you wait that long?" The lycan growled. Remus reluctantly sat down at the far end of the grand table. He turned his chair partly away so he didn't have to look directly at Lucius.

"Apparation," Malfoy snorted, glaring over at Remus as though he were completely incompitent.

Lupin laughed once, bitterly, "I can't apparate you idiot. I barely have the strength to stand, and for some reason my higher magical functions cease when I'm looking for someone's throat to tear out."

Malfoy grinned evilly, "Funny, that's when mine peaks." Remus grunted, not amused in the least. Lucius frowned and mulled over the new information. "Very well... I suppose we'll have to leave sooner than expected. So long as you can keep yourself 'contained' until it is appropriate."

"If you wanted a damned attack dog, you could have trained one." Remus snarled.

"Like a muggle?!" Lucius was appalled. "A wizard does not train a lowly animal to do his dirty work."

"No, he blackmails it into working for him," Lupin muttered darkly, shooting Malfoy an irritated look when the man smirked and tipped his head in a superior fashion.

A stretch of time passed where Lucius picked at his dinner further--mostly to disgust Lupin than to eat any more--and finally he bade Remus to stand and they walked into the hall.

"Since you are too pathetic to travel later, we will leave now. Perhaps I could even persuade the young imbecile to arrive early and we could both be home before dawn." Lucius sniffed, carefully arranging his hair as he pulled on a set of heavy, black robes.

Remus curled his nose and nearly gagged. What could only be described as the scent of death clung to the garment: blood, bile, and vitrol, combined with the scents of earth, sweat, and charred skin. No doubt Fenrir Greyback enjoyed his stint as a Death Eater lapdog.

"Is there a problem, Lupin?" Malfoy scowled at the disgusted pinch of the wolf's face.

"No," Remus lied. A large bay window showed that the night had closed in rather nicely in the time he had arrived at Malfoy's Manor. There was a clench of his leg muscles and a resounding yip in his head that sounded remarkably like Padfoot. He didn't know what to make of the new quakes in his body. He blamed it on the new Wolfsbane. Not for the first time that night he almost wished that the treatment wouldn't work. At least then he wouldn't remember what he was about to do.

Malfoy shook his hair free of his collar and took a deep breath that he let out slowly with a large smile. It was the kind of thing someone does on a fresh day. "Ready?" Lucius stalked for the entrance, not bothering to wait and see if Lupin followed.

Remus trailed after him, head hung low and feet dragging. He was the abused dog following its cruel master because he was afraid of what the man would do if he didn't.

As they neared the door, Remus watched through tired eyes as a house-elf tugged on Lucius' robe hem and grimaced. The Malfoy lord sent it a dark look and quickly snatched a small dropper bottle from its hand as it held it up into the light. Lucius sneered, slapped the creature hard enough to send it skittering across the floor, and spun out of the door as though nothing happened.

Remus didn't care, he figured that was a good sign. Maybe if he kept a cold heart to whatever violence he saw, he might actually be able to keep his sanity after the night was over.


	37. The Inevitable

They apparated into a narrow alley, apparently in a deserted village. There were no smells of the living about. No tang of sweat, no smell of garbage or cooking meals. The whole place was covered in a fine layer of soot and whatever buildings Remus could see with any degree of detail were scorched.

"Where are we?"

Lucius shrugged deeper into his cloak, shaking his death eater mask free of his sleeve. "Nowhere important."

Remus frowned, fighting the urge to hold his nose. The smell of ash was overwhelming. No doubt Voldemort's troops had been through this small village and burnt it to the ground. His eyes fell on a small cottage home, a charred treehouse was hanging haphazardly from a dead tree. He could imagine a small boy throwing frogs or apples from it, laughing as his sister screached. Hopefully all of the people had gotten out alive.

"This is far enough," Lucius waved idly at the small clearing, it may have been a small square at one point. "Find somewhere to keep hidden. I'll attempt to bring Nabob here within the next half-hour."

Lupin nodded dumbly, wandering off down a side path. He felt a small wave of magic as Lucius apparated away. He shrugged from his clothes, piling them neatly. He stood staring at them, shivering. He couldn't leave them there, he wouldn't be able to retrieve them after dawn came. No doubt the area would be swarming with aurors by then. He didn't want to leave any clues behind.

With wand in hand, he set the pile on fire and lamented as his last decent robe crisped and fell away to ash like the rest of the town. When the last bit of flame licked out and away, he was left in the cold dark with nothing but his wand. He didn't know what to do with it.

He roamed a bit, back-tracking through the town and covering himself in embarrassment as he walked past the gaping houses. He knew there was no one else here, but his personal sense of shame and privacy prevented him from dropping his hands away.

The treehouse sat sad and decrepit as he left it. He smiled sadly at it, running one hand along the rough edges, watching chunks of wood fall away. He tucked his wand tightly in a crack between two of the boards. As soon as he pulled his hand away the boards shifted and covered the tracks he had made through the black char. No one would find it there without seriously looking. He doubted they would be looking for a wizard's wand at a werewolf attack site anyway.

It was darker as he made his way back to the square. He huddled over the remains of his clothes and knelt in the warm ashes. The moon would rise soon. He could feel it in the tightening of his skin and the aches of his bones.

Merlin help his damned soul if Bowman's Wolfsbane didn't work.

---

It had taken longer than Lucius had hoped to get the idiot boy to respond to his call. Granted, Andrew Nabob was not exactly leaping at the chance to see the man who ripped out his tongue, but Malfoy was still his superior. If the boy wanted to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces, he would have to do the tit work all other fresh meat did.

At least, that was the excuse Lucius had to use tonight.

Nabob the Senior was not home. All the better for parading his son to his death. After nearly forty minutes of waiting and posturing to the peeping portraits, Andrew was finally prepared to follow Malfoy out.

The young man didn't say anything--quite obviously--but did glare quite a bit and was obviously highly uncomfortable to be going anywhere with Lucius alone.

"Hurry up you impudent buffoon, you've kept our Lord waiting long enough and I refuse to take punishment for you pig-headedness." Lucius snarled quite nicely and the boy's olive skin faded beautifully to a paste.

Nabob followed quite obediently after that.

It took moments to get back to the burnt-out township. The moon was just starting to come up the horizon, and unfortunately a heavy haze of clouds were spread through the sky. Lucius frowned deeply and cursed the fickle weather.

"Wait here," He told the boy, not bothering to see if he did. He knew damn well Andrew would listen.

He turned several corners just in case and apparated to Lupin once he figured Nabob would be staring in the wrong direction.

A soft whimpering drew him toward where the man lay. Malfoy nearly tripped over him. Lupin was curled in the fetal position in ashes and wood, completely covered in soot.

"Are you prepared?" He whispered viciously down at the pathetic lump.

Remus moaned and struggled to sit up. Lucius noted with surprise that Lupin was naked. "Please... don't make me do this," Remus whined, shivering and twitching painfully.

"Too late," Lucius sneered. Remus turned his amber gaze up and winced. Malfoy dug in his pocket roughly and withdrew a familiar tiny vial. Remus tried to concentrate on it and remember where he had seen it. The delayed image of a shaking house-elf holding it up made him remember too quickly.

"What is that?" He bit his lip, grunting as his muscles bunched and released. He glanced quickly toward the skyline where a thick cloud glowed around the edges...only a layer of water vapor between himself and oblivion.

"The antidote to Severus' poison."

Remus came to his knees, eyes wide and glowing in the night. A smear of charcoal across his cheeks made the amber-light all the more vivid. Malfoy nearly drew his wand.

"What did you say?" Remus gasped, one hand clutching at his chest.

"You heard me," Lucius smirked. "If you fail to complete our agreement, I'll destroy this vial and Severus will die."

"But he told me it would work," Lupin struggled to his feet.

Malfoy watched the man's muscles jump and twitch, shifting in his skin like writhing worms in dead flesh. "He told you what you wanted to hear," he stepped toward Lupin, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the filth the man had covered himself in. "Or did you forget that Severus is a pro at telling others what they need to hear?"

"You bastard," Remus balked, falling to one knee and biting his lip as his leg muscles changed. "I'll kill you myself," he barked.

"Be quiet," Lucius hissed, slate eyes snapping toward flickering shadows. "Finish this and I'll make sure you have this in your paws by morning." The man sneered and apparated away with a muted crack.

Remus fell to both knees in the earth and sobbed dryly into his hands. For a broken moment, nothing mattered anymore. He was about to eat a helpless young man and the only thing he felt was a dull emptiness.

The moon erupted from behind the cloud so suddenly that Remus actually stared up at it for a long moment before he recognized it for what it was. By then he was already on the ground and biting his tongue to keep from screaming.

If he managed to live long enough, he would hunt down the supposed brew master who made his dose of wolfsbane and show him how it felt to have his muscles ripped from his limbs.

---

The night was pulling in steadily. Severus shifted on his bed, glaring daggers at Madame Pomfrey. If she knew she was being given the 'death stare' she didn't show it.

Knowing that Snape was a flight risk, and wanting to monitor him strictly during his trial potion, she opened the partition to his bed and arranged her desk so that she had only to glance up and see him.

Every time he so much as rolled onto his side she stood up in preparation for a tussle.

He turned his gaze to the window again and his stomach roiled. The moon was starting to rise and he knew what was happening. The fine layer of magic at his fingers was stretched to near breaking. Lupin was nearly out of his grasp.

To make matters worse, he hadn't thought about what would happen when Lupin changed to wolf. He had connected his fiber of magic to Lupin's magical signature, he didn't know if a werewolf still had one to keep connected to.

A moonbeam broke through the infirmary window, laying a pool of white light on the ceiling. Severus stared at it and felt his heart stutter. He may well already be too late to help.

Snape sat up on his bed, ignoring Pomfrey and counting slowly to ten until the woman looked away again. He snatched a book from the side table and opened it, knowing that if Poppy looked now she would be less concerned since it appeared he was busying himself with texts. What she failed to realize was that a spare wand lay pinned inside it.

Instead of thinking analytically about potions ingredients, he was contemplating if he quite dared to hex the woman and make a run for it.

His finger ran down the smooth wood and he glanced up at her. She was staring at him and he curled his finger around the handle, prepared to drop the book and knock the woman into the next room when the infirmary doors were pushed open.

Poppy looked away first.

"Headmaster, what can I do for you?"

Severus clutched the book tighter and released his wand. Damn Albus for his timing.

"I was hoping I might have a private word," Albus smiled genially and ushered her to the far side of the room.

Poppy eyeballed Severus before turning her attention to the Headmaster. Severus was stewing, staring at Albus' back with daggers in his gaze. No doubt the doddering fool knew what he had planned and had arrived in time to stop it.

As he fumed, Snape saw Poppy nodding in concentration and quickly disappear into her storage room. Albus turned his head a fraction of an inch. Severus narrowed his gaze. What was Albus up to?

While the Headmaster stood waiting, he casually clasped his hands behind his back. His left hand waved toward the door while the man rocked idly on his feet.

Severus sat gaping, certain he had misunderstood.

A second later, Dumbledore turned his head further and winked one blue eye and cocked his head toward the doorway before waving his hand at it again.

The potions master stood from the bed, staring one final time toward the headmaster before dipping his head and darting for the doorway with his wand in hand. He had just conjured a set of black robes and was running toward the first hall entrance when he heard Madame Pomfrey's furious yowl.

He paused at the front gates to press a hand to his chest and stare up at the moon. With a decided grunt, he pushed past the wards and ignored the pressure behind his breast-plate. The fine tether to Lupin was still intact. He homed in on it and apparated away.

---

Remus lay whining in pain for several minutes after the change. He hurt everywhere. It felt as though his joints were all laced with severe arthritis. The first time he attempted to stand on his own four feet he collapsed to his stomach and thought he might pass out.

As time passed it faded marginally and after a while he managed to remain on his feet and actually move. He padded silently down the alleyways and sniffed through the breeze. He could smell Malfoy and an unknown, most likely his intended victim.

He neared, practically limping, and listened as Malfoy spoke with clear irritation.

"We have been sorely misinformed," Lucius snarled, sounding to all the world a furious force that had indeed been lied to.

"There must be a reason," an echoing, scratchy voice sounded. Moony stretched his neck to peer around the corner and saw that Nabob had his wand to his throat. Apparently the poor fool had found a way to keep his voice without a tongue.

"We're being set up... but for what?" Lucius stalked toward the far side of the square as though glaring suspiciously into the night.

It was supposed to be Lupin's cue.

Gathering his energy and curling his lip over his teeth, Moony kept to the shadows and growled low in his throat as he slowly stalked into the open.

_For Severus... for Severus..._

He could tell the moment Andrew heard him. The boy turned in a tight circle, wand thrust out in front of him like a lance. The reek of fear rolled from him in a bitter wave. The feral part of Lupin's brain crowed in triumph and salivated.

The young man cried out, speaking rapidly in a broken, unarticulate voice. He sounded panicked and fearful, but without a tongue he only spoke in strangled vowels.

Lucius spun on his heel, glaring at him. "What did you say?"

The boy shrieked louder, but did not quite dare put his wand to his throat to speak when he might need it to defend himself.

"Stop causing a scene you useless lump, I'm trying to figure out why we were directed to the middle of no where," Malfoy spat, eyes cold as October frost.

In his panic, the boy shifted, uncertain, and finally snapped his wand to his throat. "There's something here," he shrieked, "there in the shadows!"

Lupin paused, staring at him and growling deeply again. He concentrated on the smell of the fear, hoping that his base instincts might drive him to kill when his conscious mind could not.

"There's nothing there you stupid boy," Lucius snarled, turning his back and continuing to search the darkness for what he knew was not there.

Andrew snapped his wand away, holding it before him, no longer daring to keep it to his throat to speak. His dark eyes were trained on the shadows where Lupin had been moments before. Moony was moving through them with swift ease, keeping out of the light and entirely silent.

The boy let out a strangled sob and shuffled back a step. He turned to call out to Lucius in time to see the Malfoy Lord grace him with a superior smirk and apparate away with a thunderous crack.

At the same moment, Moony lept from the shadows, howling and snarling, catching the boy off guard and willing his mind to shut off.

Nabob's wand snapped out again, a croaking, phoneme-less curse passed his lips and a jet of crimson light shot out of his wand.

It struck Remus in the ribs, sending him sprawling in the earth with a yelp of pain. Several crossing lacerations bit through his fur and deep into his flesh. The boy staggered backward, tripping over his own feet and cried out in fear as he fell to the earth.

Remus took his opportunity as he had it. He made two crippled leaps toward the boy and landed hard on his chest. He felt at least one rib crack beneath his paws.

Andrew's round eyes were filled with tears when Lupin looked down at him. A slim wand was driven up toward his face, but Moony snapped it in two with his teeth and bemoaned the poor boy's fate when the young man began to weep and violently shake his head back and forth.

He sat on the boy's legs, staring down and trying to work up enough courage to tear out his throat.

It was moments later the biting smell of urine printed the air. Lupin stared down, feeling a puddle of warmth at his feet. Andrew Nabob had wet himself.

He couldn't do it. Dear, merciful God, he couldn't kill the blasted man who sobbed like a child.

_Lupin._

Remus jerked as though struck and Andrew screamed in fear. Ears perked high, Remus stared down at the young man again and he wished he could scream too. Severus' voice was in his head. He had to kill him... had to or Severus was dead.

Lupin craned his neck back and howled, the closest he could do as a canine's sobbing. He howled until his lungs hurt and the boy beneath him was clawing at the earth and his pelt, trying like mad to escape.

He turned his head down, opening his jaws and stretching the muscles there. Nabob quaked, turning his head away and screaming again.

_Lupin_.

Remus drew his head back, baring his teeth and gathering his shredded strength.

_Lup-_in.

"Lupin!"

Moony jerked again, standing suddenly, tensed and panicked. Andrew didn't seem to notice, too busy lamenting his death.

"For the love of Merlin, stop!"

Remus spun on his heel, head low and growling, straddling Nabob as a shadow in the distance grew larger in staggering steps. The breeze blew again, clearing his nose of Andrew's urine and filling it with a familiar smell that made his knees quake.

A stretch of time passed as Lupin gazed at the moving figure, growing closer and gasping for air. He was within ten yards before a brilliant patch of moonlight lit his face and Remus felt his stomach clench.

"Move away," Severus Snape demanded, wand raised high and steady, even as his voice shook.

Nabob took on new life as the sound of hope carried to him in the timbre of a fellow Death Eater. The boy crab-walked backward away and hastily got to his feet.

"Slowly," Severus whispered, pointing to the right with his free hand.

Lupin hunched, with his tail between his legs, and side-stepped slowly where Severus had pointed. His elation at the potions master's arrival was seeping out of him and leaving a cold wash like river water down his spine.

"I can't let you do this," Snape said stiffly, his free hand now rubbing small circles at his chest.

Andrew ran at Severus, stumbling and fell at his feet, clutching Snape's legs and weeping like a child. He kissed Severus' robes, words of gibberish falling from his tongueless mouth. Snape shushed him, idly touching the boy's hair and staring at Lupin.

Nabob pressed his face to Severus' thigh, sobbing into his robes. Severus petted the boy's head. Remus watched Snape's face curl in utter disgust and felt his heart stop.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Moony let out a yelp and jumped as a blast of green light faded. Severus was staring down at Andrew Nabob, still pressing himself to his savior. Snape stepped sideways and watched the boy's body hit the ground with a meaty smack.

A flood of gratification and mortification flooded Remus completely. He wanted to do just as Andrew had done, kneeling at Severus' feet and praise his boundless courage and selfless act, weeping into his robes and promising to repay him forever. He was certain, however, that Severus would not appreciate a wolf keening at his feet.

"We need to leave," Severus rasped, walking quickly back the way he had come.

Remus chuffed, taking a stuttering step to follow. He wouldn't be able to apparate unless the moon went under for a split second. Even then, he would need to find a secluded spot to hole up in.

Severus collapsed to his knees before they even made it out of the square. He gasped, pressing his fist to his chest and tried to stand.

Moony quickened his pace, and lay down beside Snape. The potions master recoiled as Remus brushed his arm.

Remus nosed his arm, whimpering and inching as close as he dared. Severus tensed, breathing growing ragged. His onyx eyes glittered as he stared over at Lupin. At length he laughed and touch his forehead. "Mac Lir," he muttered and shook his head. He caught Lupin's gaze again and frowned in thought. "And would you drag my bloody body from a pit of hell to save my life even if it meant your own detriment or possible death?"

Confused and growing worried, Remus nudged Severus again, willing the man to stand so they could leave before Auror's arrived and killed them both.

"Or have you done it already?" Snape huffed, getting shakily to his feet and staggered forward.

Remus dove beneath his body when he fell the second time. Severus clutched at the beast's fur as he tried valiantly to steady himself. "Lupin," he croaked, before falling to the earth. His hand slicked through the fur, coated in blood. He stared at his palm in disbelief and confusion before he realized it had come from Remus.

Moony paced around Severus twice, not even considering leaving the wizard behind. After a moment of decision, he lowered his head and took a careful grip of Snape's heavy robes and began to drag the man through the town an aching foot at a time.

Before Severus passed out, Remus felt his heart leap to his throat in panic as the potions master laughed insanely as he drug him across the earth by the shoulder.


	38. An End of Sorts

Lupin's jaw ached unbearably after ten minutes. But he refused to stop and didn't dare leave Severus. The stitching of the man's shirt was stretched, after several steps he could hear strands snap one by one. At some point very soon the fabric would tear completely away and he would be left trying to figure out how to drag the man without touching him with his teeth.

A dull, crippling ache filled his spine. Lupin stopped abruptly and dropped so his side. In a matter of moments he was gasping, staring down at his hands. He didn't bother to think about what had happened, instead he threw himself on Snape and clenched his eyes shut as he apparated them both to where he knew they would be safe.

The sickening spin was made worse from the after-effects of his change. He swallowed hard, choking on bile, refusing to vomit. It would be a very bad time to find out if Wolfsbane could be purged and rendered moot that easily. It was a safe bet Severus would hardly be overjoyed either.

They landed rather roughly to the ground, poor Snape caught beneath his weight didn't even stir when he fell onto his chest. Lupin took a moment to shake himself and roll away. He lay on his back panting when he realized what had happened. The moon had gone under.

A thick cloud as black as pitch rolled past far too quickly for his taste and he could do nothing but stare in horror as the moon slowly reappeared in glowing crescents. He could feel his bones grinding together, waiting to spring and stretch.

With a last ditch effort to give Severus some space, he crawled—half crippled—away only two feet before the moonbeams struck his back. A second transformation should have been easier, but it wasn't.

God, it was like rusted hooks gouging at his flesh. For a panicked moment he watched as his flesh split on his forearm all the way to his elbow. It did not bleed but he could see to the bone, like his flesh was curling away. It sprouted beautifully with fur a second later and he watched in sick fascination as the tissue sent tendrils of skin stretching and curling about and bound itself back together with fleshy threads.

It took longer the second time. Much longer. For a horrifying four minutes and twenty-seven seconds Remus thought he would be stuck at the 'between' stage; forever with a grotesque jaw, hooked fingers and half-sprouted tale. And it _hurt!_ At this very moment, he almost wished Severus had never come and he had eaten that boy. Then the aurors could have killed him and put him out of this misery.

He had never found such blissful release and comfort in his wolf skin until four minutes and twenty-eight seconds when whatever barrier had been breached and he was able to stand on four padded feet.

Snape groaned pitifully on the damp earth and Remus collapsed gratefully next to the man, offering body heat and hoping to sleep as deep and depthless as possible. They were safe here, of that was absolutely certain.

He and Sirius had spent time here after the animagus broke free and Snape's 'outing' of him was finished. It took almost two full months of covert and secretive securing of documents before Albus managed to get a hold of Grimmauld's deed and they were in desperate need of security.

Ironic as it seemed, only where death lay was safe enough to house their lives.

Moony picked up his large head and gazed about them, testing the air just in case. Moss covered tombstones stretched away and faded into the dark. Most of them had been damaged in one form or another, cracked, faded and leaning precariously toward horizontal. He had never discovered what cemetery it was, but he did remember reading about similar ones with the charms and wards to keep away harm.

The warding and 'white magic' spells kept the ground from magical decay and the reanimation of skeletons that turned into goblins and other nasties like zombies. Clever really when he thought about it.

Gods he was tired. Maybe he could sleep, just like Severus…

He nosed next to the warm figure of the potions master prone on the ground. Careful not to aggravate his wounds or disturb Severus, Lupin whined pitifully and drove his nose into the dead earth. It smelled better than the blood and sickness that rolled off of Snape in droves.

---

The treacherous moon did not set until nearly dawn. The sky was a shade of dull grey, the sun slowly clutching toward the horizon, just before its pink fingers flexed out into the skyline. Remus hadn't seen of course, he had been asleep at the time, but the crippling pain of reversion was bound to wake up the most steadfast of men.

It was with agonizing slowness that he became man again. He even lay on the earth naked and gasping for air a full minute before his final rib snapped into place with a heartfelt crack. It was cold in the dew of the cemetery dirt. Remus rolled toward Severus unconsciously seeking heat and collided with Snape, as well as managing to grind his abused ribs into the gravel.

"Severus," he grated through his teeth. He tried to sit up twice before he succeeded, feeling his wounds pull open and sticky warmth trail down his side. "Get up," he croaked, nudging Severus harder than he intended.

The potions master didn't stir, only rocked rather violently like a disjointed doll and nearly rolled onto his face in the dirt.

Remus' heart seized for a lurching moment and he pressed a shaky hand to the man's throat. A heartbeat pulsed sluggishly beneath his fingers, the skin cool and clammy. "Time to go," Remus groaned, dragging the man's limp body toward him.

He wrapped his arms tightly—or at least as tightly as he could manage—about Snape's chest and closed his eyes to the pull of apparation.

They landed roughly, too roughly, on the jagged gravel outside of Hogwarts' gates. The potions master didn't seem to notice. Remus gasped in pain, tapping Snape's face with the flat of his hand repeatedly. "Come on, Severus, I can't carry you…"

The man didn't stir. Remus nearly wept in frustration.

Not only was he too exhausted to lift himself up, but it would appear he would need to carry Severus to the infirmary. While naked. Through a school of students. If there was a God, would He please let the students still be in bed asleep; it was still early after all.

"Come," he muttered to Severus. He rolled to his knees and sat on his haunches to gather his strength. Severus, for all of his height and lankiness, weighed less than he thought. It made his job easier if nothing else.

The potions master rested snuggly against his chest and Remus held him by clamping the man down with his cramping arms. He took several shaky steps onto the lush property and nearly fell to his ass when he looked up to see the great castle was an eternity away. He decided, instead, to stare down at Snape's grey-tinged face for the trek.

His muscles quaked with effort by the time his toes met the steps that led to the Great Hall. Spots danced across his vision and Remus bit his lower lip until he tasted blood to tamp down on the intense jar of his screaming muscles as he climbed the few meager steps to the atrium.

There, he stopped as his eyes fell on a familiar form and he let out a pain-filled sob and collapsed to his knees, curling himself protectively around Snape and wept brokenly into the potions master's hair.

"Merciful Merlin," Filch choked, nearly falling over himself at the spectacle before him. The keeper of the castle ran to the nearest floo and screamed across the crackling flames for Albus.

Remus didn't hear much after seeing Filch's not-so-pleasant face. He ran his fingers over Snape's face, the sallow skin and perpetual grimace that never quite left it. "Just don't die," he whispered. "Don't die."

It was then that a shadow fell across him and Remus had the time to glance up to see Albus Dumbledore's astonished face before he promptly fell unconscious.

---

Severus woke feeling disjointed and aching. Madame Pomfrey was hovering over his bed with a severe scowl that enhanced the frown lines about her eyes and mouth.

"There you are. Coming around are we?" She sniffed delicately and turned away a moment before holding a cup to his lips.

He drank obediently and curled his nose as the taste was vaguely familiar. All at once a piercing pain at his heart and Dark Mark made him remember. He arched off of the bed, clawing at his chest and finally fell back to the mattress in gasps. Lupin's concoction.

Lupin.

Severus jerked upright, gripping his spinning head and nearly came up off of the bed. Poppy held him down and barked at him. "It's alright, he's over there, and he'll be fine!"

"There...? Fine...?" Severus shook his head, trying to clear it and finally looked around himself. Lupin was laying two beds away, bound tightly in linen strips and looking pale as ever. "What's wrong with him?"

"He had a minor allergic reaction to his Wolfsbane, not to mention a rather nasty set of cuts on one side." Poppy clucked her tongue and waved her wand to poke at the runes over his bed.

It took several minutes for the words to seep past the fog of his mind. "Allergic reaction?" Severus demanded.

"After consulting Albus, it appears that Potions Master Bowman accidentally strained a portion of Remus' potion through a silver screen."

"That incompetent, brainless... I'll have his license! Does he have any idea what he could have done?!?" Severus nearly came up off of the bed again, yelling and furious. He would disembowel the man with his bare hands!

"Calm down," Poppy demanded. "Albus has already spoken strictly to him."

Severus snorted, Albus and strict didn't go together with the same vehemence as it normally would with any other person. He'd just have to make a note to visit 'Master' Bowmen once he was released from Poppy's clutches.

"How long have we been here?" He asked suddenly, noticing that it was dusk.

"Two days," Madame Pomfrey said matter-of-factly. "Remus wasn't able to apparate you both safely until the moon set. You arrived with him at precisely 4:28 A.M. He passed out quite promptly once we took you from him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He carried you to the castle," Poppy explained, giving him a queer look. "What do you think I meant?"

Severus scowled and waved the woman off.

After a couple of minutes more of the medi-witch's prodding, she returned to her work. Snape scowled at her, but it was apparent that she didn't care.

Remus let out a whimper and Severus turned his head in time to see the man kick in his sleep.

"Has he been awake yet?" He called toward Poppy. The woman cast him a scathing look and shushed him before shaking her head no.

Severus waited until she returned to her scratching before getting out of bed. There was a terrible moment of vertigo where he was sure he would collapse quite spectacularly on his face. It passed and left a dizzy swirl behind, but that he could manage. Severus padded silently toward Remus' bed and perched rather uncomfortably in the chair adjacent to it.

The wolf was drawn and pale, face pinched slightly in pain. Severus frowned at the blood stained bandages on Lupin's side, vaguely remembering the hex that had hit Remus broadside and left the wolf limping and bleeding. And the man had carried him…

"Lupin," he said sternly. The wolf twitched, still sleeping. Severus peered over toward Poppy, but the woman hadn't noticed. He bent forward, mouth inches from Remus' ear and snapped at him in a husky whisper. "Lupin!"

The wolf kicked, groaned and rolled onto his side. Severus sat upright again, schooling himself so that he looked as though he were waiting patiently.

Remus whined pitifully, sounding for all the world like the wounded animal that he was. Lupin's eyes were fogged and gummy when he opened them. A slow, sideways smile wormed onto the man's face. "'Ev'rus," he croaked, wincing and letting out a hiss of air.

"You have a sizable set of gashes down your side," Snape told him. The wolf rolled onto his back, letting free short, pained noises as he did.

"What day is it?" Lupin mumbled, looking for all the world as though he needed another few days sleep.

"Sunday," Severus smirked.

Remus let air out through his teeth. "What's wrong with me? I should be healed by now."

At that Severus growled low and frowned deeply. "You've had an allergic reaction to your Wolfsbane."

"I knew something wasn't right," Remus grumbled.

Severus opened his mouth to respond—an angry sneer on his lips—but he was cut short by Poppy's shriek.

"Severus Snape!" Madame Pomfrey's shrill voice cut through their stunted conversation. Snape rolled his eyes as the woman marched over. "Get back to your own bed this instant! How dare you wake up Professor Lupin?!?"

"There are many things that I dare do that would make you faint," Severus hissed, angry at being interrupted. It was one of his pet peeves… on of very many, actually.

"Severus," Remus admonished, turning his head away as though he were exhausted, but only doing so to hide his grin.

Poppy scowled between the both of them and pushed Snape's chair aside so that she could sidle up to the bed. She began checking Lupin's runes and carefully tugged his bandages free.

Severus cocked an eyebrow when the lacerations were uncovered. They were deep and raw, half-oozing and nearly infected.

"Why haven't you treated him?" Severus demanded.

Poppy sniffed and began to rebind the wounds after a chaste cleansing charm. "I was loathe to give him any medication that might aggravate his allergy, especially since I do not know what is and is not screened through silver."

Severus scowled lightly, but knew she had done what was best in the emergency. He wouldn't have been awake and alert enough to give her a proper, coherent answer before. "Ironic as it seems, a diluted dose of Dogwood and rose-hips will help purge the toxins and replenish lacking vitamins."

"Very well," Poppy sniffed and turned on her heel to fetch a suitable potion.

"Do you think she's upset with us for telling her how to do her job?" Remus laughed.

"Someone ought to," Snape grumped.

They sat in comfortable silence while Poppy rummaged through her medicine closet. Severus eyed Remus carefully with a guarded gaze. The wolf was too tired to care. "Thank you," Snape muttered.

"Whatever for?" Remus frowned in confusion.

"Hnn," The potions master turned his gaze away, not used to giving others appreciation and unable to articulate beyond his uncharacteristic show of gratitude.

"Severus," Remus gaped, "There is no need. If you hadn't shown up last night– "

"Three nights ago." Severus interrupted.

"Three nights ago then," Remus rolled his eyes, "I don't know what would have become of me," he finished in a whisper. "I've spent my life fighting to prevent what Malfoy forced me to do."

The wolf's eyes widened suddenly and he sat upright, crying out in pain and holding his side as he attempted to get off of his bed.

"What are you doing you idiot?!?" Severus stood, holding tightly to the chair when his head spun.

"Malfoy! He has the antidote! He said he would bring it!"

"Antidote?" Severus shook his head. Remus had managed to stand and was starting to make a hasty way toward the door. Severus caught up to him and gripped him tightly at the elbow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Didn't you hear me? Malfoy has your antidote, Gods Severus, I've killed you, just let me fix it before it's too late!" Remus was panicking, eyes dilated and limbs shaking.

Severus snorted and tugged him back to his bed. He forcefully sat the wolf down, made much easier since the man was ill. "Forget Malfoy," Severus sighed heavily. Remus opened his mouth to start blathering again but Snape held up a hand to stop him. "There is no antidote. Guaranteed I will die eventually, it will not be by your inept potions skills."

"What?"

"It is his way," Severus smirked. "He is a master manipulator. There was a reason I told you not to trust him. Did he let you see him take it? Or did he tell you about it?"

Lupin puzzled it over, slow going with his exhausted mind. Eventually he nodded and choked on his relief. "Both," he muttered. Remus let out a deep sigh of relief and sagged backward onto his bed. "Thank God."

Severus clapped slowly, drawing Lupin's attention. "Bravo, Lupin. I'm not sure how, but you are one of few who has unsettled Lucius enough to use his coercion tactics. You must have given him good reason to doubt you would do it."

Madame Pomfrey interrupted them then, leveling out Remus' treatment and waiting for him to swallow every drop before tucking him back into his sheets.

"Come along, Severus, you need rest as well."

Growling, Snape stood with a jerk and stalked back to his own bed, laying down and snugging his own blankets.

The medi-witch smiled and drew the partitions so that the two would not have reason to be distracted from their rest. She dimmed the lights and left them alone.

---

Remus healed quickly after Severus' treatment. Poppy grudgingly allowed him back to his rooms Monday morning. Severus was still asleep, and obviously still in need of Poppy's care. Since the potions master disappeared and over exerted himself, he had set back his health for another day. It was a very short time after he woke and spoke with Lupin that he fell unconscious with a high fever that would not abate.

Lupin returned to sit next to Snape's bed that afternoon during lunch. He ate his meal with vigor–starving as usual after a full-moon, not to mention his illness–much to Poppy's immense pleasure. She liked nothing better than to stuff food into her ill charge's mouths.

Remus had spent his free time in the chair, making idle conversation with Severus when he was lucid enough awake. He was secretly panicking that his time with the potions master was growing thin, and he didn't mean that the dark wizard was going to die. In fact, he had a more painful separation with the potions master if Severus survived and lived through it all intact. No doubt his usefulness to the potions master was gone.

Severus sighed in his sleep, turning away from Lupin onto his side. Remus smiled a bit and returned to his book, levering a chip to his mouth.

"Ungh," Snape grunted, shifting further and clutched at his blankets.

Remus looked up from his thriller novel and frowned. He marked his spot and stood. "Severus?"

The potions master rolled painfully over, not entirely awake but stirring. Sweat streaked his cheeks and beaded along his forehead. Remus dropped his things into the chair and ran toward Poppy's office.

The medi-witch nearly lept from her chair. She pressed a hand to her chest and gasped, "Sweet Merlin, Remus, you've given me a start!"

"Come quickly, something is wrong with Severus!"

They tumbled through the entry as one in time to see Snape arch off of the bed with enough height that his shoulders came completely off of the bed, supporting his weight by his head and heels.

Remus tripped over a wastebasket and two chairs on his way back to the bed. He stumbled to a stop and gaped.

"What and the Lord?" Poppy muttered, flicking her wand rapidly.

Remus couldn't help himself, he reached out and touched Severus' face. The man's skin was smooth, free of the deep lines of age that affected him for weeks after his encounter with Osiris. His fingers trailed toward Snape's hair; straight, greasy and ebony as it had ever been.

"My God," Remus muttered in awe.

While Lupin was leaning across him, Severus came around, fever broken. He glowered up at Remus when he recognized the man above him. "Get out of my personal space, Lupin."

The wolf laughed, cupping his face and ignoring the scathing glare Snape sent him. "Severus! You look! ... Well, like you!"

"Lupin, if you don't remove yourself from my presence, I will break your wrists." Severus growled.

Remus released him, backing up and smiling.

"Here you are Severus," Poppy conjured a mirror and held it out for him.

Snape snarled and took it, glancing grudgingly into it, then did a double take and looked again. He touched his face and his hair, uncomprehending.

"I don't know," Madame Pomfrey shrugged before he could bother to ask. "Just count it a blessing, or a bonus of Remus' potion." She waved her wand and the runes disappeared. "I can't find a thing wrong with you. You are free to return to your dungeons, Professor. But I would like to see you here for a check up in a week, and any time prior if you feel unwell."

"Come on, Severus," Remus held an arm out to him, helping the man to his feet. "I have enough time to help you to your rooms before my classes start."

Snape sent him a glare and started to say something stinging, but the hopeful look on Lupin's face quelled him. Instead, he got his robes and few items together, shoved them into Lupin's hands and stalked out before Poppy could change her mind.

Severus' mind was in a bit of a blur. He had been in a fevered stupor for the better part of four hours, only to wake with his normal face and be booted from the infirmary. Lupin walked patiently beside him, carrying his load with ease and no complaining.

The Slytherins were smirking and nodding, looking genuinely pleased that their head of house was back among them. It wasn't quite the same with the other houses, but Severus wouldn't have it any other way.

Manannan Mac Lir smiled wide and bowed when he stopped before his rooms. "I see ye have come through unscathed Master Snape." The painted wizard winked.

Severus paused, giving him an annoyed and considering look. "You have much to explain when I feel up to your riddles," Snape grumbled. The portrait laughed deeply and nodded. Severus grunted and passed him by, a feeling of home washing over him.

Remus deposited Snape's things on his desk, standing by the fireplace with a small smile. "I've got to get to my classes," he called toward Snape's bedroom where the man had disappeared.

It was so long between his exclamation and Severus' head popping around the doorframe, he wasn't sure if the man heard him or had chosen to ignore him.

"Very well."

Remus nodded absently and made his way toward the door. It was strange. All of the angst and horror of the past weeks were gone and a sense of normalcy was now odd. A flush of panic that Severus would distance himself again, ignoring the strange friendship they'd built was leaving a frost in his gut.

He sighed deeply and pulled the door open.

"Lupin," Snape stopped him in the hall. The wolf glanced back at him over his shoulder and turned around. Severus gazed steadily at him for a heartbeat before smirking. "There's a new bottle of brandy in my cupboard should you need to drown out the ineptitude of the student body later this evening."

Remus smiled, feeling far more relieved than he looked. "Thank you, Severus. I may just have to take you up on that."

The potions master nodded tersely and backed into his room, shutting the door with a solid thud.

Lupin smiled at the Slytherins on his way back up into the warmth of the upper levels of Hogwart's. Perhaps normalcy would work out just fine.

---

Severus hadn't been settled into his chair with a short glass of brandy for much longer than fifteen minutes when his fireplace flared and Albus's disembodied head floated among the coals.

"Ah, Severus, good to see you on your feet! Do you mind?"

The potions master sighed softly and waved obligingly toward his rooms. Within a matter of moments the Headmaster stepped through the green flames and shook ash from his robe hem.

The Headmaster conjured a squishy chair and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

Severus snorted and took a sip from his glass. "Well enough."

"You look," Albus studied him a moment, eyes bright, "back to your self. I take it there are still mysteries about your illness."

"It would seem so." Snape set his glass down and folded his hands in his lap. "Things to be pursued at a later time."

"Of course, so long as you are well," Albus trailed off, waving a hand dismissively.

A small bubble of silence fell but before long Severus shifted in his seat and gave the Headmaster a contemplative look. "Albus..."

"There has been some distressing news while you've been unconscious," Dumbledore interrupted smoothly. "It seems an emissary's son was found dead in a small abandoned village in the barren hills of Iceland. No one is sure why he was there, and there hasn't been enough evidence to narrow down a list of suspects. It seems the boy was unliked."

"How unfortunate," Severus mumbled, casting a wary glance at the Headmaster's face. Albus had a short, smug look about him that told Snape that he knew well enough what had happened, even if Snape never told him the truth. And he knew the aged wizard preferred it that way.

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed. "Tragic really, the poor young man had his tongue torn out. Though it did appear to have happened previous to the murder." The Headmaster fixed him with a semi-sharp stare. "They found animal prints around the boy's body. Some aurors wanted to believe there had been a werewolf attack."

"In Iceland? Preposterous," Severus lied smoothly, even curling his lip and snorting in derision.

Albus smiled and nodded his agreement. "It is what I told them as well. How unfortunate, however, that you were unconscious when they arrived to question your whereabouts, Severus. It seemed they had traced the magic to a wand that had been in your mother's estate."

Snape stiffened. "Yes, how unfortunate."

"Of course, with you being ill and unresponsive they easily let it be. Especially after they were shown the remnants of your matriarchal manor."

"I imagine they were not pleased to find it had burnt decades ago," Severus smirked to himself, even as a bit of him pinched in pain at the thought.

"Well, I must say it was hard for them to make the point stick." Albus checked the clock over Severus' mantle and let out a small 'oh.' "Forgive me Severus, but I must be going, I have an appointment with Madame Crochet in five minutes."

"Of course," Severus stood with him, being marginally polite as he walked the two steps to the fireplace with the Headmaster. "Time to darn your socks again is it?"

"Yes!" Albus smiled wide, obviously pleased at the prospect of spending an afternoon with a mound of holey socks. The Headmaster turned, pinching a bit of floo powder in one hand. "I am glad you are back among us and healthy, Severus."

"As am I," Snape said dryly.

"Oh, and if Remus happens to mention it, I've found his wand, it seems he had misplaced it." Albus cast him a stern–yet still amused–eye. "He may fetch it from my office when he likes. Take it as a lesson, wands are precious and unique. You both may want to make sure yours are taken special care of."

Severus nodded jerkily. Albus had given him good warning and an order. He bid the Headmaster good day and turned to his bedroom. He came back to the fireplace with his spare slim wand in hand. He turned it over in his palms before tossing it into the flames.

It burnt in brilliant shades of gold and emerald.

"I owe you a lilac bush for that, Mother. Be sure of that," Severus muttered as the rest crumbled to embers.

---

That evening Severus emerged from the dungeon to the Great Hall for dinner. Students whispered and pointed, or gaped and scrabbled out of the way. Severus sneered at the lot of them, throwing plenty of glares and silent promises of pain as he went.

He couldn't exactly blame them, he had not been teaching classes for nearly two weeks and none of them had any idea why. Let them gossip, it would be far less dangerous and would pass within a weeks time. Especially once he began to teach again and flay them for their back-sliding and general stupidity.

"Good evening, Professor," Minerva nodded to him as he sat. "Good to see you out and about."

"Thank you Minerva," Severus nodded stiffly. He poured a generous amount of wine into his goblet and swallowed twice.

"Drinking already, you must be feeling better," Remus grinned as he sat down.

"I am sick of everyone being 'pleased' at my living. Save the platitudes, and spare me." Snape grumbled, taking very little to eat and picking at it.

"I wasn't about to," Remus huffed. "In fact, I was about to say that you looked dreadful and perhaps should hide that shameful face. It's making it hard for me to eat."

Severus prickled and prepared to lit into Lupin, but the wolf couldn't hold his straight face and laughed outright. He grunted and fumed in silence instead.

"Albus has something of yours," He replied quietly, eyes aflame. "It seems you left it somewhere carelessly."

The wolf paled but sighed and touched his chest briefly. "Thank God he has it," he whispered under his breath. "I returned for it and thought I would be hung by my tail within the week."

"Careless as you were, I would not bother to worry. All ends have been tied, even our... mutual acquaintance will be satisfied."

"Good," Remus smiled and filled his plate.

They ate, Remus more completely than Snape–as usual. It was nearing eight and most of the students had long since returned to their common rooms. Severus dropped his fork and winced.

"Are you alright?"

Snape cleared his throat and drank the remains of his glass. "I'm afraid I must recant my offer, Lupin. It seems another acquaintance would like my assistance. Probably about his missing boy," he muttered the last very quietly.

"Already?" Remus breathed.

Severus quirked an eyebrow and cast him a plain look. "I'm surprised it's been this long." He stood from his seat, "If you'll excuse me."

Remus watched him stalk from the room, robes billowing about his legs, and disappear.

Albus seemed to materialize from nowhere and was suddenly in Severus' vacated seat. "He is much like a dried rose, isn't he Remus?"

"Pardon?" Lupin sputtered, pointing toward where Snape had disappeared moments ago. "We are speaking of Severus?"

"Yes," Albus nodded. "You see, dried roses have a unique appearance, not always pleasing to the eye. They were once, perhaps, beautiful and alive, thriving; but they are stuck a shell of what they once were. All that was lovely and healthy for them taken has been taken away. They are left half-decayed in a world that they aren't truly a part of anymore."

"I don't like what you're saying," Remus frowned.

"Because it sounds true," Albus smiled sadly. "It takes a rare person to appreciate what a dried rose can be. Unfortunately, Severus has not been handled with care as most preserved things should be. He's been breaking into fragments and crumbling for years. It will be inevitable that he is crushed completely beneath the weights he carries."

Remus nodded, eyes downcast. "You do realize that you are one of those weights, Albus?"

"As I have ever been," The Headmaster said sadly. He patted Remus' shoulder and stood. "It's good that he has found someone to appreciate him, Remus."

Lupin chuffed and watched Dumbledore walk toward the side exit. He stood from his seat and called over, halting the headmaster in his steps. "If he is a dead rose, Albus, what does that make me?"

The Headmaster didn't answer, only smiled gently and waved as he left.

Fin


End file.
